I LOVE YOUR HUSBAND (CHANBAEK)
by Yuta CBKSHH
Summary: [CHAP 20 END! YAOI ! NC21! Marriege Life! MPREG!] Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah memiliki seorang istri yang bernama Kyungsoo. "Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Tinggalkan istrimu, dan dengan begitu kita bisa saling mencintai. Walaupun ini sulit untukku, tetapi aku akan tetap merebutmu dari istrimu.." (CHANBAEK) Slight CHANSOO, KAISOO. RnR! DLDR! Official Pair!
1. Chapter 1

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

Yuta rilis Fanfict baru nih, udah ngebet bgt pengen share fanfict yang satu ini. Mungkin fanfict agak di luar kehendak/? karena memang diliat dari judulnya aja itu udah BRENGSEK bgt wkwkwk xD Buat yang masih polos, innocent atau sejenisnya, mohon untuk tidak membaca fanfict ini. Karena di pastikan setelah baca fanfict ini, kalian yang awalnya polos jadi tidak polos lagi *apa ini?

Oke, ini hanya cerita ya.. jadi semua peran, adegan, karakter dan pairing disini jangan terlalu di ambil ke hati. Ingat! Ini hanya sekedar fanfict! Jadi jangan ngebash dan marah-marah ga jelas! Lebay bgt tau ga! Bhakk :v *digampar readers*

DAN DI FANFICT INI TERDAPAT PAIRING CHANSOO! JADI BAGI YANG GA SUKA, PLEASE JANGAN BACA KARENA YUTA JUGA GA MAKSA. WALAUPUN BANYAK CHANSOO, TAPI FANFICT INI TETAP KE CHANBAEK KOK. JADI, CERITANYA BAEKHYUN SUKA SAMA CHANYEOL YANG SUDAH MEMILIKI ISTRI YAITU KYUNGSOO. OTOMATIS BAKALAN BANYAK CHANSOO NYA DONG? IYEGA?

TENANG AJA, INI TETAP FANFICT CHANBAEK! DAN HANYA FOKUS KE CHANBAEK.

Yuta udah memperingatkan ya, jadi Yuta harap ga ada komen negatif untuk fanfict ini. Dan sebelumnya Yuta juga mau ngucapin terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat kalian yang udah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca Fanfict gaje ini wkwk

Daripada kebanyakan bacot dan congor/? Langsung aja baca yaa~ Khamsahamnida *emot cium*

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

I LOVE YOUR HUSBAND (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Marriege Life, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. Di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan juga di bantu oleh **Maple Fujoshi2309 (Auhtor pemes, siapa sih yang kaga kenal sama Maple? xD).** Dan tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah memiliki seorang istri yang bernama Kyungsoo. "Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Tinggalkan istrimu, dan dengan begitu kita bisa saling mencintai. Walaupun ini sulit untukku, tetapi aku akan tetap merebutmu dari istrimu.." (CHANBAEK) Slight CHANSOO, KAISOO. RnR!

 **Backsong:**

Yiruma - River Flows In You

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

 _"Hyaa! Tunggu aku! Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkanku sendirian di kelas yang sudah sepi ini eoh? Sahabat macam apa kau ini?"_

 _Sosok lelaki cantik sedang merengut kesal pada sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkannya seorang diri di kelas. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk belajar bersama saat bel jam pulang sekolah berbunyi. Lelaki cantik yang memiliki mata yang sangat sipit itu memutuskan untuk minta di ajari oleh sahabatnya yang merangkap menjadi teman sebangkunya karena sahabatnya itu memang sangat pintar. Selalu meraih peringkat pertama di kelas nya karena prestasinya. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang sama sekali tidak paham-paham dengan materi yang sudah di jelaskan oleh songsaengnim yang mengajarnya._

 _Cukup lama mereka berdua belajar disana, hingga tak terasa mereka sudah memakan waktu hampir 4 jam. Langit terang yang berada di luarpun tak terasa menjadi gelap, karena saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Dan sekolah mereka pun sudah semakin sepi, mungkin hanya menyisakan mereka berdua saja disana._

 _Awalnya lelaki cantik bermata sipit itu ingin membelikan ice cream pada sahabatnya karena sudah berbaik hati mau mengajarinya. Tapi yang terjadi justru seperti sekarang ini. Sahabatnya yang memiliki mata bulat itu berlari dengan tiba-tiba dan meninggalkan seorang diri. Tidak taukah sahabatnya itu jika ia sangat ketakutan sekarang ini?_

 _"Maafkan aku! Aku ada urusan mendadak! Dan anggap saja aku berhutang penjelasan padamu. Annyeong~"_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Lelaki cantik itu mengembungkan pipinya karena merasa kecewa dan hanya mampu menatap punggung sahabatnya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh darinya._

 _"Huftt untung saja dia anak baik. Jika tidak, mungkin aku sudah mempraktekkan jurus hapkido ku padanya.. Haiisshhh jinjjaaa!"_

 _Setelah puas berteriak, akhirnya ia menyampirkan tas sekolah nya di punggungnya dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya juga._

 _Dengan langkah kaki yang sengaja ia hentak-hentakkan, ia mulai berjalan ke arah pintu gerbang. Bahkan hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras dan menggema keseluruh ruangan kelas kosong yang di lewatinya._

 _Namun raut wajahnya yang semula kesal, kini berubah menjadi cerah dengan senyuman lebarnya yang sangat manis. Bahkan senyumannya lebih manis dari milkshake strawberry yang dijual di kantinnya. Dan ia menyadari itu kkkk~_

 _"Haaahhh~ betapa bahagianya aku memiliki sahabat sepertinya. Walaupun ia sangat tertutup, tetapi ia begitu baik padaku. Aku harus mentraktir banyak makanan untuknya besok hahaha"_

 _Ia berbicara dan tertawa sendiri._

 _Namun tidak lama kemudian, langkahnya dengan perlahan terhenti dan ia menunjukkan wajah mengernyitnya karena ia mendengar sebuah suara dengan alunan musik yang indah yang ia yakini suara itu berasal dari ruangan musik yang sedang ia lewati saat ini._

 _"River flows in you?" Gumamnya sambil menempelkan telinganya pada daun pintu untuk mendengar lebih jelas lagi suara indah itu._

 _Jelas ia mengetahui apa judul dari instrument yang tengah dimainkan oleh seseorang yang berada didalam ruang musik tersebut, karena itu adalah intrument piano favoritenya. Entah kenapa ia terpaku akan permainan piano orang itu yang membawakan alunan tersebut dengan sangat indah. Bahkan sangat mirip seperti instrument aslinya._

 ** _If there's a road that's for you_**

 ** _Then it is inside of you_**

 ** _If you can endure it_**

 ** _Then leave everything of yours to me_**

 ** _Holding you holding you_**

 ** _It's in you, river flows in you_**

 ** _Slowly, slowly the river in my heart flows_**

 ** _Holding you holding you_**

 ** _It's in you, river flows in you_**

 ** _Longing, at the end of that longing_**

 ** _I would be there_**

 ** _I want to throw my heart at you_**

 ** _So that you can always feel it with you_**

 ** _If you can endure it still_**

 ** _Then leave everything of yours to me_**

 _Lelaki cantik itu terduduk bersandar pada pintu tersebut karena entah kenapa kakinya terasa lemas._

 _Dan degupan di jantungnya ini.._

 _Begitu keras._

 _Keras sekali hingga membuat tubuhnya terasa kaku._

 _Ia meremas dada kirinya berharap degupan itu segera menghilang tapi yang ada justru ia meneteskan airmatanya. Ia menatap ke sekelilingnya dengan tatapan kebingungan. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya saat ini. Kenapa hanya dengan mendengarkan lagu itu bisa sampai membuatnya seperti ini? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?_

 _Cklek_

 _Deg!_

 _Seseorang yang baru saja memainkan piano itu keluar. Membuat lelaki cantik yang terduduk sambil menangis itu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang tersebut dengan tatapan kosongnya. Wajahnya sudah memerah dan alisnya berkerut menggambarkan ekspresi kebingungan dan terkejutnya dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Bibir tipisnya sedikit terbuka dan bergetar. Matanya berkaca-kaca seperti meminta pertolongan._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

 _Ucap lelaki tinggi dengan suara husky nya yang ternyata adalah pelaku yang telah membuat lelaki cantik itu kalut seperti ini._

 _"Dan.. kenapa kau menangis?"_

 _Lelaki tinggi itu mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk memperhatikan wajah lelaki cantik yang menurutnya aneh karena tiba-tiba menangis seperti ini._

 _"Um.. umm ti-tidakk-"_

 _Brukk tap tap tap!_

 _"Hya hya! Tunggu! Setidaknya kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku dulu! Yakk!"_

 _Percuma._

 _Percuma saja lelaki tinggi itu berteriak karena lelaki cantik tadi sudah berlari dengan sangat kencang menjauhinya. Dan ia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran dengan sikap bocah tadi._

 _"Apakah permainan piano ku mengganggunya sehingga ia menangis karena ia tidak berani untuk mengatakannya padaku?"_

 _Ia mengangkat bahunya tidak ingin terlalu memperdulikan bocah mungil tadi. Dan mungkin saja ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan bocah itu. Karena di lihat dari seragam yang dikenakannya, bocah itu ternyata berada di bangku tingkat dua._

 _"Ahh molla"_

 _Dan lelaki tinggi itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali kerumahnya karena hari sudah semakin gelap._

 _'Bolehkah aku menyukaimu? Atau apakah aku boleh lebih dari itu? Mencintaimu?'_

 _Ternyata lelaki cantik tadi masih berada disana bersembunyi di balik dinding dan terus memperhatikan lelaki tinggi tadi yang tengah berjalan keluar melewati gerbang sekolahnya._

 _'Permainan pianomu mengingatkan ku pada Appa.. dan aku ingin kau menjadi milikku.. Sunbaenim'_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Ungghh nehh ahh ahh~ terusshh Chanyeolhh~"

Clokh clokh clokh

"Sshh aku akan terus memberikan mu rasa nikmat ini istriku aahh"

"Kau yang terbaik, suamiku.."

"Kau bahkan yang paling mengerti diriku, Park Kyungsoo sshh arghhh"

Dan keduanya mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka dengan bagian bawah tubuh mereka yang masih menyatu dengan sempurna. Lelaki yang sedang menggagahi istrinya tersebut terus mendorong pinggulnya agar masuk lebih dalam pada lubang sempit sang istri. Terus menerus melakukan gerakan maju mundur untuk menciptakan rasa nikmat yang lebih luar biasa lagi dari ini.

Tangan Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo dan mengusap-usap tangan tersebut dengan lembut. Selalu bersikap romantis pada istrinya saat mereka tengah bercinta seperti sekarang ini. Memberikan ketenangan pada Kyungsoo karena istrinya ini selalu saja gelisah saat mereka tengah bercinta.

Ya, gelisah.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak tau alasannya apa.

Bukankah mereka sudah menjadi sepasang suami istri semenjak 4 tahun yang lalu? Dan bahkan sudah memiliki seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat lucu. Jadi, apa yang harus Kyungsoo khawatirkan lagi?

"Ssshh aahh aahh sebentar lagi ahh! Sebentar lagi aku akan sampai-"

Kyungsoo yang mengerti langsung membuka lebar kedua pahanya agar memudahkan Chanyeol untuk membobol lubangnya. Ia sungguh tidak ingin mengecewakan Chanyeol. Kembali.

Ia ingin menjadi yang terbaik untuk suaminya ini. Melawan semua rasa gelisahnya dengan sekuat tenaga dan menerima kenyataan yang sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan untuknya.

 ** _'Maafkan aku..'_**

 ** _'Kau jahat Kyung! Aku membencimu! Kau adalah seorang yang paling jahat yang pernah aku temui! Hiks!'_**

 ** _'Kau tidak akan mengerti. Semua terjadi di luar dugaanku. Maafkan aku, aku sangat menyayangimu'_**

 ** _'Enyahlah dari hadapanku sebelum aku nekat untuk membunuhmu..'_**

 ** _'Aku bisa membatalkannya jika kau mau'_**

 ** _'Sudah terlambat. Pergilah bersamanya dan jangan pedulikan aku. Hahaha atau kau bisa menganggapku sudah mati Kyung..'_**

 ** _'Jangan mengatakan hal konyol. Aku tetap sahabatmu dan aku akan selalu menggapmu sebagai sahabatku'_**

 ** _'Omong kosong. Kau hanya seorang perkhianat Kyung. Pergilah dari hadapanku. Aku sudah muak melihat wajahmu!'_**

 ** _'Ohh dan satu lagi. Dimataku, kau akan selalu menjadi seorang pengkhianat! Camkan itu baik-baik, Do Kyungsoo'_**

"Aahhh Chanyeolh~ lebih cepat lagi.. nngghh aku pun ingin sampai angghh~"

Dengan senang hati Chanyeol menuruti permintaan istrinya dan ia semakin mempercepat gerakan maju mundurnya. Tangan Kyungsoo meremas tangan Chanyeol dengan erat dan ia meringis karena rasa nikmat pada bagian lubangnya. Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan masih memejamkan matanya meresapi setiap kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol. Walaupun ngilu, tetapi Kyungsoo menyukainya. Ini sangat menyenangkan untuknya.

"Sudahh cu-cukuph cepat eoh? Aahh~"

"Ahh nehh nikmat sekali Chanyeol ungghh mmhh~"

 ** _'Sahabatku yang ternyata seorang pengkhianat..'_**

Kyungsoo meneteskan airmatanya. Bahkan kalimat itu masih bisa ia dengar dengan begitu jelas di telinganya. Tangannya terangkat untuk mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Chanyeol kembali, kemudian menyesap bibir suami nya itu cukup dalam. Mencoba untuk mengusir suara yang selalu menghantuinya hingga saat ini. Sungguh mengganggu dan Kyungsoo sangat tidak menyukainya.

 ** _'Kau hanyalah seorang pengkhianat..'_**

"Aaarrghh aku akan sampai Kyung- aahh!"

 ** _'Pengkhianat..'_**

"Cpkh aahh hahh! Lepas! Lepaskan penismu itu dari lubangku Chanyeol! Lepaskan sekarang juga hiks!"

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dengan sekuat tenaga hingga Chanyeol terhuyung kebelakang. Membuat penyatuan kelamin mereka terlepas begitu saja. Cepat-cepat Kyungsoo menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Membiarkan Chanyeol disana yang menumpahkan cairannya di sprey kasur milik mereka.

"Apa ada dengan mu Kyung?" Lirih Chanyeol.

Kemudian ia mulai mendekati istrinya yang sudah berbaring itu dan mengusap rambut kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan hingga kau selalu menolakku?" Lanjut Chanyeol dengan senyuman mirisnya.

Ya, memang selalu seperti ini yang terjadi setiap saat mereka sedang bercinta. Kyungsoo selalu menolak sperma Chanyeol untuk memasuki tubuhnya dan menangis dengan tiba-tiba seperti ini. Selalu seperti ini. Dan Kyungsoo bahkan tidak pernah memberitahu apa alasannya.

"Kau istriku Kyung.. tidak seharusnya kau bersikap seperti ini"

Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang bergetar. Sepertinya ia menangis lagi, dan tangisan Kyungsoo membuat hati Chanyeol berdenyut karena mengetahui fakta ialah penyebab tangisan istrinya tersebut. Ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang suami yang baik untuk Kyungsoo.

Semuanya menjadi serba salah. Sangat canggung dan rasanya Chanyeol ingin mengakhiri pernikahan ini. Tetapi ia kembali tersadar jika ia tidak bisa melakukannya dengan seenak jidat. Semuanya pasti akan menjadi lebih sulit lagi.

"Jujur saja aku sangat kecewa padamu Kyung.."

"Berhentilah berbicara. Kau tidak akan mengerti"

Sungguh menyakitkan bagi Chanyeol. Suara bergetar yang Kyungsoo keluarkan saat ini masih sama seperti malam-malam mereka sebelumnya. Tetapi Chanyeol yakin jika apa yang barusan Kyungsoo ucapkan bukanlah berasal dari hati Kyungsoo, melainkan dari perasaan emosinya saja.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti jika kau tidak menjelaskannya padaku?"

"Percuma. Waktu tidak akan bisa di putar kembali. Dan kau tetap tidak akan mengerti"

Semuanya berawal baik-baik saja semenjak taun pertama pernikahan mereka. Tetapi kenapa semakin kesini pernikahan mereka semakin tidak tertolong?

"Kau menyakitiku Kyung.. dan sepertinya aku memang seorang suami yang tidak bisa mengerti dirimu"

"Maafkan aku.. hiks"

"Kau tidak salah. Aku lah yang salah disini. Aku merasa gagal menjadi suami"

"Kumohon jangan katakan yang tidak-tidak. Aku sungguh tidak ingin mendengarnya"

"Setidaknya aku akan terus menunggumu sampai kau bisa menjelaskan semuanya padaku Kyung. Aku mencintaimu.."

 _'Ti-tidak. Kita tidak saling mencintai Chan. Kau berbohong. Dan aku pun begitu. Kita saling berbohong Chanyeol..'_

"Istirahatlah dengan tenang. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu, aku akan tidur di sofa. Tidurlah dengan nyenyak karena kau harus ikut ke kantorku besok pagi.."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol memakai pakaiannya kembali yang sempat ia lepas karena mereka bercinta barusan. Dan ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke sofa panjang yang tidak jauh dari ranjang miliknya bersama Kyungsoo.

"Selamat malam istriku.."

Dan Chanyeol terlelap menuju alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang lelaki cantik tengah mencocokkan dirinya di depan sebuah cermin besar yang berada didalam kamar apartementnya. Senyum manisnya terus saja berkembang membuat paginya menjadi cerah karena senyumannya sendiri. Wajahnya terlihat sangat cantik dan ia sangat bangga akan karunia yang Tuhan berikan kepadanya ini. Walaupun tanpa make up sedikitpun, wajahnya terlihat sangat polos dengan mata nya yang sipit di lengkapi dengan hidung mungilnya dan jangan lupakan hal yang satu ini..

Yaitu bibir nya yang berwarna merah alami juga bentuknya yang tipis. Membuat siapa saja lelaki yang melihatnya akan menunjukkan ekspresi mesumnya ingin merasakan bibir tipis itu.

Bahkan banyak yang mengatakan jika tampak dari luar dia itu seperti seorang bocah sekolah polos yang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Tetapi semua orang tidak tau siapa dia sebenarnya jika dilihat lebih dalam lagi.

"Aishhhh kenapa lenganku semakin gemuk eoh? Bagaimana mungkin Sajangnim akan tertarik padaku jika lenganku seperti ini huhhh!"

Lelaki cantik ini menggerutu sendiri ketika ia menyadari jika ada yang tidak beres dengan lengannya. Ini pasti karena ia terlalu banyak makan coklat dan eskrim kemarin malam. Tetapi kenapa bisa berakibat sangat cepat seperti ini? Ugh! Sungguh menyebalkan!

Lalu ia berusaha untuk meminum air putih sebanyak-banyaknya karena ia berpikir jika ia meminum banyak air putih seperti ini, maka lemak yang berada di lengannya akan terbawa turun oleh air tersebut. Kkkk~ sungguh tidak masuk akal.

"Aahh haahhh~"

Ia mengusap bibir sempurna nya tersebut setelah ia selesai meminum satu buah botol air putih yang diketahui berisi satu liter tersebut. Sungguh mengejutkan usaha tidak bergunanya ini kkk~

"Ohh lemak. Turunlah dan enyahlah dari seluruh bagian tubuhku! Aku sangat membencimu lemak!"

Setelah puas menggerutu, ia akhirnya kembali menampilkan senyum cerianya dan meraih tas kerjanya. Bersiap untuk berangkat kekantor dan bertemu kembali dengan Sajangnim yang disukainya disana.

Seperti biasa ia selalu mengenakan pakaian yang baru setiap harinya karena ia ingin menarik perhatian seseorang. Ya, dia menyukai atasannya sendiri dan mencoba untuk mendapatkan hati lelaki tampan tersebut. Entah bagaimanapun caranya ia harus melakukan yang terbaik dan bekerja dengan baik pada atasannya tersebut.

Guk guk!

"Eoh?"

Guk guk guk!

"Ada apa dengan- Ohh aishhh aku lupa memberimu makan astagaaa!"

Baru saja ia ingin keluar dari apartemennya, tetapi anjing miliknya menghentikan langkahnya dengan gongongan manisnya. Ya, dia memang memelihara seekor anjing yang berjenis Golden Retriever berwarna cokelat putih bersih yang ia beri nama Mongryeong. Ia sangat menyayangi anjingnya yang satu ini karena hanya anjing inilah yang selalu berada disampingnya saat ia sedang senang, marah ataupun sedih.

Dengan segera ia berlari kembali menuju dapur dan mencari kotak makanan anjing yang terdapat di sana. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya, bahkan saat ini makanan untuk anjing manisnya tersebut sudah siap tersaji. Dengan wajah yang masih menunjukkan keceriaan, kemudian lelaki cantik itu berjongkok dan memberikan semangkuk makanan anjing pada Mongryeong. Dan tentu saja segera di lahap oleh anjing tersebut karena kelihatannya ia memang benar-benar lapar.

"Lanjutkan makanmu dan jangan lupa untuk di habiskan. Aku ingin ke kantor dan tunggu aku sampai aku kembali bekerja ne? Ok Mongryeong?"

Guk!

"Baguss!"

Lelaki cantik tersebut mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada Mongryeong dan tersenyum bangga karena memiliki anjing yang sangat pintar.

Setelah mengusap-usap kepala Mongryeong, ia lalu kembali mengambil tas kerjanya dan benar-benar keluar dari dari apartemennya menuju ke kantor yang terletak tidak jauh dari apartemennya tersebut.

Drrrttt drrttt

 _ **Nan niga eobtjanha~**_

 _ **Nameun ge eobtjanha~ (Davichi - Spring)**_

Saat ia sudah berada didalam bus, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi dan dengan cepat ia melihat siapa nama yang menghubunginya tersebut. Seketika ia tertawa kegirangan karena Sajangnim yang ia sukai lah yang menghubunginya.

"Ahh Sajangnimm~"

Ia bahkan menyempatkan dirinya untuk menjerit kecil karena saking bahagianya. Sungguh kekanakan dan cukup memalukan kkkk~

"Ehemm ehemm"

Setelah ia menyiapkan suaranya agar terdengar lembut, akhirnya dia memggeser tombol hijau yang berada di layar ponselnya kemudian dengan perlahan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

 _'Kau berada dimana?'_

Deg deg deg

Lelaki cantik itu bertingkah seolah ia baru saja di ajak berkencan oleh lelaki yang ia sukai selama bertahun-tahun saat ini. Jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat keras dan wajah cantiknya seketika merona. Padahal nyatanya, ia hanya di telepon oleh atasannya itu mungkin karena urusan pekerjaan. Tubuhnya tidak bisa berhenti untuk mengejang dan ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri karena tak kuasa mendengar suara husky sang atasan yang menurutnya itu err.. seksi?

"A-aku masih dalam perjalanan um.. sajangmin" jawabnya dengan suara yang sangat lembut.

 _'Apakah 30 menit lagi kau bisa tiba di ruanganku?'_

"Ahh tentu saja tentu, bahkan aku hanya membutuhkan waktu 10 menit saja untuk tiba disana. Ne.. 10 menit" jawabnya dengan antusias.

 _'Baiklah. Jangan terlalu tergesa-gesa dan.. hati-hati, Byun Baekhyun'_

Lelaki canitk yang di ketahui bernama Byun Baekhyun itu seketika berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan ia bahkan hampir saja mencium pria yang berdiri disebelahnya karena saking senangnya. Sungguh lucu tingkahnya ini jika ia sedang bahagia seperti ini.

Kalian dengar apa yang dikatakan Sajangnim nya tadi? Ya, hati-hati. HA-TI HA-TI! Bayangkan! Hati-hati! Ohhh astagaaaa! Bukankah itu menunjukkan jika lelaki itu perhatian padanya? Dengan menyuruhnya untuk hati-hati dan tidak membiarkan sampai terluka?

"Aaahhhh kau perhatian sekali sajangnim!" Baekhyun terus saja menjerit seperti orang gila. Tidak memperdulikan jika banyak penumpang lain yang memperhatikan tingkah anehnya.

Apakah Sajangnimnya ini mulai tertarik dengannya? Semoga saja iya. Karena dengan begitu, itu bisa menjadi kekasih dari sajangnimnya tersebut dan menjalani hari-harinya berdua dengan sajangnimnya, juga setelah mereka menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka dikantor, mereka bisa minum-minum di sebuah klub hingga mabuk dan jika keduanya sudah mabuk, maka mereka akan..

"Ahh! Aku tidak sanggup membayangkannya!" Teriak Baekhyun kemudian ia berlari memasuki gedung kantor tempatnya bekerja yang sudah berada di depan matanya.

"Tunggu aku Sajangnim!"

Ok, sepertinya Baekhyun membutuhkan obat penenang agar tidak terus berteriak seperti itu. Dan bagi siapa saja yang mempunyai obat penenang tersebut, tolong berikan pada Baekhyun kkkk~

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana setelah asistenku tiba. Siapkan semua yang kita butuhkan untuk presentasi nanti. Jangan sampai terlupa sedikitpun, karena aku selalu ingin sesuatu yang sempurna"

Chanyeol menutup sambungan telepon nya setelah memberikan perintah pada bawahannya yang sudah tiba di kantor kolega bisnisnya. Hari ini ia akan mengadakan sebuah rapat direksi untuk bekerja sama dengan kantor lain. Rapat ini sangat penting karena ini menyangkut tentang perusahaanya. Dan ia sudah mempersiapkan rapat ini jauh-jauh hari agar berjalan dengan sempurna juga membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan.

Chanyeol melirik sebentar ke arah jam tangan rolex yang melingkar sempurna di tangannya. Sekitar satu jam lagi rapat penting itu akan di laksanakan, tetapi kenapa sampai saat ini asisten barunya itu belum datang juga?

Tidak ingin membuang terlalu banyak waktu, akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mempersiapkan kembali dokumennya sembari menunggu asistennya itu datang.

"Kenapa dia lama sekali.." gumamnya.

Namun tidak lama kemudian, pintu ruang kerja terbuka dan menampilkan sosok lelaki cantik yang sedang bertumpu lutut dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Reflek ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki cantik itu dan mengernyit heran.

"Kau su-"

"Maafkan aku sajangnim. Dan aku berjanji aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku lagi. Sekali lagi maafkan aku"

Setelah berhasil memotong perkataan atasannya tersebut, Baekhyun -lelaki cantik itu- membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali untuk meminta maaf pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun ketika sedang panik ini langsung mengembangkan tawa tipisnya.

"Baiklah aku memaafkanmu. Dan sekarang cepatlah kau bawa tas ku dan ikuti aku"

"Ne sajangnim"

Baekhyun dengan perlahan berjalan menuju meja kerja Chanyeol dan meraih tas kerja yang sudah di siapkan oleh Chanyeol disana. Kemudian Chanyeol berjalan mendahuluinya dan tentu saja langsung di ikuti oleh Baekhyun di belakangnya. Semua karyawan yang berpapasan dengan mereka, membungkuk hormat dan menyapa Direktur muda tersebut dengan ramah. Dan hanya di tanggapi oleh senyuman menawan sang Direktur.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mengikuti langkah Chanyeol, hanya mampu menjerit-jerit dalam hati mengagumi sosok tampan ini dari belakang. Membayangkan hal yang 'iya-iya' pada saat matanya menangkap bahu lebar Chanyeol dan juga kakinya yang panjang. Postur tubuh Chanyeol sangat sempurna dan jantan, berbanding terbalik dengan tubuhnya yang mungil menyerupai tubuh wanita. Dan kini Baekhyun bahkan menggigit bibirnya sendiri menyadari jika mereka pasti akan sangat cocok saat berjalan berdampingan di altar nanti. Ugh! Apa yang kau pikirkan Byun?

"Masuklah"

"Ne?"

"Masuklah kedalam mobilku"

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunannya. Dan bahkan ia juga tidak sadar jika mereka sudah tiba di parkiran mobil Chanyeol.

"A-ah ne sajangnim" jawab Baekhyun tergagap.

Kemudian dengan jantung yang berdebar, ia mulai menaiki mobil sedan mewah milik Chanyeol tersebut. Memakai sendiri sabuk pengamannya dan matanya bahkan tidak pernah lepas dari sosok tampan itu ketika Chanyeol mulai memasuki mobilnya juga.

 _'Aigooo sempurna sekaliii~ kenapa kau semakin tampan saja sajangnim? Dan asal kau tau, aku sangat menyukai gaya rambutmu yang seperti ini uuhh~'_ jerit Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Sudah siap?" Lagi-lagi ucapan Chanyeol membuat lamunannya menjadi buyar.

Dan Baekhyun menjawab dengan anggukan, lalu tersenyum manis pada Chnayeol.

 _'Tentu saja aku siap sajangnim. Penuhi aku malam ini aaaaa~'_

Baekhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri dan berteriak tanpa suara. Untung saja Chanyeol sedang fokus mengemudi, jadi Baekhyun bisa mengekspresikan rasa bahagiannya dengan bebas.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _"Aku mencintaimu.."_

 _Lelaki manis bermata bulat itu terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari bibir lelaki yang selama ini selalu ia banggakan. Tak terasa airmatanya menetes jatuh membasahi wajah putihnya begitu saja. Wajahnya sangat datar, tetapi airmatanya cukup menggambarkan jika hatinya saat ini sedang terluka. Entah terluka karena apa, ia sendiripun tidak tau._

 _"Harusnya aku bahagia mendengar kau menyatakan cintamu padaku. Tetapi kenapa hatiku menjadi sakit?"_

 _Tubuh lelaki manis itu bergetar dan ia tidak mampu menahan isakannya lagi. Menangis sekeras-kerasnya di hadapan lelaki yang ia kagumi dengan kepala yang ia tundukkan dalam-dalam._

 _Pernyataan cinta inilah yang selama ini ia tunggu-tunggu. Bahkan ini adalah impiannya sedari dulu untuk membuat lelaki tinggi berkulit tan yang berada di hadapannya ini jatuh padanya dan dengan begitu, ia bisa hidup bersama selama-lamanya. Membangun sebuah keluarga saat sudah tiba waktunya, dan dikaruniai seorang anak yang mungil hasil buah cinta mereka kelak. Saling mencintai, melindungi dan menyayangi tanpa ada perasaan ragu yang terselip di benak mereka masing-masing._

 _"Sungguh aku mencintaimu.."_

 _Lelaki tinggi itu berjalan mendekati sang lelaki manis dan mendekap tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya._

 _"Hiks! Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang? Semua sudah terlambat.. hiks"_

 _"Dengarkan aku. Aku meminta maaf atas semua yang telah kita lalui bersama kemarin. Dan maafkan aku juga karena kebodohanku yang baru menyadari perasaan ini. Kali ini aku tidak berbohong. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu.."_

 _"Aku bahkan sudah memaafkanmu sedetik setelah kau melakukan kesalahan itu. Karena aku yang lebih dulu menyukaimu. Aku tidak menyangka jika akan secepat itu kau melakukannya padaku. Tapi disisi lain aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi untuk memperbaiki semua yang telah kau lakukan padaku.."_

 _Lelaki manis itu terus menangis sesunggukkan disana. Menikmati hangatnya dekapan lelaki yang nyatanya ia cintai tetapi ia harus kembali pada kenyataan jika ia tidak bisa bersatu dengan lelaki ini._

 _"Terima kasih kau telah mempercayaiku. Dan aku hanya ingin kau tau jika aku mencintaimu. Walau pada akhirnya kau akan hidup bersama lelaki lain yang tidak kau cintai.."_

 _"Kumohon lupakan semua yang telah kita lalui mulai detik ini. Aku tidak ingin mengharapkan sesuatu yang mustahil dan belajar untuk menerima kenyataan ini. Aku akan belajar untuk mencintai lelaki itu dan melupakanmu.. Maafkan aku"_

 _Pelukan lelaki tinggi itu tiba-tiba terlepas dan si lelaki manis mulai menjauhi tubuhnya dengan mundur beberapa langkah._

 _"Baiklah jika itu pilihanmu. Dan satu hal yang harus kau ingat untuk selamanya.."_

 _Lelaki tinggi itu tiba-tiba menarik tangan kurus si lelaki manis dan mencium bibir hati itu cukup lama. Mengecup dengan kuat bibir itu sambil meneteskan airmatanya menyadari jika saat ini adalah saat-saat terakhirnya bersama lelaki manis ini._

 _Sekitar satu menit ia mengecup bibir lelaki itu, kemudian ia melepaskan tautannya dan melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat terpotong tadi._

 _"Bayi yang ada di perutmu sekarang ini adalah darah dagingku.."_

 _Dengan cepat lelaki manis itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali menangis._

 _"Ya, aku tau itu. Dan aku akan merawat bayi ini hingga ia tumbuh dewasa nanti.."_

 _Setelah mengatakan itu, lelaki manis tersebut berlari meninggalkan lelaki yang ia cintai begitu saja sendirian disana._

 _Ia rasa sudah cukup untuk semua ini._

 _Sudah cukup rasa sakit yang ia rasakan jika melihat wajah lelaki itu._

 _Ia harus meninggalkan semuanya._

 _Demi permintaan kedua orangtuanya._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Dimana suamimu? Kenapa kau seorang diri disini?" Ucap seorang lelaki berkulit tan pada lelaki mungil yang tengah duduk sendirian di sofa lobby.

"Dia masih berada di dalam perjalanan kesini.." singkat lelaki mungil yang memiliki mata bulat tersebut tanpa mau menatap lawan bicaranya.

Kai -lelaki berkulit tan itu- mengeluarkan senyum remehnya dan ia sedikit tertawa pada lelaki mungil tersebut.

"Ck! Apakah suamimu selalu membuatmu harus menunggu seperti ini, Kyungsoo?"

Dengan kurang ajarnya Kai meraih kedua tangan lelaki mungil yang di ketahui bernama Kyungsoo tersebut, lalu sedikit meremasnya.

"Aku rasa ini sama sekali bukan urusanmu.."

Kyungsoo menghempaskan tangan Kai dengan kasar dan ia beranjak dari sana menjauhi Kai. Sepertinya lebih baik jika ia menunggu suaminya tersebut di ruang meeting, daripada ia berada disini dengan Kai yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Sedangkan Kai yang melihat Kyungsoo telah pergi menjauhinya, hanya mampu berdecih dan tersenyum miring. Berpikir kenapa istri dari kolega bisnisnya ini begitu membuatnya tertarik. Walaupun sebenarnya Kai tidak begitu mengenal Chanyeol, tetapi hanya dengan mendengar namanya saja sudah membuatnya muak.

Dalam urusan kerja, ia akan bersikap professional dan terus menjalankan kerja sama dengan Chanyeol. Tetapi dalam urusan pribadi, jangan harap ia akan bekerja sama dengan Chanyeol. Mungkin yang ada justru sebaliknya.

Kai akan menganggap Chanyeol saingannya karena ia..

Tertarik dengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tau jika kau tidak mencintainya. Jangan bersikap angkuh padaku dan akuilah perasaanmu jika kau menginginkanku, Park Kyungsoo"

Kemudian Kai mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo menuju ruang meeting yang sesaat lagi akan di laksanakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sengaja Yuta bikin banyak flashbacknya karena masalah awal cerita ini memang berasal dari masa lalu semua tokoh yang ada disini. Kejadian yang terjadi di masa kini sangat berhubungan dengan masa lalu mereka. Jadi jangan bingung ya, untuk bagian flashback nya itu tulisannya di cetak miring, dan untuk yang bagian masa kininya itu tulisannya normal.

Pairing utama di FF ini yaitu ChanBaek dan KaiSoo. Mungkin akan muncul pairing-pairing lain selanjutnya seiring berjalannya waktu. Jadi khusus untuk di Chap ini, fokus ke ChanBaek dan KaiSoo dulu yaa~

Kalo Review mencapai 30, Yuta lanjut dan Yuta bikin lebih jelas lagi cerita ini. Dan kalo Review ga mencapai 30, ya dengan terpaksa Yuta update lagi FF ini nunggu Reviewnya sampe 30 wkwk xD

Kalo ada yang mau nanya, bisa PM atau Tulis aja pertanyaannya di kolom Review. Nanti bakal Yuta jawab di Chap selanjutnya.

Btw, kalian suka sama karakter mereka di FF ini ga? Jawab yaahh hehehe

Ok. LAST!

NEXT?

REVIEW JUSEYO~

SARANGHAE BBUING~


	2. Chapter 2

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Dimana suamimu? Kenapa kau seorang diri disini?" Ucap seorang lelaki berkulit tan pada lelaki mungil yang tengah duduk sendirian di sofa lobby.

"Dia masih berada di dalam perjalanan kesini.." singkat lelaki mungil yang memiliki mata bulat tersebut tanpa mau menatap lawan bicaranya.

Kai -lelaki berkulit tan itu- mengeluarkan senyum remehnya dan ia sedikit tertawa pada lelaki mungil tersebut.

"Ck! Apakah suamimu selalu membuatmu harus menunggu seperti ini, Kyungsoo?"

Dengan kurang ajarnya Kai meraih kedua tangan lelaki mungil yang di ketahui bernama Kyungsoo tersebut, lalu sedikit meremasnya.

"Aku rasa ini sama sekali bukan urusanmu.."

Kyungsoo menghempaskan tangan Kai dengan kasar dan ia beranjak dari sana menjauhi Kai. Sepertinya lebih baik jika ia menunggu suaminya tersebut di ruang meeting, daripada ia berada disini dengan Kai yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Sedangkan Kai yang melihat Kyungsoo telah pergi menjauhinya, hanya mampu berdecih dan tersenyum miring. Berpikir kenapa istri dari kolega bisnisnya ini begitu membuatnya tertarik. Walaupun sebenarnya Kai tidak begitu mengenal Chanyeol, tetapi hanya dengan mendengar namanya saja sudah membuatnya muak.

Dalam urusan kerja, ia akan bersikap professional dan terus menjalankan kerja sama dengan Chanyeol. Tetapi dalam urusan pribadi, jangan harap ia akan bekerja sama dengan Chanyeol. Mungkin yang ada justru sebaliknya.

Kai akan menganggap Chanyeol saingannya karena ia..

Tertarik dengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tau jika kau tidak mencintainya. Jangan bersikap angkuh padaku dan akuilah perasaanmu jika kau menginginkanku, Park Kyungsoo"

Kemudian Kai mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo menuju ruang meeting yang sesaat lagi akan di laksanakan.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

I LOVE YOUR HUSBAND (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Marriege Life, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. Di tulis oleh **Yuta** sendiri dan juga di bantu oleh **Maple Fujoshi2309** (Author pemes, siapa sih yang kaga kenal sama Maple? XD). Dan tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah memiliki seorang istri yang bernama Kyungsoo. "Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Tinggalkan istrimu, dan dengan begitu kita bisa saling mencintai. Walaupun ini sulit untukku, tetapi aku akan tetap merebutmu dari istrimu.." (CHANBAEK) Slight CHANSOO, KAISOO. RnR!

 **Backsound:**

Yiruma - River Flows In You

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Kau siap menemaniku melakukan presentasi nanti? Kau sudah menyiapkan dirimu sebelumnya bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun saat mereka sudah tiba diruangan meeting kantor koleganya.

Ruangan ini masih terlihat sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua saja disana. Karena Chanyeol meminta sedikit waktu untuk menyusun file presentasinya agar berjalan dengan lancar nantinya.

Baekhyun diam-diam memperhatikan wajah serius Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya. Meremas-remas blezer kerjanya sendiri untuk menyalurkan rasa senangnya karena bisa dengan jelas melihat sajangnimnya sedekat ini. Chanyeol seketika menatap Baekhyun karena Baekhyun tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya, dan seketika membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada tab pintar miliknya.

"Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Hng? Ah tidak. Aku dalam keadaan yang sangat sehat dan aku sudah mempersiapkan ini semua sajangnim" jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

"Baiklah, aku mempercayaimu"

"Nde.."

Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan acara tersipunya dan belum sempat ia menstabilkan detakan jantungnya, tiba-tiba orang yang akan mengikuti rapat ini mulai memasuki ruangan itu satu persatu. Baekhyun segera berdiri di belakang Chanyeol dan membungkuk hormat pada semua orang tersebut, seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Ow kau hanya membawa asistenmu saja?" Tanya kolega Chanyeol yang memiliki kulit berwarna tan tersebut.

"Ne, aku tidak menyertakan anggota direksiku yang lain karena aku pikir dia sudah cukup untuk membantuku. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Tuan Kim" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada bicaranya yang berwibawa.

Tuan Kim atau yang memiliki nama lengkap Kim Jong In itu mengangguk-angguk mengerti dan duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan untuknya.

"Baiklah, silahkan mulai presentasinya" singkat Tuan Kim.

Dan akhirnya Chanyeol memulai presentasinya dengan sambutan yang hangat tentu saja di bantu oleh Baekhyun yang selalu berada disampingnya. Bahkan Baekhyun banyak sekali berbicara dan terkadang membuat rapat yang awalnya menegangkan itu menjadi sedikit lebih santai. Melemparkan beberapa lelucon dan menunjukkan tingkah lucunya yang membuat semua orang yang berada disana menjadi gemas. Dan Chanyeol harus mengakui jika Baekhyun banyak sekali membantunya. Terbukti dari Tuan Kim atau biasa di panggil Kai sajangnim itu langsung menyetujui ajuan bekerja sama dengan kantornya.

Hingga akhirnya rapat tersebut di tutup oleh ucapan terima kasih yang di barengi oleh tepuk tangan semua orang yang menghadiri rapat tersebut karena berjalan dengan sangat lancar.

Kai memberikan standing applause pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan menampilkan senyum menawannya.

Lalu Kai mempersilahkan rekan kerjanya untuk beranjak dari sana karena mereka telah mendapatkan sebuah kesepakatan kerjasama antara Park Corp dan Kim Corp.

Baekhyun pun ikut beranjak dari ruangan itu karena ia mengerti jika kedua Direktur muda ini membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk berbicara berdua saja. Dan kini hanya menyisakan Chanyeol dan Kai di ruangan tersebut. Saling berjabat tangan dan melemparkan senyum masing-masing.

"Awalnya aku tidak menyangka jika lelaki berwajah imut seperti asistenmu itu ternyata memiliki wawasan yang luas dan juga pandai berbicara. Dilihat dari bahasa tubuhnya, ia terlihat sangat menarik. Aku kira dia adalah istrimu"

Kai menyeringai setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang memiliki banyak makna tersebut pada Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol hanya menanggapi dengan tawa khasnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih padanya dan ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Aku sudah memiliki seorang istri dan dia bukanlah istriku" jelas Chanyeol.

Kini giliran Kai yang tertawa.

"Yayaya aku mengetahui itu"

Dan akhirnya keduanya keluar dari ruangan rapat tersebut kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya masing-masing.

Chanyeol melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lobby untuk kembali ke kantornya. Tetapi ia mengernyitkan wajahnya ketika ia tidak mendapati asistennya itu dimana-mana. Tak mau membuang waktu, akhirnya Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Baekhyun.

Tut..

Tut..

Nut(?)

 _'Yeoboseyo ne sajangnim?'_

Suara Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terdiam.

Suara ini..

Kenapa Chanyeol menjadi sangat menyukai suara lembut asistennya ini? Seperti suara hembusan angin sejuk yang membelai telinganya. Entah kenapa ia menyukai suara itu, tetapi ia seperti pernah mendengar suara ini dimasa lalu. Ingun terus mendengarnya walapun ia tidak tau alasannya kenapa, karena yang ia tau ia tiba-tiba merasa tenang hanya dengan mendengarnya saja.

Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama dan membuat Baekhyun kembali memanggil sajangnimnya tersebut.

 _'Sajangnim? Aku.. sudah berada di parkiran mobilmu'_

Chanyeol tersadar dan kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Melanjutkan kembali langkahnya yang sempat terhenti karena suara lembut itu.

"Ah iya, tunggu aku disana. Aku sedang menuju kesana"

Kemudian Chanyeol mempercepat sedikit langkahnya menuju parkiran mobil karena ia merasa terlalu lama membuat Baekhyun menunggu.

 ** _"Kau juga bisa bermain piano?"_**

 ** _"S-sunbaenim?"_**

 ** _"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu. Aku hanya ingin mendengar permainan piano mu saja"_**

 ** _"K-kau ingin menggunakan piano ini?"_**

 ** _"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mendengarmu bermain piano"_**

 ** _"A-aku malu sunbaenim. Permainan piano ku tidak sehebat permainanmu"_**

 ** _"Aku akan menilai permainan piano mu"_**

 ** _"B-baiklah"_**

 ** _I often close my eyes_**

 ** _And I can see you smile_**

 ** _You reach out for my hand_**

 ** _And I'm woken from my dream_**

 ** _Although your heart is mine_**

 ** _It's hollow inside_**

 ** _I never had your love_**

 ** _And I never will_**

 ** _And every night_**

 ** _I lie awake_**

 ** _Thinking maybe you love me_**

 ** _Like I've always loved you_**

 ** _But how can you love me_**

 ** _Like I loved you when_**

 ** _You can't even look me straight in my eyes_**

 ** _Yiruma - Maybe_**

 ** _Lelaki manis itu serius sekali ketika memainkan pianonya. Memejamkan matanya dan terus menekan tuts piano itu dengan jemari lentiknya. Tidak menyadari tatapan dari sunbaenim yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Sesekali bibir tipis nya menyenandungkan lirik instrument indah tersebut. Begitu menghayati setiap bait perbait yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepalanya. Lelaki tampan yang berada disampingnya pun kemudian ikut memejamkan matanya menikmati permainan piano yang cukup indah itu untuk ukuran seorang pemula. Tetapi tidak beberapa kemudian, lelaki manis itu menghentikan gerakan jemarinya pada piano tersebut dengan tiba-tiba sembari menghela nafas panjang._**

 ** _"Mengapa berhenti?" Tanya lelaki tampan itu._**

 ** _Ia sungguh menyayangkan mengapa lelaki manis itu menghentikan permainannya disaat ia tengah mengagumi permainannya._**

 ** _"Lagu yang tidak pernah selesai kubuat.." jawab lelaki manis itu dengan senyum yang sangat renyah, tetapi terdapat sesuatu di balik senyuman manis itu._**

 ** _"Jadi.. lagu ini kau yang membuatnya?"_**

 ** _Lelaki manis itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan lelaki tampan itu._**

 ** _"Maaf sunbaenim. A-aku harus segera kembali ke rumah"_**

 ** _Grep_**

 ** _"Tunggu.."_**

 ** _Lelaki tampan itu mencekal tangan si lelaki manis saat lelaki manis itu ingin beranjak dari duduknya._**

 ** _"Mengapa tidak di selesaikan?"_**

 ** _Lagi-lagi lelaki manis itu menanggapinya dengan senyuman manisnya._**

 ** _"Aku menunggu seseorang untuk menyelesaikan lagu itu. Dan aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang aku yakini bisa menyelesaikan lagu itu, tapi.. aku tidak berani untuk mengatakannya" jelas lelaki manis itu._**

 ** _"Jujur saja lagu itu bagus sekali. Sangat disayangkan jika tidak dilanjutkan"_**

 ** _"Lagu itu adalah gambaran perasaanku pada orang itu. Dan aku hanya berharap suatu saat nanti ia bisa mengerti dengan perasaanku"_**

 ** _Dengan perlahan lelaki manis itu melepaskan cengkraman tangan sunbaenimnya tersebut dan benar-benar beranjak darisana._**

 ** _'Kaulah orang yang aku tunggu itu, sunbaenim'_**

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi Chanyeol, ia sudah bisa melihat tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri memunggunginya tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada saat ini.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu menunggu" Ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba pada Baekhyun saat ia sudah berdiri di dekat asistennya tersebut.

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara sajangnimnya itu pun segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengembangkan senyum manisnya seperti biasa. Berusaha untuk menutupi perasaan gembiranya karena sajangnimnya ini berkata seolah ia datang telat di acara kencan mereka. Bukankah itu terlihat sangat manis?

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya karena merasa usahanya ini membuahkan hasil. Bukan tanpa sengaja ia menunggu Chanyeol sendirian di tempat parkiran yang sepi seperti ini, tetapi ini sudah di rencanakan sebelumnya oleh Baekhyun dan ternyata usahanya ini tidak mengecewakan.

"Tidak apa-apa sajangnim. Aku hanya menunggu sekitar 5 menit" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada cerianya dan juga menunjukkan kelima jari lentiknya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedikit tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun. Dan ia mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya, disusul dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf jika aku mengendarai mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi, karena setelah aku mengantarmu kembali ke kantor, aku harus segera kembali lagi ke kantor Kim Corp untuk menjemput seseorang. Dan kau bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanmu, tidak apa-apa kan?"

Baekhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan ini dari awal sajangnim? Aku bisa kembali ke kantor sendiri tanpa harus di antar oleh sajangnim seperti ini. Aisshhh aku sungguh merepotkan ternyata" Baekhyun memukul kecil kepalanya sendiri dan menunjukkan ekspresi menyesalnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi sikap asistennya ini.

"Kita berangkat bersama dan harus kembali bersama. Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu kembali ke kantor seorang diri? Lagi pula anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan terimakasih ku karena kau telah banyak membantuku tadi"

Baekhyun tersipu.

Ia terus meremas tangannya sendiri dan kejang-kejang di tempat(?) seperti ikan yang terdampar dan kekurangan air. Oke abaikan kalimat terakhir.

 _'Kenapa kau perhatian sekali padaku sajangnim? Apakah kau memang sudah jatuh cinta padaku? Dan kenapa aku merasa sangat senang sekali saat ini eoh?'_ Jerit Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Ah ne sajangnim"

Tetapi hanya itu yang mampu Baekhyun ucapkan pada sajangnimnya tersebut. Sungguh lucu sikap aneh Baekhyun ini.

"Oh iya. Apa nanti malam kau ada waktu? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam untuk merayakan keberhasilan kita hari ini" tanya Chanyeol dengan tenang, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun karena ia sedang fokus mengemudi.

"M-makan m-malam? A-apakah ti-tidak terlalu berlebihan sajangnim?" Baekhyun gugup setengah mati.

 _'Aaaa~ bagaimana ini? Bagaimana aku bisa menolaknya? Aku sungguh tidak mampu menolakmu sajangnim~ ugh!'_

"Aku berjanji tidak akan membuang banyak waktumu. Atau tidak, bagaimana jika kita minum saja?"

 _'Jinjja! Kenapa kau bisa mengatakan hal seintim itu dengan nada bicara yang terlewat santai seperti ini sajangnim? Apa kau ingin membunuhku karena aku yang sering menghayal terlalu tinggi tentangmu?'_

"M-minum?"

"Ahh m-maksudku kita minum coffee latte di sebuah cafe. Bagaimana?"

 _'Apa-apaan ini? Aku kira kau mengajakku untuk mabuk! Aisshh!'_

"Coffee latte? Ahh itu kesukaanku sajangnim. Baiklah, aku mau"

"Ok, di cafe sebrang kantor jam 8 malam. Kita bertemu disana"

"Ah ne sajangnim"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menjeritkan nama Chanyeol didalam hati. Melampiaskan betapa gembiranya ia jika ia nanti akan minum kopi berduaan saja dengan sajangnim tampannya ini. Ugh! Pasti akan sangat mendebarkan.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, akhirnya mereka tiba di kantor Park Corp. Baekhyun segera turun dari mobil sedan mewah milik Chanyeol dan sebelumnya memberikan salam pada sajangnimnya tersebut. Dan setelah memastikan Chanyeol sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, Baekhyun segera berlari sambil melompat-lompat seperti orang gila memasuki kantornya.

 _'Aaaaa~ mimpi apa aku semalam Ya Tuhaannnn~'_

Pip

"Ne, tunggu aku disana Kyung. Aku masih dalam perjalanan. Aku.. mencintaimu"

Dan Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk menjemput sang istri.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak muncul di rapat tadi? Aku kira kau kembali kerumah" tanya Chanyeol pada sang istri yang sedang duduk terdiam disampingnya.

Kyungsoo masih saja membungkam bibirnya tidak berniat untuk mengeluarkan satu patah katapun pada sang suami. Bahkan Chanyeol merasa dirinya tak di anggap keberadaannya oleh Kyungsoo. Tapi Chanyeol memakluminya karena ini sering terjadi. Bukan hanya sekali dua kali saja Kyungsoo seperti ini. Tetapi sering.

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat di ruangan Kai" jawab Kyungsoo dengan santai.

"Kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Ya, hanya sebentar"

"Apa yang-"

"Cukup. Aku tidak ingin membahasnya"

Ok, Chanyeol mengalah. Lebih baik ia diam daripada harus bertengkar kembali dengan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak ingin melihat istrinya ini kembali menangis hanya karena sikapnya yang 'wajar' sebagai seorang suami terhadap istrinya. Tetapi yang ia rasakan justru sebaliknya, ia selalu berada di posisi yang salah setiap saat ia berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Selalu menjadi di pihak yang tidak pernah benar dan ia harus terus menahannya demi pernikahan mereka.

Chanyeol harus selalu mengalah pada Kyungsoo.

Demi anak mereka.

Cukup lama mereka berdiam diri didalam mobil, akhirnya Chanyeol memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka suara. Meraih tangan sang istri dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Kau ingin aku antar pulang atau ke Rumah Sakit?"

"Aku ingin bertemu anakku"

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke Rumah Sakit"

Dan keheningan kembali menyelimuti atmosfer yang berada disekitar mereka. Mencoba memahami diri masing-masing dalam kesunyian yang nyatanya sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Cukup sering mereka berdiam diri seperti ini. Sudah empat tahun mereka membangun rumah tangga, tapi sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kemajuan. Yang ada justru sebaliknya, pernikahan mereka semakin tidak tertolong dan tidak bisa di harapkan.

Tak terasa keduanya sudah sampai di Rumah Sakit yang mereka tuju. Sebuah Rumah Sakit ternama yang didirikan puluhan tahun silam khusus untuk merawa anak-anak. Seperti sebuah asrama yang menampung banyak pasien yang masih anak-anak. Rumah Sakit yang sangat mewah dan juga indah yang berada tak jauh dari pusat kota. Rumah Sakit yang sangat terkenal karena sudah banyak menyembuhkan pasiennya yang seluruhnya adalah anak-anak.

Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo yang berjalan di depannya, hingga keduanya sudah tiba di sebuah ruangan yang memiliki pintu berwarna biru cerah di sudut Rumah Sakit tersebut. Walaupun terletak paling sudut, tetapi ruangan atau yang bisa disebut dengan kamar rawat ini terlihat paling mewah di antara kamar yang lainnya. Karena jika dilihat secara keseluruhan, kamar tersebut memiliki ukuran yang paling luas dan terdapat banyak mainan disana.

Cklek

Dengan hati-hati Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan masuk kedalamnya. Matanya terus bergerak untuk mencari seseorang yang dicarinya.

Disana.

Sosok mungil yang dicarinya ternyata sedang duduk terdiam diatas kasur berbentuk mobilnya, dengan pandangan yang mengarah pada pemandangan di luar jendela.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menghampiri sosok mungil tersebut dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Tae Oh.. Umma merindukanmu"

Ya, sosok mungil itu adalah anaknya.

Anak Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

Anak laki-laki berusia 5 tahun yang harus menjalani perawatan khusus di Rumah Sakit ini karena penyakit yang di deritanya. Sejak lahir bocah yang bernama Tae Oh tersebut sudah harus dirawat disini.

Terpaksa Kyungsoo harus merelakan anak kandung satu-satunya ini untuk tinggal disini dan berada jauh dari sisinya. Demi kebaikan anaknya. Dan juga demi kesembuhan anaknya.

Bahkan setiap hari Kyungsoo mendatangi Rumah Sakit ini hanya untuk melihat keadaan Tae Oh. Sungguh ia sangat merindukan tawa Tae Oh yang ceria saat ia berada disampingnya. Seperti sekarang, Tae Oh bahkan sudah mengusap-usap wajah sang Umma dengan tangan mungilnya. Tersenyum ceria dan ia lalu mengecup bibir sang Umma.

"Umma kenapa lama sekali? Tae Oh sudah menunggu Umma sedari tadi" ucap Tae Oh.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan memangku tubuh mungil Tae Oh.

"Maafkan Umma sayang. Umma harus menghadiri rapat bersama Appa. Umma berjanji besok Umma tidak akan telat lagi untuk mengunjungi Tae Oh. Yaksok!"

Kyungsoo terus mengembangkan senyum harunya pada sang anak dan ia menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Tae Oh yang mungil. Dan Tae Oh kembali tersenyum bahagia karena Ummanya sudah berjanji padanya.

Senyuman yang Kyungsoo tunjukkan pada Tae Oh sangat berbeda daripada senyuman-senyuman Kyungsoo sebelumnya. Bahkan dimata Chanyeol, Kyungsoo bisa berubah menjadi sosok yang berbeda saat ia sedang bersama anaknya tersebut. Kyungsoo yang pendiam dan suka memendam perasaannya, seketika berubah menjadi sosok yang hangat dan keibuan terhadap Tae Oh. Dan Chanyeol tau, jika Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi anak satu-satunya ini dan bahkan merelakan apapun demi anaknya tersebut.

Chanyeol mengembangkan senyumannya saat ia melihat wajah kedua orang yang terlihat sangat mirip tersebut.

"Apakah jagoan Appa makan dengan lahap hari ini?"

Chanyeol yang sedari hanya memperhatikan mereka kini turut bergabung dengan kedua orang yang sangat di sayanginya tersebut. Mengusak rambut Tae Oh dengan gemas dan Tae Oh kemudian mengecup pipi sang Appa.

"Semakin hari makanan disini semakin enak Appa! Tae Oh makan baannyyaaakkk sekali hihihi" Tae Oh berteriak dengan antusias sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar pada sang Appa mencoba untuk mengekspresikan rasa bahagianya.

Bahagia karena kedua orangtuanya berada disisinya saat ini.

"Ahh jinjja? Bisa Appa lihat perutmu?"

"Perut Tae Oh bulat Appa!"

"Whoaaa perut Tae Oh besar sekali, jagoan Appa memang pintar menyimpan energi ne?"

"Ne Appa! Tae Oh ingin menjadi jagoan yang bisa melindungi Appa dan Umma! Tae Oh berjanji!"

Tae Oh terus saja berteriak antusias di hadapan kedua orangtuanya. Membuat kedua orangtuanya turut mengembangkan senyum cerah mereka. Bersikap saling mencintai dan saling menyayangi satu sama lain di hadapan sang anak agar Tae Oh terus tersenyum gembira ketika menyadari kedua orang tuan yang paling ia sayangi ternyata saling mencintai.

Nyatanya tidak.

Ya, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tidak saling mencintai. Walaupun Chanyeol berusaha untuk mencintai Kyungsoo dengan setulus hatinya, tetapi Kyungsoo selalu menghindarinya. Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan sikap sang istri karena ia tidak pernah menjelaskan sedikitpun apa permasalahannya sehingga ia selalu menghindari Chanyeol. Dan ketika Chanyeol berusaha untuk membahas masalah ini, Kyungsoo selalu saja menangis dan berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang kembali mengalah dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk meminta jawaban atas tanda tanya besar yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya. Dan itu sudah terjadi selama empat tahun pernikahan mereka.

"Baguss! Jagoan Appa memang harus seperti itu"

Setelah mengusak rambut Tae Oh, Chanyeol mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada Tae Oh dan tentu saja di balas oleh senyuman lebar anaknya tersebut.

Tae Oh memang selalu tersenyum lebar pada saat tengah bersama kedua orangtuanya. Melupakan jika ia memiliki penyakit yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja merenggut nyawanya tanpa bisa di ketahui oleh siapapun.

Tae Oh mengalami kelainan pada jantungnya. Tubuhnya lemah dan ia bahkan tidak bisa melakukan aktivitas seperti yang teman seusianya lakukan. Tae Oh tidak bisa melakukan aktivitas berat yang membuat jantungnya bekerja lebih banyak, karena jika Tae Oh kelelahan sedikit saja, ia akan pingsan dan tidak sadarkan diri hingga beberapa hari.

Maka dari itu Kyungsoo tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi pada anaknya tercinta, dan lebih memilih untuk menitipkan Tae Oh di Rumah Sakit ternama ini karena disini akan banyak perawat yang memperhatikannya. Tidak perduli berapa banyak uang yang harus ia keluarkan selama lima tahun ini untuk pengobatan Tae Oh. Karena menurutnya, nyawa anaknya itu tidak bisa di bandingkan dengan uang.

"Tae Oh harus beristirahat ne? Umma tidak ingin melihat Tae Oh menangis lagi karena kelelahan. Berjanjilah pada Umma jika Tae Oh tidak akan terlalu banyak bermain dan kelelahan. Arrasseo?"

"Ne arrasseo Umma.."

Tae Oh menuruti perintah sang Umma untuk beristirahat kembali. Membaringkan tubuh mungilnya di atas kasur mobil favoritenya dan meraih tangan sang Umma.

"Temani Tae Oh hingga tertidur Umma.." pinta Tae Oh dengan wajah polosnya.

Kemudian Kyungsoo mengisyaratkan pada Chanyeol untuk meninggalkannya berdua saja dengan Tae Oh. Dan Chanyeol yang mengertipun, menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengecup singkat bibir Kyungsoo sebelum ia benar-benar beranjak dari kamar rawat Tae Oh.

"Aku akan kembali ke kantor. Hubungi aku jika kau ingin pulang ke rumah. Aku akan menjemputmu"

Dan perkataan Chanyeol hanya di balas dengan anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya aku bingung kenapa sajangnim menyatukan ruangan kerja kami. Jika alasannya agar ia bisa secara langsung menerangkan semua tugas yang harus aku kerjakan, maka aku sama sekali tidak mempercayainya"

Baekhyun berjalan dengan jemari lentiknya yang mengusap meja kerja Chanyeol yang sangat mewah tersebut. Memainkan pajangan kecil yang berada disana dengan terus mengembangkan senyum manisnya. Dan juga menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol tentunya.

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja secara langsung padaku, jika kau ingin berduaan denganku saat kita sedang bekerja sajangnim?"

Baekhyun masih berbicara sendiri dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya bersikap sok manja. Bahkan kakinya ia hentak-hentakkan karena merasa gemas sendiri dengan perasaan tertariknya pada sajangnim tampannya tersebut.

"Ataukah nanti kau akan menyuruhku untuk berpakaian tipis lalu menciumku dengan panas?"

Wajah Baekhyun merona.

Ia menutupi wajahnya sendiri dengan kedua telapak tangannya karena ia merasa malu dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Ok, sepertinya ia terlalu terobsesi pada lelaki tinggi itu. Terlalu terobsesi yang mengakibatkan ia akan mengkhayal terlalu tinggi seperti saat ini.

"Aaaaaa~ aku tidak sanggup membayangkannya!"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menjerit ketika tiba-tiba terlintas dipikirannya saat Chanyeol memegang pinggangnya lalu menciumnya dengan panas. Membaringkan tubuhnya di meja besar ini dan berakhir dengan mereka yang bercinta di ruangan ini.

"Aigoooo aku bisa gila!"

Cklek

"Apa yang kau lakukan Baek?"

"S-sajangnim? Kau sudah kembali?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan kemudian ia duduk di kursi kerjanya. Sedikit mengernyit karena mendapati asistennya tersebut berada di area meja kerjanya.

"A-aku sedang mencari berkas yang akan aku kerjakan. Tetapi aku tidak menemukannya" jelas Baekhyun yang mengerti dengan arti raut wajah Chanyeol.

Benar. Niat awal Baekhyun mendekati meja kerja Chanyeol yaitu untuk mencari berkas yang Chanyeol perintahkan untuk segera dikerjakan. Tetapi yang ia lakukan justru mengkhayal dan berakhir dengan ia yang melupakan perintah atasannya tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku? Aku bisa menunjukkannya" ucap Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku sajangnim" lirih Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, aku memaafkanmu. Dan.. emm.. apakah kau bisa membantuku untuk mengambil berkas nya di laciku?"

"Tentu saja sajangnim"

Dengan cepat Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol dan berdiri disamping Chanyeol. Kemudian ia mengambil berkas yang berada didalam laci seperti apa yang Chanyeol perintahkan.

"Cover berkasnya berwarna coklat tua, kau bisa menemukannya?"

"Apakah ini berkas yang kau maksud, sajangnim?"

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi Baekhyun untuk menemukan berkas tersebut. Lalu meletakkan berkas itu di hadapan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya bermaksud untuk memberitahu pada Baekhyun jika berkas itulah yang ia maksud.

Kemudian Chanyeol membuka berkas tersebut dengan wajah yang serius. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri disampingnya pun kembali menjerit dalam hati memperhatikan wajah tampan Chanyeol dari samping seperti. Tetapi tidak lama kemudian, Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk mendekat bermaksud untuk menjelaskan isi berkas itu pada Baekhyun. Dengan senang hati Baekhyun menurutinya, dan ia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan posisi Chanyeol yang sedang duduk.

"Grafik ini yang harus kau uraikan. Kita akan mengadakan rapat-rapat berikutnya mengenai bidang usaha kita pada Kim Corp. Jangan sungkan untuk bertanya padaku jika kau mengalami kesulitan. Kau bisa mengerjakannya selama dua bulan, dan aku harap uraian ini sudah bisa kau selesaikan"

Baekhyun sedikit membuka bibirnya mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang di jabarkan oleh Chanyeol. Ia hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti dan Chanyeol yang melihatnya pun merasa puas akan sikap cepat tanggap asisten barunya ini.

Tapi tunggu..

Baekhyun seketika mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi bingung dan kembali membaca berkas tersebut. Mata sipitnya terus menelusuri setiap gambar yang berada di sana. Reflek tangan Baekhyun menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya sendiri karena ia ternyata masih belum paham akan grafik rumit ini. Menyebabkan kerah kemejanya sedikit tersingkap dan lehernya terekspose begitu saja di hadapan Chanyeol.

Glup

Chanyeol yang berada sangat dekat dengannya, hanya mampu menelan ludahnya secara kasar karena tidak sengaja matanya menangkap pemandangan indah leher mulus Baekhyun. Sangat putih dan sepertinya cukup nikmat jika di kecup.

Cukup lama ia memperhatikan leher Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun mengernyit karena sajangnimnya ini tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Akhirnya ia memangil sajangnimnya kembali tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari berkas tersebut.

"Sajangnim?"

Chanyeol segera tersadar dari lamunannya akan leher mulus Baekhyun dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun dengan kedua alisnya yang dinaikkan.

"Ne?"

"Bagaimana cara membaca grafik yang ini, aku masih bingung"

Baekhyun terus saja mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa menyadari jika Chanyeol tengah berusaha mati-matian untuk mengembalikan konsentrasinya yang sempat buyar hanya karena leher mulus seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Kalau grafik yang ini, kau harus membacanya dari kanan"

"Ahh ne aku ingat. Terima kasih sajangnim. Aku akan segera mengerjakannya"

Kemudian Baekhyun menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya sendiri. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terlihat shock setelah melihat pemandangan indah dari asistennya tersebut.

"Oh ada satu hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu.."

Baekhyun menatap kearah Chanyeol, menunggu kalimat apa yang akan di ucapkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kancing kemejamu terlepas. Walaupun terdengar sepele, tapi aku tidak ingin orang yang melihat itu menjadi salah tanggap" Chanyeol berdeham di akhir kalimatnya. Karena ia merasa sungguh canggung saat ini.

Reflek Baekhyun melihat bagian dadanya dan benar saja, satu kancing kemeja bagian atasnya sudah terbuka. Kemudian dengan cepat ia mengancingkan kemejanya kembali sambil merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati.

 _'Aaiisshh memalukan sekali'_

"Nde. Terima kasih sajangnim"

"Ne. Dan jangan lupakan janji kita tadi. Aku ingin ke kantin sebentar, aku belum makan siang. Selamat melanjutkan tugasmu Baek"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sudah keluar dari ruangan mereka tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _"Kau tidak mengatakan jika kau menyukai sunbaenim itu. Jika aku tau dari awal, aku akan memberitahunya"_

 _Pletakk_

 _"Yak! Kenapa kau memukul kepala ku eoh?"_

 _"Mana mungkin kau bisa berbicara seperti itu?! Bagaimana jika ia justru menjauhiku?!"_

 _"Hahaha yayaya maafkan aku, aku hanya bercanda. Dan.. apakah aku boleh tau alasannya kenapa kau menyukai sunbae itu? Selain tampan"_

 _"Ya selain dia tampan, aku sangat menyukai permainan pianonya. Aku tidak sengaja mendengar nya bermain piano saat kau meninggalkanku pada hari itu. Jantungku berdegup dengan keras begitu saja saat mendengarnya, dan betapa terkejutnya aku jika ia ternyata sangat tampan"_

 _"Aku mengerti. Dan juga aku harap kau tidak melupakan janjimu untuk mentraktirku ice cream. Hahaha eotte?"_

 _"Hahhh! Baiklah! Aku akan mentraktirmu ice cream karena aku sedang dalam mood yang baik saat ini. Kajja!"_

 _"Tiga scoop ice cream?"_

 _"Yakk! Kau ingin melihatku mati kelaparan karena kehabisan uang hanya untuk membelikan mu ice cream?"_

 _"Bagaimana jika dua scoop?"_

 _"Satu scoop kurasa sudah cukup"_

 _"Hhnnggg aku ingin dua scoop~ apa kau tidak tau betapa lelahnya aku mengajarimu eoh?"_

 _"Yayaya dua scoop dan berhentilah merengek. Kau membuatku mual"_

 _"Jinjja?! Yeeaayyy dua scoop! Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik!"_

 _"Ya, tentu"_

 _"Ahahahahah/hahahahah"_

 _Dan kedua sahabat itupun berjalan sambil tertawa menuju ke kantin sekolahan mereka._

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ceritanya masih agak samar ya?

Semuanya pada paham sama bagian flashbacknya ga?

Chanyeol juga udh mulai ke goda sama sikap polos Baekhyun yang ga sengaja bikin dia deg-degan(?) :v

Kasian Tae Oh ternyata mengidap penyakit :'((((

Trus kalian sadar ga, kalo umur Tae Oh sama umur pernikahan ChanSoo itu berbeda satu tahun? Tae Oh umur 5 tahun sedangkan ChanSoo nikah baru 4 tahun.

Penasaran kenapa alasannya?

Yuta bakal jawab di Chap selanjutnya.

Review dulu tapi yaa wkwkwk

Ohiya dan satu lagi, Ada yang bisa nebak apakah Baekhyun tau kalo Chanyeol itu udh punya istri? Yang bisa nebak, ntar Yuta kasih civokan manja(?) deh #abaikan -.-

OK, Last!

Next?

REVIEW JUSEYOO~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	3. Chapter 3

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Sajangnim?"

Chanyeol segera tersadar dari lamunannya akan leher mulus Baekhyun dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun dengan kedua alisnya yang dinaikkan.

"Ne?"

"Bagaimana cara membaca grafik yang ini, aku masih bingung"

Baekhyun terus saja mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa menyadari jika Chanyeol tengah berusaha mati-matian untuk mengembalikan konsentrasinya yang sempat buyar hanya karena leher mulus seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Kalau grafik yang ini, kau harus membacanya dari kanan"

"Ahh ne aku ingat. Terima kasih sajangnim. Aku akan segera mengerjakannya"

Kemudian Baekhyun menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya sendiri. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terlihat shock setelah melihat pemandangan indah dari asistennya tersebut.

"Oh ada satu hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu.."

Baekhyun menatap kearah Chanyeol, menunggu kalimat apa yang akan di ucapkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kancing kemejamu terlepas. Walaupun terdengar sepele, tapi aku tidak ingin orang yang melihat itu menjadi salah tanggap" Chanyeol berdeham di akhir kalimatnya. Karena ia merasa sungguh canggung saat ini.

Reflek Baekhyun melihat bagian dadanya dan benar saja, satu kancing kemeja bagian atasnya sudah terbuka. Kemudian dengan cepat ia mengancingkan kemejanya kembali sambil merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati.

 _'Aaiisshh memalukan sekali'_

"Nde. Terima kasih sajangnim"

"Ne. Dan jangan lupakan janji kita tadi. Aku ingin ke kantin sebentar, aku belum makan siang. Selamat melanjutkan tugasmu Baek"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sudah keluar dari ruangan mereka tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

I LOVE YOUR HUSBAND (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Marriege Life, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. Di tulis oleh **Yuta** sendiri dan juga di bantu oleh **Maple Fujoshi2309** (Author pemes, siapa sih yang kaga kenal sama Maple? XD). Dan tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MPREG! MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah memiliki seorang istri yang bernama Kyungsoo. "Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Tinggalkan istrimu, dan dengan begitu kita bisa saling mencintai. Walaupun ini sulit untukku, tetapi aku akan tetap merebutmu dari istrimu.." (CHANBAEK) Slight CHANSOO, KAISOO. RnR!

 **Backsound:**

Yiruma - River Flows In You

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Istirahatlah di ruanganku. Kau terlihat lelah.." ucap Kai pada Kyungsoo ketika ia mendapati Kyungsoo tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja saat ia berada di ruangan meeting.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam. Tidak berminat untuk menanggapi perkataan Kai sama sekali.

"Apa aku perlu menggendongmu?" Tanya Kai lagi.

Ia mendekati tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan duduk di sebelahnya. Bahkan tangannya sudah berani untuk mengusap lembut punggung sempit Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau hanya terdiam saja hm? Apakah ada sesuatu yang membebani pikiranmu?"

Sikap perhatian Kai pada Kyungsoo terpaksa membuat Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang kearah lelaki yang sudah duduk disampingnya ini. Kembali terdiam dan terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya masalahnya dengan Chanyeol saja, tetapi ada masalah lain yang membuat pikirannya terbebani. Rumah tangganya yang rumit bersama suaminya tersebut tidak bisa ia selesaikan sampai saat ini. Dan sepertinya tidak akan pernah usai jika belum ada seseorang yang menyadarkannya.

Sudah mulai melupakan masalah tentang semalam dengan Chanyeol, tetapi pagi ini ia harus di hadapi oleh sebuah perasaan gelisah karena Kai yang tiba-tiba datang di hadapannya dan juga ketika ia melihat..

Chanyeol datang bersama asistennya.

Apakah suaminya tersebut melupakan bahwa ia juga datang untuk menghadiri rapat ini? Memang salahnya juga karena menolak untuk berangkat bersama Chanyeol, tetapi apakah harus Chanyeol datang berdua saja bersama asistennya? Tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu?

Ini memang masalah pekerjaan. Tetapi entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa jika asisten suaminya tersebut selalu memandang kearah suaminya. Tanpa melepaskan sedikitpun pandangannya dari punggung suaminya. Rasa cemburu pasti ada, meskipun mereka tidak saling mencintai, tetapi Chanyeol tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengan siapapun. Termasuk asistennya yang dulu, tetapi asistennya yang baru ini berbeda.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan itu.

Kyungsoo benar-benar dalam mood yang buruk saat ini, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan memandang ke arah Kai dengan wajah datarnya.

"Antarkan aku keruanganmu. Aku sedang tidak enak badan"

Tentu saja langsung di turuti oleh Kai, dan Kai berjalan disamping Kyungsoo menunjukkan dimana letak ruangannya berada. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi mereka berdua untuk tiba di ruangan Kai, karena letak ruangan Kai berada di lantai yang sama dengan ruangan meeting tersebut.

Kemudian Kai membukakan pintu ruangan pribadinya untuk Kyungsoo. Mendudukkan tubuh Kyungsoo di sofa besar nan mewah yang berada disana, dan mendudukkan dirinya sendiri tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo yang mulai membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Kau ingin minum sesuatu?"

"Tidak perlu. Lanjutkanlah meetingmu dengan suamiku" ucap Kyungsoo tanpa mau memandang ke arah Kai, cenderung mengabaikan lelaki baik yang sangat perhatian padanya ini.

"Jika kau haus, kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri di lemari pendingin. Aku ingin menemui suamimu"

Kai bangkit keluar dari ruangan pribadinya setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Kyungsoo. Jika saja Kai tidak menyukai istri dari rekan bisnisnya ini, tidak mungkin ia membiarkan Kyungsoo untuk memasuki ruangan pribadinya. Karena hanya dia lah yang berhak memasuki ruangan pribadinya, tentunya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan terlalu kau fikirkan. Aku akan menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan suamimu itu" ucap Kai sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih bertahan dengan ekspresi datarnya, dan kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi suaminya. Menekan angka 2 dan langsung tersambung pada panggilan suaminya.

 _'Kau dimana sayang?'_

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menghadiri rapatmu. Aku sedang tidak enak badan"

 _'Apa kita perlu ke Rumah Sakit?'_

"Tidak perlu. Lanjutkanlah meetingmu, dan antarkan aku pulang setelah kau menyelesaikan meetingmu"

"Ne. Baiklah. Hati-hati"

Pip

Kyungsoo memutuskan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak begitu saja. Dan ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya lalu memejamkan matanya terlelap menuju alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Sajangnim?"

"Ne?"

"Kau melamun"

"Ah maafkan aku"

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya canggung di hadapan Baekhyun saat keduanya tengah berada di sebuah cafe yang terletak tidak jauh dari posisi kantor mereka. Keduanya datang tepat waktu seperti yang telah di janjikan, yaitu pukul 8 malam. Bahkan Chanyeol sudah mendapati asistennya tersebut sedang duduk di cafe tersebut menunggunya. Merasa sedikit merasa bersalah, karena telah membuat Baekhyun menunggu. Walaupun pada kenyataannya ia tidak datang terlambat semenitpun.

Bisa dengan jelas ia melihat asistennya ini hanya menunduk tidak mau melihat kearahnya. Membuatnya terbawa oleh suasana canggung ini. Bingung harus memulai obrolan mereka darimana, dan akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menyesap coffee latte yang sudah tersaji di hadapannya.

Baekhyun pun merasakan kecanggungan yang sama. Sebenarnya bukan hanya canggung saja, tetapi ia juga merasa sangat gugup. Bagaimana ia tidak gugup? Sajangnimnya ini terlihat sangat tampan dengan pakaian santainya. Kaos putih dengan luaran cardigan berwarna coklat tua. Sungguh cocok untuk Chanyeol dan terlihat sangat jantan. Ugh! Baekhyun menjadi merona sendiri.

 _'Kumohon katakan sesuatu sajangnim. Aku sungguh tidak tahan dengan kecanggungan ini'_ jerit Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Ehem"

Chanyeol berdeham. Reflek Baekhyun menatap sajangnimnya ini dan dengan gelagapan ia menyesap coffee lattenya.

"Haha kenapa jadi canggung seperti ini ya? Sebenarnya bukan ini yang aku harapkan"

Ahh~ akhirnya Chanyeol dapat mengendalikan atmosfer kaku mereka.

Kemudian Baekhyun mengembangkan senyum manis nya dan ikut tertawa kecil. Berusaha mati-matian agar ia terlihat manis dan menggemaskan di hadapan sajangnimnya ini.

"Bukankah sajangnim mengatakan jika kita hanya meminum kopi saja?" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Benar. Tapi bukan berarti kita hanya terdiam tanpa membicarakan sesuatu"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Sajangnim benar"

Sebenarnya ingin sekali Chanyeol menanyakan dimana tempat tinggal Baekhyun dan ia tinggal bersama siapa. Tetapi ia urungkan niatnya itu karena sepertinya itu terlihat tidak sopan dan terlalu.. privasi?

"Aku tidak menganggu waktumu kan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Sama sekali tidak sajangnim. Justru aku merasa senang jika ada yang mengajakku keluar seperti ini, karena aku merasa sangat kesepian di apartemenku seorang diri.." jawab Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Entah sadar atau tidak, tetapi Baekhyun berhasil membuat Chanyeol sedikit ehem.. terpesona.

"Ow kau tinggal seorang diri di apartemen? Kau tidak takut?"

"Aku sudah dewasa sajangnim. Aku harus hidup mandiri dan memulai karirku sendiri" jawab Baekhyun dengan tawa renyahnya.

Ingin sekali Baekhyun membalikkan pertanyaan pada Chanyeol, tetapi sepertinya itu terlalu lancang. Dan lebih baik ia membungkam kembali bibirnya seperti ini.

"Kau sangat pandai. Aku yakin kau bisa menjadi orang yang sukses"

"Semoga saja. Terima kasih sajangnim"

"Maka dari itu lakukanlah yang terbaik. Berusahalah sekeras mungkin, maka kehidupan yang cerah akan datang padamu" ucap Chanyeol dengan bijak.

 _'Aku sedang berusaha sajangnim. Berusaha untuk mendapatkan cintamu. Aku akan terus berusaha hingga kau datang kepadaku'_ lagi-lagi Baekhyun menjerit dalam hati.

"Ne sajangnim" seperti biasa, Baekhyun selalu menjawab perkataan Chanyeol dengan kalimat itu.

"Cuaca nampak cerah dan indah. Kau ingin berjalan sebentar keluar?"

Baekhyun sempat terkejut dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Tetapi kemudian ia mengembangkan senyumannya dan mengangguk.

"Aku rasa akan sangat menyenangkan sajangnim"

"Jja!"

Dan mereka berdua akhirnya keluar dari cafe tersebut dan berjalan keluar untuk menikmati udara malam hari yang segar dan juga sejuk. Menatap hamparan jutaan bintang dengan bulan yang bersinar dengan cerah menerangi malam mereka.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan mendampingan masih dengan keadaan sunyi. Belum ada yang mau mengeluarkan suaranya kembali. Saling membuang tatapan mereka pada objek yang mereka lewati. Berbagai macam toko telah mereka lewati dan tak jarang salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan suara takjub mereka pada toko-toko yang menjual berbagai macam benda unik dan lucu.

Baekhyun semakin tidak tahan dengan kondisi ini. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk berhenti melangkah, dan perbuatannya tersebut membuat Chanyeol ikut menghentikan langkahnya untuk menatapnya.

"Jinjja sajangnim. Aku merasa ini sangat canggung, katakan saja jika kau sedang memikirkan suatu masalah atau sebagainya. Aku merasa terabaikan"

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud-"

Grep

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dan mau tidak mau ia mengikuti kemana arah langkah asistennya ini.

"Kita kesana saja sajangnim. Aku lapar, dan aku ingin membeli baso ikan" ucap Baekhyun dengan santai dan melupakan rasa canggungnya tadi.

Memang seperti inilah sikap Baekhyun sebenarnya. Sosok yang ceria dan suka berbicara, bisa mencairkan suasana dan membuat Chanyeol merasa jika Baekhyun saat ini sama seperti Baekhyun ketika mereka rapat tadi pagi.

"Berapa harganya Ahjumma?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika ia sudah mendapatkan baso ikannya.

"Totalnya 2000 won" ucap Ahjumma penjual baso ikan tersebut.

Namun tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan uang pada Ahjumma tadi.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya untuk Ahjumma"

"Eh?"

"Anggaplah sebagai ucapan terima kasihku"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat wajah kebingungan Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan dua buah baso ikan tusuk di kedua tangannya. Dan ia kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

"Ne terima kasih banyak sajangnim" cicit Baekhyun dengan wajah yang sudah kembali merona.

"Apa kau sangat menyukai baso ikan? Cepat sekali kau menghabiskannya" tanya Chanyeol dibarengi tawa kecilnya.

"Hehe sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka, tetapi karena aku merasa lapar makanya aku makan dengan cepat" Baekhyun menyengir lebar pada Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol kembali menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku jika kau lapar? Kita bisa mampir sebentar ke tukang ramen"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku sudah cukup banyak merepotkanmu sajangnim"

"Baiklah. Lalu kita ingin kemana lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Tunggu..

Kenapa ia merasa terlihat seperti seorang kekasih yang tengah mengajak kekasihnya untuk berkencan? Berjalan berdampingan berdua saja menikmati waktu yang mereka miliki tanpa sadar jika mereka telah melakukannya selama hampir 2 jam. Dan juga.. kenapa asistennya ini membuatnya nyaman? Sehingga ia bisa-bisanya melupakan waktu seperti ini?

"Ne?" Ucap Baekhyun masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya atas pertanyaan Chanyeol tadi.

"Ahh maksudku, apa kau ingin pulang? Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kita harus cepat istirahat dan menjalani aktivitas kita besok" Chanyeol gelagapan. Membuat Baekhyun terkikik dalam hati karena melihat gerakan tangan Chanyeol yang menunjuk ke arah kantor dan tangan yang satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk menggaruk tengkuknya merasa canggung.

Ia sungguh tidak menyangka jika sajangnimnya ini sangat lucu dan menyenangkan. Ternyata ia tidak salah memilih pria idaman kkkk~

"Kau kembalilah terlebih dahulu sajangnim. Apartemenku terletak tidak jauh darisini" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyumannya.

"Ne baiklah. Aku.. kembali dulu. Terima kasih atas waktumu Baek, dan.. selamat malam"

Dan Chanyeol beranjak begitu saja dari hadapan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun seketika menjerit-jerit seperti orang gila karena terlalu senang. Kemudian ia pun kembali menuju apartemennya.

"Selamat malam sajangnim. Dan aku harap kau memimpikanku" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sendiri karena tidak sanggup untuk melampiaskan rasa bahagiannya.

Walaupun hanya sebentar saja ia menghabiskan waktunya bersama Chanyeol. Tetapi ia sangat senang. Dan berharap agar ia bisa menjadi lebih dekat lagi dengan sajangnimnya tersebut.

Cklek

Brukk

Gukgukguk!

"Aaaaaa~ mongryeong~ aku sangat bahagiaaaa~"

Baekhyun yang baru saja tiba di apartemennya, langsung melemparkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan memeluk anjingnya tersebut yang saat ini sedang menjilati wajahnya.

"Kau tau? Aku baru saja berkencan dengan sajangnim"

Guk!

"Dia terlihat sangat tampan Ya Tuhaaannn~ tetapi kenapa ia mengajakku ke cafe? Kenapa ia tidak langsung mengajakku ke hotel saja aaaaa~ aku tidak sanggup membayangkannyaaaaa"

Great!

Kau terlihat seperti seorang gadis remaja yang baru saja di ajak berkencan oleh lelaki yang disukainya, Baek. Menggelikan kkkk~

Gukguk!

Mongryeong terus menjilati Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya mampu terkikik geli atas sikap anjingnya yang sangat lucu ini. Kemudian Baekhyun menarik selimutnya dan siap untuk tidur bersama anjing besar kesayangannya ini.

"Jika aku sudah berhasil mendapatkan hatinya, aku akan membawanya kesini agar kau bisa melihat betapa tampannya dia Mong"

Ya, Baekhyun rasa ia akan mimpi indah malam ini.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _._

 _"Kau ingin mengajakku kemana sunbaenim?" Tanya seorang lelaki cantik pada lelaki tampan yang sudah menggenggam tangannya._

 _"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya" jawab lelaki tampan itu tanpa menghentikan langkah mereka._

 _Deg deg deg_

 _Jantungnya terus berdegup dengan keras saat ia melihat tangannya tengah di genggam erat oleh sunbaenimnya tersebut. Ia masih merasa bingung kenapa sunbaenimnya ini tiba-tiba datang menemuinya saat jam pulang sekolah, dan mengajaknya kesuatu tempat. Membuat rasa cintanya terhadap lelaki ini semakin besar setiap harinya. Entah lelaki ini menyadari perasaannya atau tidak, tetapi yang ia tau kini ia merasa sangat bahagia._

 _'Semoga saja kau menyadari perasaanku sunbaenim'_

 _"Duduklah"_

 _Tak terasa keduanya telah berada didalam ruangan musik. Sunbaenimnya ini menyuruhnya untuk duduk dan kemudian ia sendiri mendudukkan dirinya disamping lelaki cantik itu seperti kemarin. Lelaki cantik itu hanya memperhatikan sunbaenimnya ini dengan mata sipitnya. Dan kemudian ia memejamkan matanya ketika ia mendengarkan lagu ciptaannya mulai dimainkan oleh lelaki itu._

 _"Aku ingin melanjutkan permainan piano ciptaanmu. Semoga kau menyukainya.."_

 _Jemari panjangnya mulai bergerak untuk menekan puluhan tuts piano tersebut. Dan ia pun turut memejamkan matanya menikmati alunan indah ciptaan lelaki cantik yang tengah duduk di sampingnya ini. Tanpa sadar ia mengembangkan senyumannya dan membayangkan wajah cantik hoobaenya tersebut._

 _ **I often close my eyes**_

 _ **And I can see you smile**_

 _ **You reach out for my hand**_

 _ **And I'm woken from my dream**_

 _ **Although your heart is mine**_

 _ **It's hollow inside**_

 _ **I never had your love**_

 _ **And I never will**_

 _ **And every night**_

 _ **I lie awake**_

 _ **Thinking maybe you love me**_

 _ **Like I've always loved you**_

 _ **But how can you love me**_

 _ **Like I loved you when**_

 _ **You can't even look me straight in my eyes**_

 _'Sempurna. Kau memainkannya dengan sangat sempurna sunbaenim'_

 _Keduanya sama-sama menghayati instrument indah tersebut. Tetapi lelaki tampan itu menghentikan sejenak permainan pianonya dan menimbang-nimbang apakah lagu ciptaannya ini akan terdengar bagus saat digabungkan dengan lagu yang baru saja ia mainkan atau tidak._

 _Namun tidak beberapa lama kemudian, ia kembali menekan tuts piano itu dan dengan mantap melanjutkan lagu yang belum usai di buat tersebut._

 _ **I've never felt this way**_

 _ **To be so in love**_

 _ **To have someone there**_

 _ **Yet feel so alone**_

 _ **Aren't you supposed to be**_

 _ **The one to wipe my tears**_

 _ **The on to say that you would never leave**_

 _ **The waters calm and still**_

 _ **My reflection is there**_

 _ **I see you holding me**_

 _ **But then you disappear**_

 _ **All that is left of you**_

 _ **Is a memory**_

 _ **On that only, exists in my dreams**_

 _'Sangat indah. Aku sangat menyukainya. Kau.. melanjutkan lagu ini dan membuat mimpiku menjadi nyata sunbaenim..'_

 _"Aku rasa tidak seharusnya aku melanjutkan lagu ini. Tetapi aku sangat tertarik dengan lagu ciptaanmu dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya. Maafkan aku, dan aku rasa aku melakukannya dengan baik"_

 _Lelaki cantik itu mengangguk dan tak sadar ia meneteskan airmatanya karena tidak sanggup untuk menahan perasaan bahagianya saat ini._

 _"Aku menyukainya.." singkat lelaki cantik itu. Membuat lelaki tampan tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahnya._

 _"Lelaki yang aku harapkan ternyata menyelesaikan laguku.."_

 _Kemudian lelaki cantik itu memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap kedua onyx tajam sunbaenya tersebut._

 _"Kau lah lelaki itu, sunbaenim. Aku menyukaimu.."_

 _Deg!_

 _Lelaki tampan itu terdiam sejenak dan wajahnya terlihat shock. Namun tidak beberapa lama setelahnya, wajahnya kembali tenang dan ia meraih tangan mungil lelaki cantik ini. Menggenggamnya dengan erat dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah cantik tersebut._

 _Cup_

 _Hanya kecupan ringan, tetapi mampu membuat jantung keduanya serasa ingin meledak. Sangat sangat sangat mendebarkan, terlebih bagi si cantik._

 _Sama sekali tidak menyangka jika sunbae nya ini akan menciumnya seperti ini. Mencium bibirnya. Dengan lembut dan sambil memegang tangannya seperti ini. Apakah ini adalah ucapan terima kasih? Atau kah sunbae nya ini membalas cintanya?_

 _Sekitar satu menit ciuman ringan itu berlangsung, kemudian lelaki tampan itu melepaskan ciumannya dan mengembangkan senyumannya._

 _"Aku juga menyukaimu.."_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Ahjussi datang kembali?" Ucap Tae Oh dengan riang ketika mendapati sosok pria dengan pakaian formal tengah mengunjunginya.

Seperti biasa. Setiap hari pada malam hari seperti ini, pria ini selalu datang menemuinya. Sedikit bercerita padanya, dan bahkan sampai menemaninya hingga tertidur. Bisa dikatakan, jika pria tampan ini adalah sosok Ayah kedua menurutnya. Selain selalu berada disampingnya setiap hari, lelaki ini pun menyayanginya. Menganggapnya seperti anak kandungnya sendiri dan tak jarang pria ini pun membelikan banyak mainan untuknya.

"Kau sudah makan sayang? Mau Ahjussi suapi?" Tanya pria itu sambil mendudukkan tubuh mungil Tae Oh di pangkuannya.

"Tae Oh sudah makan Ahjussi. Sekarang Tae Oh ingin bermain dengan Ahjussi saja"

"Bukankah Ahjussi pernah mengatakan pada Tae Oh jika Tae Oh tidak boleh terlalu kelelahan? Lebih baik Tae Oh istirahat dan Ahjussi akan membacakan sebuah cerita sampai Tae Oh tertidur. Bagaimana?"

Tae Oh tiba-tiba mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Semua orang melarang Tae Oh untuk bermain. Tae Oh benci dengan penyakit Tae Oh!"

"Tae Oh tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu. Bukankah Tae Oh harusnya merasa senang karena banyak yang memperhatikan Tae Oh disini?"

Tae Oh terlihat berpikir dan tak lama setelahnya ia mengembangkan senyuman cerianya kembali.

"Ne Ahjussi! Tae Oh sangat senang! Apalagi jika ada Ahjussi hihihi"

"Ne. Dan Tae Oh harus ingat jika Ahjussi selalu bangga dengan Tae Oh. Ok?"

"Ne Ahjussi!" Tae Oh menjawab dengan semangat, dan kemudian ia membaringkan tubuhnya untuk mendengarkan cerita yang akan di bacakan oleh pria tampan yang sangat menyayanginya ini.

Hingga ia tertidur.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi sajangnim"

"Selamat pagi"

"Sajangnim ingin aku belikan kopi?"

"Tidak perlu Baek, aku bisa membelinya sendiri nanti. Lebih baik kau lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu"

"Ne sajangnim"

Senyuman tidak pernah luntur dari wajah cantik Baekhyun. Membayangkan kembali betapa indahnya suasana romantis semalam saat ia sedang bersama dengan sajangnimnya ini. Bahkan ia sudah tidak merasa canggung lagi, dan ia bertekad untuk kembali melakukan pendekatan ke hal yang lebih jauh lagi pada Chanyeol, karena ia sungguh menginginkan lelaki ini.

Sedangkan Chanyeol disana hanya menampilkan ekspresi seriusnya menatap pada berkas-berkas kerjanya. Padahal tidak ada yang tau bagaimana perasaannya saat ini saat ia kembali melihat wajah ceria Baekhyun yang sangat manis. Membuatnya tidak mampu untuk tidak mengakui jika ia sudah..

Tertarik pada asistennya ini.

Baekhyun itu sungguh manis dan juga pintar, jadi apa salahnya jika Chanyeol tertarik padanya?

Mungkin apa yang dirasakan oleh Chanyeol ini salah. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak bisa menghindari ini karena semakin lama ia sering bertemu dengan Baekhyun, semakin membuatnya membutuhkan asistennya ini. Bukan hanya membutuhkannya sebagai sekedar seorang asisten, tetapi lebih dari itu. Ia membutuhkannya juga sebagai..

Sandarannya?

Tentang masalah rumah tangganya bersama sang istri, yang tiba-tiba hilang seketika ketika ia sedang bersama Baekhyun. Membuatnya semakin gila dan tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Apakah lebih baik ia mengutarakan perasaannya ini terhadap Baekhyun? Hanya sekedar status tanpa ikrar, ia pikir itu tidak akan menjadi masalah. Ia hanya membutuhkan seorang yang mampu membuatnya nyaman. Dan sepertinya Baekhyunlah orang yang paling tepat. Dia adalah seorang lelaki, mana mungkin ia tidak tergoda dengan lelaki lain yang mampu memberikannya kenyamanan yang lebih daripada istrinya? Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tidak bisa menyangkal tentang masalah itu.

Chanyeol harus memutuskan.

Bertindak cepat atau jika tidak, maka ia akan kehilangan 'sandaran' nya.

"Baekhyun/Sajangnim" ucap mereka berbarengan.

"Kau dulu saja sajangnim" tukas Baekhyun dengan cepat.

"Apa kau ingin makan siang bersamaku?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan jelas dan lantang.

Pipi Baekhyun kembali merona.

Apa-apaan ini? Apakah ini nyata? Ataukah ia masih bermimpi?

Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama, dan itu membuat Chanyeol harap-harap cemas di kursi kerjanya.

"Mana mungkin aku menolak perintah dari atasanku. Tentu saja, aku mau makan siang bersamamu sajangnim"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lega. Akhirnya harga dirinya tidak jatuh.

Jujur saja ia merasa senang karena Baekhyun menerima tawarannya. Itu berarti peluangnya untuk lebih mengenal Baekhyun semakin lebar, dan ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

"Terima kasih Baek"

"Ne sajangnim"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Preview Next Chap_**

 _"A-aku menyukaimu sajangnim"_

 _'Sepertinya ia tidak tau jika aku sudah memiliki istri'_

 _"Aku juga menyukaimu Baek"_

 _"Ne? Ahh maksudku aku menyukaimu lebih dari sekedar atasanku.."_

 _"Ya, aku juga menyukaimu lebih dari sekedar asistenku"_

 _"Tak perlu takut dan bingung seperti itu. Kau belum memiliki kekasih dan kau menyukaiku. Jadi apa salahnya jika kita menjalin sebuah hubungan?"_

 _"Ma-maksudmu s-sajangnim?"_

 _"Mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku, Byun Baekhyun?"_

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

Yuta gatau siapa yang sebenernya brengsek disini wkwk *becanda deng :v

Ok, Next Chap ChanBaek VATJARAN. Kalo Kyungsoo tau, kira-kira Chanyeol bakal di begal kaga ya? .ga

Dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada KaiSoo? Kenapa mereka main belakang? Oh noo! I can't(?) *ignore -.-

Ada yang bisa nebak siapa Ahjussi yang selalu datengin Tae Oh? Ntar kalo ada yang berhasil nebak secara tepat, Yuta kasih tanda tangan deh(?) Wkakakak

Masih penasaran? Mau di lanjut?

REVIEW DULU HOHOHO

KARENA, Kalo mau NEXT?

ya REVIEW JUSEYOO~

ER ELELELELE~ SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, masih banyak yang bingung sama flashbacknya ya? Banyak yang ngira kalo flashback kemarin itu adalah KaiSoo, padahal bukan.. yaaaa kalian pasti inget tentang piano itu kan? kkkk~

Disini emang Yuta bikin dua flashback, yaitu antara KaiSoo dan ChanBaek. Inget ya, untuk adegan fluff yang terjadi di flashback itu hanya untuk pairing ChanBaek dan KaiSoo saja. Bukan ChanSoo ataupun KaiBaek, ok? ngerti kan? Dan untuk pertanyaan "Apa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo itu sahabatan atau bukan?" jawabannya adalah.. bukannya sudah jelas disana Yuta sebutin mata sipit dan mata bulat? Main point, Ya, BaekSoo sahabatan pas masih SMA. Juga untuk percakapan tanpa moment(?) itu dilakukan sama si dua uke imut ini wkwkwk

Sengaja Yuta bikin ada beberapa flashback rancu, biar kalian makin pusing dan penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka berempat wkwk *digampar readers :v

Dan kalian juga harus berpikir sendiri dari beberapa chap terakhir itu di mulai lah ada 'sedikit pengkhianatan' disana karena ada perubahan sikap dari salah satu karakter. Tau siapa? Keliatan banget ya? Hahaha Kalian dapat menemukannya sendiri kkkk~ fighting!

Ohiya satu lagi, ada kesamaan antara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.. yaitu, mereka sama-sama menyukai sunbae mereka -Baekhyun suka Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo suka Kai-. (Sebenernya pengen Yuta rahasiain, tapi banyak bgt yang bingung, yaudah Yuta kasih bocorannya aja hahaha)

* * *

 **~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

Senyuman tidak pernah luntur dari wajah cantik Baekhyun. Membayangkan kembali betapa indahnya suasana romantis semalam saat ia sedang bersama dengan sajangnimnya ini. Bahkan ia sudah tidak merasa canggung lagi, dan ia bertekad untuk kembali melakukan pendekatan ke hal yang lebih jauh lagi pada Chanyeol, karena ia sungguh menginginkan lelaki ini.

Sedangkan Chanyeol disana hanya menampilkan ekspresi seriusnya menatap pada berkas-berkas kerjanya. Padahal tidak ada yang tau bagaimana perasaannya saat ini saat ia kembali melihat wajah ceria Baekhyun yang sangat manis. Membuatnya tidak mampu untuk tidak mengakui jika ia sudah..

Tertarik pada asistennya ini.

Baekhyun itu sungguh manis dan juga pintar, jadi apa salahnya jika Chanyeol tertarik padanya?

Mungkin apa yang dirasakan oleh Chanyeol ini salah. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak bisa menghindari ini karena semakin lama ia sering bertemu dengan Baekhyun, semakin membuatnya membutuhkan asistennya ini. Bukan hanya membutuhkannya sebagai sekedar seorang asisten, tetapi lebih dari itu. Ia membutuhkannya juga sebagai..

Sandarannya.

Tentang masalah rumah tangganya bersama sang istri, yang tiba-tiba hilang seketika ketika ia sedang bersama Baekhyun. Membuatnya semakin gila dan tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Apakah lebih baik ia mengutarakan perasaannya ini terhadap Baekhyun? Hanya sekedar status tanpa ikrar, ia pikir itu tidak akan menjadi masalah. Ia hanya membutuhkan seorang yang mampu membuatnya nyaman. Dan sepertinya Baekhyunlah orang yang paling tepat.

Chanyeol harus memutuskan.

Bertindak cepat atau jika tidak, maka ia akan kehilangan 'sandaran' nya.

"Baekhyun/Sajangnim" ucap mereka berbarengan.

"Kau dulu saja sajangnim" tukas Baekhyun dengan cepat.

"Apa kau ingin makan siang bersamaku?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan jelas dan lantang.

Pipi Baekhyun kembali merona.

Apa-apaan ini? Apakah ini nyata? Ataukah ia masih bermimpi?

Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama, dan itu membuat Chanyeol harap-harap cemas di kursi kerjanya.

"Mana mungkin aku menolak perintah dari atasanku. Tentu saja, aku mau makan siang bersamamu sajangnim"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lega. Akhirnya harga dirinya tidak jatuh.

Jujur saja ia merasa senang karena Baekhyun menerima tawarannya. Itu berarti peluangnya untuk lebih mengenal Baekhyun semakin lebar, dan ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

"Terima kasih Baek"

"Ne sajangnim"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

I LOVE YOUR HUSBAND (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Marriege Life, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. Di tulis oleh **Yuta** sendiri dan juga di bantu oleh **Maple Fujoshi2309** (Author pemes, siapa sih yang kaga kenal sama Maple? XD). Dan tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah memiliki seorang istri yang bernama Kyungsoo. "Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Tinggalkan istrimu, dan dengan begitu kita bisa saling mencintai. Walaupun ini sulit untukku, tetapi aku akan tetap merebutmu dari istrimu.." (CHANBAEK) Slight CHANSOO, KAISOO. RnR!

 **Backsound:**

Yiruma - River Flows In You

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

 _"Jinjja? Dia mengatakan jika dia menyukaimu?"_

 _"Ssttt! Jangan berteriak seperti itu. Aku malu!"_

 _Kedua sahabat itu tengah duduk berdua di bawah rindangnya pohon yang berada di taman sekolah mereka. Saat ini adalah jam istirahat dan mereka memutuskan untuk menikmati makan siang mereka bersama seperti ini. Saling berbagi cerita dan kebahagiaan seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan._

 _"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa?"_

 _"Aku yang menyatakannya terlebih dulu. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika ia justru mencium bibirku dan mengatakan jika ia juga menyukaiku. Bukankah cintaku ini sudah terbalas olehnya?"_

 _"Kau sangat beruntung. Aku iri padamu"_

 _"Hya, jangan cemberut seperti itu. Bukankah sunbaenim yang kau sukai itu menerima ajakanmu untuk jalan nanti malam?"_

 _"Memang iya. Tapi apakah kau tau betapa gugupnya aku jika sedang berdua saja bersamanya nanti? Dan akupun tidak bisa membuktikan jika ia hanya akan datang seorang diri. Bisa saja ia datang mengajak kekasihnya huftt~"_

 _"Kau tidak seperti sahabatku yang ku kenal. Kemana jiwa optimismu itu? Aku yakin dia pasti akan tertarik padamu. Kau pintar dan sangat manis. Dan semua orang sudah mengetahui itu.."_

 _"Do'akan aku agar aku tidak kaku saat sedang bersamanya. Aku tidak ingin dia menjauhiku karena aku adalah orang yang membosankan"_

 _"Berpakaianlah dengan manis. Tidak perlu berdandan dan kau akan mendapatkannya dengan cepat"_

 _"Aigooo gomawoyooo~"_

 _"Hahaha ne ne ne"_

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sayang? Kau belum tidur?" Ucap Chanyeol saat ia mendapati istrinya tengah melamun diatas ranjang mereka.

Setelah menghabiskan segelas air putih yang sudah tersedia di nakasnya, Chanyeol kemudian membaringkan tubuh tingginya di samping sang istri.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Darimana saja kau? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

Aneh.

Chanyeol merasakan keanehan pada diri Kyungsoo. Tidak biasanya ia menanyakan hal semacam ini padanya, bahkan tidak pernah sama sekali. Kyungsoo cenderung cuek tidak terlalu perduli dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Dan pernah pada suatu ketika Chanyeol tidak pulang kerumah selama dua hari karena ada dinas keluar kota secara mendadak, Chanyeol tidak sempat menghubungi Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak melemparkan satupun pertanyaan padanya. Tetapi kenapa Kyungsoo menanyakannya saat ini?

"Aku hanya membeli kopi dan menikmati angin segar diluar" jawab Chanyeol.

"Tidak biasanya"

"Apa kau ada masalah? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini Kyung"

"Apa aku salah menanyakan hal semacam itu pada suami sendiri?"

"Tidak hanya saja-"

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku menanyakan hal itu?"

Kini Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol dan menatap kedua mata suaminya tersebut dengan pandangan terluka. Membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah dan tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini.

"Oke maafkan aku. Aku yang salah Kyung. Ku mohon istirahatlah, aku tidak ingin bertengkar lagi malam ini"

Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya untuk memeluk erat tubuh mungil istrinya tersebut. Mengusap bahunya dengan lembut dan ia mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

"Maafkan aku.. hiks"

"Kau tidak salah Kyung. Aku mencintaimu"

Kyungsoo kembali meneteskan airmatanya ketika mendengar Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat itu. Perasaannya menjadi kalut dan emosinya tidak bisa di kendalikan seperti saat ini. Kalimat yang di lontarkan oleh Chanyeol jika Chanyeol mencintainya itu membuatnya marah sekaligus sedih. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menyuruh Chanyeol untuk berhenti mengucapkan kalimat itu, tetapi ia tidak pernah bisa melakukannya karena tidak sepatutnya ia melakukan hal seperti itu pada suaminya sendiri.

Dan dengan perlahan Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk mencium bibir sang istri. Sangat lembut dan itu cukup menenangkan bagi Kyungsoo.

"Jangan terlalu banyak memikirkan sesuatu yang dapat membebanimu. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit"

Kyungsoo hanya membalas nasehat Chanyeol dengan anggukkan kepalanya. Dan kemudian keduanya kembali membaringkan tubuh mereka dibawah selimut hangat yang sama.

"Chan.."

"Hm?"

"Katakan padaku jika kau sudah merasa lelah dengan pernikahan ini"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku.. hanya mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan. Selamat malam Chan"

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Chanyeol. Membiarkan Chanyeol yang kini tengah menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya.

Apakah Kyungsoo ingin mengakhiri pernikahan mereka juga? Jika iya, lalu untuk apa mereka mempertahankan pernikahan mereka selama empat tahun ini?

Chanyeol berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh istinya. Cukup dengan menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa dan melanjutkan pernikahan mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Makanan sudah siap sajangnim" ucap Baekhyun dengan ceria ketika ia meletakan semangkuk bibimbap tepat di depan Chanyeol yang sedari menunggunya untuk memesan makanan.

Saat ini keduanya tengah menikmati makan siang mereka di kantin kantor, seperti janji Chanyeol tadi pagi. Sebenarnya Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol sering sekali mengajaknya untuk makan berdua seperti ini, walaupun ia merasa senang tapi disini lain ia berpikir apakah Chanyeol benar sudah tertarik padanya atau belum. Dan Baekhyun yakin jika Chanyeol memang sudah mulai melihat kearahnya.

"Kau bisa menyuruh pelayan untuk membawakannya Baek. Kau ini bersemangat sekali"

"Aku sudah sangat lapar dan aku tidak bisa menunggu pelayan untuk mengantarkan makanannya, jadi kupikir akan lebih baik jika aku mengambilnya sendiri" jawab Baekhyun saat ia sudah mendudukkan dirinya tepat dihadapan Chanyeol.

Ia mulai meniup-niup makanannya dan mencampur bibimbap itu dengan sumpit besi yang ia pegang. Tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol disana yang tengah menatapnya karena ia benar-benar sudah sangat kelaparan. Pekerjaan yang di berikan oleh Chanyeol itu cukup menguras banyak tenaganya untuk berpikir.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol merasakan perasaan ini lagi. Perasaan nyaman dan ringan ketika melihat Baekhyun yang berada di dekatnya. Chanyeol tau jika tidak seharusnya ia memiliki perasaan aneh ini terhadap Baekhyun karena ia sudah memiliki seorang istri dan juga seorang anak. Tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa bohong dengan perasaan nyamannya saat berada di dekat asisten barunya ini.

Tidak ingin terlalu lama memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang sedang fokus makan, akhirnya Chanyeol mengambil sumpitnya dan turut melahap makanannya.

"Makanmu selalu cepat seperti itu, kau bisa tersedak nanti" ucap Chanyeol memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi di antara mereka.

"Haha aku memang selalu seperti ini jika sedang kelaparan sajangnim. Kata ibuku jika aku merasa lapar, aku harus makan banyak. Dan aku pikir aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk makan banyak, jadi aku memutuskan untuk memakan makanan banyak ini dengan waktu yang singkat. Kau mengerti maksudku sajangnim?"

Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan disertai tawa kecilnya. Ia tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Baekhyun yang seperti anak kecil. Cara bicaranya sangat kekanakan dan dia sangat banyak berbicara.

"Aku tidak akan menjadi seorang Direktur jika aku tidak mengerti dengan perkataanmu itu Baek. Bahkan jika kau mengatakan kalimat panjang dan berbelit itu dengan bahasa inggris, aku masih bisa memahaminya" canda Chanyeol.

Dan itu membuat Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyuman simpulnya.

"Ohiya sajangnim. Apakah aku tidak dianggap terlalu lancang karena makan siang bersama sajangnim? Aku takut jika karyawan yang lain akan membenciku karena sikapku yang tidak sopan. Terlebih lagi aku adalah orang yang terhitung masih baru di kantor ini" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan jika ia sedang sedih.

"Posisi jabatanmu hanya satu tingkat dibawahku dan hanya kau yang menempati posisi itu. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, semua karyawanku orang yang berpendidikan, jadi kurasa mereka tidak akan melakukan hal semacam itu" jelas Chanyeol.

Asal Baekhyun tau, jauh di dalam lubuk hati Chanyeol ingin mengatakan jika semua karyawannya itu sudah tau jika ia telah memiliki seorang istri. Jadi tidak ada satupun karyawan yang berani menyukainya, dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai atasan yang harus di hormati, bukan disukai.

Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasa jika Baekhyun belum mengetahui statusnya, dilihat dari sikapnya yang tidak hanya sekedar menganggapnya sebagai atasan, tetapi juga menganggapnya sebagai teman.

Biarlah.

Biarkan Baekhyun tidak mengetahui statusnya ini, karena jujur saja ia ingin lebih lama merasakan sikap Baekhyun yang seperti ini terhadapnya. Tidak terlalu kaku.

Baekhyun memberikan perasaan yang tidak pernah Chanyeol rasakan sebelumnya saat bersama Kyungsoo. Istrinya itu bahkan tidak pernah mau menemaninya untuk datang ke kantor jika tidak ada rapat yang sangat penting saja. Dan sikap Kyungsoo itu membuat Chanyeol merasa kesepian dan butuh hiburan.

Ingin sekali ia menceritakan semua masalahnya dan apa yang dirasakannya pada seseorang, tetapi ia tidak pernah bisa menemukan orang yang tepat. Namun saat bertemu dengan Baekhyun, membuatnya merasa ada yang berbeda dari asisten-asistennya yang sebelumnya. Sosok ceria dan polos yang Baekhyun tunjukkan padanya, membuatnya merasa tidak kesepian dan memberikan warna dalam hidupnya.

"Selesai"

"Mwo? Cepat sekali"

Lamunan Chanyeol buyar saat Baekhyun meletakkan sumpitnya di atas meja. Menunjukkan senyum manisnya pada Chanyeol lengkap dengan eyesmilenya.

"Aigooo perutku terasa penuh, bagaimana ini?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah paniknya yang lucu -menurut Chanyeol-.

"Istirahatlah dulu sampai aku menghabiskan makananku" jawab Chanyeol dengan tenang

Baekhyun mengangguk dan ia menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan senyuman bahagianya dan wajah merahnya.

Lagi-lagi ketampanan Chanyeol membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain berteriak dalam hati. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat memiliki sajangnim tampannya ini.

"Umm sajangnim.."

"Ne?"

"Apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja, katakan"

Chanyeol memperhatikan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Baekhyun sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Umm.. kau tinggal dimana?"

"Uhukk! Uhukk!"

"Aishh maafkan aku. Kau tidak apa-apa? Ini airnya"

Baekhyun panik karena Chanyeol tersedak tiba-tiba dengan pertanyaannya, lalu dengan cepat ia menyodorkan air putih pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung meminum air putih itu dengan cepat dan setelahnya ia menetralkan nafasnya agar teratur kembali.

"Ehemm!" Chanyeol berdeham.

Sebenarnya ia tengah berpikir. Apakah ia mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya pada Baekhyun atau tidak. Tetapi ia tidak ingin Baekhyun menjauhinya hanya karena ia sudah memiliki seorang istri.

"M-maaf jika aku-"

"Aku tinggal seorang diri di apartemen sama seperti mu. Apartemenku pun terletak tidak jauh dari kantorku, kau ingin mampir?" Jawab Chanyeol dengan cepat.

Shit!

Apa yang baru saja kau katakan Chanyeol? Kau berbohong!

"A-ahh ti-tidak. A-aku rasa itu akan terlihat terlalu lancang" gagap Baekhyun.

"Sesekali, mampirlah. Jika kekasihmu tidak marah kkk~" goda Chanyeol dengan maksud tersembunyi didalam kalimat tersebut.

"Seharusnya aku yang berbicara seperti itu sajangnim"

"Haha aku tidak memiliki kekasih. Tapi jika kau mampir dengan membawa kekasihmu itu tidak akan menjadi masalah" goda Chanyeol lagi.

"Hyaa~ aku tidak memiliki kekasih"

 _'Karena aku menunggumu untuk menjadi kekasihku, sajangnim'_ lanjut Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Ok baiklah aku hanya bercanda. Hah~ aku sudah selesai. Sebaiknya kita melanjutkan pekerjaan kita"

Chanyeol bangkit untuk berdiri dan merintah Baekhyun untuk berdiri sama seperti dirinya dengan gerakan tubuhnya.

"Ah ne sajangnim.."

Dan Baekhyun lagi-lagi menggigit bibirnya ketika ia mengikuti langkah kaki sajangnim tampannya tersebut.

 _'Kau harus melakukan usaha Byun Baekhyun. Dilihat dari responnya, seperti nya ia mulai nyaman saat sedang bersamamu kkkk~'_ batin Baekhyun berusaha untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"K-kai?"

"Aku tau jika suamimu sedang tidak ada dirumah Kyung. Jadi, biarkan aku masuk"

Kai datang dengan tiba-tiba di rumah mewah Kyungsoo dan ia mendesak tubuh mungil tersebut agar ia bisa masuk kedalam.

"Kau sedang memasak?" Tanya Kai berbasa-basi.

"Katakan apa tujuanmu datang kerumaku?" Bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo justru membalikkan pertanyaan Kai.

Kai berdecih dan melihat jam tangan mahal yang melingkar dengan elegan di tangan kirinya.

"Ini baru jam 9 pagi, tetapi kenapa bisa sepanas ini ya? Apa kau lupa menyalakan pendingin ruangannya?"

Dengan kurang ajarnya Kai memojokkan tubuh Kyungsoo pada dinding ruang tamu. Kemudian dengan santai ia melepaskan dua kancing atas kemejanya, bermaksud untuk menggoda istri rekan bisnisnya tersebut.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh Kai" ancam Kyungsoo.

"Apakah kau berhasil mencintai suamimu? Sehingga kau menolakku seperti ini?"

 _"Sunbaenim.."_

 _"Ne?"_

 _"K-kau datang seorang diri?"_

 _"Tentu saja. Bukankah kita akan berkencan?"_

 _Blush_

 _Pipi lelaki bermata bulat itu seketika merona setelah mendengar kalimat terang-terangan yang di lontarkan oleh sunbaenimnya ini. Ia sedikit merasa resah dan tidak yakin, tetapi di sisi lain ia merasa sangat bahagia karena bisa berjalan berdua saja bersama sunbaenim yang disukainya ini._

 _"Kajja. Apakah kau akan terus duduk saja disana?"_

 _"Ah ne sunbaenim"_

 _"Kau ini sangat manis ya? Sudah banyak sekali wanita cantik yang mengajakku untuk berkencan, tetapi hanya kaulah yang mengirimkan surat untukku. Bisakah kau jelaskan kenapa kau tidak mengatakan langsung padaku jika kau ingin mengajakku jalan?"_

 _"Umm i-itu.. aku.. karena aku malu sunbae"_

 _"Sudah kuduga. Kau ini adalah anak pemalu. Lalu kenapa kau mengajakku untuk jalan?"_

 _"Mungkin kau sudah tau alasan kenapa aku mengajakmu jalan berdua seperti ini. Ya, alasannya karena aku menyukaimu sunbae"_

 _"Siapa namamu?" Tanya lelaki tampan itu tanpa memperdulikan kalimatnya barusan._

 _"K-kyungsoo"_

 _'Aku sudah duga jika kau tidak mengetahui siapa namaku dan sama sekali tidak mengenalku sebelumnya sunbae'_

 _"Kau bisa memanggilku Kai mulai dari sekarang, karena sepertinya aku juga menyukaimu"_

 _Kai -sunbae yang ia sukai itu- kemudian meraih tangannya dan membawa tubuhnya untuk melanjutkan langkah mereka. Perkataan Kai tadi membuat Kyungsoo kembali merona dan jantung nya berdegup dengan sangat keras._

 _'Apakah cintaku terbalas juga? Dan aku mohon jika ini bukanlah sekedar mimpi. Aku harap ini adalah kenyataan'_

 _Hubungan Kai dan Kyungsoo berjalan dengan baik sampai beberapa bulan. Tidak ada pertengkaran ataupun perasaan tidak cocok diantara mereka, tetapi ada sebuah perasaan yang mengganjal di benak Kyungsoo. Yaitu.._

 _Kai selalu menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dihadapan semua orang. Dan terpaksa jika Kyungsoo ingin menemui Kai, harus dengan cara yang sembunyi-sembunyi dan begitupun sebaliknya._

 _Ingin sekali Kyungsoo bertanya kenapa Kai selalu menyembunyikan hubungan mereka, tetapi lagi-lagi ia harus mengurungkan niatnya karena ia kembali teringat jika tidak ada kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Kai jika mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Tetapi jika Kyungsoo ingin memastikan apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya, maka Kai akan menjawab jika.._

 _"Kita tidak membutuhkan sebuah status. Hanya dengan saling percaya satu sama lain. Aku rasa itu sudah lebih dari cukup"_

 _Kalimat itulah yang selalu Kyungsoo pegang jika ia merasa ragu dengan hatinya._

 _Tetapi Kai membuktikannya. Kai tidak pernah menyelingkuhinya dan tidak pernah menyakitinya. Bisa Kyungsoo pastikan jika Kai bukanlah orang yang brengsek._

 _Kai tidak pernah menyentuhnya sama sekali, dan bahkan untuk menciumnya pun tidak pernah. Hanya kecupan ringan di pipinya dan juga dahinya. Tapi tetap saja ia membutuhkan sebuah pernyataan dari Kai, karena saling percaya itu masih tidak cukup untuknya._

 _"Kita sudah menjalin hubungan tidak jelas ini selama hampir 6 bulan Kai. Aku membutuhkan kejelasan tentang hubungan kita. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, terlebih lagi kau akan lulus dari sekolah ini"_

 _"Kau percaya padaku?"_

 _"Aku sangat sangat sangat percaya padamu. Tapi kau juga harus mengerti jika aku juga ingin seperti orang lain yang memiliki hari jadi mereka dan merayakannya setiap bulan"_

 _"Ternyata kau masih belum mengerti"_

 _"Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mengerti jika kau tidak menjelaskan padaku apa alasan sebenarnya kau menyembunyikan hubungan kita?"_

 _"Aku rasa kau tidak perlu mengetahui alasannya.."_

 _"Aku perlu mengetahuinya. Tolonglah mengerti perasaanku, aku tidak bisa jika terus melanjutkan hubungan tanpa kejelasan seperti ini. Jika kau masih tidak ingin memberitahuku, maka dengan terpaksa aku harus mengakhiri hubungan ini. Hiks! Maafkan aku Kai"_

 _"Kau sudah tidak mempercayaiku? Apa aku pernah menyakitimu dan membohongimu selama ini?"_

 _Kai menahan tangan Kyungsoo yang ingin beranjak dari hadapannya. Kemudian Kai menatap tajam mata Kyungsoo yang sudah basah karena airmata._

 _"Aku hanya membutuhkan kejelasan. Hanya itu.. hiks"_

 _"Baiklah, aku akan membuat hubungan kita menjadi jelas"_

 _Kemudian dengan cepat Kai mengecup bibir tebal Kyungsoo. Hanya kecupan singkat. Kecupan pertama yang di lakukan oleh Kai selama 6 bulan mereka bersama. Jujur saja Kyungsoo sangat menyukainya. Kecupan ini mendebarkan dan dengan perlahan Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati kecupan ini._

 _Namun ia harus kembali membuka matanya ketika Kai sudah melepaskan kecupannya. Ada sedikit perasaan tidak rela tetapi ia cukup merasa bahagia. Kemudian matanya kembali menatap mata elang Kai._

 _"Aku akan membuktikannya" singkat Kai._

 _Kyungsoo tersentak ketika Kai menarik tangannya dengan cukup erat dan membawanya memasuki kamar Kai. Memang mereka berada di rumah Kai, karena Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menemui Kai dirumahnya setelah pulang sekolah dan membicarakan masalah hubungan mereka. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika Kai sudah mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Apa yang sebenarnya akan di lakukan oleh Kai sebagai pembuktiannya?_

 _"Aku.. mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo"_

 _Ucap Kai lalu dengan cepat ia kembali melahap bibir tebal Kyungsoo. Kali ini bukan hanya sekedar kecupan, tetapi ini adalah lumatan yang cukup kasar. Kai melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan tergesa-gesa dan membuat Kyungsoo takut memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya._

 _Ini adalah kali pertamanya Kai mengucapkan kalimat cinta padanya, dan itu membuatnya sedikit lega karena lelaki ini benar-benar mencintainya. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi saat ini ketika Kai dengan perlahan membawa tubuhnya untuk berbaring dan tangannya bahkan sudah melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja seragam yang masih di gunakannya._

 _'Aku juga mencintaimu Kai' batin Kyungsoo saat Kai sudah mulai menindihnya tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka._

 _Lalu Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya tidak ingin melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Kai tepat dihadapannya. Ya, Kai melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri dan kembali menindih tubuhnya. Tangan Kai bekerja dengan cepat untuk melepaskan satu persatu pakaian yang Kyungsoo kenakan. Hingga mereka sudah benar-benar dalam keadaan telanjang bulat._

 _Kemudian Kai kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo, mengusap lembut pipi Kyungsoo agar lelaki yang dicintainya ini membuka kedua matanya._

 _"A-apa yang kau lakukan Kai?" Gumam Kyungsoo dengan airmata yang terus keluar dari mata indahnya._

 _"Bukankah kau yang memintaku untuk memberikan kejelasan hubungan kita padamu?"_

 _Tangan besar Kai terus mengusap dahi Kyungsoo dengan sayang dan memberikan ketenangan pada Kyungsoo sebelum ia membuktikan cintanya._

 _"Umm. Beri aku kejelasan" jawab Kyungsoo dengan cepat sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap._

 _"Kau tau jika aku mencintaimu?" Tanya Kai lagi._

 _Saat ini Kai tengah berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya agar Kyungsoo tidak terlalu tegang, karena jika Kyungsoo terlalu tegang, maka ini akan menyakitkan bagi Kyungsoo. Dan Kai tidak ingin menyakiti Kyungsoo._

 _Diam-diam Kai membuka lebar kedua paha Kyungsoo dan mengarahkan kejantanannya pada lubang Kyungsoo, tentunya tanpa di ketahui oleh Kyungsoo._

 _"Ne. Aku tau. Aku juga mencintaimu Kai"_

 _"Apa kau berjanji akan terus mencintaiku? Hanya diriku seorang? Walaupun kita terpisah nanti?"_

 _Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar perkataan aneh Kai. Apa maksudnya jika mereka terpisah nanti? Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengerti._

 _"Tentu saja aku hanya mencintaimu seorang. Tidak ada yang lain, dan aku akan tetap mencintaimu walaupun kita terpisah nanti"_

 _Kai tersenyum._

 _"Terima kasih Kyungsoo.."_

 _"Angghh-"_

 _Kai mengucapkan terima kasih bersamaan dengan penisnya yang sudah menerobos lubang Kyungsoo. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kai melakukan hal semacam ini. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka jika ia akan melakukannya bersama Kyungsoo, karena ia bukanlah seorang maniak dan menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai pelampiasan nafsunya saja. Ia menyayangi Kyungsoo. Sangat._

 _Tetapi lagi-lagi ia harus menerima kenyataan jika ia sendirilah yang telah menodai kekasihnya sendiri._

 _"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo. Aku harus melakukan ini agar kau bisa menerima cintaku dan mengembangkannya"_

 _Lalu Kai kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo tidak merasa kesakitan saat ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Melakukannya dengan sangat perlahan dan hati-hati agar mereka bisa menikmatinya bersama._

 _Kyungsoo yang awalnya menjerit tertahan kini sudah dapat menyesuaikan milik Kai yang berada di bawah sana. Mulai bisa menerima gerakan Kai dan menikmatinya. Kai semakin lembut melumat bibir atas dan bawah Kyungsoo secara bergantian, dan tentunya di balas tak kalah lembut oleh Kyungsoo. Bahkan Kyungsoo melebarkan kedua pahanya sedangkan tangannya sudah berpegangan erat dengan lengan kekar Kai._

 _Mulai mengeluarkan desahan-desahan kecil dari bibirnya secara reflek. Aneh memang, tetapi ia menikmati ini._

 _Kini Kai berganti menyesap leher putih Kyungsoo, masih dengan gerakannya mendorong kejantanannnya agar lebih dalam lagi disana. Menyentuh titik itu berkali-kali agar lawan mainnya pun merasakan kenikmatan seperti apa yang ia rasakan._

 _"Apa kau akan menyesalinya setelah apa yang aku lakukan terhadapmu saat ini?" Tanya Kai dengan lembut._

 _Kyungsoo menggeleng._

 _"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menyesalinya" jawab Kyungsoo dengan nafas yang terengah-engah._

 _Dan setelah Kyungsoo mengatakan kalimat itu, Kai mengeluarkan cairan cintanya disana. Menghangatkan Kyungsoo dengan apa yang ia miliki. Meninggalkan cintanya yang akan tumbuh di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo._

 _Kai telah membuktikannya._

 _Kai telah menjelaskan kenapa ia tidak memiliki status yang jelas dengan Kyungsoo._

 _Walaupun tidak secara lisan, tetapi Kyungsoo mengerti itu. Mengerti apa alasan Kai tidak pernah menunjukkan hubungannya di hadapan semua orang._

 _Ya, karena Kai ingin Kyungsoo hanya untuknya. Kai menganggap Kyungsoo sangat berharga dan ia tidak ingin ada seorangpun yang melukai Kyungsoo. Ia sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo, dan dengan cara inilah Kai dapat melindungi Kyungsoo dari bahaya yang sewaktu-waktu akan membahayakannya._

 _"Aku harus pergi setelah aku lulus nanti. Aku tidak bisa mengajakmu karena aku tidak ingin kau terluka. Ayahku akan mengirimku ke Amerika, dan itulah alasanku kenapa aku tidak bisa mengikatmu dengan pernyataan cinta, karena aku tidak ingin ada kata perpisahan. Kita tidak akan berpisah jika kita tidak memiliki sebuah ikatan. Maafkan aku karena baru memberitahumu sekarang. Maafkan aku Kyungsoo"_

 _"Kau akan meninggalkanku?"_

 _"Tunggu aku kembali Kyungsoo"_

 _"Bagaimana jika nanti aku hamil? Apakah kau sudah kembali?"_

 _Kyungsoo kembali meneteskan airmatanya. Ia sangat sedih mendengar perkataan Kai yang akan meninggalkannya pergi jauh. Ia tidak ingin Kai meninggalkannya, maka dari itu ia marah._

 _"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo. Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain meninggalkan cintaku di dalam tubuhmu, karena hanya hal itulah yang membuatmu menjadi milikku selamanya.."_

 _Kai mengusap lelehan airmata yang terus mengalir di wajah cantik Kyungsoo, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya._

 _"Kau sudah menjadi milikku seutuhnya Kyung. Hatimu, cintamu dan juga.. tubuhmu"_

 _Plakk!_

 _Kyungsoo menampar pipi Kai dengan keras. Kemudian ia mendorong tubuh Kai sehingga tautan bagian bawah tubuh mereka terlepas. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo memakai kembali pakaiannya dan terduduk di tepi tempat tidur yang menjadi saksi bisu penyatuan cinta mereka._

 _"Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi.."_

 _Hari terus berganti seiring berjalannya waktu. Membawa mereka kedalam waktu yang berbeda dan ke tempat yang berbeda. Tepat 3 bulan setelah kejadian itu, Kyungsoo hanya mengurung diri dikamarnya. Tidak ingin mengingat Kai dan menyadari kenyataan jika hari ini Kai berangkat ke Amerika._

 _Ia sungguh bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Tidak ada sosok lelaki yang akan menyayanginya dan sosok lelaki yang akan melindunginya lagi. Satu-satunya lelaki yang melakukan itu semua terhadapnya sudah pergi. Tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal maupun salam perpisahan._

 _Kyungsoo sangat terluka. Dan semakin lama kandungannya semakin besar. Ia tidak dapat menutupi ini dari kedua orang tuanya. Ia sudah menduga jika kedua orangtuanya akan marah besar seperti ini, tetapi ia tidak pernah menduga jika kedua orangtuanya menjodohkannya pada seseorang untuk bertanggung jawab atas kandungannya ini._

 _Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi._

 _Kyungsoo putus asa._

 _Dan dengan terpaksa ia menerima perjodohan itu._

"Aku membencimu Kai!"

"Seberapa sering kau bercinta dengan suamimu hm?"

"Hampir setiap malam kami bercinta. Kau puas?"

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Kyung"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu? Apa yang aku katakan itu memang benar!"

"Bisa kau buktikan?"

Kyungsoo bungkam seketika.

Tanpa sadar ternyata Kai sudah membawa tubuhnya untuk berbaring di atas sofa mewah yang tidak jauh dari posisi mereka berada sebelumnya.

Dan Kyungsoo hanya mampu memejamkan matanya ketika Kai sudah mencium bibirnya dan sudah berada diatasnya menindih tubuhnya.

 _'Apa aku harus terus terjebak oleh masa lalu bersama lelaki ini?'_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Bruk

Brusshhh

"Ahh maafkan aku sajangnim. Aku tidak sengaja. Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Biar aku yang membersihkan kemejamu"

Ya, Baekhyun baru saja menabrak tubuh tinggi sajangnimnya ini saat ia tidak sengaja ingin keluar dari ruanganya. Kebetulan ada Chanyeol yang ingin masuk keruangannya dengan membawa kopi di tangannya. Dan tubrukkan ini pun tidak dapat dihindari.

Kemeja putih Chanyeol kotor dengan air coffee latte yang sedikit panas. Sedikit terkejut tetapi ia dapat dengan mudah mengendalikan ekspresinya. Melihat wajah panik Baekhyun dalam jarak sedekat ini, ternyata mampu mengalihkan rasa panas pada bagian lengannya tersebut.

Sedangkan Baekhyun disana sudah mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan mengusap-usap bagian lengan kemeja yang Chanyeol gunakan.

"Tidak apa-apa Baek. Ini hanya terkena sedikit saja"

Dengan terpaksa Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam ruangannya, karena ia tidak ingin ada salah seorang yang salah paham dengan apa yang ia lakukan bersama asistennya ini di ambang pintu ruangannya.

Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuh Baekhyun di sofa yang berada disana, sedangkan ia berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun. Mengambil alih sapu tangan yang di pegang oleh Baekhyun dan mengusap cairan cokelat itu sendiri.

"Maafkan aku sajangnim. Aku bisa membantu mu untuk menca-"

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu"

Chanyeol memotong perkataan Baekhyun dan masih terfokus pada lengan kemejanya. Membuat Baekhyun merasa sangat bersalah karena telah bertindak ceroboh seperti itu pada sajangnim satu-satunya tersebut.

"Bisa mengambilkanku kemeja baru yang berada didalam lemari di pojok sana?" Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan langsung bangkit dari posisinya menjalankan perintah sajangnimnya tersebut. Chanyeol yang melihatnya seketika menyunggingkan senyumannya dan duduk disofa tersebut.

"Ini sajangnim"

Baekhyun menyodorkan kemeja baru berwarna hitam tersebut pada Chanyeol, mata sipitnya tidak sengaja melihat Chanyeol yang sudah melepaskan kancing kemejanya. Ugh! Apa yang dilakukan oleh sajangnimnya? Apakah ia tidak sadar melakukannya? Terlebih diruangan ini masih ada dirinya. Kenapa bisa-bisanya Chanyeol melepaskan kancing kemejanya dengan santai?

 _'Apa kau sengaja menggodaku sajangnim?'_ Jerit Baekhyun dalam hati. Bahkan tanpa sadar Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sendiri dan wajahnya sudah mulai merona.

"Duduklah dan bukakan kemeja baru itu" perintah Chanyeol lagi.

Dengan gelagapan Baekhyun duduk disamping Chanyeol dan mulai membuka kemasan kemeja baru tersebut. Tangannya gemetar dan ia tidak fokus dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Kenapa tiba-tiba kemasan kemeja ini sulit sekali di buka? Apa yang salah? Aigooo ia semakin gugup.

Keringat kecil sudah membasahi dahinya yang tertutupi oleh poni. Baekhyun terus menunduk berusaha untuk membuka kemeja tersebut, tetapi sial kemeja ini masih urung terbuka.

Sedangkan Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya, terus memperhatikan wajah manis Baekhyun jika sedang merona seperti ini. Sebenarnya ia sengaja melakukan hal ini dan terbukti dari usahanya yang membuahkan hasil karena melihat asistennya ini merona hebat.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari leher Baekhyun yang terekspose di hadapannya karena Baekhyun yang terus menunduk seperti itu. Kemudian tangan Chanyeol terangkat untuk meraih jemari lentik Baekhyun dan reflek membuat Baekhyun menatap sajangnimnya tersebut.

Blush!

Dada Chanyeol sudah terpampang telah di depannya.

Degdegdeg

"Kenapa kau lama sekali membukanya hm?"

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun, membuat tubuh Baekhyun seketika terasa kaku karena berada sedekat ini dengan Chanyeol. Ditambah dengan genggaman erat di tangannya, membuat jantungnya berdetak 10 kali lebih cepat.

"Ma-maafkan aku sajangnim"

Damn!

Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan wajah manis ini. Ia terus mengarahkan pandangannya pada bibir tipis Baekhyun, ingin sekali ia menyicipi bibir itu. Merah dan pasti akan terasa manis.

Baekhyun yang sadar di tatap seperti itu oleh Chanyeol dengan cepat menundukkan kepalanya, karena sungguh ia tidak sanggup.

"Kau membuatku tertarik Byun Baekhyun.."

(0,0)

Seperti itulah ekspresi wajah Baekhyun saat ini. Memandang kembali pada Chanyeol dengan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Chanyeol semakin menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Ia butuh jawaban dari Baekhyun. Segera.

"Ku mohon katakan sesuatu" pinta Chanyeol.

"A-aku menyukaimu sajangnim" ucap Baekhyun dengan gugup.

Sepertinya ia sudah tidak bisa menahan kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya. Ia harus segera mengungkapkannya karena ia benar-benar tidak tahan. Masalah ia akan di terima atau di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Chanyeol, itu urusan belakangan karena ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi dengan situasi seperti ini. Ia yakin jika Chanyeol tidak akan menolaknya karena Chanyeol baru saja mengatakan jika atasannya ini sudah tertarik padanya. Jadi, bukankah itu adalah peluang besar untuknya?

 _'Sepertinya ia memang tidak tau jika aku sudah memiliki istri'_

"Aku juga menyukaimu Baek"

"Ne? Ahh maksudku aku menyukaimu lebih dari sekedar atasanku.."

"Ya, aku juga menyukaimu lebih dari sekedar asistenku"

Baekhyun kembali bungkam. Menikmati perasaan mendebarkan ini dan menjerit sekeras-kerasnya dalam hati karena sajangnimnya ini ternyata juga menyukainya.

"Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Dan kemudian ia kembali tersenyum ketika mendapatkan gelengan dari Baekhyun. Ternyata peluangnya semakin besar.

"Tak perlu takut dan bingung seperti itu. Kau belum memiliki kekasih dan kau menyukaiku. Jadi apa salahnya jika kita menjalin sebuah hubungan?"

"Ma-maksudmu s-sajangnim?"

"Mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku, Byun Baekhyun?"

"T-tapi kenapa?"

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan jika aku tertarik padamu?"

"Sajangnim.."

"Kau membuatku nyaman Baek. Dan itu membuatku semakin lama semakin tertarik padamu. Aku tidak pernah merasakan kecanggungan seperti ini saat aku sedang bersamamu sebelumnya. Maaf karena membuatmu terkejut"

"Ne sajangnim" lirih Baekhyun.

Kemudian Baekhyun melepaskan tautan tangan Chanyeol dan dengan perlahan tangannya terangkat untuk melepaskan kemeja kotor Chanyeol. Hingga Chanyeol benar-benar dalam keadaan topless saat ini.

Sungguh Baekhyun tidak ada maksud lain ketika ia melakukan ini, ia hanya ingin mengganti kemeja Chanyeol agar ia tidak semakin merona karena melihat tubuh atletis Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol hanya terdiam dan memperhatikan apa yang di lakukan oleh Baekhyun terhadapnya.

Bahkan Kyungsoo yang selaku istri sahnya saja sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan hal ini, dan itu mau tidak mau membuat Chanyeol berpikir jika ia semakin tidak bisa menghindari asisten manisnya ini.

Grep

Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakkan tangan Baekhyun yang ingin memakaikan kemeja untuknya, kembali membuat lelaki manis itu menatap kearah matanya.

"Jawab aku Baek"

"Kau membuat mimpiku menjadi nyata sajangnim. Ne, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada bicara yang sangat manis.

 _'Bukankah lebih cepat itu lebih baik?'_ Baekhyun terkikik dalam hati.

"Terima kasih Baek"

Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh kekasih barunya ini dan tentu saja di balas oleh Baekhyun.

Mungkin ini salah. Tidak seharusnya Chanyeol melakukan ini terhadap Kyungsoo. Ini pasti akan sangat menyakiti hati istrinya. Tapi ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain, ia membutuhkan Baekhyun. Membutuhkan sesuatu yang dimiliki oleh Baekhyun dan itu tidak dimiliki oleh istrinya.

 _'Maafkan aku Kyungsoo..'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ulalala~

Ternyata seperti itu masa lalu Kyungsoo ~

Kai ternyata si lelaki yang udah bikin Kyungsoo bunting. Jadi? Tae Oh ternyata anaknya Kai? OMG err elelelele~

Makin kacau ajanih pernikahan ChanSoo! Rumah Tangga mereka semakin berantakan!

Kyungsoo malah enaena sama Kai, dan Chanyeol malah vatjaran sama Baekhyun. Kaco lah lu berdua! Eh berempat deng wakakak :v

Buat apa nikah kalo mereka mencintai orang lain? #baper T^T

Ceritanya masih panjang yaa~

Kalo kalian tertarik sama FF ini dan pengen tetap di lanjut, mohon Review ya? Review "next" doang juga gapapa kok hehehe ='D

OK, LAST!

NEXT?

REVIEW JUSEYOO~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	5. Chapter 5

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Ku mohon katakan sesuatu" pinta Chanyeol.

"A-aku menyukaimu sajangnim" ucap Baekhyun dengan gugup.

Sepertinya ia sudah tidak bisa menahan kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya. Ia harus segera mengungkapkannya karena ia benar-benar tidak tahan. Masalah ia akan di terima atau di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Chanyeol, itu urusan belakangan karena ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi dengan situasi seperti ini. Ia yakin jika Chanyeol tidak akan menolaknya karena Chanyeol baru saja mengatakan jika atasannya ini sudah tertarik padanya. Jadi, bukankah itu adalah peluang besar untuknya?

 _'Sepertinya ia memang tidak tau jika aku sudah memiliki istri'_

"Aku juga menyukaimu Baek"

"Ne? Ahh maksudku aku menyukaimu lebih dari sekedar atasanku.."

"Ya, aku juga menyukaimu lebih dari sekedar asistenku"

Baekhyun kembali bungkam. Menikmati perasaan mendebarkan ini dan menjerit sekeras-kerasnya dalam hati karena sajangnimnya ini ternyata juga menyukainya.

"Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Dan kemudian ia kembali tersenyum ketika mendapatkan gelengan dari Baekhyun. Ternyata peluangnya semakin besar.

"Tak perlu takut dan bingung seperti itu. Kau belum memiliki kekasih dan kau menyukaiku. Jadi apa salahnya jika kita menjalin sebuah hubungan?"

"Ma-maksudmu s-sajangnim?"

"Mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku, Byun Baekhyun?"

"T-tapi kenapa?"

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan jika aku tertarik padamu?"

"Sajangnim.."

"Kau membuatku nyaman Baek. Dan itu membuatku semakin lama semakin tertarik padamu. Aku tidak pernah merasakan kecanggungan seperti ini saat aku sedang bersamamu sebelumnya. Maaf karena membuatmu terkejut"

"Ne sajangnim" lirih Baekhyun.

Kemudian Baekhyun melepaskan tautan tangan Chanyeol dan dengan perlahan tangannya terangkat untuk melepaskan kemeja kotor Chanyeol. Hingga Chanyeol benar-benar dalam keadaan topless saat ini.

Sungguh Baekhyun tidak ada maksud lain ketika ia melakukan ini, ia hanya ingin mengganti kemeja Chanyeol agar ia tidak semakin merona karena melihat tubuh atletis Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol hanya terdiam dan memperhatikan apa yang di lakukan oleh Baekhyun terhadapnya.

Bahkan Kyungsoo yang selaku istri sahnya saja sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan hal ini, dan itu mau tidak mau membuat Chanyeol berpikir jika ia semakin tidak bisa menghindari asisten manisnya ini.

Grep

Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakkan tangan Baekhyun yang ingin memakaikan kemeja untuknya, kembali membuat lelaki manis itu menatap kearah matanya.

"Jawab aku Baek"

"Kau membuat mimpiku menjadi nyata sajangnim. Ne, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada bicara yang sangat manis.

 _'Bukankah lebih cepat itu lebih baik?_ ' Baekhyun terkikik dalam hati.

"Terima kasih Baek"

Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh kekasih barunya ini dan tentu saja di balas oleh Baekhyun.

Mungkin ini salah. Tidak seharusnya Chanyeol melakukan ini terhadap Kyungsoo. Ini pasti akan sangat menyakiti hati istrinya. Tapi ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain, ia membutuhkan Baekhyun. Membutuhkan sesuatu yang dimiliki oleh Baekhyun dan itu tidak dimiliki oleh istrinya.

 _'Maafkan aku Kyungsoo..'_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

I LOVE YOUR HUSBAND (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Marriege Life, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. Di tulis oleh **Yuta** sendiri dan juga di bantu oleh **Maple Fujoshi2309** (Author pemes, siapa sih yang kaga kenal sama Maple? XD). Dan tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah memiliki seorang istri yang bernama Kyungsoo. "Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Tinggalkan istrimu, dan dengan begitu kita bisa saling mencintai. Walaupun ini sulit untukku, tetapi aku akan tetap merebutmu dari istrimu.." (CHANBAEK) Slight CHANSOO, KAISOO. RnR!

 **Backsound:**

Yiruma - River Flows In You

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Kyung, aku ingin berangkat ke kantor"

Chanyeol yang sudah rapih menggoyangkan tubuh sang istri dengan perlahan, bermaksud untuk memberitahu pada Kyungsoo jika ia akan berangkat bekerja. Namun Kyungsoo masih enggan bangun dan terus terdiam bergelung di dalam selimutnya. Kelakuan aneh Kyungsoo yang tidak biasanya ini membuat Chanyeol sedikit khawatir. Apakah Kyungsoo sedang sakit? Karena dari semalam sejak ia pulang dari kantor, Kyungsoo masih dalam posisi seperti ini dan terus mengabaikannya.

"Kyung? Apa kau sakit?"

"Berangkatlah" gumam Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berusaha untuk bersikap sabar dan dewasa terhadap sang istri.

"Bangunlah, izinkan aku untuk menciummu"

"Berangkatlah Chanyeol, maaf aku tidak bisa membuatkan sarapan untukmu"

"Baiklah aku mengerti"

Chanyeol kembali mengalah.

Lebih baik seperti ini dan menganggap tidak terjadi apa-apa daripada ia harus bertengkar kembali seperti biasa. Mungkin Kyungsoo sedang tidak enak badan, dan mungkin saja Kyungsoo sedang tidak ingin di ganggu. Ok, Chanyeol mengerti.

Setelah menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengusap lembut rambut Kyungsoo, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah mewah mereka. Tetapi seketika ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat ada sedikit bercak cairan putih di atas sofa ruang tamu rumah mereka. Namun Chanyeol mengabaikannya dan tersenyum miris.

 _'Kau bahkan juga sudah menemukan penggantiku Kyung'_

Dan Chanyeol benar-benar beranjak dari sana menuju kantornya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi sajangnim"

Baekhyun menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol bertepatan saat Chanyeol sudah memasuki ruangan kerja mereka. Senyum manisnya terus ia tunjukkan pada Chanyeol dan ia mengikuti arah langkah Chanyeol yang berjalan menuju kursi kerjanya.

Memang sudah seharusnya Baekhyun bersikap seperti ini pada Chanyeol. Bukankah mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih?

Kemudian dengan manja Baekhyun berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol sambil menopang dagunya di atas meja kerja Chanyeol. Tersenyum sangat manis hingga menampilkan eyesmilenya pada Chanyeol kekasih tampan barunya.

"Kau bersikap aneh hari ini. Aku yakin pasti kau tidak bisa tidur nyenyak semalam hm?" Ucap Chanyeol membalas senyuman Baekhyun.

"Aku tidur sangat nyenyak. Bagaimana denganmu sajangnim?" Baekhyun masih bertahan dengan sikap manjanya dan terlihat dari nada suaranya jika ia memang benar-benar sangat bahagia.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Karena wajahmu selalu muncul saat aku memejamkan mataku" cuek Chanyeol berusaha untuk menggoda Baekhyun.

"Ah jinjja?" Baekhyun menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya yang sangat manis.

Chanyeol yang tidak tahanpun(?) segera beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan mendekati wajah cantik asistennya tersebut.

"Ingin berkencan nanti malam?"

"Aigooo sajangnim~ kau membuatku semakin gugup"

Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri karena tidak kuasa melihat wajah tampan Chanyeol. Sangat tampan bahkan seribu kali lebih tampan semenjak Chanyeol menjadi kekasihnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun yang digunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya tadi lalu mengecupnya dengan lembut.

"Jangan menutupi wajahmu yang cantik itu. Kau semakin cantik jika sedang merona seperti ini. Bagaimana tawaranku tadi? Kau mau berkencan denganku?"

Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap mata Chanyeol. Walaupun malu-malu, tetapi ia berhasil melakukannya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menolakmu sajangnim~"

Baekhyun terus mengeluarkan suara manjanya dan ia memeluk leher Chanyeol, dibalas oleh Chanyeol dengan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Kau senang?"

"Um!"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan antusias dan Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun dengan sayang.

Ya, Chanyeol masih belum berani untuk mencium bibir Baekhyun karena ia tidak ingin di anggap kurang ajar oleh Baekhyun. Terlebih lagi mereka masih terhitung sangat baru menjalin status hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Jadi, mencium dahi seperti ini ia rasa sudah cukup untuk mengawali hubungan tersebunyi mereka.

"Jja, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu dan fokus. Aku tidak ingin kau terus bersikap seperti ini dan mengabaikan pekerjaan"

"Ne arrasseo sajangnim"

Dan Baekhyun kembali menuju meja kerjanya dan melanjutkan tugas yang diberikan Chanyeol untuknya. Walaupun ia berkonsentrasi dalam pekerjaannya, tetapi tak jarang ia melirik-lirik ke arah Chanyeol yang semakin terlihat tampan jika sedang serius seperti itu.

Ugh! Baekhyun semakin tidak sanggup.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Untuk apa kau menghubungiku brengsek?"

 _'Wow ada apa denganmu? Aku hanya ingin memastikan jika kau baik-baik saja'_

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku matikan telp-"

 _'Tunggu Kyung. Kau masih belum bisa menerimaku kembali?'_

"Kau sudah mengetahui itu brengsek"

 _'Kau tidak merasa kasihan pada Tae Oh? Anakku?'_

"Tae Oh tidak membutuhkan Ayah seorang lelaki brengsek sepertimu"

 _'Berhentilah bersikap egois Kyung. Aku masih mencintaimu, aku bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh siapapun selain dirimu'_

"Hell. Kau pikir aku mempercayai semua perkataanmu? Siapa yang tidak akan tergoda oleh wanita seksi bertelanjang dada yang berkeliaran di Amerika?"

 _'Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada mereka. Aku hanya akan tertarik pada dirimu Kyung'_

"Hentikan semua omong kosongmu Kai. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin mendengarnya. Aku sudah memiliki suami dan kau jangan terlalu berharap"

 _'Ceraikan suamimu'_

"Kau gila?!"

 _'Ya, aku memang gila Kyung'_

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menceraikan Chanyeol"

 _'Ck! Perutmu semakin lama akan semakin membesar Kyung. Kau tidak bisa mengelak itu'_

"Aku akan menggugurkannya"

 _'Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kau melakukan itu'_

"Apa maumu sebenarnya Kai?"

 _'Kau.. kembali menjadi milikku'_

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan ponselnya dan membekap mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya sendiri. Ia sungguh tidak kuasa mendengar suara Kai lagi. Ia tidak kuasa mendengar perkataan yang Kai ucapkan. Ia tidak ingin mengingat lelaki itu lagi. Ia sudah memiliki suami, dan tidak seharusnya ia bersikap seperti ini.

Tapi apa mau dikata? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Ia sudah melakukannya kembali bersama Kai. Dan betapa bodohnya dia membiarkan itu semua terjadi.

Ya, Kai kembali menumpahkan spermanya di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo tidak mampu menolaknya seperti ketika ia menolak sperma dari Chanyeol. Suaminya sendiri.

"Ya Tuhan. Sepertinya aku akan gila"

Kyungsoo membaringkan kembali tubuhnya dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya di kamarnya bersama Chanyeol. Memikirkan perbuatan menjijikkan yang telah ia lakukan terhadap suaminya. Mengkhianati suaminya yang sudah berbaik hati dan terus berusaha untuk menjadi suami yang baik bagi nya.

"Kumohon lakukan kesalahan agar aku bisa menceraikanmu, Park Chanyeol hiks"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Chanyeol. Kau masih sering bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pada lelaki berkulit albino yang tengah duduk di hadapannya saat mereka sedang makan siang di kantin kantor seperti biasa.

"Ne. Tapi aku berusaha untuk mengerti dirinya. Bagaimanapun dia adalah istriku, Sehun"

"Sudah menemukan alasan kenapa dia selalu bersikap seperti itu padamu? Jika aku jadi kau, mungkin aku sudah mencari penggantinya yang akan membuatku nyaman"

Deg

Jantung Chanyeol serasa tertohok oleh perkataan Sehun. Merasa jika apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya ini memang 100% benar dan telah terjadi pada dirinya. Ia sangat terkejut oleh perkataan Sehun, namun ia bisa dengan cepat mengendalikan ekspresinya dan bersikap biasa saja.

"Apa kau lelaki brengsek, Oh Sehun?"

"Brengsek katamu? Kita ini adalah laki-laki, Park. Bagaimana kau bisa menahan nafsumu untuk tidak menyentuh istrimu?"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataan Sehun.

"Sangat sulit. Tetapi selingkuh itu bukan jalan keluar"

"Kau tampan dan juga kaya raya. Mana mungkin kau dapat menolak godaan keindahan dunia, Park?"

"Aku sudah memiliki seorang istri, Oh"

"Dan berselingkuh dengan asistenmu sendiri? Aku sudah mengetahui perselingkuhanmu, Park. Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah pada keduanya karena kau telah membohongi mereka?"

Jleb

Chanyeol hampir saja tersedak akan perkataan Sehun. Bagaimana bisa ia mengetahui jika ia menjalin hubungan dengan asistennya? Padahal ia sama sekali tidak pernah menunjukkannya pada siapapun dan selalu bersikap hati-hati untuk menyembunyikan hubungannya.

"Kau bertanya aku tau darimana? Haha sepertinya kau lupa jika aku selalu mengawasi cctv di setiap ruangan kantor kita"

Shit!

Kenapa Chanyeol bisa melupakan hal penting itu? Kau memang keparat yang bodoh Park.

"Ok aku tau aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darimu. Tetapi kumohon jangan beritahu ini pada Kyungsoo, karena aku memang sangat nyaman jika sedang bersama dengan Baekhyun. Aku ingin menjalani hubungan ini dengan Baekhyun"

Sehun berdecih meremehkan.

"Kau harus memilih salah satu diantara keduanya, Park. Dan kau harus ingat, tidak ada seorangpun yang rela di dua kan oleh orang lain"

"Baiklah akan aku pikirkan"

"Keputusan ada di tanganmu. Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain membantumu"

"Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik, Oh Sehun"

"Ya, itu aku"

Dan berakhir dengan keduanya yang tertawa ringan sambil melanjutkan makan siang mereka.

"Oh dan satu lagi. Tolong matikan cctv yang berada di ruangan pribadiku"

"Untuk yang satu itu, aku tidak bisa membantu. Demi keamanan hahahah"

"Ck! Kau ini"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Baek. Kau sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu?"

"Berdasarkan target, aku sudah menyelesaikannya. Tetapi berdasarkan waktu, masih tersisa satu jam lagi sajangnim"

"Kembalilah. Selesaikan tugasmu kembali besok"

"Tapi bagaimana jik-"

"Ini perintah" potong Chanyeol.

"Ne sajangnim"

Akhirnya Baekhyun hanya mampu menuruti perintah atasannya tersebut. Kemudian ia membereskan tas kerjanya dan bersiap untuk pulang. Baru saja ia ingin membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, tetapi matanya melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang masih terduduk di kursi kerjanya dengan ekspresi serius. Membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau membalikkan kembali tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol yang berada beberapa meter dari tempatnya berada.

"Sajangnim tidak pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun takut-takut.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan tidak lama kemudian ia menampilkan senyumannya.

"Kau ingin aku antar pulang?"

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol justru melemparkan pertanyaan pada Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun gelagapan dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain selain sajangnim tampannya tersebut.

"T-tidak perlu sajangnim" cicit Baekhyun malu-malu.

Bayangkan! Bagaimana ia tidak malu jika di tatap setajam itu oleh Chanyeol? Terlebih lagi tubuh tinggi sajangnimnya tersebut sudah berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Mau tidak mau membuat Baekhyun terus menundukkan kepalanya di balik pintu ruangan mewah tersebut.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika aku harus mengantarmu. Bagaimana hm?"

Astaga! Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan selalu mampu membuat Baekhyun ingin terjun bebas. Sentuhan tangan besar Chanyeol yang sudah berada di bahunya berhasil membuyarkan konsentrasinya untuk berpikiran yang 'iya-iya' terhadap lelaki ini. Alhasil Baekhyun hanya meremas kedua telapak tangannya sendiri menikmati degupan keras di jantungnya saat ini.

"A-aku tidak ingin karyawan lain curiga sajangnim. T-tidak perlu repot-repot. A-aku bisa pulang ke apartemenku sendiri"

Damn!

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tidak mampu menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menyentuh asistennya ini lebih dalam(?). Namun ia urungkan niatnya dan menahan hasratnya semampu ia bisa. Ya, Chanyeol harus bersikap hati-hati jika ia tidak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Jangan lupakan janji kita nanti malam. Berpakaianlah dengan manis, karena aku ingin melihat kekasihku berpenampilan dengan cantik saat aku tengah mengencaninya"

Chanyeol menyempatkan dirinya untuk memberikan wink mautnya pada Baekhyun. Dan itu berakibat dengan semakin memerahnya wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"Ne. Aku akan menunggumu di cafe biasa sajangnim"

"M-K-L U"

"M-K-L U?"

"Miss Kiss Love U"

Blushh

Baekhyun merona hebat. Dengan sangat terpaksa Baekhyun bersiap untuk melarikan diri(?) darisana jika ia tidak ingin kesehatan jantungnya terancam(?).

"Ne. M-K-L U too sajangnim"

Dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan lucu Baekhyun yang dengan secepat kilat menghilang dari hadapannya.

Pip pip

Ponsel Chanyeol tiba-tiba berbunyi dan menampilkan nama Kyungsoo disana. Chanyeol segera menggeser icon hijau pada layar ponselnya dan meletakannya dekat telinga.

"Iya Kyung?"

 _'Cepatlah kembali.. aku merindukanmu'_

Chanyeol sempat terdiam sejenak. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo bersikap aneh. Biarlah, mungkin Kyungsoo akan menjelaskan masalahnya tadi pagi. Ya, Chanyeol berharap seperti itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera kembali"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan sunbaenim itu?"_

 _"Kami masih menjalin hubungan. Walaupun sepertinya aku sedikit merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikapnya padaku akhir-akhir ini"_

 _"Jinjja? Mungkin ia sedang sibuk karena ujian yang sebentar lagi akan di laksanakan"_

 _"Bukan itu. Tetapi aku merasa ada yang berbeda, tidak seperti biasanya.."_

 _"Dia tidak mengatakan apapun padamu?"_

 _"Tidak. Maka dari itu aku merasa sedikit canggung"_

 _"Mungkin ia sedang sakit"_

 _"Entahlah. Tapi aku harap ia tidak memiliki masalah apapun dan tetap menjalin hubungan kami dengan baik. Aku sangat mencintainya dan tidak ingin kehilangannya, kau tau itu?"_

 _"Umm.. ne.. aku tau itu"_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Grep

"Aku merindukanmu Chan"

Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol ketika suaminya baru saja memasuki rumah mewah mereka. Memeluk sangat erat seolah tubuh mungilnya itu meminta perlindungan pada sang suami. Wajar jika Kyungsoo melakukan hal ini terhadap suaminya, tetapi entah kenapa perlakukan Kyungsoo yang seperti ini sedikit membuat Chanyeol merasa bingung dan canggung. Namun dengan cepar Chanyeol mengusir pikiran anehnya dan membalas pelukan sang istri dengan erat. Menyesap aroma lembut yang menguar dari tubuh Kyungsoo dan sedikit mengecup leher Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa denganmu hm? Aku ada disini Kyung" ucap Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja Chan. Aku hanya merindukan dirimu, cepatlah mandi dan aku ingin tidur didalam dekapan hangatmu" jawab Kyungsoo dengan mengembangkan senyum manisnya.

Sebenarnya bukan itu alasan Kyungsoo. Hanya saja ia merasa jika Chanyeol tidak lagi memperjuangkan pernikahan mereka, terbukti dari Chanyeol yang selalu saja mengalah dan tidak ingin berdebat dengannya. Dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo tidak ingin melepaskan Chanyeol. Suaminya ini sangat baik hati dan paling mengerti dirinya, walaupun di dalam lubuk hatinya masih terdapat nama Kai disana.

Jujur saja Kyungsoo sangat bingung saat ini. Tidak tau harus memilih yang mana. Suaminya atau Ayah dari anaknya. Dan mungkin dengan cara seperti ini, lambat laun ia mulai mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri yang sudah menjadi pertanyaan besar dalam waktu 4 tahun belakangan ini.

"Baiklah. Tunggu aku dikamar"

"Um"

Dan Kyungsoo memasuki kamar mereka. Sedangkan Chanyeol berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dan merileksasikan tubuhnya yang sangat letih karena seharian bekerja.

Saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Terlihat Kyungsoo yang bergelung didalam selimut putihnya menunggu kedatangan suami di atas ranjangnya. Ekspresi wajahnya masih saja datar dan perasaannya mulai gelisah kembali. Seperti ada suatu perasaan jika ia adalah seorang pengkhianat. Walaupun memang ia adalah seorang pengkhianat karena telah mengkhianati Kai. Lelaki yang 'pernah' ia cintai.

"Maafkan aku Kyung. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama menemanimu karena aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang pukul 8 malam nanti. Tidak apa-apa bukan?"

Chanyeol naik ke atas ranjang mereka dan memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang sedang memunggunginya. Membuat Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Chanyeol dan betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol karena Kyungsoo dengan tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya sambil memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

Cup

Jangan lupakan kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang sudah menangkup wajahnya cukup erat. Seolah tidak membiarkannya untuk bergerak sedikitpun dan tidak inign ciuman ini terlepas. Kemudian Kyungsoo mulai bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan menindih tubuh Chanyeol yang masih topless. Terus menyesap bibir sang suami dan Kyungsoo sudah mulai berani menggesekkan bagian bawah tubuh mereka.

Tunggu.

Apakah Kyungsoo baru saja berusaha untuk menggodanya dan mengajaknya bercinta?

Padahal Chanyeol yakin jika Kyungsoo tidak dalam keadaan mabuk. Tidak seperti biasanya, karena Kyungsoo biasanya harus mabuk terlebih dahulu di setiap permulaan kegiatan bercinta mereka.

Memohon pada Chanyeol sambil menangis untuk menyetubuhinya dengan aroma alkohol yang menyengat, dan mau tidak mau Chanyeol harus mengabulkan permintaan Kyungsoo. Tetapi kali ini berbeda. Kyungsoo dalam keadaan 100% sadar dan itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit merasa aneh.

Lalu dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik bahu Kyungsoo dan membuat tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Menatap mata sayu sang istri dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kyung?"

"Kau terkejut?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris pada Chanyeol dan meraih tangan besar Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin kita bercinta dalam keadaan sadar. Bukankah kau mencintaiku Park Chanyeol? Dan bisakah kau menunda janjimu itu untuk bercinta denganku?"

Kemudian Kyungsoo mengarahkan tangan Chanyeol untuk melepas satu persatu pakaian yang dikenakannya, sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk mengusap-usap wajah tampan Chanyeol dengan lembut. Mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Chanyeol dan berbisik dengan suara yang sangat lirih.

"Mari kita bercinta, suamiku.."

Tut.. tut.. tut..

"Aishhh kenapa teleponku tidak di angkat? Apa sajangnim melupakan janji kita? Hufftt~"

Baekhyun terus mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mata sipitnya tak henti-hentinya menatap layar ponsel yang berada di genggaman tangannya. Mencoba untuk menghubungi sajangnimnya namun telepon darinya tak kunjung diangkat.

Jika satu atau dua jam saja, tidak masalah bagi Baekhyun. Tapi ini sudah hampir tiga jam ia menunggu sajangnimnya. Setau Baekhyun, Chanyeol adalah orang yang tepat waktu dan tidak pernah mengingkari janji. Awalnya Baekhyun sempat berpikir jika mungkin saja Chanyeol terjebak macet, dan mungkin saja Chanyeol memiliki urusan mendadak atau sedang bermasalah dengan mobilnya sehingga ia tidak sempat memberitahunya. Tetapi di jam ke tiga ia menunggu, Ia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar lagi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari cafe yang sudah ingin tutup tersebut.

Baekhyun berjalan sambil menunduk dan mendesah kecewa ketika melihat jam saat ini. Sudah pukul 11 malam, dan Chanyeol sama sekali belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya atau pun memberikannya pesan satupun.

Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menelepon Chanyeol kembali sebelum ia benar-benar pulang ke apartemennya. Menunggu sejenak sambungan telepon tersebut sampai di angkat oleh sang pemilik.

tut.. tut.. tut..

pip

"Sajangnim.." lirih Baekhyun ketika sambungan telepon itu terangkat.

Namun cukup lama tidak ada sahutan darisana. Hingga Baekhyun kemudian membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar suara asing yang tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya. Tangannya seketika bergetar dan pikirannya seketika melayang entah kemana menerka-nerka siapa pemilik suara asing tersebut.

 _'Chanyeol sedang tidur disampingku. Ada urusan apa kau menelepon Chanyeol malam-malam seperti ini?'_

Deg

'Suara ini..'

 _'Jika kau tidak ada urusan lagi, aku akan menutup teleponnya'_

"T-tunggu.. K-kau s-siapa?" lirih Baekhyun terbata-bata.

Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya pun turut bergetar. Seketika perasaannya menjadi kalut dan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Siapa sebenarnya lelaki ini?

Dan kenapa ia mengatakan jika Chanyeol sedang tidur disampingnya?

Hatinya serasa hancur karena menyadari fakta jika Chanyeol sedang bersama orang ini. Banyak kemungkinan yang terjadi, tetapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak ingin mengetahui satu dari banyak kemungkinan tersebut. Ia tidak ingin mendengar jika Chanyeol ternyata sedang bersama orang lain. Bukankah ia adalah kekasihnya? Lalu kenapa Chanyeol mengabaikan pertemuan mereka dan bersama oranglain tanpa mengabarinya sama sekali.

 _'Kau asisten Chanyeol bukan? Ow, sepertinya kau belum mengenal siapa aku. Perkenalkan, aku adalah istri dari Park Chanyeol'_

Brak!

Baekhyun menjatuhkan ponselnya begitu saja ketika mendengar fakta menyakitkan ini. Ia terdiam di trotoar jalan yang sudah sepi dan tubuhnya dengan perlahan merosot hingga terjatuh ke aspal trotoar tersebut.

Airmatanya sudah tidak mampu ia bendung lagi, dan berakhir dengan ia yang menangis sesunggukkan seorang diri disana. Meremas dada kirinya yang terasa sesak dan ia kemudian menyesali perbuatan bodohnya yang begitu saja percaya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ternyata sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang istri.

Chanyeol membohonginya.

Dan kini ia tersadar, jika Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang brengsek.

 _'Kini aku tau alasannya kenapa kau masih menyembunyikan hubungan kita. Kau tidak pernah mencium bibirku dan kau melupakan janji kita. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal jika kau sudah memiliki istri? Dan apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan dariku sajangnim? Hanya menjadikanku pelampiasan dan selingkuhanmu?'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hahaha Chanyeol ketauan main belakang(?) Dasar cogan! Semuanya di embat! Kaco bgt lu Cahyo! *plokk

Ok, di chap ini udah mulai ada cast baru, yaitu Oh Sehun jreng jreng jreng~ *ignore -.-

Sehun nih yang bakalan jadi kuncen(?) antara cinta segiempat ChanBaek KaiSoo :v Complicated bgt yaa dohh, kenapa cinta mereka harus sesulit ini? Bhakss T^T

Dan..

Seperti apa reaksi Baekhyun pada Chanyeol setelah ia tau jika Chanyeol sudah memiliki seorang istri? Apa Baek bakal sedih dan ngejauhin Chanyeol? Atau justru sebaliknya?

Mau lanjut?

REVIEW JUSEYOO~

M - K - L U READERS-NIM~ MISS KISS LOVE U~ MOAAHHH! *digampar

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	6. Chapter 6

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

Tut.. tut.. tut..

"Aishhh kenapa teleponku tidak di angkat? Apa sajangnim melupakan janji kita? Hufftt~"

Baekhyun terus mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mata sipitnya tak henti-hentinya menatap layar ponsel yang berada di genggaman tangannya. Mencoba untuk menghubungi sajangnimnya namun telepon darinya tak kunjung diangkat.

Jika satu atau dua jam saja, tidak masalah bagi Baekhyun. Tapi ini sudah hampir tiga jam ia menunggu sajangnimnya. Setau Baekhyun, Chanyeol adalah orang yang tepat waktu dan tidak pernah mengingkari janji. Awalnya Baekhyun sempat berpikir jika mungkin saja Chanyeol terjebak macet, dan mungkin saja Chanyeol memiliki urusan mendadak atau sedang bermasalah dengan mobilnya sehingga ia tidak sempat memberitahunya. Tetapi di jam ke tiga ia menunggu, Ia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar lagi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari cafe yang sudah ingin tutup tersebut.

Baekhyun berjalan sambil menunduk dan mendesah kecewa ketika melihat jam saat ini. Sudah pukul 11 malam, dan Chanyeol sama sekali belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya atau pun memberikannya pesan satupun.

Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menelepon Chanyeol kembali sebelum ia benar-benar pulang ke apartemennya. Menunggu sejenak sambungan telepon tersebut sampai di angkat oleh sang pemilik.

tut.. tut.. tut..

pip

"Sajangnim.." lirih Baekhyun ketika sambungan telepon itu terangkat.

Namun cukup lama tidak ada sahutan darisana. Hingga Baekhyun kemudian membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar suara asing yang tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya. Tangannya seketika bergetar dan pikirannya seketika melayang entah kemana menerka-nerka siapa pemilik suara asing tersebut.

 _'Chanyeol sedang tidur disampingku. Ada urusan apa kau menelepon Chanyeol malam-malam seperti ini?'_

Deg

'Suara ini..'

 _'Jika kau tidak ada urusan lagi, aku akan menutup teleponnya'_

"T-tunggu.. K-kau s-siapa?" lirih Baekhyun terbata-bata.

Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya pun turut bergetar. Seketika perasaannya menjadi kalut dan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Siapa sebenarnya lelaki ini?

Dan kenapa ia mengatakan jika Chanyeol sedang tidur disampingnya?

Hatinya serasa hancur karena menyadari fakta jika Chanyeol sedang bersama orang ini. Banyak kemungkinan yang terjadi, tetapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak ingin mengetahui satu dari banyak kemungkinan tersebut. Ia tidak ingin mendengar jika Chanyeol ternyata sedang bersama orang lain. Bukankah ia adalah kekasihnya? Lalu kenapa Chanyeol mengabaikan pertemuan mereka dan bersama oranglain tanpa mengabarinya sama sekali.

 _'Kau asisten Chanyeol bukan? Ow, sepertinya kau belum mengenal siapa aku. Perkenalkan, aku adalah istri dari Park Chanyeol'_

Brak!

Baekhyun menjatuhkan ponselnya begitu saja ketika mendengar fakta menyakitkan ini. Ia terdiam di trotoar jalan yang sudah sepi dan tubuhnya dengan perlahan merosot hingga terjatuh ke aspal trotoar tersebut.

Airmatanya sudah tidak mampu ia bendung lagi, dan berakhir dengan ia yang menangis sesunggukkan seorang diri disana. Meremas dada kirinya yang terasa sesak dan ia kemudian menyesali perbuatan bodohnya yang begitu saja percaya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ternyata sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang istri.

Chanyeol membohonginya.

Dan kini ia tersadar, jika Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang brengsek.

 _'Kini aku tau alasannya kenapa kau masih menyembunyikan hubungan kita. Kau tidak pernah mencium bibirku dan kau melupakan janji kita. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal jika kau sudah memiliki istri? Dan apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan dariku sajangnim? Hanya menjadikanku pelampiasan dan selingkuhanmu?'_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

I LOVE YOUR HUSBAND (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Marriege Life, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. Di tulis oleh **Yuta** sendiri dan juga di bantu oleh **Maple Fujoshi2309** (Author pemes, siapa sih yang kaga kenal sama Maple? XD). Dan tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah memiliki seorang istri yang bernama Kyungsoo. "Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Tinggalkan istrimu, dan dengan begitu kita bisa saling mencintai. Walaupun ini sulit untukku, tetapi aku akan tetap merebutmu dari istrimu.." (CHANBAEK) Slight CHANSOO, KAISOO. RnR!

 **Backsound:**

Yiruma - River Flows In You

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi sajangnim" lirih Baekhyun pada Chanyeol saat Chanyeol baru saja tiba di ruangannya.

Seperti biasa, Baekhyun harus menyapa Chanyeol dengan sopan sebagai atasannya. Walaupun dengan nada yang sedikit lemah daripada biasanya. Tetapi Baekhyun mencoba untuk bersikap professional dan tidak menyangkutpautkan urusan pribadi mereka dengan urusan pekerjaan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku melupakan janji kita"

"Um" Baekhyun hanya bergumam sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Grep

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun dan mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun. Sontak membuat Baekhyun terkejut karena Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan mendekap tubuhnya begitu erat seperti ini. Apakah Chanyeol merasa bersalah padanya?

"Baek.."

"Tidak apa-apa sajangnim. Aku mengerti mungkin kau banyak pekerjaan. Aku tidak akan marah padamu.."

Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumannya walaupun didalam hati ia menangis. Tangannya terangkat untuk membalas pelukan Chanyeol. Memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol sama eratnya dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Berapa lama kau menungguku?" Tanya Chanyeol masih dengan posisi mereka yang berpelukan.

"Hanya sebentar.."

"Aku tau kau sedang berbohong Baek. Katakan padaku dengan jujur"

Ya, Chanyeol mengetahui jika Baekhyun saat ini tengah berbohong karena tadi pagi sebelum ia berangkat ke kantor, ia mengecek ponselnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati banyak pesan dari Baekhyun disana. Dan juga, panggilan tak terjawab yang Baekhyun lakukan menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

"Ne.. aku menunggumu selama tiga jam sajangnim"

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau menunggu selama itu? Seharusnya kau pulang setelah 30 menit keterlambatanku"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku kembali kerumah tanpa kabar yang jelas darimu sajangnim? Kau membuatku khawatir. Dan aku memutuskan untuk menunggu selama itu" jelas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berhenti menunggu Chanyeol setelah ia menerima panggilan itu, dan berbicara dengan istri Chanyeol.

Pikirannya menjadi kacau dan ia merasa gelisah ketika mendengar suara itu. Baekhyun tidak tau siapa istri Chanyeol yang sebenarnya, dan Baekhyun masih tidak habis pikir kenapa sajangnim yang begitu ia banggakan melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini.

Apakah Chanyeol tidak merasa bersalah atas perbuatannya dengan menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya? Apakah Chanyeol tidak berpikir akan seperti apa sakit yang dirasakan oleh istrinya nanti ketika ia mengetahui ternyata suaminya telah berselingkuh? Apa alasan Chanyeol sebenarnya?

"Kau tidak harus melakukan itu Baek. Maafkan aku.."

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Berhentilah meminta maaf. Aku sudah memaafkanmu sajangnim"

"Semudah itu kau memaafkanku? Aku ini kekasihmu Baek. Apa kau tidak ingin menyuruhku membelikan sesuatu untukmu agar kau bisa memaafkanku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kita bukanlah anak kecil lagi sajangnim. Ne, kau adalah kekasihku. Maka dari itu aku memaafkanmu"

Astaga! Ingin sekali Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum sangat manis padanya saat ini. Namun ia harus menahannya dan tidak bersikap seenak jidat. Terlebih lagi saat ini ia sudah berbuat kesalahan.

"Aku mencintaimu Baek" singkat Chanyeol.

Dalam hati Baekhyun tersenyum miris.

Cinta yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol saat ini bukanlah cinta yang tulus. Baekhyun dapat melihat sedikit ke khawatiran yang ditunjukkan oleh Chanyeol saat ini.

Tidak apa-apa. Baekhyun mengerti.

Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun dan sedikit membungkuk untuk menyamakan posisi bibir mereka. Ya, Chanyeol ingin mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Namun pergerakkannya terhenti ketika ia merasakan tangan Baekhyun menahan dadanya dan mata sipit Baekhyun saat ini tengah menatap kedua matanya secara langsung.

"Aku juga mencintaimu sajangnim.." ucap Baekhyun.

Lalu ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengusap lembut pipi Chanyeol dan beranjak dari hadapan Chanyeol.

Apakah Baekhyun baru saja menolak ciumannya?

Chanyeol sedikit tercengang ketika Baekhyun sudah keluar dari ruangan kerja mereka. Namun Chanyeol membiarkannya, karena ia tau jika Baekhyun membutuhkan waktunya sendiri.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil ponsel pintarnya. Mengetikkan sesuatu disana dan ia tersenyum setelah ia menekan kata send pada layar ponsel tersebut.

 **To: Baekhyun**

 **From: Me**

 **Aku menunggumu malam ini pukul 7 di cafe biasa.**

 **M-K-L U, Byun Baekhyun.**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Srasshhh

Kucuran air keran membasahi jemari Baekhyun. Pandangannya ke arah tangannya, namun pikiran melayang entah kemana.

Semenjak ia mengetahui Chanyeol sudah memiliki seorang istri, lambat laun membuatnya sedih dan tidak mampu berpikir lurus saat ini. Sungguh fakta yang membebankan hati dan pikirannya.

Sebenarnya siapa yang bodoh disini? Chanyeol atau justru dirinya?

Ingin sekali ia membicarakan masalah ini pada Chanyeol secara empat mata. Namun disisi lain ia tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Chanyeol karena ia sangat mencintai Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak bisa melepaskan Chanyeol begitu saja.

Terbukti dari Chanyeol yang menjadikannya sebagai seorang kekasih. Dan bukankah itu menandakan jika Chanyeol mencintainya juga? Tetapi Baekhyun masih membutuhkan sebuah kepastian jika Chanyeol tidak menjadikannya sebagai pelampiasan saja karena Chanyeol merasa bosan dengan istrinya. Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak ingin di jadikan pelampiasan saja oleh Chanyeol.

Ia harus bertindak cepat. Ia harus mengetahui siapa lelaki yang menjadi istri Chanyeol. Dan ia harus membuat Chanyeol semakin jatuh kedalam pelukannya.

Tentunya dengan caranya sendiri.

Cklek

Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitas mencuci tangannya di wastafel kamar mandi kantor tersebut dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok lelaki tinggi yang baru saja masuk kamar mandi tersebut.

"Hai" sapa lelaki itu.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menundukkan tubuhnya hormat pada lelaki berkulit sangat putih tersebut.

Sepertinya ia pernah melihatnya, tetapi dimana?

"Kau asisten Chanyeol bukan?" Ucap lelaki itu tadi dan membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"N-ne" kikuk Baekhyun.

"Kebetulan sekali. Aku ingin sekali berbicara empat mata denganmu. Sebelumnya perkenalkan, namaku Oh Sehun. Kau bisa memanggilku Sehun" ucap lelaki putih itu yang ternyata bernama Sehun.

Kemudian ia berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun dan menjulurkan tangannya.

"A-ah ne. Byun Baekhyun imnida"

Dengan cepat Baekhyun meraih tangan itu dan bersalaman.

Sehun tersenyum melihat reaksi canggung Baekhyun yang menurutnya lucu.

"Kau ada waktu sebentar? Jika Chanyeol mencarimu, katakan padanya jika kau sedang bersama Oh Sehun"

Baekhyun mengernyit karena merasa bingung dengan ucapan Sehun.

Sebenarnya ada urusan apa Sehun memintanya untuk berbicara? Padahal ia baru saja mengenal lelaki ini.

"Haha aku bukan orang jahat. Aku sahabat Chanyeol. Jabatanku sedikit di bawahnya. Tetapi aku masih berstatus Direktur Utama di perusahaan ini. Sepertinya kau masih tidak mengingatku. Aku yang duduk di samping Kim sajangnim ketika kau dan Chanyeol tengah berpresentasi"

Baekhyun menganga karena baru menyadarinya.

Ugh! Kau sungguh pelupa Baek!

"A-ah n-ne. Maafkan aku sajangnim"

Sehun tersenyum miring.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan. Tunggu aku 15 menit lagi di kantin, ok?"

Sehun beranjak begitu saja memasuki salah satu bilik kamar mandi yang berada disana. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terkejut dengan ucapan Sehun barusan.

Apa dia bilang?

Menggemaskan?

"Ne sajangnim" cicit Baekhyun.

Entah terdengar oleh Sehun atau tidak, ia tidak peduli. Karena wajahnya sudah memanas saat ini.

Pip pip

"Eoh?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ponselnya yang baru saja berbunyi menandakan ada sebuah pesan yang masuk. Dengan cepat ia membuka pesan tersebut dan berjalan keluar kamar mandi menuju kantin seperti perintah Sehun.

"Chanyeol?" Gumam Baekhyun, dan ia membuka pesan tersebut.

 **To: Me**

 **From: Chanyeol sajangnim**

 **Aku menunggumu malam ini pukul 7 di cafe biasa.**

 **M-K-L U, Byun Baekhyun.**

Baekhyun sedikit mengembangkan senyumannya ketika melihat kata terakhir dari Chanyeol yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Pipinya sedikit memerah ketika ia menekan tulisan Reply di ponselnya. Dengan cepat, jemari lentiknya mulai mengetikkan sesuatu disana.

 **To: Chanyeol sajangnim**

 **From: Me**

 **Ne sajangnim.**

 **M-K-L U too ^^**

Send

Tak terasa kini Baekhyun sudah tiba di kantin. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya disalah satu kursi yang berada disana dan menunggu kedatangan Sehun.

Dan disana dia.

Belum sampai 15 menit, tetapi Sehun sudah muncul dan kini duduk di hadapannya.

"Apa aku terlambat?"

"Ini bahkan belum sampai 15 menit sajangnim" Baekhyun sedikit terkekeh ketika menyadari jika atasannya ini adalah orang yang fleksibel dan santai.

"Syukurlah. Apa kau ingin meminum sesuatu?" Tawar Sehun.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot sajangnim. Kita langsung membicarakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku saja, sajangnim"

"Baiklah jika begitu. Sebenarnya hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Dan aku hanya ingin mendengar sebuah jawaban yang jujur"

Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

"Maaf jika ini sedikit menyinggungmu. Apa kau dan Chanyeol benar sudah berpacaran?"

"Uhukk uhukk!"

Baekhyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri karena terlalu terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sehun.

Hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang terlintas di pikiran Baekhyun saat ini, yaitu..

Bagaimana Sehun bisa mengetahuinya?

Baekhyun sedikit berpikir dan sepertinya ia tau alasan kenapa Sehun bisa mengetahui hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

Ya, apalagi alasannya jika bukan karena Sehun dan Chanyeol adalah sahabat?

Dan ia harus mengatakan hal yang jujur seperti apa yang Sehun minta.

"Ne. Aku dan Chanyeol sajangnim sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih" lirih Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ok. Aku yakin jika kau adalah orang yang jujur. Dan.."

Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun. Menatap kedua mata sipit nan cantik itu dalam-dalam.

"Apa kau mengetahui jika Chanyeol sudah memiliki seorang istri?" Lanjut Sehun.

Deg!

Ternyata benar.

Suara lelaki yang ia dengar pada malam itu adalah istri Chanyeol.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Apa kau lelah suamiku?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol saat Chanyeol baru saja tiba dirumah mereka.

Ini hal yang aneh.

Tidak biasanya Kyungsoo menyambutnya sepulang kerja seperti ini. Apakah Kyungsoo sudah mulai berubah?

"Apa kau sakit Kyung?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan wajah sang istri yang saat ini tengah melepaskan dasi yang dikenakannya.

"Ani. Apa aku terlihat sakit?" Tanya Kyungsoo balik, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada dasi sang suami.

"Tidak. Hanya saja kau bersikap tidak biasanya"

Jawaban Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh. Kemudian Kyungsoo menjinjitkan kakinya untuk meraih bibir Chanyeol dan mengecupnya sekilas.

"Aku ingin menjadi istri yang baik untuk suamiku. Katakan padaku jika aku melakukan kesalahan. Aku mencintaimu Chan"

Aneh.

Chanyeol merasakan keanehan lain ketika Kyungsoo berkata jika ia mencintainya. Mungkin baru beberapa kali saja ia mendengar kalimat cinta itu keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo selama 4 tahun terakhir ini. Karena memang mereka tidaklah saling mencintai.

Tetapi dengan bodohnya Chanyeol merasa senang ketika Kyungsoo bersikap agresif seperti ini padanya.

"Kau tidak pernah salah dimataku, Park Kyungsoo"

Dengan cepat Chanyeol membawa tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ke kamar mereka. Dan menghempaskan tubuh Kyungsoo begitu saja diatas ranjang mewah mereka, lalu menindihnya.

"Chan.."

"Aku ingin bercinta denganmu Kyung"

"Ne? Ta- mphh ckphh cpkhh hmphh ahh"

Chanyeol melahap bibir Kyungsoo begitu saja. Sangat kasar karena ia benar-benar tergoda oleh penampilan sang istri. Terlihat sangat bernafsu. Bagaimana tidak? Lihatlah pakaian Kyungsoo saat ini. Hanya mengenakan piyama besar miliknya dan tanpa celana. Membuat birahi Chanyeol naik, terlebih lagi ketika matanya menangkap paha mulus sang istri.

Chanyeol itu adalah seorang laki-laki. Yang mudah sekali merasa terangsang dengan hal kecil sekalipun. Seperti yang terlihat sekarang ini, membuktikan jika Chanyeol begitu menginginkan tubuh seseorang untuk memuaskan hasratnya. Walaupun ia tidak mencintai Kyungsoo, tetapi Kyungsoo adalah istri sahnya bukan? Jadi apa salahnya jika ia menyentuh istrinya sendiri? Tidak mungkin jika Chanyeol menyentuh orang lain sementara ia memiliki seorang istri bukan? Ia bukanlah seorang lelaki brengsek penggila seks.

Chanyeol melesakkan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat Kyungsoo dan mengecap apa saja yang berada disana. Namun Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengernyit ketika merasakan aroma alkohol menguar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Apakah Kyungsoo mabuk lagi?

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah merona. Membuat Kyungsoo membuka matanya karena merasakan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Kau mabuk Kyung?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Entah kenapa, menyadari kondisi Kyungsoo yang seperti ini membuat gairahnya anjlok dan hilang entah kemana. Karena ia sama sekali tidak suka jika bercinta dengan seseorang dalam keadaan mabuk. Menurutnya, itu lebih terlihat seperti lelaki brengsek dan tidak jantan sama sekali.

"Aku sadar Chan. Aku tidak mabuk sama sekali" elak Kyungsoo.

"Kau mabuk. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk menghentikan meminum minuman keras itu Kyung? Kau istriku, aku tidak ingin kesehatanmu memburuk karena kau terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi minuman itu"

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar perkataan sang suami.

"Kau masih memperdulikanku?"

Kyungsoo bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Apakah pernah aku mengabaikanmu selama 4 tahun ini?"

"Ya! Kau memang tidak pernah mengabaikanku Chan! Dan itu membuatku muak!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kau tau? Rasa peduli dan perhatianmu padaku sungguh membuatku muak! Aku terus merasa bersalah dan ingin sekali aku menyalahkanmu! Kau yang salah Chan! Hiks"

Tubuh Kyungsoo mulai bergetar dan ia mulai terisak.

Ini selalu saja terjadi. Dan ini memang benar-benar membuat keduanya lelah. Sangat.

"Lalu bagaimana perasaanku ketika aku mengetahui istriku telah bercinta dengan rekan bisnisku sendiri? Kumohon jujurlah padaku sudah berapa kali kalian bercinta di belakangku? Apa kau sadar kau telah melanggar pernikahan kita?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil terus menatap mata Kyungsoo.

"Maka dari itu hapus bekas lelaki itu dari tubuhku! Hiks! Aku bingung Chan! Aku ingin menghapusnya tetapi aku tidak bisa hiks!"

Dengan cepat Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dan mengusap-usap punggung sempit sang istri.

"Kau mencintainya Kyung. Kau masih mencintainya. Kau tidak mencintaiku.."

"Hiks! Maafkan aku. Aku tidak mampu membohongi perasaanku hiks!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu lagi Kyung. Mulai dari sekarang, karena hati dan tubuhmu sudah kau serahkan pada lelaki itu. Aku tidak berhak merebutmu dari lelaki itu. Kalian saling mencintai, aku tau itu. Tetapi maaf.."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kembali kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo yang sudah sembab tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa mengakhiri pernikahan ini"

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol.

Jika ia dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa dan tidak boleh mengakhiri pernikahan ini karena sebuah alasan.

Ya, ada alasan dibalik itu semua. Alasan di balik pernikahan mereka.

Kyungsoo menunduk dalam-dalam dan menangis. Kepalanya sedikit pening karena efek alkohol dan juga karena efek terlalu sering menangis.

Dengan perlahan ia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan ia membaringkan kembali tubuhnya. Chanyeol tersenyum miris melihat reaksi Kyungsoo, namun kemudian ia menyelimuti tubuh mungil sang istri yang sayangnya sudah di miliki oleh lelaki lain.

"Istirahatlah. Aku tidak akan menganggumu"

Seperti yang sering ia lakukan.

Chanyeol akhirnya keluar dari kamar mewah tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Sajangnim?"

"Aku menepati janji kita bukan?"

"Apa aku terlambat?"

Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Chanyeol. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol selalu saja terlihat tampan dimatanya.

"Tidak sama sekali. Aku yang datang terlalu awal karena aku sangat bersemangat untuk bertemu denganmu" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman menawannya. Diam-diam Chanyeol mengambil sesuatu yang berada disamping kursinya.

Matanya terus menelusuri wajah cantik asistennya tersebut dan ia menyodorkan setangkai bunga pada Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun yang awalnya mengernyit heran, seketika mengembangkan senyuman lebarnya.

"Untukmu karena kau tampil sangat cantik malam ini" ucap Chanyeol dengan tulus.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Untukmu karena kau tampil sangat cantik malam ini. Aku tidak tau apa yang menjadi kesukaanmu. Tapi entah kenapa aku yakin jika kau menyukai bunga ini"_

 _"Sunbaenim.."_

 _"Kau adalah kekasihku. Dan aku sama sekali belum pernah memberikanmu sesuatu. Aku harap kau menyukainya"_

 _Lelaki tampan yang sedang berdiri di hadapan seorang lelaki mungil itu menyerahkan setangkai bunga mawar putih padanya. Dengan perlahan lelaki mungil itu meraihnya dan menghirup aroma bunga tersebut sambil memejamkan matanya._

 _Grep_

 _"A-aku menyukainya sunbaenim. Seperti aku menyukaimu. Sangat. Aku sangat menyukainya"_

 _Lelaki mungil itu tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh tinggi sang kekasih. Tentu saja dibalas dengan pelukan tak kalah erat dari lelaki tinggi tersebut._

 _"Aku juga sangat menyukaimu.. dan aku memiliki satu permintaan untukmu"_

 _Si mungil mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap mata si tampan. Menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan selanjutnya oleh kekasihnya ini._

 _"Jangan pernah berhenti mencintaiku apapun yang terjadi"_

 _Deg_

 _Entah kenapa perkataan kekasihnya ini membuatnya sedikit merasa gelisah. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu? Seolah jika mereka akan terpisah jauh dalam waktu yang sangat lama._

 _"A-apa maksudmu sunbae?"_

 _"Dan kau juga harus selalu ingat, jika aku akan berjuang demi hubungan kita. Jika kau melihatku berubah, maka itu bukanlah aku. Karena aku tidak akan pernah berubah dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Tunggu sampai saat itu datang. Tunggu sampai aku kembali berdiri dihadapanmu"_

 _Tes_

 _Airmata menetes begitu saja di wajah cantiknya. Bahkan ia saat ini masih berusaha untuk merekam perkataan yang diucapkan oleh kekasihnya barusan. Dadanya terasa sesak dan akhirnya ia terisak. Namun dengan cepat, kekasihnya mengusap wajahnya dan menghapus airmatanya dengan lembut. Kemudian kembali mendekapnya._

 _"Apa yang kau katakan sunbae? Hiks!"_

 _"Yang harus kau lakukan saat ini hanyalah mengingatnya. Aku sangat mencintaimu, maka dari itu aku melakukan hal ini"_

 _Pelukan tersebut terlepas dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika dagunya sudah tertarik ke atas. Dan.._

 _Cup_

 _Sunbae yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya ini mengecup bibirnya. Seketika perutnya terasa tergelitik ketika merasakan ciuman manis ini kembali. Jantungnya pun berdetak tak karuan. Membuatnya merasa tenang dan nyaman, sedikit melupakan rasa gelisahnya._

 _"Ingat aku. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu.."_

 _Cup_

 _Sekali lagi bibirnya di kecup. Namun kali ini lebih kuat daripada yang pertama. Reflek membuatnya memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan debaran menyenangkan di dadanya saat ini._

 _Sangat manis karena kekasihnya menciumnya dengan lembut setelah ia mengatakan kalimat cinta padanya. Membuatnya bahagia bukan main._

 _Namun masih ada perasaan ragu yang masih ia rasakan sampai sekarang, yaitu.._

 _"Apa kau akan pergi meninggalkanku sunbaenim?" Lirihnya setelah ciuman itu terlepas._

 _"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan selalu berada disini.."_

 _Lelaki tampan itu menunjuk dada kiri si lelaki mungil._

 _"Di hatimu"_

 _'Berjanjilah dan jangan tinggalkan aku sunbae..'_

 ** _Flashback end_**

"Terima kasih sajangnim"

Senyuman Baekhyun yang awalnya lebar kini mulai memudar ketika ia kembali teringat dengan kenyataan jika kekasihnya ini sudah memiliki seorang istri. Ingin menganggapnya baik-baik saja, tetapi nyatanya ia tidak bisa.

Karena bayangan buruk itu selalu muncul dan memenuhi pikirannya.

"Kenapa dengan raut wajahmu? Apa kau sedang sakit?"

Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk dan menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Tidak sajangnim. Aku baik-baik saja" ucap Baekhyun berusaha untuk mengembalikan senyumannya.

Dan senyuman manis Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol ikut tersenyum.

"Kemarilah. Duduklah disampingku"

"Ne?"

"Duduklah disampingku, aku ingin kau berada disampingku"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun begitu saja, membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan tidak sadar ia sudah berada disamping sajangnimnya ini.

Tubuh Baekhyun terasa kaku ketika tangan besar Chanyeol sudah melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya. Memeluknya cukup erat. Dan Chanyeol bahkan sudah menopangkan dagunya pada bahu Baekhyun.

"S-sajangnim"

"Aku.. merindukanmu Byun Baekhyun. Maafkan aku"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Umma hiks!"

"Tae Oh! Gwaenchana?! Eughh-! Hahh hahh!"

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam ketika ia tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara Tae Oh yang memanggilnya. Ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan keringat kecil mulai muncul di dahinya.

Tangan mungilnya bergerak untuk mencengkram dadanya sendiri karena merasakan sesak. Bahkan ia tidak tersadar jika airmatanya sudah turun membasahi wajah manisnya.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa yang terjadi pada anaknya? Apa yang terjadi pada Tae Oh?

Kringg~ kringg~

Kyungsoo mengarahkan pandangannya pada ponsel miliknya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi. Dengan cepat ia meraih ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilan telepon tersebut. Perasaannya semakin kalut ketika ia melihat kontak nama yang menghubunginya tersebut.

Rumah Sakit tempat Tae Oh di rawat.

Pip

"Y-yeoboseyo?" Suara Kyungsoo masih bergetar dan ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menetralkan degupan jantungnya yang sangat keras saat ini.

 _'Selamat malam. Benarkah saya sedang berbicara dengan Park Kyungsoo selaku wali dari pasien yang bernama Kim Tae Oh?'_ Ucap seorang wanita dari sambungan telepon tersebut.

"N-ne. Saya Park Kyungsoo"

 _'Kami meminta maaf sebelumnya karena memberikan kabar ini secara mendadak. Kami hanya ingin mengabarkan pada anda jika pasien Kim Tae Oh kembali mengalami masa kritisnya. Kami sudah menanganinya dengan memberikan pertolongan pertama. Saat ini Kim Tae Oh dalam kondisi yang stabil. Tetapi kami harap anda bisa secepatnya kesini, karena kami ingin membicarakan tentang penanganan selanjutnya pada putra anda'_

Brukk

Tubuh Kyungsoo merosot tiba-tiba disisi tempat tidur. Kakinya terasa lemah dan ia tidak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri setelah mendengar kabar yang sangat mengejutkan itu. Airmata semakin deras mengalir membasahi pipinya dan rasanya ia semakin sulit bernafas ketika tiba-tiba terlintas senyuman Tae Oh di pikirannya.

Apa yang harus Kyungsoo lakukan sekarang? Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan pikirannya mendadak kacau. Tetapi tidak lama kemudian ia membuka bibirnya dan mengatakan sesuatu dengan sangat lirih.

"Aku.. akan segera kesana. Lakukan apapun agar anakku tetap bernafas"

Sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo bangkit dari posisinya dan meraih mantel tebal yang tergantung di sisi pintu kamarnya. Lalu meraih kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak di atas nakas, dan mengendarai mobilnya seorang diri menerobos keheningan malam dengan diselimuti oleh angin dingin, menuju Rumah Sakit tempat anak satu-satunya dirawat.

 _'Umma sangat menyayangimu, Tae Oh. Bertahanlah untuk Umma'_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Terlihat Kai tengah mengendarai sedan mewahnya seorang diri. Sepertinya ia baru saja kembali dari kantornya, karena terlihat dari penampilannya yang masih mengenakan pakaian formal, nampak berantakan. Entah kenapa Kai merasakan sesuatu hal yang tidak baik akan menimpa dirinya.

Namun dengan cepat Kai menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pemikiran negatifnya tersebut.

 _'Ahjussi tampan~'_

Deg

Ckiittttt!

Mendadak Kai menghentikan laju mobilnya dan menepi pada sebuah trotoar yang sudah nampak sepi tersebut, karena tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan bocah yang selalu memanggilnya seperti itu.

Kai menopangkan kepalanya pada stir mobil dan ia kembali teringat dengan bocah lelaki yang sangat lucu tersebut.

Mengingat kejadian masa lalu, dimana ia dengan tidak sengaja bertemu bocah lucu itu di sebuah Rumah Sakit tengah bermain sendiri dengan boneka berbentuk mobilnya. Ia menghampiri bocah itu secara reflek karena ia merasa seperti tertarik pada bocah itu. Setelah berkenalan dan sedikit bercanda dengan bocah itu, Kai segera beranjak darisana karena ia masih harus kembali ke kantor menyelesaikan tugasnya setelah menjenguk anak dari karyawannya yang dirawat di Rumah Sakit itu juga.

Namun pergerakannya terhenti ketika ia melihat ada seorang lelaki mungil bermata bulat yang tiba-tiba menggendong tubuh bocah itu.

Kyungsoo.

Lelaki bermata bulat itu adalah Kyungsoo. Kekasihnya dimasa lalu. Dan tanpa sadar ia meneteskan airmatanya ketika ia menyadari jika bocah yang baru saja ia temui adalah anaknya sendiri.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Kai sering mendatangi Rumah Sakit bocah itu tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo. Karena ia selalu datang pada malam hari dan secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Pada suatu ketika, ia kepergok oleh Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba datang saat Kai tengah menuntun bocah itu menuju alam mimpi. Membicarakan semuanya dan ia meminta maaf atas kesalahannya dimasa lalu yang telah melukai Kyungsoo. Dan betapa terkejutnya Kai ketika Kyungsoo ternyata sudah menikah dan Kyungsoo sudah tidak ingin mempersalahkan tentang masa lalu mereka.

Tentu saja Kai tidak terima. Ia lalu bertekad untuk mencari informasi tentang Kyungsoo karena ia tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang kedua pada saat ini. Ia harus merebut kembali hati Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Dengan cara apapun, ia harus menjadikan Kyungsoo seratus persen hak miliknya. Harus.

Karena Kyungsoo memang miliknya.

Persetan dengan fakta bahwa Kyungsoo telah memiliki suami. Ia tidak peduli. Ia akan mencoba untuk mendirikan keluarga kecilnya bersama Kyungsoo dan bocah itu.

Berbicara tentang bocah itu, kenapa Kai menjadi gelisah dan khawatir seperti ini?

Membuatnya terpaksa kembali mengingat kondisi bocah lucu itu yang ternyata adalah anaknya sendiri. Anaknya sangat lemah dan jujur saja itu menjadi beban pikiran tersendiri baginya.

"Kim Tae Oh. Tunggu Appa, nak. Appa mencintaimu.."

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Kai segera menginjak gas mobilnya, melajukan benda mewah tersebut menuju Rumah Sakit tempat Tae Oh di rawat.

Perasaannya menjadi tidak menentu, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk kesana.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul di pikiran Appa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih atas respon positif dari semua readers ya. Yuta ucapin banyak terima kasih untuk readers semua yang menghibur Yuta ketika Yuta di bash, ketika Yuta terpuruk(?) akibat hinaan para haters Yuta. *lebay bgt lu yut *digampar

Dan untuk cerita di chap ini, gimana?

Udah ada beberapa pertanyaan yang kejawab kan?

Tentang Sehun yang tiba-tiba ngasih tau ke Baekhyun kalo Chanyeol itu udh punya istri?

Tentang kenapa alasan Baekhyun menyembunyikan perasaannya untuk membahas masalah Chanyeol yang udh punya istri?

Tentang kenapa Baekhyun menolak ciuman Chanyeol?

Dan juga tentang masa lalu KaiSoo bersama Tae Oh?

Apa Tae Oh tau kalo Kai (ahjussi tampan yang sering mengunjunginya) itu adalah Ayah kandungnya? Jawabannya adalah tidak. Tae Oh tidak tau kalo Kai itu adalah Ayahnya.

Kapan Tae Oh taunya? Next chap.

Bakal jadi Chapter dimulainya konflik.

Masih minat?

Review juseyoo~

THANK YOU~ M-K-L U SEMUAAA~ :*****

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	7. Chapter 7

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

Terlihat Kai tengah mengendarai sedan mewahnya seorang diri. Sepertinya ia baru saja kembali dari kantornya, karena terlihat dari penampilannya yang masih mengenakan pakaian formal, nampak berantakan. Entah kenapa Kai merasakan sesuatu hal yang tidak baik akan menimpa dirinya.

Namun dengan cepat Kai menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pemikiran negatifnya tersebut.

 _'Ahjussi tampan~'_

Deg

Ckiittttt!

Mendadak Kai menghentikan laju mobilnya dan menepi pada sebuah trotoar yang sudah nampak sepi tersebut, karena tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan bocah yang selalu memanggilnya seperti itu.

Kai menopangkan kepalanya pada stir mobil dan ia kembali teringat dengan bocah lelaki yang sangat lucu tersebut.

Mengingat kejadian masa lalu, dimana ia dengan tidak sengaja bertemu bocah lucu itu di sebuah Rumah Sakit tengah bermain sendiri dengan boneka berbentuk mobilnya. Ia menghampiri bocah itu secara reflek karena ia merasa seperti tertarik pada bocah itu. Setelah berkenalan dan sedikit bercanda dengan bocah itu, Kai segera beranjak darisana karena ia masih harus kembali ke kantor menyelesaikan tugasnya setelah menjenguk anak dari karyawannya yang dirawat di Rumah Sakit itu juga.

Namun pergerakannya terhenti ketika ia melihat ada seorang lelaki mungil bermata bulat yang tiba-tiba menggendong tubuh bocah itu.

Kyungsoo.

Lelaki bermata bulat itu adalah Kyungsoo. Kekasihnya dimasa lalu. Dan tanpa sadar ia meneteskan airmatanya ketika ia menyadari jika bocah yang baru saja ia temui adalah anaknya sendiri.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Kai sering mendatangi Rumah Sakit bocah itu tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo. Karena ia selalu datang pada malam hari dan secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Pada suatu ketika, ia kepergok oleh Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba datang saat Kai tengah menuntun bocah itu menuju alam mimpi. Membicarakan semuanya dan ia meminta maaf atas kesalahannya dimasa lalu yang telah melukai Kyungsoo. Dan betapa terkejutnya Kai ketika Kyungsoo ternyata sudah menikah dan Kyungsoo sudah tidak ingin mempersalahkan tentang masa lalu mereka.

Tentu saja Kai tidak terima. Ia lalu bertekad untuk mencari informasi tentang Kyungsoo karena ia tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang kedua pada saat ini. Ia harus merebut kembali hati Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Dengan cara apapun, ia harus menjadikan Kyungsoo seratus persen hak miliknya. Harus.

Karena Kyungsoo memang miliknya.

Persetan dengan fakta bahwa Kyungsoo telah memiliki suami. Ia tidak peduli. Ia akan mencoba untuk mendirikan keluarga kecilnya bersama Kyungsoo dan bocah itu.

Berbicara tentang bocah itu, kenapa Kai menjadi gelisah dan khawatir seperti ini?

Membuatnya terpaksa kembali mengingat kondisi bocah lucu itu yang ternyata adalah anaknya sendiri. Anaknya sangat lemah dan jujur saja itu menjadi beban pikiran tersendiri baginya.

"Kim Tae Oh. Tunggu Appa, nak. Appa mencintaimu.."

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Kai segera menginjak gas mobilnya, melajukan benda mewah tersebut menuju Rumah Sakit tempat Tae Oh di rawat.

Perasaannya menjadi tidak menentu, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk kesana.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul di pikiran Appa?"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

I LOVE YOUR HUSBAND (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Marriege Life, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. Di tulis oleh **Yuta** sendiri dan juga di bantu oleh **Maple Fujoshi2309** (Author pemes, siapa sih yang kaga kenal sama Maple? XD). Dan tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah memiliki seorang istri yang bernama Kyungsoo. "Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Tinggalkan istrimu, dan dengan begitu kita bisa saling mencintai. Walaupun ini sulit untukku, tetapi aku akan tetap merebutmu dari istrimu.." (CHANBAEK) Slight CHANSOO, KAISOO. RnR!

 **Backsound:**

Yiruma - River Flows In You

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

 _"Apa alasanmu menyukaiku Byun Baekhyun?"_

 _"Chanyeol sunbaenim?"_

 _Sunbaenim yang bernama Chanyeol itu terus merapatkan tubuhnya pada sosok lelaki mungil yang diketahui bernama Baekhyun itu tengah meringkuk di pinggir tempat tidur milik Chanyeol._

 _"Kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan apa aku salah jika aku bertanya apa alasannya kau menyukaiku?"_

 _Hembusan nafas Chanyeol bisa dengan jelas Baekhyun rasakan didaerah lehernya. Membuat Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya karena ia sangat malu dan canggung karena tiba-tiba sunbaenim yang berstatus kekasihnya ini berubah menjadi sedikit..._

 _Berbeda?_

 _"Aku.. aku.. a-aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu di ruangan musik itu sunbae. Dan juga.. permainan pianomu. Aku sangat menyukai permainanmu dan aku rasa aku semakin jatuh cinta padamu setelah kau melanjutkan lagu ciptaanku. Maafkan aku sunbae" jawab Baekhyun dengan gugup._

 _"Kenapa secepat itu kau mengatakan jika kau menyukaiku? Kau bahkan belum mengenalku.."_

 _Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Chanyeol yang sudah menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Baekhyun dan Baekhyun terdiam ketika melihat wajah datar Chanyeol._

 _"Aku memiliki sebuah alasan, sunbae.. maafkan aku" lirih Baekhyun._

 _Kemudian Baekhyun menundukkan kembali kepalanya dan ia memejamkan kedua matanya erat karena merasa takut jika Chanyeol akan mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Cukup lama tidak ada suara yang terdengar oleh telinga Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka sedikit matanya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika wajah Chanyeol berada dekat sekali dengan wajahnya._

 _"Ma-maafkan aku s-sunbae.."_

 _"Berhentilah meminta maaf, Baekhyun"_

 _Kemudian Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan semakin mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun panik dan reflek ia menahan dada Chanyeol._

 _"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol._

 _"Umm a-aku rasa ini-"_

 _"Kenapa kau begitu malu?" Tanya Chanyeol memotong perkataan Baekhyun. Dan membuat Baekhyun tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi ketika tangan Chanyeol sudah menangkup wajahnya dan kembali mendekatkan wajah keduanya._

 _Bukan ciuman Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun takut. Melainkan ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan seorang laki-laki. Ditambah ini bukan rumahnya, ini adalah rumah Chanyeol. Walaupun Chanyeol mengaku jika ia tinggal seorang diri dirumah ini, tetapi Baekhyun masih saja merasa kurang nyaman. Walaupun Chanyeol sudah menjadi kekasihnya._

 _"Sunbae-"_

 _"Aku tau jika kau menginginkan ini.."_

 _Cup_

 _Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun._

 _Mendorong bibir Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun sedikit menghuyungkan tubuhnya ke belakang karena dorongan tubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang posisinya berada disamping tempat tidur itu, terus terhimpit oleh tubuh besar Chanyeol._

 _Bukannya melepaskan ciumannya, Chanyeol justru semakin menyesap bibir Baekhyun. Dan mulai saat ini.._

 _Baekhyun merasakan keanehan dari diri Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun terus menutup rapat bibirnya dan wajahnya kini bahkan sudah memerah. Ia sungguh bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini untuk menghadapi Chanyeol yang terlihat berbeda. Apakah kekasihnya ini memiliki masalah?_

 _Cpkh_

 _Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya karena ia merasa ada penolakan dari Baekhyun. Kemudian ia tatap mata sipit itu dan mengusap-usap pipi Baekhyun dengan sayang._

 _"Kau ingat dengan apa yang aku katakan?" Ucap Chanyeol lagi._

 _Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. Mana mungkin ia bisa melupakan perkataan Chanyeol yang sangat aneh seperti kemarin? Itu sangat membuatnya resah dan merasa amat gelisah._

 _"Jangan pernah berhenti untuk mencintai sunbaenim apapun yang terjadi" jawab Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum._

 _"Aku mencintaimu Baek. Dan.."_

 _Chanyeol menyentuh bibir Baekhyun lalu menyentuh bibirnya sendiri._

 _"Aku akan melakukan ciuman yang berbeda dari ciuman yang pernah aku lakukan padamu sebelumnya"_

 _Dan Chanyeol kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun. Reflek Baekhyun kembali memejamkan matanya dan meremas kedua tangannya sendiri ketika lidah Chanyeol mulai melesak masuk kedalam mulutnya. Jantung Baekhyun berdegup tidak karuan ketika tangan Chanyeol sudah bergerak untuk melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja sekolahnya._

 _Baekhyun bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol terhadapnya. Namun dengan cepat Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menangkupkannya pada rahang tegas Chanyeol. Baekhyun terpaksa menurutinya dan ia mencengkram erat wajah Chanyeol ketika lidah mereka sudah bertarung didalam sana._

 _'Apa yang aku lakukan?'_

 _Wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah dan ia serasa ingin menangis saat ini, karena ia tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya._

 _Grep_

 _Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan dengan perlahan mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun pada kasur yang berada di belakang tubuh Baekhyun. Kasur miliknya._

 _"Aku ingin memelukmu dengan erat.. Byun Baekhyun"_

 _Tes_

 _Airmata Baekhyun mencelos begitu saja ketika Chanyeol sudah menindih tubuhnya. Membuka bibirnya ketika Chanyeol memberikannya sebuah ciuman yang bisa di katakan posesif ini._

 _'Apa yang aku lakukan?' Batin Baekhyun terus mengatakan itu._

 _Ingin sekali ia menolak kenyataan ini semua, tetapi ia tidak mampu. Ia tidak bisa menolak Chanyeol. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa cintanya pada sunbaenimnya ini. Ia tidak bisa menutupi perasaannya jika ia menyukai sentuhan Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun.._

 _Tidak bisa menghalangi Chanyeol._

 _Srek_

 _Tangan Baekhyun terangkat untuk meraih wajah Chanyeol dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Baekhyun terus memejamkan kedua matanya berusaha untuk menikmati ciuman manis dari Chanyeol. Jemari lentiknya terus meremas rambut Chanyeol dengan lembut untuk menyalurkan perasaan asing yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini._

 _Bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun ia membayangkan jika ia dan Chanyeol akan melakukan hal sejauh ini. Ia tidak mengerti dengan sikap Chanyeol. Perkataannya kemarin masih belum dapat ia tangkap dengan baik, dan ini.. Chanyeol sudah membawanya untuk merasakan apa itu cinta begitu awal._

 _Ia sudah dalam keadaan tanpa sehelai benangpun. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol. Dibawah selimut tebal ini mereka menyembunyikan diri mereka dan melakukan penyatuan yang ternyata akan berakibat sangat fatal._

 _'Mungkin ini terdengar salah..'_

 _Baekhyun membuka bibirnya mengeluarkan lenguhan kecil ketika Chanyeol berhasil memenuhinya hingga benar-benar penuh. Menikmati apa yang di berikan oleh Chanyeol dengan perasaan cintanya. Cintanya yang begitu besar terhadap Chanyeol._

 _'Tetapi..'_

 _Baekhyun mencengkram kuat punggung Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol mulai bergerak diatas tubuhnya._

 _'Aku sangat menyukaimu sunbae..'_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Aku.. merindukanmu Byun Baekhyun. Maafkan aku"

"Sajangnim? Apa yang kau katakan?" Ujar Baekhyun berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol merasa sedikit bingung dengan sikap Baekhyun yang selalu menolaknya. Namun ia buang segala pikiran yang muncul di kepalanya jauh-jauh dan tetap tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin kita kencan kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan canggung tadi.

"Aku rasa disini saja sudah lebih dari cukup untukku sajangnim. Aku senang. Aku menyukainya" jawab Baekhyun dengan senyumannya.

"Apa kau merasa tidak nyaman jika berada di dekatku?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Aku merasa sangat nyaman sajangnim. Aku sangat senang menyadari jika aku bisa seperti ini bersamamu. Berdua saja dan ini adalah impianku"

"Aku juga merasa senang akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu Baek"

 _'Aku merasa sangat senang karena aku akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu kembali..'_

"Baiklah sajangnim. Makanan sudah tiba, kita harus memakan makanan ini. Jja~ aku sudah sangat lapar"

Baekhyun kembali mengembangkan senyum cerianya. Dan ia bahkan mengambilkan sumpit untuk Chanyeol lalu menyerahkannya.

Namun, ketika Chanyeol baru saja ingin meraih sumpit itu, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

Chanyeol sedikit panik ketika melihat kontak nama yang menghubunginya tersebut. Namun ia kembali menatap Baekhyun dan menerima sumpit itu memakan satu potong daging lalu berdiri.

"Aku keluar sebentar. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan lama. Kau makan duluan saja ne?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menyembunyikan ponselnya.

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengecup dahi Baekhyun dan benar-benar beranjak darisana meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo.

Pip

"Ada apa Kyung?"

 _'C-chanh hiks'_

"Hey tenanglah, kenapa kau menangis?"

Mimik wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi khawatir setelah mendengar isakan tangis sang istri. Sedikit ada perasaan bersalah karena nyatanya ia baru saja meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian dirumah untuk berkencan dengan asistennya tersebut.

 _'Tae Oh hiks! Kau harus cepat ke Rumah Sakit. Tae Oh kembali pingsan hiks'_

Chanyeol panik.

Kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Baekhyun yang tengah melahap makanannya. Bagaimana ia mengatakannya pada Baekhyun? Tidak mungkin jika ia berkata "Maafkan aku Baek, istriku baru saja menelponku jika anak kami sakit dan dia menyuruhku untuk segera ke Rumah Sakit. Kau aku tinggal tidak apa-apa bukan?" Oh tidak! Itu sangat tidak mungkin. Bagaimana Chanyeol mengatakannya?

 _'Chan? Kumohon..'_

Tap tap tap

Chanyeol segera berlari menuju parkiran mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya menuju ke Rumah Sakit dengan kecepatan tinggi. Karena ia sangat khawatir pada kondisi Tae Oh saat ini. Dan ia pikir jika Baekhyun pasti akan memakluminya setelah ia mengiriminya pesan nanti.

 _'Maafkan aku Baek'_

 **-Other side-**

"Kenapa sajangnim lama sekali?"

Baekhyun sudah menunggu selama 30 menit semenjak kepergian Chanyeol untuk mengangkat telepon. Dan ia rasa jika Chanyeol memang meninggalkannya. Baru saja Baekhyun ingin menghubungi Chanyeol, tiba-tiba ada sebuah pesan yang masuk. Dengan cepat Baekhyun membukanya dan membaca isi pesan tersebut.

 **From : Chanyeol Sajangnim**

 **To : Me**

 **Maafkan aku Baek. Aku ada urusan mendadak.**

 **Jangan pergi kemana-mana sebelum aku kembali.**

 **Tunggu aku 30 menit lagi disana.**

 **M-K-L U Baekhyun.**

Huftt~

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kecewa setelah membaca isi pesan dari Chanyeol. Jujur saja ia merasa di abaikan oleh Chanyeol karena Chanyeol sudah sering seperti ini disaat acara kencan mereka. Membuatnya terus menunggu dan jika Chanyeol tau, menunggu itu bukanlah sesuatu hal yang menyenangkan.

Namun Baekhyun kembali mengembangkan senyumannya untuk berpikir positif jika Chanyeol tidak menemui istrinya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tau jika Chanyeol pasti dan mutlak tengah menemui istrinya.

Baekhyun menggerakkan jemarinya untuk membalas pesan Chanyeol.

 **From : Me**

 **To : Chanyeol Sajangnim**

 **Aku akan menunggumu sajangnim.**

 **M-K-L U too ^^**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _"Kekasih ku berubah. Dia berubah"_

 _"Apa yang kau bicarakan Baek?"_

 _"Hiks! Apa yang harus aku lakukan Kyung? Chanyeol sunbaenim telah pergi meninggalkanku. Setelah kami melakukannya, ia justru menghilang begitu saja entah kemana hiks"_

 _Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh sahabatnya yang memiliki mata bulat itu sambil menangis. Hatinya sungguh hancur saat ini ketika ia menerima kabar jika Chanyeol -kekasihnya- telah pindah keluar kota. Itu sungguh mengejutkan bagi Baekhyun, karena Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun padanya. Tetapi Baekhyun teringat dengan perkataan Chanyeol._

 _'Jangan pernah berhenti mencintaiku apapun yang terjadi'_

 _'Jika kau melihatku berubah, maka itu bukanlah aku. Karena aku tidak akan pernah berubah dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Tunggu sampai saat itu datang. Tunggu sampai aku kembali berdiri dihadapanmu'_

 _Tes_

 _Airmata Baekhyun terus mengalir ketika ia mengingat kalimat itu. Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak sebodoh itu untuk memahami arti perkataan Chanyeol, tetapi sepertinya ia memang bodoh karena baru menyadari perkataan Chanyeol setelah Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya._

 _"Mungkin dia memiliki alasan kenapa bersikap seperti itu padamu Baek. Percayalah padanya.."_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk di dalam dekapan sahabat baiknya tersebut._

 _"Aku akan selalu mencintainya apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan selalu mempercayainya. Aku yakin dia akan kembali di hadapanku, Kyungsoo"_

 _Sahabatnya yang ternyata bernama Kyungsoo tersebut mengembangkan senyuman lemahnya pada Baekhyun._

 _"Dia akan kembali padamu, Baekhyun.." ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyeka airmata Baekhyun dengan lembut._

 _"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku juga Kyung?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba._

 _Kyungsoo kembali menunjukkan senyumannya._

 _Kali ini lebih manis, dan ini adalah senyuman termanis yang pernah Baekhyun lihat dari sahabat satu-satunya ini. Baekhyun menyukai senyuman manis Kyungsoo, tetapi lagi-lagi ia merasakan ada perasaan aneh pada dadanya._

 _"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Baek. Aku sahabatmu bukan?"_

 _Grep_

 _Baekhyun kembali menubrukkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan erat._

 _"Berjanjilah padaku Kyung"_

 _"Ne. Aku berjanji. Aku akan tetap menjadi sahabatmu yang selalu berada disampingmu" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengusap punggung Baekhyun._

 _._

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Tae Oh, Kyung?"

Grep

"Chanyeol! Hiks"

"Hey tenanglah, aku ada disini"

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil sang istri dan mengusap lembut bahu Kyungsoo membiarkan menangis di dalam pelukannya.

Chanyeol baru saja tiba di Rumah Sakit, dan ia segera menghampiri istrinya yang tengah terduduk sambil menangis di sisi ranjang ruang rawat Tae Oh. Chanyeol sedikit mengernyit heran kenapa Kyungsoo begitu histeris hingga sekarang, padahal ini sudah sering terjadi pada Tae Oh. Dan bisa dilihat saat ini jika Tae Oh sudah dalam kondisi stabil.

"Aku hiks! Aku tidak bisa menjadi ibu yang baik untuknya hiks!"

"Ini semua bukan karena mu Kyung. Ini sudah menjadi takdir yang Tuhan berikan pada kita. Kau tidak perlu terlalu memikirkannya, dan bisa kau lihat jika Tae Oh sudah tidak kenapa-kenapa bukan?" Lagi-lagi Chanyeol berusaha untuk bersikap tenang pada sang istri.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil menyetujui perkataan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo bahkan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol karena perasaannya saat ini sungguh hancur. Bagaimana tidak? Mana mungkin kau tidak merasa khawatir ketika mengetahui kondisi anakmu satu-satunya mengalami sakit parah seperti ini? Di tambah, Tae Oh masih terlalu kecil untuk merasakan rasa sakit penyakit itu. Kyungsoo tidak tau harus melakukan apa untuk kesembuhan anaknya.

Kyungsoo selalu berdo'a agar Tae Oh selalu dilindungi oleh Tuhan. Bahkan Kyungsoo sempat meminta pada Tuhan untuk memindahkan penyakit Tae Oh pada dirinya, sehingga ia tidak harus menangis seperti melihat penderitaan sang anak.

"Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu khawatir padanya hiks!"

"Berhentilah menangis Kyung. Tae Oh tidak suka jika melihatmu menangis seperti ini. Tersenyumlah untuknya, karena aku yakin jika senyumanmu adalah kekuatan untuk Tae Oh"

Chanyeol mengusap pipi gembil Kyungsoo dengan lembut dan menghapus airmata Kyungsoo yang terus mengalir. Chanyeol langsung mengembangkan senyumannya ketika melihat Kyungsoo mulai tersenyum. Lalu keduanya saling bertatap mata dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo ketika melihat bibir merah itu. Ingin sekali ia mengecup kembali bibir manis ini agar tidak bergetar karena tangisan lagi. Membuat Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya karena ia mengerti jika Chanyeol akan menciumnya.

Cup

Akhirnya kedua belah bibir itu bertemu dan menempel dengan sempurna.

Chanyeol mengecup kuat bibir Kyungsoo dan bahkan ia berani untuk melumatnya. Tetapi ketika Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya, wajah cantik Baekhyunlah yang muncul. Membuat Chanyeol terbawa akan perasaannya dan memperdalam ciumannya dengan Kyungsoo.

 _'Baekhyun.. kenapa kau selalu muncul dipikiranku?'_

Deg!

Dengan cepat Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya dan melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Kyungsoo. Ia tersadar jika ia melupakan Baekhyun yang sedang menunggunya seorang diri disana.

Astaga! Bahkan Chanyeol sudah meninggalkan Baekhyun selama hampir dua jam! Bodohnya ia karena bisa-bisanya ia melupakan kekasihnya tersebut.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang sudah memalingkan wajahnya tidak mau menatap Chanyeol.

"Kyung-"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri. Kau kembalilah ke rumah karena kau harus pergi ke kantor esok hari. Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku akan menjaga Tae Oh disini hingga ia tersadar" ucap Kyungsoo tanpa mau menatap Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik"

Tes

Kyungsoo langsung meneteskan airmatanya dengan deras ketika ia merasakan perbedaan dari diri Chanyeol saat ini. Chanyeol begitu saja meninggalkannya tanpa mau berkelit atau bersi keras melarang Kyungsoo seperti dulu. Chanyeol telah berubah. Dan Kyungsoo tau apa alasan perubahan sikap Chanyeol saat ini. Siapa lagi jika bukan asistennya itu? Pasti Chanyeol menemui asisten sialannya itu.

"Kau berbohong padaku, Chanyeol"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Tidak ada tempat bersandar untukku**

 **Semenjak kau pergi meninggalkanku**

 **Sakit ini dan kesedihan ini..**

 **Aku merasa hatiku tertutup**

 **Kau melewatiku**

 **Begitupun dengan waktu**

 **Bahkan jika aku sendiri**

 **Aku hanya akan mencintaimu**

 **Aku tidak mempunyai apapun lagi**

 **Karena kau telah membawanya pergi**

 **Duniaku sangat berantakan**

 **Seperti salju yang mencair**

 **Aku terus meneteskan airmataku**

 **Meskipun aku mencoba untuk menahannya**

 **Aku sangat mencintaimu**

 **Aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari diriku sendiri**

Lagi-lagi seperti ini.

Chanyeol meninggalkannya seorang diri dan membuatnya harus menunggu lama. Menyakitkan memang untuknya setelah ia mengetahui ternyata Chanyeol sudah memiliki seorang istri. Terlebih, Chanyeol selalu saja lebih memilih istrinya daripada dirinya.

Bisakah sajangnimnya tersebut mengerti akan perasaannya sedikit saja?

Dan bagaimana mungkin bisa Chanyeol membagi dirinya menjadi dua? Untuknya dan untuk istrinya?

Seperti saat ini. Baekhyun kembali menunggu Chanyeol selama berjam-jam. Bahkan ketika cafe ini sudah hampir tutup, Chanyeol masih belum menampakkan dirinya. Chanyeol berbohong. Chanyeol mengingkari janjinya. Dan juga Chanyeol..

Melupakannya.

Dengan berat hati Baekhyun meninggalkan cafe tersebut. Berjalan dengan lemah sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya meremas kuat pegangan tas yang di bawanya dengan bibir yang bergetar berusaha untuk menahan isakannya.

Cukup jauh Baekhyun berjalan, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah halte bus yang sudah sepi tersebut. Mungkin sudah tidak akan ada lagi bus yang datang, karena ini sudah tengah malam.

Biarlah ia duduk seperti ini seorang diri. Setidaknya, ia ingin menenangkan pikirannya dalam kesepian ini. Meskipun angin malam terus berhembus membuatnya kedinginan, ia tidak perduli. Jika ia akan sakit, ia juga tidak perduli. Bukankah ia tengah patah hati saat ini?

"Baekhyun.. maafkan aku"

Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja menyebut namanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia karena orang tersebut adalah Chanyeol. Sajangnimnya.

"S-sajangnim"

Grep

"Maafkan aku Baek. Kumohon maafkan aku"

Tubuh Baekhyun seketika terasa kaku saat Chanyeol memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Sangat erat hingga Baekhyun tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

Tes

Chanyeol merasakan basah didaerah dadanya, dan Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui jika Baekhyun tengah menangis saat ini.

"Hiks- k-kau menyakitiku sajangnim.. hiks"

"Maafkan aku Baek. Ada urusan mendadak dan aku-"

"Dan sajangnim menemui istri sajangnim?"

"Baek? Bagaimana ka-"

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya sajangnim.."

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Chanyeol. Memandang kearah Chanyeol dan kemudian ia mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini sajangnim.."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan mengakhiri hubungan kita"

"Lalu? Apa sajangnim kira aku akan menerima jika sajangnim hanya menjadikanku pelampiasan saja?"

Baekhyun mengusap airmatanya dengan kasar. Kenyataan ini terlalu menyakitkan.

"Aku tidak menjadikanmu pelampiasan Baek!"

"Lalu apa?! Sajangnim ingin mengatakan jika sajangnim menjadikanku seorang selingkuhan? Yang bisa datang dan pergi begitu saja sesuka sajangnim? Hiks"

Baekhyun tidak mampu menahan airmatanya lagi. Teringat ketika ia menolak Chanyeol yang ingin menciumnya berkali-kali.

"Aku mencintaimu Baek. Aku masih membutuhkanmu"

"Kau bohong sajangnim!"

Dengan cepat Baekhyun beranjak dari sana meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam sambil menunduk. Baekhyun terus melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Chanyeol. Dan ia semakin sedih ketika menyadari Chanyeol ternyata tidak mengejarnya.

Seperti inikah kisah cintanya berakhir?

Semudah itukah ia melepaskan Chanyeol?

 _'Maaf. Aku tidak sanggup, ini terlalu menyakitkan'_

Byurrr srassshhhh

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba basah karena hujan deras yang tiba-tiba ini. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit ketakutan dan cemas karena ia sama sekali tidak membawa payung. Ditambah, saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Baekhyun harus cepat-cepat tiba di apartementnya.

Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sikap bodohnya yang berjalan terlalu jauh hingga ia harus menempuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk bisa tiba di apartemennya.

Kepalanya pusing. Dan ia sangat kedinginan saat ini. Bukan hujan ini yang membuatnya dingin..

Tetapi hatinya.

Hatinya yang tiba-tiba menjadi kaku setelah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali menangis.

Perasaannya sungguh kacau. Dan tanpa sadar, Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berjongkok di bawah derasnya air hujan. Masa bodoh! Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hiks! Ini adalah hari yang paling buruk! Hiks!"

Bibir Baekhyun bergetar dan matanya kembali memanas. Menangis sejadi-jadinya di bawah hujan ini seorang diri. Begitu menyedihkan.

Namun tidak beberapa lama kemudian, tangan Baekhyun tertarik dan dengan terpaksa ia berdiri.

Betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika ia kembali melihat wajah Chanyeol yang ternyata adalah si pelaku penarikan pada tangannya tersebut. Satu tangan Chanyeol memegangi payung dan satu tangannya lagi memegang tangan Baekhyun.

"Jangan berlari menghindariku seperti itu lagi. Dan apakah kau masih mengingatnya?"

Baekhyun masih terdiam tidak ingin mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun. Mata sipitnya menatap mata tajam Chanyeol dan mencari-cari sebuah jawaban disana. Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Namun Chanyeol terus mendesaknya untuk menjawabnya.

Baekhyun ingin menghempaskan pegangan tangan Chanyeol tetapi Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan genggamannya sama sekali tidak membiarkan Baekhyun berlari lagi menghindarinya.

"Jawab aku Baek"

Baekhyun masih tidak bergeming. Airmata terus mengalir dan Chanyeol dapat dengan jelas melihat kebingungan di dalam mata Baekhyun.

"Kumohon kau tidak menghindari ini.."

Brukk

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menangkup rahang Baekhyun dengan kuat dan memempelkan bibir keduanya dengan rapat. Membiarkan payung yang di pegangnya jatuh begitu saja sehingga air hujan membasahi tubuh mereka.

Cpkh

Baekhyun tercekat dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba Chanyeol. Jujur saja ia masih belum siap untuk menerima ini, karena menurutnya ini terlalu cepat. Reflek tangan Baekhyun meraih kedua tangan Chanyeol yang sedang memegang wajahnya bermaksud agar Chanyeol segera melepaskan ciumannya. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Karena Chanyeol semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus menerimanya.

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya dengan rapat dan merasakan ciuman yang di berikan oleh Chanyeol. Jantungnya berdegup berkali lipat lebih cepat ketika tangan Chanyeol sudah turun dan memeluk pinggangnya, merapatkan tubuh keduanya.

Ini sangat hangat. Baekhyun merasakan kehangatan luar biasa dan mengabaikan jika tubuhnya sudah basah akibat hujan deras ini.

"Mphh-"

Kenapa Chanyeol menciumnya begitu lama? Apakah Chanyeol melampiaskan kerinduannya selama ini pada Baekhyun melalui ciuman panas ini? Bahkan Chanyeol mengabaikan berontakan yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun. Terus menyesap bibir tipis Baekhyun sambil merengkuh tubuh mungil asistennya ini.

 _'Kau.. masih mengingatku sajangnim?'_

Cpkh!

Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya dan mengusap wajah cantik Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih. Kau tidak menolakku.."

Grep

Chanyeol kembali memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat dan Baekhyun membiarkannya. Tangan Baekhyun terangkat untuk menyentuh bibirnya sendiri yang sudah sedikit basah akibat perbuatan sajangnimnya ini.

 _'Sajangnim.. aku akan selalu mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi'_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Tae Oh!"

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu yang terbuka dengan tiba-tiba. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat siapa yang tengah memanggil nama anaknya tersebut. Kyungsoo segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berdiri menghadap ke arah lelaki yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arahnya.

"K-kai?"

"Apa yang terjadi pada anakku, Kyungsoo?"

Kai memegang kedua bahu sempit Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo hanya terdiam saat melihat ke khawatiran yang di tunjukkan oleh Kai saat ini. Dan juga..

Darimana Kai tau jika saat ini Tae Oh kembali drop?

"Katakan sesuatu. Apa yang terjadi pada anakku?" Kai kembali mengulang pertanyaannya karena Kyungsoo tak kunjung menjawabnya.

"Dia.. baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Bagaimana aku tidak merasa khawatir saat anakku sakit seperti ini Kyung? Kau tidak tau betapa paniknya aku? Perasaan tidak enak tiba-tiba muncul dan tanpa menunggu apapun lagi aku segera datang kesini"

"Untuk apa kau datang kesini? Aku bisa menjaga Tae Oh dengan baik" lirih Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau menerima jika aku adalah Ayah kandung dari Tae Oh? Bahkan kau masih menggunakan margaku untuk menamainya"

"Kau memang Ayah kandungnya. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengenalmu"

Sungguh perkataan singkat Kyungsoo sangat menyakiti perasaan Kai.

"Kyung! Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini! Aku tidak ingin anakku menganggap orang lain sebagai Ayah kandungnya!"

"Tidak. Tae Oh tidak akan menerimamu. Dia sudah nyaman dengan status Chanyeol sebagai Ayahnya. Kau tidak berhak mengusik kebahagiannya"

"Kau bilang bahagia? Apa kondisi Tae Oh saat ini menunjukkan jika ia bahagia? Kumohon jujurlah dengan perasaanmu sendiri Kyung!"

Kyungsoo menghempaskan kedua tangan Kai yang mencengkram kuat bahunya. Lalu ia membuang wajahnya tidak ingin menatap mata Kai.

"Pergilah. Kau menganggu istirahat anakku" datar Kyungsoo.

"Astaga Kyungsoo! Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku?"

Kyungsoo menelan ludah nya kasar karena tenggorokannya terasa amat kering. Kemudian ia memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap mata Kai kembali. Cukup lama ia terdiam dan sepertinya ia harus mengatakan hal ini pada Kai. Demi kebaikan mereka.

"Pergilah dari hadapanku dan Tae Oh. Aku sudah muak melihat wajahmu, Kai"

Kai berdecih sama sekali tidak menyangka dengan perkataan yang baru saja di lontarkan oleh Kyungsoo. Ia sudah yakin jika Kyungsoo masih bersikeras menolaknya dan mengatakan kalimat seperti itu.

Kali ini kesabaran Kai sudah pada batas akhir. Ia sudah tidak mampu menahan hasratnya untuk memiliki Kyungsoo kembali kedalam dekapannya. Ia sudah tidak mampu bersabar lagi untuk kesekian kalinya menyikapi sikap Kyungsoo yang selalu saja menolaknya. Mungkin Kai harus melakukan ini agar Kyungsoo menyerah.

Ya, Kai harus mengatakannya.

"Kembalilah padaku atau aku akan membuat suamimu bangkrut?"

"Apa? Kau tidak bisa melakukannya, Kai!"

"Aku bisa melakukannya, sayang"

Ekspresi panik Kai kini berubah menjadi seringaian yang mengerikan bagi Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya inilah hal yang paling di takutkan oleh Kyungsoo selama ini. Tetapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Kai akan melakukan hal picisan seperti ini. Kai yang ia kenal bukanlah Kai yang akan menyangkutpautkan urusan pekerjaan dengan urusan pribadinya. Tetapi ia salah. Kai bahkan rela melakukan hal kotor untuk memaksanya kembali.

"Bagaimana? Pilihan yang sangat mudah bukan?" Ucap Kai lagi.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan kembali padamu. Sekalipun kau telah menumpahkan kembali spermamu didalam tubuhku, aku tidak akan melepaskan Chanyeol" jawab Kyungsoo dengan lantang.

"Chanyeol pasti akan membencimu saat ia mengetahui jika kau hamil anakku kembali, bukan anaknya" ucap Kai dengan santai.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu jika aku akan menggugurkan janin ini?"

Dengan cepat Kai mendorong tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ke dinding yang berada tepat di samping ranjang Tae Oh tersebut. Membuat Kyungsoo sedikit meringis karena Kai melakukannya dengan tiba-tiba dan sangat kasar. Kai memang selalu seperti ini jika ia tengah marah. Kyungsoo bahkan merutuki dirinya sendiri karena ia tidak mampu menghindari cengkraman lelaki yang 'pernah' dicintainya ini.

"Sekeras apa hatimu ini Kyung? Aku menyesali semua perbuatanku. Tidakkah kau memberikanku sebuah kesempatan?"

Kyungsoo kembali meneteskan airmatanya. Karena jujur saja ia merasa sangat sesak saat ini. Sesak karena ia bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Kau kembali pada waktu yang salah, Kai. Maka dari itu aku selalu menolakmu hiks!"

Kai terdiam. Namun tidak beberapa lama kemudian, kedua tangannya terangkat untuk menangkup wajah gembil Kyungsoo dan menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Mendekat dan semakin dekat hingga kedua bibir itu menempel dengan sempurna.

Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya lebar-lebar karena terkejut dengan ciuman yang di lakukan oleh Kai. Dan bodohnya, ia sama sekali tidak mampu menolaknya. Hatinya mengatakan jika ia merindukan perlakukan Kai yang seperti ini, tetapi rasa egoisnya mengalahkan semuanya dan mengatakan jika ini semua salah.

Tidak seharusnya ia melakukan hal seperti ini pada lelaki lain.

Namun dengan kurang ajarnya, kedua mata Kyungsoo justru menutup secara perlahan menikmati ciuman lembut yang di lakukan oleh Kai padanya. Semakin lama dan semakin lembut, membuat Kyungsoo tidak mampu melakukan apapun lagi.

Kai menggenggam kedua tangannya dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo semakin terpojok dan ia justru mendongakkan kepalanya agar Kai lebih mudah menikmati bibirnya.

 _'Ku mohon seseorang ingatkan aku jika apa yang aku lakukan saat ini adalah salah..'_

 _'Chanyeol.. maafkan aku. Aku masih mencintai lelaki ini'_

Kai dan Kyungsoo terus melakukan ciuman intim itu tanpa menyadari jika ada sebuah senyuman kecil yang di kembangkan oleh seorang bocah mungil di samping mereka.

Tae Oh ternyata menyaksikan apa yang baru saja terjadi di antara sang Umma dan Ahjussi tampan yang sering mengunjunginya. Seharusnya ia marah karena bukan Ayahnya yang mencium sang Umma, tetapi ia justru merasa bahagia ketika melihat Ahjussi tampan itu mencium Umma nya dengan lembut seperti saat ini. Seolah ia merasa jika ia ingin sekali melihat Kyungsoo selalu seperti ini bersama Kai. Walaupun nyatanya ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara keduanya.

Tetapi ia mempercayai satu hal yang ia dengar dari percakapan antara Kai dan Kyungsoo tadi. Yaitu..

Ahjussi tampan yang sering mengunjunginya disini ternyata adalah Ayah kandungnya.

 _'Appa...'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gimana? Tercengang(?) ga? .g

Masih ngambang ya ceritanya? *ngambang? Lu kira tokai yut? *digampar

Wakakakak Gimana nih reaksi Baekhyun selanjutnya setelah Chanyeol ngaku kalo dia udh punya istri? Dilihat dari reaksinya sih si Baekhyun malah terima-terima aja hahaha Dan buat yang masih penasaran kenapa Baekhyu, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo ga saling kenal di masa sekarang, yaitu.. eumm.. mungkin kalian udah bisa nebak sendiri ya? dan Yuta mau tegasin lagi kalo mereka itu lebih tepatnya "SALING PURA-PURA UNTUK TIDAK MENGENAL SATU SAMA LAIN KARENA MASA LALU BURUK MEREKA". Udah jelas kan? Jadi disini tidak ada yang amnesia atau sebagainya hehehe :v

Dan juga KaiSoo. Tae Oh udh tau kalo Kai ternyata Ayah kandungnya. Disini nanti Kyungsoo masih bingung, apa dia nerima Kai dengan konsekuensi mengkhianati pernikahannya bersama Chanyeol? Atau dia nolak Kai yang akan berakibat Kai bakal bikin bangkrut Chanyeol?

Flashbacknyapun belum selesai. Masih gantung bgt disini, dan juga alasan kenapa Kyungsoo bisa menikah sama Chanyeol dulu. Err elelelele~

Penasaran?

NEXT?

REVIEW JUSEYO~

SARANGHAE BBUING~


	8. Chapter 8

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Sekeras apa hatimu ini Kyung? Aku menyesali semua perbuatanku. Tidakkah kau memberikanku sebuah kesempatan?"

Kyungsoo kembali meneteskan airmatanya. Karena jujur saja ia merasa sangat sesak saat ini. Sesak karena ia bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Kau kembali pada waktu yang salah, Kai. Maka dari itu aku selalu menolakmu hiks!"

Kai terdiam. Namun tidak beberapa lama kemudian, kedua tangannya terangkat untuk menangkup wajah gembil Kyungsoo dan menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Mendekat dan semakin dekat hingga kedua bibir itu menempel dengan sempurna.

Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya lebar-lebar karena terkejut dengan ciuman yang di lakukan oleh Kai. Dan bodohnya, ia sama sekali tidak mampu menolaknya. Hatinya mengatakan jika ia merindukan perlakukan Kai yang seperti ini, tetapi rasa egoisnya mengalahkan semuanya dan mengatakan jika ini semua salah.

Tidak seharusnya ia melakukan hal seperti ini pada lelaki lain.

Namun dengan kurang ajarnya, kedua mata Kyungsoo justru menutup secara perlahan menikmati ciuman lembut yang di lakukan oleh Kai terhadapnya. Semakin lama dan semakin lembut, membuat Kyungsoo tidak mampu melakukan apapun lagi.

Kai menggenggam kedua tangannya dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo semakin terpojok dan ia justru mendongakkan kepalanya agar Kai lebih mudah menikmati bibirnya.

 _'Ku mohon seseorang ingatkan aku jika apa yang aku lakukan saat ini adalah salah..'_

 _'Chanyeol.. maafkan aku. Aku masih mencintai lelaki ini'_

Kai dan Kyungsoo terus melakukan ciuman intim itu tanpa menyadari jika ada sebuah senyuman kecil yang di kembangkan oleh seorang bocah mungil di samping mereka.

Tae Oh ternyata menyaksikan apa yang baru saja terjadi di antara sang Umma dan Ahjussi tampan yang sering mengunjunginya. Seharusnya ia marah karena bukan Ayahnya yang mencium sang Umma, tetapi ia justru merasa bahagia ketika melihat Ahjussi tampan itu mencium Umma nya dengan lembut seperti saat ini. Seolah ia merasa jika ia ingin sekali melihat Kyungsoo selalu seperti ini bersama Kai. Walaupun nyatanya ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara keduanya.

Tetapi ia mempercayai satu hal yang ia dengar dari percakapan antara Kai dan Kyungsoo tadi. Yaitu..

Ahjussi tampan yang sering mengunjunginya disini ternyata adalah Ayah kandungnya.

 _'Appa...'_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

I LOVE YOUR HUSBAND (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Marriege Life, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. Di tulis oleh **Yuta** sendiri dan juga di bantu oleh **Maple Fujoshi2309** (Author pemes, siapa sih yang kaga kenal sama Maple? XD). Dan tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah memiliki seorang istri yang bernama Kyungsoo. "Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Tinggalkan istrimu, dan dengan begitu kita bisa saling mencintai. Walaupun ini sulit untukku, tetapi aku akan tetap merebutmu dari istrimu.." (CHANBAEK) Slight CHANSOO, KAISOO. RnR!

 **Backsound:**

Yiruma - River Flows In You

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

Cklek

Bruk

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menutup pintu apartemen milik Baekhyun dan membawa tubuh mungil lelaki yang tengah dipagutnya ini untuk berbaring di atas ranjang besar yang tentu saja adalah milik Baekhyun.

Tubuh keduanya basah kuyup karena kehujanan pasca pengakuan yang menyakitkan tadi.

Setelah memastikan tubuh Baekhyun tenang, maka Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membawa Baekhyun memasuki mobilnya dan melesat menuju apartemen Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang terus memaksa, membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau memberitahukan alamat apartemennya pada Chanyeol. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi Chanyeol untuk tiba di apartemen tersebut, karena Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Entah apa maksudnya, ia sendiri pun tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah, ia ingin mendekap tubuh Baekhyun agar kekasih cantiknya tersebut tidak merasa kedinginan.

Dan tibalah mereka di apartemen Baekhyun. Sudah sangat sepi karena ini sudah tengah malam. Ketika mereka menaiki lift, entah kerasukan setan apa Chanyeol langsung memojokkan tubuh Baekhyun dan melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan kasar. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun menerima ciuman kasar itu karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa menahan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlalu bernafsu untuk menghabisi bibirnya, dan juga tenaga mereka tidaklah seimbang.

Berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang membawa Baekhyun cepat memasuki kamar apartemen Baekhyun tanpa melepas pagutannya sedetikpun. Hingga Baekhyun kewalahan untuk melayani ciuman Chanyeol tersebut.

"Sa-sajanghh nim~"

Baekhyun berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya ketika Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya. Namun Chanyeol justru beralih untuk menyesapi leher Baekhyun dengan kuat. Mulai dari rahang Baekhyun, dagu, leher, bahu hingga dada Baekhyun, sudah penuh akan tanda cinta Chanyeol.

Keduanya terengah-engah, terlebih Chanyeol yang sepertinya sudah dalam keadaan sangat bernafsu.

Grep

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin melepaskan kancing kemeja yang di kenakan oleh Baekhyun, tetapi tangan Baekhyun lebih dulu menahan pergerakan Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol yang sudah dalam keadaan menindih Baekhyun itu langsung menatap pada wajah Baekhyun.

"Tidak sajangnim.." lirih Baekhyun dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya lelaki cantik itu tengah kebingungan saat ini.

"Kenapa Baek? Kau ingin menghindariku lagi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Dan sedetik kemudian, cairan bening tersebut sudah turun membasahi wajahnya.

Baekhyun menangis.

"Ini salah. Tidak seharusnya kita melakukan ini sajangnim"

Baekhyun meremas tangan Chanyeol yang masih di genggamnya. Cukup lama Chanyeol terdiam, namun setelah itu Chanyeol segera bangkit dari posisi membungkuknya menjadi tegap, dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika menyadari Chanyeol justru melepaskan pakaiannya yang sudah basah.

Jantung Baekhyun terus berdetak tidak karuan dan ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat ini.

Disatu sisi, ia menginginkan Chanyeol. Namun disisi lain, ia menyadari jika apa yang dilakukan olehnya bersama Chanyeol saat ini adalah salah. Chanyeol sudah memiliki istri, dan ia bukanlah siapa-siapa Chanyeol. Jadi, pantaskah ia melakukan ini bersama Chanyeol?

"Aku merindukanmu Baek. Dan tidak ada alasan bagiku, untuk membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja seperti apa yang pernah aku lakukan dulu. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi"

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Baekhyun menangis seorang diri diruangan musik sambil memainkan piano yang ada diruangan tersebut. Semenjak kepergian Chanyeol, Baekhyun lebih suka menyendiri seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini. Memainkan lagu ciptaan mereka berdua sambil menangis._

 _Meskipun Baekhyun masih terdiam tanpa suara, tetapi air mata yang mengalir turun membasahi pipinya cukup mampu menjelaskan bagaimana hancurnya perasaan Baekhyun saat itu. Bagaimana tidak?_

 _Kekasihmu pergi dan menghilang secara tiba-tiba setelah kalian bercinta sebelumnya. Meninggalkanmu begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas._

 _Baekhyun sudah berusaha untuk menghubungi Chanyeol dan mencari keberadaannya, namun hasilnya tetap sama. Nihil. Ia tidak dapat menemukan Chanyeol dimanapun._

 _"Jika kau hanya ingin mempermainkan aku saja, lebih baik kau tidak perlu menciumku dan mengatakan jika kau juga menyukaiku, sunbaenim" lirih Baekhyun sambil menatap barisan tuts piano yang berada di hadapannya tersebut._

 _Cklek_

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan Baek? Astagaa apa kau menangis?"_

 _Baekhyun terpaksa menolehkan kepalanya kearah seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu ruangan musik tersebut. Namun kemudian ia menundukkan kembali kepalanya dengan lemah, membiarkan orang tersebut duduk disampingnya._

 _"Lebih baik kita pulang, hari sudah semakin gelap"_

 _"Kau pulanglah lebih dulu Kyung, aku masih ingin disini"_

 _Ternyata orang itu adalah Kyungsoo. Sahabat terbaiknya yang selalu mengerti akan perasaannya dan selalu berada disampingnya ketika ia dalam keadaan sulit seperti saat ini._

 _"Tidak. Kita harus pulang Baek. Berhentilah memikirkan lelaki itu. Kau bisa mencari lelaki lain yang lebih baik darinya"_

 _Deg!_

 _Dengan perlahan mata Baekhyun tergerak untuk menatap mata sahabatnya tersebut. Ia merasa ada yang berbeda dari Kyungsoo. Kenapa Kyungsoo berkata seperti itu? Bahkan Kyungsoolah yang selalu mendukung hubungannya dengan Chanyeol dan selalu menyemangatinya jika Chanyeol akan kembali untuk menjelaskan semua padanya._

 _Tetapi kenapa kali ini Kyungsoo menyuruhnya untuk melupakan Chanyeol?_

 _Baekhyun merasa ada yang janggal disini._

 _Kemudian dengan kasar Baekhyun menghapus airmatanya dan berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo. Menatap tajam ke arah sahabatnya yang masih terduduk disana._

 _"Apa yang kau katakan? Kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk melupakan Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi._

 _Kyungsoo sempat menghela nafasnya berat dan lalu iapun berdiri sehingga sejajar dengan Baekhyun. Membalas tatapan tajam Baekhyun dengan tatapan sendunya._

 _"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terus seperti ini Baek. Apa aku salah menyuruhmu untuk mencari lelaki lain agar kau tidak larut dalam kesedihan yang di buat oleh lelaki itu? Jika ia benar mencintaimu, dia tidak akan membuatmu menangis seperti ini!"_

 _Nafas Kyungsoo terengah-engah. Matanya pun sudah berkaca-kaca siap untuk menumpahkan cairan bening yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya._

 _"Kau berubah Kyung.." lirih Baekhyun._

 _"Kau tidak mencintai Chanyeol! Kau hanya terobsesi saja padanya karena ia pandai bermain piano! Sama seperti Ayahmu yang pandai memainkan piano bukan?"_

 _Baekhyun menunduk dalam dan ia kembali meneteskan airmatanya karena merasa sesak akan perkataan Kyungsoo barusan. Benar, Kyungsoo berubah. Kyungsoo berbeda dari biasanya. Kyungsoo yang ada di hadapannya saat ini bukanlah Kyungsoo yang ia kenal. Kyungsoo benar-benar berubah._

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

 _"Baekhyun. Lihat aku"_

 _Kyungsoo memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun, bermaksud agar Baekhyun kembali mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap matanya._

 _"Aku tau ini pasti akan sulit untukmu. Terlebih kau dan Chanyeol sudah melakukannya. Tetapi tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan lagi selain membantumu bangkit dari keterpurukan yang telah dibuat oleh Chanyeol. Kau harus membuka matamu Baek"_

 _Baekhyun menggeleng._

 _"Kau salah Kyung. Kau sama sekali tidak membantuku. Maafkan aku, kali ini aku tidak bisa menuruti perkataanmu. Aku.. hiks.. aku akan tetap mencintai Chanyeol apapun yang terjadi hiks"_

 _Kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi berada di bahu Baekhyun, jatuh terhempas begitu saja setelah mendengar perkataan Baekhyun._

 _Jujur saja, dadanya pun terasa sesak saat ini. Namun ia tidak mampu melakukan hal lain selain ini. Ia.._

 _Tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantu Baekhyun._

 _"Baiklah. Aku tidak mampu memaksamu untuk menuruti apa perkataanku. Tetapi.."_

 _Kyungsoo menggantungkan kalimatnya dan mulai beranjak dari tempat itu._

 _"Jangan salahkan aku jika kau akan terluka nantinya. Aku menyayangimu Baek"_

 _Bruk_

 _Dan tubuh Baekhyun jatuh begitu saja ke atas lantai ruangan tersebut sambil menatap kepergian Kyungsoo. Terisak dan terus meremas dada kirinya merasa tersakiti atas perubahan sikap Kyungsoo._

 _"Tuhan hiks! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Hiks"_

 ** _Flashback End_**

"Tidak sajangnim. Maafkan aku"

Baekhyun mendorong dada telanjang Chanyeol dan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya hingga terduduk.

"Apa yang salah?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Statusmu"

Chanyeol merasa tertohok akan perkataan singkat Baekhyun barusan. Menyadari betapa brengseknya ia karena telah menduakan Kyungsoo dengan Baekhyun. Bahkan ia sempat hilang kendali dengan melumat kasar Baekhyun hingga mereka berakhir di atas ranjang seperti saat ini.

Dirinya yang masih berada dalam keadaan topless, menatap wajah Baekhyun yang tengah menunduk di sampingnya cukup lama. Seperti tengah memikirkan kesalahan apa saja yang telah ia lakukan selama hidupnya pada lelaki cantik ini.

Keheninganpun melanda atmosfer sekitar mereka. Tidak ada yang mau membuka suaranya cukup lama, dan tidak ada yang mau membahas masalah ini lagi.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura Baek"

"Kau telah membuatku kecewa sajangnim"

"Aku tau kau menyukaiku Baek. Aku tau jika kau masih menginginkanku. Aku tau-"

Cup

Mata Chanyeol membulat ketika Baekhyun sudah menarik rahangnya dan mencium bibirnya dengan kuat. Baekhyun memotong perkataannya dengan ciuman yang terburu-buru seperti ini. Dan Chanyeol akhirnya membalas ciuman Baekhyun ketika ia menyadari jika Baekhyun masih mencintainya. Biarkan saja ini terjadi. Biarkan saja jika Baekhyun masih akan tetap berpura-pura seperti ini.

Karena ia yakin, jika Baekhyun pasti tidak akan melepaskannya pada oranglain. Termasuk istrinya sendiri.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menduduki tubuh topless Chanyeol masih dengan menyesap kuat bibir Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol berbaring di bawahnya. Bahkan Baekhyun berani untuk membawa tangan besar Chanyeol untuk melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja yang dikenakannya. Dan tentu saja di turuti oleh Chanyeol, kemudian tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi Chanyeol untuk menyingkirkan seluruh pakaian basah yang melekat di tubuh Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun benar-benar sudah dalam keadaan polos saat ini.

Jujur saja Chanyeol masih sedikit terkejut dengan perlakukan tiba-tiba Baekhyun, bahkan Baekhyun sudah menggesek-gesekkan kejantanan Chanyeol pada bokongnya. Membuat Chanyeol menggeram tertahan karena merasakan sensasi nikmat yang menghantam area kejantanannya.

Lalu Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bangkit duduk kembali dan itu membuat Baekhyun reflek memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan erat karena tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. Namun dengan cepat Chanyeol menahan punggung Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan besarnya dan melanjutkan lumatan mereka.

Bisa Chanyeol lihat Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya ketika Baekhyun menyesap bibirnya. Meskipun Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, tetapi Chanyeol bisa merasakannya.

Kekhawatiran yang Baekhyun rasakan saat ini terlihat begitu jelas bagi Chanyeol. Namun ia biarkan karena ia memang sangat merindukan Baekhyun. Dan juga..

Permainan mereka bukankah Baekhyun yang memulainya?

 _'Aku tau kau merindukanku Baek'_

Baekhyun masih serius melumat bibir Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol diam-diam mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan mengarahkannya pada lubang Baekhyun di bawah sana.

Biarlah ia mengkhianati pernikahannya bersama Kyungsoo. Karena Kyungsoo pun telah melakukan pengkhianatan yang sama seperti dirinya. Bukankah itu terdengar adil?

"Eunghh cpkhh-"

Baekhyun sedikit melenguh ketika ia merasakan ada sebuah benda tumpul mulai menerobos lubangnya. Namun ia tidak menghentikannya, dan justru membiarkannya hingga penis Chanyeol benar-benar bersarang dengan sempurna didalam lubangnya.

Jleebb~

"Akhh!"

Baekhyun sedikit menjerit dan terpaksa ia melepaskan ciumannya dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya ketika Chanyeol mulai bergerak mengeluar masukan penisnya pada lubang Baekhyun. Masih dengan posisi memeluk leher Chanyeol, Baekhyun menekan kepala Chanyeol agar menyesap lehernya. Membuat Chanyeol menyeringai dan tentu saja ia memenuhi permintaan Baekhyun.

"Ngghh sa-sajangnimhh.."

"Ne?"

"Apahh sajangnim mmhh membayangkan istri sajangnimhh sa-saat bercinta denganku seperti inihh? Anghh-"

 _'Lanjutkan sikap pura-pura mu ini Baek. Aku sangat menyukainya'_

"Tentu saja tidak"

Baekhyun menyeringai. Ia tertawa kecil masih dengan memejamkan matanya.

Lalu Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya kembali dan meraih bibir Chanyeol untuk di lumatnya. Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum selama penyatuan tubuh mereka berlangsung. Begitu panas dan bergairah, menggambarkan betapa mereka merindukan hal ini. Bercinta begitu intim tanpa memperdulikan apapun dan hanya terfokus pada permainan cinta mereka.

Tidak ada perasaan bersalah sedikitpun yang Chanyeol rasakan terhadap Kyungsoo ketika ia tengah bersama dengan Baekhyun. Justru ia merasa jika memang seharusnya ia melakukan ini. Karena jujur saja, Chanyeol tidak bisa merasakan kepuasan saat tengah bercinta dengan Kyungsoo, lain halnya saat ia bercinta dengan Baekhyun seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini. Begitu nikmat dan menggairahkan.

Baekhyun pun tidak hanya diam, ia juga membantu menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun berlawanan dengan gerakan in out yang di lakukan oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih menangis sampai saat ini, karena ia merasa menjadi lelaki murahan yang tega-teganya merebut lelaki yang jelas-jelas memiliki seorang istri. Dan bahkan Baekhyun tidak bisa menjamin jika Chanyeol dengan istrinya tersebut sudah memiliki anak atau belum. Lagi-lagi dadanya terasa sesak memikirkan hal itu.

Namun Chanyeol selalu berhasil mengalihkan fokusnya dengan menyentuh titik kenikmatan Baekhyun secara terus menerus hingga Baekhyun tidak mampu berkonsentrasi lagi saat ini. Terus dan terus Chanyeol menghantam titik itu dengan keras, membuat Baekhyun menjerit keras dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bisa mendengar geraman yang dikeluarkan oleh Chanyeol saat ini. Sangat seksi dan itu membuat nafsunya semakin meningkat. Tidak bohong jika Baekhyun juga menikmati 'affair' ini. Ternyata ini jauh lebih nikmat daripada jika ia melakukannya secara terang-terangan. Sangat nikmat.

Chanyeol mengecupi bahu Baekhyun hingga banyak tanda kemerahan disana, sedangkan Baekhyun merapatkan tubuh telanjangnya pada tubuh telanjang Chanyeol agar ia merasa lebih intim lagi dengan sajangnim tampannya ini.

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin meraih orgasme pertamanya, tetapi Chanyeol justru menghentikan gerakannya dan dengan cepat membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun. Tentunya tanpa melepaskan tautan bagian bawah tubuh mereka, Chanyeol mulai meraih kedua paha mulus Baekhyun dan meletakkannya di kedua bahunya. Membuat Baekhyun merona, karena ia mengangkang begitu lebar tepat di hadapan Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya.

Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk meraih bibir Baekhyun kembali, dan mulai melakukan gerakan in outnya. Kedua tangan Baekhyun menangkup wajah Chanyeol dan terus melumatnya, bertukar saliva dan berperang lidah. Sedangkan tangan Chanyeol digunakan untuk menumpu berat tubuhnya agar tidak menindih Baekhyun dan pinggulnya ia gerakan dengan kasar membobol lubang Baekhyun lebih dalam lagi.

Clokh clokh clokh

Reflek tangan Baekhyun menahan dada Chanyeol karena gerakan Chanyeol begitu cepat, sehingga membuat tubuhnya terhentak-hentak tidak karuan. Jangan lupakan keringat yang sudah membanjiri tubuh keduanya. Begitu panas dan bahkan mereka melupakan jika diluar sedang terjadi hujan deras.

Mereka menghangatkan tubuh masing-masing dengan aktivitas mereka yang cukup liar, dan mengabaikan waktu jika saat ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi. Persetan dengan waktu! Mereka hanya membutuhkan kehangatan dari lawan mereka satu sama lain. Dan mereka tidak ingin mengakhiri permainan ini begitu saja.

Kemudian Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan matanya melihat kearah penyatuan tubuh mereka. Maju mundur dengan sangat cepat karena ia merasa akan mencapai pada puncaknya. Baekhyun merapatkan kedua pahanya, namun Chanyeol menahannya. Alhasil Baekhyun pasrah dan ia meremas sprei dengan kuat karena ia merasakan ingin mencapai puncaknya juga. Dan beberapa hentakan lagi, mereka tiba pada orgasme mereka masing-masing.

Chanyeol yang ingin mencabut penisnya, tiba-tiba di tahan oleh Baekhyun hingga akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan spermanya didalam tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali melebarkan kedua pahanya dan menarik leher Chanyeol untuk melumat kembali bibir sajangnim tampannya tersebut sambil menikmati aliran hangat Chanyeol yang menyembur begitu banyak memenuhi dirinya.

Cpkh cpkh cpkh

Chanyeolpun tidak bisa menghindari ini, karena jujur saja, akan terasa jauh lebih nikmat jika ia mengeluarkan spermanya didalam daripada ia mengeluarkan spermanya diluar seperti apa yang ia lakukan saat bersama Kyungsoo. Rasanya ia seperti melayang dan terhempas di awan yang lembut. Sangat indah dan begitu nikmat.

Dan hanya Baekhyun yang dapat memberikan kenikmatan ini padanya.

Crott crott crott

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar ketika Chanyeol menembakkan spermanya didalam tubuhnya. Sangat nikmat dan ia merasa sesuatu yang hampa, bisa terisi lagi.

Tentu saja itu adalah Chanyeol.

Dan hanya Chanyeol yang mampu mengisi ruang kosong dihatinya lagi.

"Hahh~ hahh~ sajangnimh"

"Hahh~ neh?"

"Jadikan aku selingkuhanmu. Kumohonhh hahh-"

"Tapi Baek-"

Cup

Baekhyun memotong perkataan Chanyeol dengan kecupan singkatnya. Lalu ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Mari kita lanjutkan kepura-puraan ini.."

Ok, sepertinya Chanyeol mengerti akan perkataan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ingin tetap berpura-pura tidak mengetahui jika ia telah memiliki seorang istri dan melanjutkan 'affair' ini.

Cup

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang mengecup bibir tipis itu.

"M-K-L U Byun Baekhyun"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kau ingin aku antarkan pulang?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin menemani anakku disini"

Kai meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Kau perlu istirahat. Untuk masalah Tae Oh, biarkan aku yang akan menjaganya disini. Lebih baik kau pulang dan tidur dengan lelap"

Kyungsoo terdiam dan ia menatap genggaman tangan Kai pada tangannya. Sedikit memikirkan kembali apa yang baru saja ia lakukan dengan Kai disini.

Ya, ia membiarkan Kai mencium bibirnya dengan kasar dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Meskipun ia menyukainya, tetapi ada perasaan bersalah yang terselip dibenaknya karena ia teringat oleh sang suami yang begitu perhatian padanya. Ia merasa jika ia sudah begitu jauh mengkhianati pernikahannya bersama Chanyeol, dan bahkan Kyungsoo sudah melakukan hal yang begitu memalukan bersama Kai dengan membiarkan Kai menyetubuhinya kemarin.

Untuk hal ini, Kyungsoo serasa akan gila karena terus memikirkannya. Atau memang ia sudah gila karena sikapnya saat ini seperti lelaki murahan yang rela di setubuhi oleh lelaki lain. Meskipun pada kenyataannya, Kai bukanlah orang lain bagi Kyungsoo karena Kai adalah Ayah kandung dari anaknya yang tengah berbaring lemah dihadapannya saat ini.

Perkataan Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya untuk bebas memilih antara Chanyeol atau Kai benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo frustasi. Bahkan ia sendiripun tidak tau harus memilih yang mana diantara mereka berdua. Kyungsoo tidak bisa memilih salah satunya.

Seolah ia merasa tidak bisa kehilangan keduanya, karena ia membutuhkan keduanya. Ia membutuhkan Chanyeol untuk kehidupannya bersama Tae Oh, sedangkan ia membutuhkan Kai untuk rasa cintanya dan juga karena Kai adalah Ayah dari Tae Oh yang sebenarnya.

Kyungsoo sungguh merasa lelah dengan rasa dilema ini. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk menghela nafasnya panjang, dan ia tersenyum menatap Kai.

"Antarkan aku pulang"

Kai tersenyum dan ia menuntun Kyungsoo menuju arah parkiran mobilnya. Ini sudah sangat larut, bahkan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi. Tetapi Kai akan tetap terjaga dan mengantarkan Kyungsoo selamat sampai kerumah walaupun ia merasa sangat kelelahan saat ini. Menurutnya, kepentingan Kyungsoo lah yang harus ia utamakan. Karena ia sangat mencintai Kyungsoo.

"Bolehkah aku tidur lebih dulu?" Ucap Kyungsoo saat mereka sudah berada didalam mobil Kai.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan membangunkanmu jika sudah sampai"

Setelah itu, Kai mulai melajukan kendaraannya. Fokus pada jalanan yang sudah sepi namun tidak dapat dipungkiri jika perhatiannya tidak terlepas dari sosok mungil yang berada disampingnya ini. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang sudah terlelap itu, bahkan ia sempat berpikiran untuk menepikan mobilnya hanya untuk sekedar mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

Ia..

Sangat merindukan Kyungsoo.

Ciittt~

Tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai di rumah mewah Kyungsoo. Kai ingin membangunkan Kyungsoo, tetapi Kai merasa tidak tega karena Kyungsoo terlihat begitu kelelahan. Dan akhirnya, terlintas sebuah ide untuk menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo memasuki rumahnya.

Meskipun awalnya ia ragu untuk memasuki rumah ini karena siapa tau saja Chanyeol ada disini, tetapi Kai segera membuang rasa khawatirnya dan membiarkan Chanyeol melihatnya jika saja Chanyeol memergoki dirinya tengah menggendong Kyungsoo yang tertidur seperti saat ini.

Cklek

Sejauh mata memandang, Kai tidak berhasil menemukan Chanyeol. Hingga ia memasuki kamar Kyungsoo pun ia masih belum melihat keberadaan Chanyeol. Apakah Chanyeol tidak ada dirumah?

"Eunggh~"

Kyungsoo sedikit melenguh ketika Kai sudah membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang empuknya. Dan ketika Kai saja ingin beranjak darisana, tiba-tiba tangan Kyungsoo menarik lehernya dan mencium bibirnya. Membuat Kai terkejut bukan main atas sikap Kyungsoo.

Beberapa menit berlalu ciuman itu berlangsung, akhirnya Kyungsoo melepaskan bibirnya dan kembali tertidur. Jujur saja, perilaku yang Kyungsoo tunjukkan padanya saat ini cukup membuat dadanya sedikit sesak. Apakah Kyungsoo sering melakukan hal ini terhadap Chanyeol?

Kai tidak ingin membayangkannya karena ini begitu mengerikan. Lalu ia beranjak dari kamar Kyungsoo setelah menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo dengan selimut hangatnya. Namun sebelumnya, ia menyempatnya dirinya untuk mengecup dahi Kyungsoo cukup lama dan ketika ia mendengar dengkuran halus Kyungsoo, ia benar-benar beranjak darisana.

"Ingat baik-baik perkataanku Kyung. Statusmu memang adalah milik dari Chanyeol, tetapi untuk hatimu.. aku tidak akan menyerahkannya pada lelaki itu begitu saja"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _"Kyungsoo! Kau ingin meninggalkanku?"_

 _"Hiks! Maafkan aku Baek. Aku harus pergi.."_

 _"Bukankah kau berjanji padaku jika kau tidak akan meninggalkanku seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol sunbaenim terhadapku? Hiks! Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku!"_

 _Baekhyun terus menggengam kedua tangan Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya cukup erat. Airmata tak henti-hentinya keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Menangis terisak-isak berusaha untuk menahan sahabatnya ini agar tidak meninggalkannya, karena hanya Kyungsoo lah yang ia miliki saat ini. Dan apabila Kyungsoo benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya, lalu dimana lagi ia harus mencurahkan segala perasaannya?_

 _Baekhyun belum dan tidak akan pernah siap untuk kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya ini._

 _"Hikss! Maafkan aku Baek hikss.."_

 _"Aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu! Aku membutuhkanmu Kyung! Hanya kau yang aku miliki hiks!"_

 _"Aku.. tidak bisa.."_

 _"Bukankah kau sendiri yang berjanji padaku jika kita akan selalu bersama hingga kita kuliah dan dewasa nanti hiks! Apa kau ingin mengingkari janjimu juga eoh? Hiks!"_

 _"Kau tidak mengerti Baek! Aku memiliki sebuah masalah yang berasal dari kesalahanku sendiri. Dan aku harus menebus semua dengan menuruti perintah kedua orangtuaku hiks! Akupun tidak ingin meninggalkanmu Baek.. aku.. sangat menyayangimu"_

 _Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar dengan erat. Keduanya menangis terisak disana tanpa memperdulikan keadaan disekitar mereka. Kemudian Kyungsoo merasakan tubuh Baekhyun mulai melemah dan ia melepaskan pelukan itu. Memandang wajah sahabatnya itu dan mengusap airmata Baekhyun dengan lembut._

 _"Kau mengerti sekarang Baek? Aku harap kau bisa mengerti. Dan untuk persahabatan kita, aku berjanji persahabatan ini akan terus berlangsung hingga akhir hayat kita. Jangan pernah melupakanku, dan jadilah Baekhyun yang aku kenal. Jadilah Baekhyun yang aku sayangi, dan aku berharap agar kita bisa di pertemukan kembali nanti Baek"_

 _Baekhyun hanya menunduk dalam mendengar perkataan panjang sahabatnya tersebut. Ternyata usahanya sia-sia. Usahanya yang langsung berlari menuju bandara ini tepat setelah ia mendapatkan kabar jika Kyungsoo akan pergi keluar kota untuk waktu yang lama._

 _Perasaan kalutnya yang menyerang akhir-akhir ini benar. Dengan ketidak hadiran Kyungsoo di sekolahnya selama beberapa hari, dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa khawatir. Ternyata itu menjadi kenyataan. Kenyataan yang sangat menakutkan untuknya._

 _"Kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku Kyung" lirih Baekhyun dengan suara lemahnya._

 _"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu Baek. Aku selalu berada di hatimu. Kita akan selalu menjadi sahabat. Dan kau.. adalah satu-satunya sahabat yang tidak akan pernah tergantikan oleh orang lain"_

 _Baekhyun harus menerima kenyataan pahit ini lagi. Ia harus kuat untuk menghadapi setiap halangan dan rintangan yang perlahan-lahan hadir dikehidupannya akhir-akhir ini._

 _Ia harus menerima jika orang-orang yang ia sayangi perlahan-lahan pergi meninggalkannya._

 _"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Dan.. "_

 _Kyungsoo kembali memeluk tubuh Baekhyun untuk tanda perpisahan mereka._

 _"Maafkan aku Baek hiks! Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku karena menerima tawaran kedua orangtuaku.. hiks! maafkan aku"_

 _'Maafkan aku karena aku harus menikah dengan kekasihmu Baek. Maafkan aku karena aku harus menerima tawaran kedua orangtuaku yang menyuruhku untuk menikah dengan Chanyeol. Maafkan aku Baek. Semoga kau mengerti'_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk lemah dan ia menghapus airmatanya._

 _"Aku mengerti. Aku memaafkanmu Kyung"_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang lelaki tampan tengah duduk seorang diri di kantin kantor. Dengan segelas kopi panas dan sebuah roti croissant di hadapannya. Sesekali ia menggerutu sendiri dan bolak-balik ia melirik kearah jam tangannya.

Ya, ia tengah menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

"Belasan tahun aku mengenalmu, ini adalah pertama kalinya kau membuatku menunggu, Park"

Lelaki tampan yang ternyata adalah Sehun tersebut, berdecih karena merasa bosan telah menunggu selama 30 menit itu. Walaupun bisa di katakan tidak terlalu lama, tetapi bukankah seorang kantoran yang sibuk seperti dirinya itu menganggap ini hanyalah membuang-buang waktu saja?

"Ok baiklah, aku akan menunggumu 30 menit lagi Park. Jika kau tidak datang juga, aku benar-benar akan meninggalkanmu"

Setelah puas menggerutu seorang diri, Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk memakan croissant yang sedari tadi ia diamkan. Karena jujur saja, ia merasa lapar karena belum sempat sarapan pagi ini.

"Aku akan menganggapmu seperti croissant ini. Aku akan menghabiskanmu, Park. Aumm nyam nyam!"

 _ **\- Other side -**_

"Baek.. aku akan kembali ke rumah. Kau tidak apa-apa jika aku tinggal?" Bisik Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang masih terlelap di lengannya.

"Eunghh~"

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika Baekhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya tidak nyaman. Kemudian ia menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi dahi Baekhyun, lalu mengecupnya.

Cup

"Aku harus berangkat ke kantor hari ini. Ada seseorang yang sudah menungguku. Dan untuk hari ini, kau beristirahatlah. Aku tidak ingin kau terlalu kelelahan. Aku memberikanmu libur"

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya ketika mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang sedikit mengganggu tidurnya. Mau tidak mau, Baekhyun terpaksa membuka matanya walaupun sebenarnya ia masih ingin melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Apa sajangnim sehari penuh bekerja? Tidak ada waktu untukku?" Ucap Baekhyun manja. Masih enggan membuka matanya.

Tingkah Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Lalu ia mengusak rambut Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sebentar menemui sahabatku untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Aku akan kembali kesini setelah aku menyelesaikan pertemuanku. Aku berjanji"

Baekhyun kini bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan mengucek matanya tepat di hadapan Chanyeol. Tubuhnya yang masih polos, ia tutupi dengan selimut di bagian dadanya. Namun bahunya masih terekspose begitu saja, membuat Chanyeol menelan ludahnya sendiri karena merasa tergoda kembali oleh tubuh Baekhyun yang baru saja di nikmatinya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Entah kenapa tubuh Chanyeol terasa kaku saat Baekhyun mulai mendekatkan bibir mereka, walaupun mereka sudah melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini, tetapi tetap saja ia masih merasa sedikit gugup.

Cup

Baekhyun mengecup lembut bibir Chanyeol dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Membiarkan Chanyeol untuk bekerja dan menunggunya hingga Chanyeol selesai bekerja.

"M-K-L U sajangnim" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyumannya.

"M-K-L U too Baek"

Dan Chanyeol beranjak dari ranjang Baekhyun untuk membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia kembali kerumah. Awlanya ia sempat kebingungan karena pakaian yang ia kenakan semalam sudah basah semua, namun ia langsung mengembangkan senyumannya karena teringat jika ia memiliki beberapa stock kemeja baru didalam mobilnya.

Setelah ia benar-benar sudah siap untuk kembali kerumah, Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya karena matanya tidak sengaja menangkap Baekhyun yang masih bergelung didalam selimutnya. Chanyeol sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya menyesali kebodohannya karena ia bermain sex dengan kasar pada Baekhyun sehingga membuat 'selingkuhan' nya ini begitu kelelahan. Lalu ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk membenarkan posisi selimut Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun nyaman, dan setelah itu ia benar-benar keluar dari apartemen Baekhyun.

Saat ini Chanyeol tengah mengemudikan mobilnya menuju kerumahnya guna untuk mengambil beberapa dokumen penting yang ia butuhkan untuk melakukan rapat dengan Sehun.

Oh astaga!

Ia sudah terlambat selama 30 menit. Dan ia yakin Sehun pasti akan berceramah panjang lebar sebelum memulai meeting mereka. Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mempercepat laju kendaraannya.

Sebenarnya ia merasa ada suatu hal yang tidak enak. Tetapi ia segera menepis perasaan itu ketika ia teringat jika Kyungsoo tidak ada dirumah karena Kyungsoo yang mengatakan padanya jika Kyungsoo akan menemani Tae Oh di Rumah Sakit.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Chanyeol sudah tiba di rumahnya. Dengan santai ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah mewahnya tersebut dan membuka kenop pintu utama.

Cklek

Deg

Mata Chanyeol sedikit membulat karena terkejut dengan sosok yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu saat ini.

Siapa lagi jika bukan Kyungsoo?

"Kyung-"

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk pulang kerumah?"

Kyungsoo memotong perkataan Chanyeol dan ia berbicara dengan menekankan kata 'kerumah' pada Chanyeol bermaksud untuk menyindir suaminya tersebut yang baru saja tiba dirumah.

"Kau sering keluar dengan alasan yang tidak jelas akhir-akhir ini"

Tubuh Chanyeol masih kaku terdiam disana, sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan saat ini ia tengah berjalan kearah suaminya.

"Apa kau.. berselingkuh?"

Chanyeol masih menutup rapat kedua bibirnya karena merasa tertohok akan kalimat tajam Kyungsoo. Bahkan ia juga melihat Kyungsoo tengah menampilkan senyum tipis meremehkannya.

Kyungsoo menatap mata suaminya tersebut dan berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Masih dengan senyuman tipisnya, ia mulai membelai wajah Chanyeol.

"Siapa lelaki murahan yang kau selingkuhi itu eoh?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Kyung? Lebih baik kau beristirahat. Aku tau kau kelelahan Kyung"

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Park Chanyeol!"

"Aku? Selingkuh? Bukankah kau yang berselingkuh dengan rekan bisnisku, Park Kyungsoo?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan"

"Ok. Aku tidak akan membahas masalah kau yang masih mencintai Kai. Aku akan menganggapnya tidak terjadi"

"Katakan dengan siapa kau berselingkuh Chan! Hiks!"

Kyungsoo akhirnya menangis karena ia merasa dikhianati oleh suami yang selama ini ia anggap sangat baik dan pengertian. Terlebih saat ia mulai merasa jika Chanyeol sudah berubah, sudah tidak memperjuangkannya lagi.

"Aku tidak berselingkuh dengan siapapun!"

"Tidak? Lalu apa kau bisa menjelaskan tentang kissmark yang berada di lehermu itu Chan?"

Kyungsoo berusaha berbicara dengan normal, mengabaikan jika tenggorokkannya sudah terasa sakit karena merasa sakit di hatinya. Yang ia tau, Chanyeol bukanlah lelaki brengsek. Tetapi kenapa Chanyeol berubah menjadi seperti ini?

"Baiklah. Aku menghibur diriku sendiri di sebuah club malam dengan para wanita murahan dan membiarkan mereka mengecupi leherku. Kau tau apa alasan aku melakukan hal itu? Ya, itu karena aku merasa sangat kecewa padamu istriku sendiri"

Biarkan kali ini Chanyeol berbohong.

Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang merasa tertohok. Namun ia masih ingin membela dirinya jika ia tidak pernah salah. Dan Chanyeol lah yang harus disalahkan.

"Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku untuk memilih Kai?"

"Benar. Dan apa kau juga tidak berpikir bagaimana perasaanku saat aku mengatakan hal itu? Mana ada suami yang membiarkan istrinya bersetubuh dengan lelaki lain?"

"Cukup! Hentikan Chanyeol!"

"Baik aku akan menghentikannya"

Chanyeol segera beranjak dari hadapan Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo lebih dulu menahan tangannya dan terpaksa membuat Chanyeol harus kembali menatap wajah sang istri yang sudah penuh dengan airmata tersebut.

"Aku akan melupakan Kai. Aku akan memilihmu. Mari kita mulai rumah tangga kita dari awal. Dan.."

Kyungsoo menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk mengecup singkat bibir Chanyeol dengan kuat.

"Kau juga harus menjauhi asistenmu itu"

"Kyung?"

"Kenapa? Terkejut? Aku sudah mengetahui jika asistenmu itu sepertinya menyukaimu. Jika kau tidak menyukainya, maka jauhi dia. Bersikaplah dengan normal dan aku akan mengunjungi kantormu setiap hari"

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bukankah kau mencintaiku, suamiku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

.

.

.

NC'an ChanBaeknya hot kaga? Wkwk

Terus sama flashbacknya udah pada mulai ngerti semua kan?

Dan kedua uke manis manja ini sudah mulai beraksi buat ngerebutin Chanyeol. Btw, kasian Kai di php'in sama Kyungsoo wkwk Sini Mas Kai, sama Yuta aja ;;) Yuta siap melayanimu(?) *digampar Tae Oh(?)

Kalo Yuta jadi Chanyeol, Yuta bakalan bingung. Soalnya baru aja Baekhyun mau nerimanya dan mau jadi selingkuhannya, ehh tapi si Kyungsoo bilang dia mau ninggalin Kai dan pengen mulai pernikahan mereka dari awal. Duhhh bingung~.

Dan satu lagi, hhmmm apa alasan Chanyeol yang berusaha untuk selalu memperjuangkan pernikahannya bersama Kyungsoo?

Penasaran?

Jawabannya ada di next chap.

OK, LAST!

NEXT?

REVIEW JUSEYOO~

SARANGHAE BBUING!


	9. Chapter 9

Sebelumnya mau Yuta ingetin lagi, ada beberapa readers yang nanya apa arti MKL U. Di awal-awal Chap pas ChanBaek mulai pacaran itu udah dijelasin ya, kalo arti MKL U itu adalah Miss Kiss Love You. Udah jelas kan? Tapiiiii.. tentunya ada arti lain selain itu, dan bakal Yuta jawab di Chap selanjutnya kkk~

Satu lagi, pertanyaan kalian bakal terjawab di Chap ini. So, siapkan diri kalian wkwk :v dan maaf kalo Chap ini pendek :"

* * *

 **~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

Cklek

Deg

Mata Chanyeol sedikit membulat karena terkejut dengan sosok yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu saat ini.

Siapa lagi jika bukan Kyungsoo?

"Kyung-"

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk pulang kerumah?"

Kyungsoo memotong perkataan Chanyeol dan ia berbicara dengan menekankan kata 'kerumah' pada Chanyeol bermaksud untuk menyindir suaminya tersebut yang baru saja tiba dirumah.

"Kau sering keluar dengan alasan yang tidak jelas akhir-akhir ini"

Tubuh Chanyeol masih kaku terdiam disana, sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan saat ini ia tengah berjalan kearah suaminya.

"Apa kau.. berselingkuh?"

Chanyeol masih menutup rapat kedua bibirnya karena merasa tertohok akan kalimat tajam Kyungsoo. Bahkan ia juga melihat Kyungsoo tengah menampilkan senyum tipis meremehkannya.

Kyungsoo menatap mata suaminya tersebut dan berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Masih dengan senyuman tipisnya, ia mulai membelai wajah Chanyeol.

"Siapa lelaki murahan yang kau selingkuhi itu eoh?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Kyung? Lebih kau beristirahat. Aku tau kau kelelahan Kyung"

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Park Chanyeol!"

"Aku? Selingkuh? Bukankah kau yang berselingkuh dengan rekan bisnisku, Park Kyungsoo?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan"

"Ok. Aku tidak akan membahas masalah kau yang masih mencintai Kai. Aku akan menganggapnya tidak terjadi"

"Katakan dengan siapa kau berselingkuh Chan! Hiks!"

Kyungsoo akhirnya menangis karena ia merasa dikhianati oleh suami yang selama ini ia anggap sangat baik dan pengertian. Terlebih saat ia mulai merasa jika Chanyeol sudah berubah, sudah tidak memperjuangkannya lagi.

"Aku tidak berselingkuh dengan siapapun!"

"Tidak? Lalu apa kau bisa menjelaskan tentang kissmark yang berada di lehermu itu Chan?"

Kyungsoo berusaha berbicara dengan normal, mengabaikan jika tenggorokkannya sudah terasa sakit karena merasa sakit di hatinya. Yang ia tau, Chanyeol bukanlah lelaki brengsek. Tetapi kenapa Chanyeol berubah menjadi seperti ini?

"Baiklah. Aku menghibur diriku sendiri di sebuah club malam dengan para wanita murahan dan membiarkan mereka mengecupi leherku. Kau tau apa alasan aku melakukan hal itu? Ya, itu karena aku merasa sangat kecewa padamu istriku sendiri"

Biarkan kali ini Chanyeol berbohong.

Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang merasa tertohok. Namun ia masih ingin membela dirinya jika ia tidak pernah salah. Dan Chanyeol lah yang harus disalahkan.

"Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku untuk memilih Kai?"

"Benar. Dan apa kau juga tidak berpikir bagaimana perasaanku saat aku mengatakan hal itu? Mana ada suami yang membiarkan istrinya bersetubuh dengan lelaki lain?"

"Cukup! Hentikan Chanyeol!"

"Baik aku akan menghentikannya"

Chanyeol segera beranjak dari hadapan Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo lebih dulu menahan tangannya dan terpaksa membuat Chanyeol harus kembali menatap wajah sang istri yang sudah penuh dengan airmata tersebut.

"Aku akan melupakan Kai. Aku akan memilihmu. Mari kita mulai rumah tangga kita dari awal. Dan.."

Kyungsoo menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk mengecup singkat bibir Chanyeol dengan kuat.

"Kau juga harus menjauhi asistenmu itu"

"Kyung?"

"Kenapa? Terkejut? Aku sudah mengetahui jika asistenmu itu sepertinya menyukaimu. Jika kau tidak menyukainya, maka jauhi dia. Bersikaplah dengan normal dan aku akan mengunjungi kantormu setiap hari"

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bukankah kau mencintaiku, suamiku?"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

I LOVE YOUR HUSBAND (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Marriege Life, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. Di tulis oleh **Yuta** sendiri dan juga di bantu oleh **Maple Fujoshi2309** (Author pemes, siapa sih yang kaga kenal sama Maple? XD). Dan tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah memiliki seorang istri yang bernama Kyungsoo. "Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Tinggalkan istrimu, dan dengan begitu kita bisa saling mencintai. Walaupun ini sulit untukku, tetapi aku akan tetap merebutmu dari istrimu.." (CHANBAEK) Slight CHANSOO, KAISOO. RnR!

 **Backsound:**

Yiruma - River Flows In You

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Maaf aku terlambat"

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang telah membuatmu sampai terlambat 1 jam seperti ini?"

Chanyeol menyesap dengan terburu-buru ice coffee yang sudah di pesan oleh Sehun untuknya. Jujur saja, ia merasa sedikit lelah karena berlari dari lobby ke kantin yang jaraknya lumayan jauh.

"Disini ada beberapa masalah yang aku hadapi. Dan aku yakin, kau pasti tidak akan mempercayainya"

"Katakan"

"Baiklah baiklah. Pertama, Baekhyun sudah tau jika aku sudah memiliki istri"

"Wow, lalu? Apakah dia marah besar?"

"Tentu saja. Tetapi aku mampu menjelaskan semuanya padanya"

Sehun sedikit menggernyit.

"Lalu?"

"Yang kedua, Kyungsoo marah padaku karena tau jika aku sudah berhubungan dengan Baekhyun"

"Kau benar-benar brengsek, Park"

"Haha, bukankah kau yang menyuruhku?"

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk memilih salah satunya. Dan apa yang Kyungsoo katakan?"

"Sebenarnya ini yang membuatku bingung. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, mana yang harus aku pilih. Karena Kyungsoo akan mencintaiku dan ingin memulai pernikahan kita dari awal"

"Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?"

"Kau nyaman bersama Baekhyun saat ini, tetapi kau juga bisa merasa nyaman dengan Kyungsoo jika Kyungsoo benar-benar belajar untuk mencintaimu nantinya. Hanya kau yang bisa menentukan pilihanmu sendiri, Park"

Chanyeol mengangguk lemah.

"Kau benar. Dan.. apakah aku boleh meminta bantuanmu sekali lagi?"

"Katakan"

"Jika sewaktu-waktu istriku datang dan asistenku menyaksikanku tengah bersama istriku. Apa kau ingin menghibur asistenku?"

Sehun tertawa heran.

"Utamakan istrimu. Karena seluruh karyawan disini sudah mengetahui jika Kyungsoo adalah Nyonya Park yang sesungguhnya. Aku akan membantumu, tenang saja"

"Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik, Oh"

"Ya, aku memang sahabatmu, Park"

Dan keduanya tertawa sejenak, dan melanjutkan rapat kecil mereka seperti tujuan awal mereka sebelumnya.

Ok, mereka bisa saja mengatakan jika mereka adalah sahabat untuk saat ini. Tetapi mereka tidak mengetahui jika kata 'sahabat' itu tidak pernah ada. Kata 'sahabat' adalah hanya omong kosong. Ya, setidaknya begitu menurut pandangan seseorang setelah merasakan apa arti dari 'pengkhianatan seorang sahabat'.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Nampak dua keluarga tengah menikmati acara makan mereka dengan tenang. Senyuman, candaan dan tawaan turut menghiasi acara kekeluargaan tersebut. Semuanya tampak bahagia dan bersemangat entah membicarakan apa. Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang membuat acara hangat tersebut terasa semakin mendingin. Yaitu, kedua orang yang tengah duduk bersampingan disana._

 _Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo._

 _"Benarkah putra anda yang berwajah manis ini yang akan menikah dengan putra tunggal kami?"_

 _"Ya, tentu saja. Dia bernama Kyungsoo, dan aku yakin Chanyeol akan bahagia selama ia hidup berumah tangga bersama Kyungsoo nanti"_

 _"Aku sudah menyangka jika mereka akan terlihat sangat cocok jika sudah menikah nanti. Dan aku semakin tidak sabar untuk menggendong seorang cucu"_

 _Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya diam-diam di bawah meja makan. Ingin rasanya ia pergi dari tempat ini dan kembali memeluk tubuh mungil sang kekasih yang di rindukannya. Namun apa daya? Chanyeol bukanlah seorang yang berhak untuk melakukan hal itu, ia hanya mampu menuruti perkataan kedua orangtuanya atau jika tidak, maka ia akan dikirim ke luar negeri selama-lamanya._

 _Itu adalah hal yang lebih buruk daripada menerima perjodohan ini. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya, dan juga ia tidak ingin meninggalkan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Setidaknya, jika ia masih berada di Korea, ia masih bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya sewaktu-waktu._

 _Lain halnya dengan Kyungsoo, ia saat ini terus menundukkan kepalanya dan hampir saja ia menangis. Jika bukan karena kandungan di perutnya yang semakin membesar ini, Kyungsoo tidak akan sudi menerima perjodohan menjijikkan ini. Tetapi lagi-lagi ia harus kembali pada kenyataan, jika dunia ini tidak seperti negeri dongeng yang akan mengabulkan apapun yang kau minta. Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak bisa melakukan itu semua._

 _Ia sendiripun tidak habis pikir kenapa kedua orangtuanya terus memaksa untuk menikah dengan putra rekan bisnisnya. Tidak akan menjadi masalah jika lelaki itu adalah orang lain. Tetapi? Lelaki ini bukanlah orang lain. Kyungsoo bahkan sangat mengenalnya. Sangat sangat mengenalnya karena lelaki yang dijodohkan dengannya yaitu.._

 _Kekasih dari sahabatnya sendiri._

 _Bayangkan, betapa hancurnya Kyungsoo ketika melihat Chanyeol datang kerumahnya beserta keluarganya yang ternyata adalah calon suaminya. Ia sama sekali tidak mampu berpikir tentang masa depannya setelah ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol._

 _Namun Chanyeol terlihat biasa saja ketika mereka bertemu di acara perjodohan ini. Ah tidak, tetapi lebih tepatnya adalah Chanyeol tengah berusaha untuk terlihat biasa saja di hadapan semua orang yang berada disana. Bahkan Chanyeolpun mengenal Kyungsoo, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan semua ini pada Baekhyun meskipun secara tidak langsung dengan meminta maaf dan Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menunggunya bersama cintanya apapun yang terjadi._

 _Apapun yang terjadi._

 _Baekhyun harus mencintai Chanyeol apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan jika Chanyeol menikah dengan sahabatnya sendiri._

 _Membohongi Baekhyun hingga seperti ini adalah hal yang salah. Karena ini semua pasti akan menyakitinya lebih dan lebih ketika Baekhyun sampai mengetahui kenyataannya._

 _Dan disinilah awal perjuangan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo kala anak Kyungsoo telah lahir. Keduanya sama sekali tidak mampu menghindari pernikahan lagi, dan juga Chanyeol bukanlah orang kejam untuk membiarkan anak Kyungsoo terlahir tanpa Ayah. Ia harus menikahi Kyungsoo walaupun mereka tidak saling mencintai._

 _Chanyeol harus menuruti perintah kedua orangnya yang menyuruhnya untuk menikahi Kyungsoo setelah ia lulus dari kuliahnya. Dan untuk saat ini, mereka diikat oleh sebuah status yang dinamakan dengan pertunangan._

 _Semua Chanyeol lakukan karena ada alasannya. Yaitu.._

 _Keluarga Chanyeol memiliki banyak hutang kepada keluarga Kyungsoo dan karena kebaikan keluarga Kyungsoo, hutang keluarga Chanyeol akan di anggap lunas jika Chanyeol bersedia menikahi Kyungsoo yang sudah hamil bahkan melahirkan seorang anak laki-lakinya di luar nikah tersebut._

 _Sempat Chanyeol membantah,_

 _"Kenapa Appa dan Umma tidak mengatakan padanya jika aku sudah memiliki kekasih dan aku sangat mencintai kekasihku itu?"_

 _"Chanyeol. Appa mohon mengertilah. Keluarga kita memiliki hutang yang banyak pada keluarga Kyungsoo. Apa kau sanggup membayarnya? Katakan pada Appa! Apa kau sanggup membayarnya?"_

 _Chanyeol terduduk lemas di hadapan sang Appa dan sang Umma langsung memeluk tubuhnya mencoba untuk menenangkan anak tunggalnya tersebut._

 _"Kenapa keluarga mereka tidak meminta pertanggung jawaban pada lelaki yang telah menghamili anak mereka?"_

 _"Berhentilah berbicara dan turuti apa perkataan kedua orangtuamu, Park Chanyeol. Kami sama sekali tidak pernah mengajarkanmu menjadi anak yang pembangkang seperti ini!"_

 _Chanyeol berdiri dan segera beranjak darisana._

 _"Baiklah. Mungkin kalian tidak mengerti apa arti cinta dan pernikahan"_

 _Dan Chanyeol benar-benar beranjak darisana._

 _Namun ketika Chanyeol tinggal di sebuah asrama selama ia kuliah, Ayahnya ternyata jatuh sakit. Dan meninggal beberapa bulan sebelum ia melakukan wisudanya._

 _Dan inilah yang selalu ia ingat hingga sekarang. Yaitu pesan atau wasiat dari sang Ayah sebelum ia meninggal._

 _"Kau harus melakukan pernikahan dengan Kyungsoo. Kau boleh menceraikan Kyungsoo dan menikah dengan seseorang yang kau cintai tetapi dengan satu syarat.. yaitu hingga pihak keluarga Kyungsoo meminta kalian bercerai"_

 _Antara perasaan lega dan sesak yang ia rasakan setelah Ayahnya mewasiatkan hal itu. Ia merasa lega karena tidak ada halangan lagi untuk membuatnya harus meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Namun ia merasa sesak karena sebuah hati kecilnya menyuruhnya untuk menjalankan wasiat itu. Ia bukanlah anak pembangkang dan beberapa kali ia mencoba untuk menceraikan Kyungsoo, tetapi gagal karena lagi-lagi ia teringat akan pesan Ayahnya tersebut._

 _Chanyeol harus menghadapi ini._

 _Ia harus mulai mencintai Kyungsoo dan melupakan angannya untuk memiliki Baekhyun kembali karena mereka sudah terpisah oleh jarak dan waktu yang cukup lama. Ia pun tidak bisa menjamin jika Baekhyun masih menunggunya, mungkin saja Baekhyun sudah menemukan penggantinya dan melupakannya._

 _Ditambah, keyakinan Chanyeol akan cinta Baekhyun perlahan semakin tergerus oleh sikap baik keluarga Kyungsoo padanya. Memberikan semua fasilitas yang layak dan bahkan menjadikannya seorang Direktur di perusahaan Kyungsoo._

 _Bukankah Chanyeol tidak memiliki alasan untuk menghentikan pernikahannya bersama Kyungsoo pada saat itu?_

 _Disaat malam pertamanya bersama Kyungsoo. Mereka hanya terduduk terdiam di atas ranjang mewah yang sudah disediakan yang harusnya mereka gunakan untuk bercinta. Tetapi yang ada, mereka hanya merenung sama sekali tidak menyangka jika mereka baru saja resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Dan mereka tidak bisa seenaknya mempermainkan pernikahan yang membawa janji di hadapan Tuhan begitu saja. Mereka harus menerima pernikahan tanpa cinta yang sudah terjadi._

 _Keduanya cukup lama terdiam, hingga Chanyeol akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya._

 _"Maaf aku menciummu saat kita di altar tadi"_

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah dan ia menatap wajah Chanyeol yang tengah duduk disampingnya._

 _"Seharusnya aku berterima kasih padamu karena kau telah menjalankan peranmu dengan baik. Walaupun disini kita sama-sama tersakiti"_

 _Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan perlahan ia mulai bisa menerima status Kyungsoo yang sudah menjadi istri sahnya._

 _"Jika kita menerimanya, maka tidak ada yang tersakiti. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu, maka dari itu.."_

 _Entah Chanyeol kerasukan setan apa, karena Chanyeol justru mengusap lembut wajah Kyungsoo dan mendekatkan wajah mereka._

 _"Izinkan aku untuk menjadi Ayah dari anak yang telah kau lahirkan. Aku akan belajar menerima ini semua agar aku merasa tidak tersakiti"_

 _"Chan?"_

 _"Aku.. mencintaimu Park Kyungsoo"_

 _Cup_

 _Dan Chanyeol membawa Kyungsoo kedalam ciuman lembutnya. Bahkan lebih lembut dari apa yang ia lakukan di altar tadi. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol. Jujur saja perasaannya terasa menghangat atas perlakuan lembut Chanyeol padanya saat ini. Dan mulai saat itu, ia berpikir jika.._

 _Ia harus belajar membalas cinta Chanyeol agar hatinya pun tidak merasa tersakiti._

 _Ya.. Kyungsoo harus mencintai Chanyeol._

 _Tanpa sadar Chanyeol semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo disana dan mulai menindihnya. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo membalas perlakuan Chanyeol dan terjadilah sebuah pengkhianatan besar mereka._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Ahjussi.. dimana Umma?"

Kai segera menolehkan kepalanya pada Tae Oh yang ternyata sudah sadarkan diri. Dengan cepat Kai mendekap tubuh mungil Tae Oh karena merasa khawatir bukan main pada bocah ini. Jujur saja perasaan menjadi sangat kalut ketika melihat Tae Oh berbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurnya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Namun perasaan khawatirnya berubah menjadi haru kala ia melihat anaknya sudah membuka matanya kembali.

"Umma mu sedang beristirahat dirumah. Dan Umma mu sudah mengizinkan Ahjussi untuk menemanimu disini"

Tae Oh mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu, Apa Ahjussi mengenal Umma Tae Oh?"

Deg!

Kai sedikit tersentak akan pertanyaan Tae Oh. Ia bahkan terlupa jika Tae Oh tidak tau hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo, karena yang Tae Oh tau adalah ia sering mengunjungi Tae Oh tanpa di ketahui oleh siapapun termasuk Kyungsoo.

Lalu dengan canggung Kai menganggukkan kepalanya dan mencoba menjelaskan semuanya pada bocah kecil ini.

"Ahjussi tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Umma mu dan kami berkenalan. Umma mu adalah orang yang sangat baik dan juga cantik, maka dari itu Ahjussi menawarkan diri untuk menjagamu menggantikannya" ucap Kai sambil tersenyum.

Tak lupa tangan besarnya yang terus saja mengusap lembut surai hitam anaknya tersebut.

"Tapi kenapa Ahjussi mencium Umma Tae Oh? Karena Appa pernah bilang pada Tae Oh jika ciuman itu hanya dilakukan oleh orang yang saling mencintai. Apakah Ahjussi mencintai Umma Tae Oh?"

Lagi-lagi Kai merasa terkejut atau pertanyaan Tae Oh. Apakah Tae Oh melihatnya ketika ia mencium Kyungsoo semalam?

Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Sedangkan Tae Oh saat ini menampilkan ekspresi penasarannya dan menuntut Kai untuk segera menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tidak. Ciuman bukan hanya dilakukan oleh orang yang saling mencintai saja. Tetapi Ahjussi memiliki alasan lain kenapa Ahjussi mencium Umma Tae Oh. Itu karena Ahjussi mencoba untuk menenangkan Umma Tae Oh ketika ia sedang sedih"

"Lalu kenapa Appa tidak pernah mencium Umma ketika Umma sedang menangis?"

"Maka dari itu, apakah Ahjussi boleh mencium Umma mu ketika Umma mu tengah menangis?"

Tae Oh mengembangkan senyum lebarnya dan mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Tentu! Ahjussi boleh mencium Umma kapanpun Ahjussi mau! Tae Oh senang melihatnya!"

"Hahaha baiklah. Ahjussi akan mencium Umma mu ketika ia menangis lagi, dan Ahjussi akan menciummu jika kau menangis juga. Ok?"

"ARRASEO AHJUSSI TAMPAN!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Cklek

"Sajangnim?"

"Aku menepati janjiku bukan?"

Grep

Baekhyun segera berlari memeluk tubuh tinggi sajangnimnya tersebut dan menjinjitkan kakinya guna meraih bibir Chanyeol.

Cup

Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol singkat dan menarik tubuh sajangnimnya tersebut untuk duduk di meja makan, karena saat ini ia tengah memasak untuk makan siang sembari menunggu Chanyeol datang.

"Kau terlihat bersemangat sekali. Kau sedang memasak apa?"

"Aku senang karena sajangnim menepati janji sajangnim, maka dari itu aku ingin menyiapkan sebuah kejutan untuk sajangnim"

Mata Chanyeol tak pernah lepas dari sosok Baekhyun. Sesekali ia tertawa kecil melihat semua pergerakan yang Baekhyun lakukan. Sama sekali tidak menyangka jika ia akan merasa sangat bahagia jika bersama dengan Baekhyun. Walaupun dengan cara yang 'tersembunyi'.

"Huaahh aku sangat lapar~"

Chanyeol merengek dan itu membuat Baekhyun tertawa. Setelah Baekhyun mematikan kompornya, ia segera menghampiri Chanyeol dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya. Menaruh satu persatu makanan tersebut dan menyajikannya di depan Chanyeol.

"Makanan sudah siap. Makanlah dengan perlahan sajangnim hihi^^"

Baekhyun mengecup dahi Chanyeol dan membiarkan sajangnim tampannya tersebut makan. Semoga saja Chanyeol menyukai masakannya. Lalu Baekhyun duduk tepat di hadapan Chanyeol sambil menautkan kedua tangannya sendiri untuk menopang dagunya. Tersenyum dengan manja pada sajangnimnya.

"Bagaimana? Enak?"

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin masakan yang dimasak oleh malaikat tidak enak?"

"Aishhh apa kau baru saja menggombaliku sajangnim?"

"Aku berkata jujur sayang.."

Baekhyun langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan itu terlihat sangat manis di mata Chanyeol. Baekhyun akan selalu menjadi malaikatnya dan tidak akan pernah tergantikan oleh siapapun.

 _'Maafkan aku karena aku sudah mengkhianatimu Baek'_

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin melanjutkan acara makannya, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk dan ia langsung melihatnya.

Sebelumnya dengan hati-hati ia melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan ia langsung membalas pesan yang ternyata dari Kyungsoo tersebut.

 **To: Me**

 **From: Kyungsoo**

 **Kau sudah menyelesaikan meetingmu?**

 **Cepatlah kembali. Aku ingin menjenguk anakku.**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Setelah menekan tombol Send. Kyungsoo kembali memperhatikan ponselnya dan ia mencari sebuah nama disana.

Kai.

Kyungsoo menempelkan ponselnya pada telinganya dan tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Kai sudah menjawab panggilannya.

 _'Ada apa Kyung?'_

"Kau masih di sana?"

 _'Ne. Aku masih menemani Tae Oh'_

"Pulanglah, karena aku dan suamiku akan segera kesana"

Cukup lama Kyungsoo terdiam karena tidak ada tanggapan dari Kai. Namun ia harus mengatakan ini pada Kai demi kebaikan mereka. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol melihat Kai berada di Rumah Sakit tersebut, karena Kyungsoo sudah berjanji untuk melupakan Kai dan belajar untuk mencintai suaminya tersebut.

"Kai? Umm.. kau bisa mengunjungi Tae Oh kapanpun dilain waktu. Tetapi untuk saat ini, kumohon kau bisa mengerti"

 _'Ne. Baiklah'_

Dan sambungan telepon mereka terputus begitu saja.

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo meneteskan airmatanya dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam isakannya tersebut.

 _'Maafkan aku Kai..'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sajangnim?"

"Ah ne?"

"Kenapa kau melamun? Apa ada sesuatu?"

"Umm sebenarnya aku harus kembali ke rumah. Istriku membutuhkanku.." lirih Chanyeol dengan hati-hati karena tidak ingin menyakiti hati Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun disana sempat terdiam sejenak. Namun ia kembali mengembangkan senyumannya pada sajangnimnya tersebut.

"Aku mengerti.. Sajangnim pergilah temui istri sajangnim. Bukankah aku hanyalah yang kedua? Dan istri sajangnim adalah yang pertama?"

"Aku bisa mengatakan pada istriku jika aku tidak bisa menemuinya, jika kau mau"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Apa sajangnim ingin hubungan kita terbongkar?"

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan mengecup singkat bibir lelaki yang sudah beristri tersebut.

"Temui istrimu. Dan ingat.. aku hanyalah selingkuhanmu sajangnim"

Lalu Baekhyun mengusap-usap wajah tampan Chanyeol dengan jemari lentiknya. Ia tersenyum, tetapi didalam hati ia merasa tersakiti dengan hubungan 'affair' ini. Mungkin ia akan menghadapi kesulitan lainnya selama ia berada didalam hubungan seperti ini. Namun Baekhyun tidak akan menyerah karena Chanyeol pasti akan kembali ke pelukannya.

Kemudian Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Chanyeol.

"M-K-L U sajangnim"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry kalo pendek wkwk

Soalnya disini adalah main point kenapa ChanSoo bisa menikah. Jadi, apa kalian udah ngerti kenapa alesan Chanyeol mempertahankan pernikahannya bersama Kyungsoo? Ya, karena Chanyeoi teringat sama wasiat Ayahnya yang udah meninggal, dan dia gabakal ceraiin Kyungsoo begitu aja.

Terlebih Chanyeol juga ga munafik kalo dia udah mulai tertarik sama Kyungsoo, well? Mereka udah menikah selama 4 tahun. Udah menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga dan juga Chanyeol masih inget sama tanggung jawab atas Tae Oh.

4 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Bahkan ChanSoo udah saling mengenal satu sama lain, udah saling mengerti dan bahkan mereka sering bercinta. Susah juga buat keduanya untuk cerai bukan?

Intinya, disini Baekhyun mulai nakal(?). Dia menikmati perannya sebagai 'selingkuhan' Chanyeol. Bisa aja dia bertindak lebih saat ia bertemu sama istri Chanyeol?

Ada yang bisa ngebayangin gimana jadinya kalo Baekhyun ketemu sama Kyungsoo?

Penasaran? Jawabannya ada di Next Chap.

NEXT?

REVIEW JUSEYOO~

SARANGHAE BBUING-!


	10. Chapter 10

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Sajangnim?"

"Ah ne?"

"Kenapa kau melamun? Apa ada sesuatu?"

"Umm sebenarnya aku harus kembali ke rumah. Istriku membutuhkanku.." lirih Chanyeol dengan hati-hati karena tidak ingin menyakiti hati Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun disana sempat terdiam sejenak. Namun ia kembali mengembangkan senyumannya pada sajangnimnya tersebut.

"Aku mengerti.. Sajangnim pergilah temui istri sajangnim. Bukankah aku hanyalah yang kedua? Dan istri sajangnim adalah yang pertama?"

"Aku bisa mengatakan pada istriku jika aku tidak bisa menemuinya, jika kau mau"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Apa sajangnim ingin hubungan kita terbongkar?"

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan mengecup singkat bibir lelaki yang sudah beristri tersebut.

"Temui istrimu. Dan ingat.. aku hanyalah selingkuhanmu sajangnim"

Lalu Baekhyun mengusap-usap wajah tampan Chanyeol dengan jemari lentiknya. Ia tersenyum, tetapi didalam hati ia merasa tersakiti dengan hubungan 'affair' ini. Mungkin ia akan menghadapi kesulitan lainnya selama ia berada didalam hubungan seperti ini. Namun Baekhyun tidak akan menyerah karena Chanyeol pasti akan kembali ke pelukannya.

Kemudian Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Chanyeol.

"M-K-L U sajangnim"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

I LOVE YOUR HUSBAND (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Marriege Life, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. Di tulis oleh **Yuta** sendiri dan juga di bantu oleh **Maple Fujoshi2309** (Author pemes, siapa sih yang kaga kenal sama Maple? XD). Dan tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah memiliki seorang istri yang bernama Kyungsoo. "Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Tinggalkan istrimu, dan dengan begitu kita bisa saling mencintai. Walaupun ini sulit untukku, tetapi aku akan tetap merebutmu dari istrimu.." (CHANBAEK) Slight CHANSOO, KAISOO. RnR!

 **Backsound:**

Yiruma - River Flows In You

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Kau mandilah dulu, aku akan menunggumu" ucap Kyungsoo saat Chanyeol sudah tiba dirumahnya.

Chanyeol menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengecup dahi Kyungsoo seperti yang selalu ia lakukan ketika ia baru saja pulang dari kantor. Setelah melemparkan senyuman mereka masing-masing, akhirnya Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mereka. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang memutuskan untuk duduk menunggu Chanyeol di ruang tamu ini.

Pikirannya kembali terambil alih tentang bagaimana caranya ia harus melupakan kenangan masa lalu pahitnya bersama Kai, dan sepertinya ia memang harus mencintai Chanyeol dengan tulus. Ia harus membuka matanya lebar-lebar karena masa lalu hanyalah masa lalu. Keadaan di masa kini sudah jauh berbeda dengan keadaan masa lalu. Jadi, tidak ada yang harus ia pusingkan lagi.

Walaupun terkadang ia masih merasa bersalah oleh seseorang dimasa lalu yang telah khianati, tetapi ia yakin jika seseorang itu akan mengalah demi dirinya. Dan coba kalian bayangkan, kejadian pengkhianatan itu sudah lama sekali terjadi. Ia yakin pasti semua akan baik-baik saja selama ia mampu membuang perasaan bersalah itu.

Ia punya Chanyeol.

Ia punya Tae Oh.

Ia punya segalanya yang ia butuhkan. Jadi, untuk apa ia terus merasa bersalah? Ini adalah takdir. Dan siapapun tidak mampu mengubah takdir mereka sendiri. Lagi pula, Chanyeol juga mencintainya. Selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik selama 4 tahun pernikahan mereka, mampu menjadi Ayah yang baik untuk anaknya. Hanya tinggal mengubah dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi dan hidupnya akan sempurna.

Ia yakin Chanyeol akan selalu mempertahankan pernikahan mereka. Bukankah itu yang pernah dikatakan olehnya?

Kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum saat Chanyeol yang sudah siap, tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Ia terus mengembangkan senyumannya dan meraih uluran tangan Chanyeol. Mereka berjalan berdampingan dan akhirnya memasuki mobil mewah mereka.

"Chanyeol.."

"Ne?"

"Tetaplah menjadi Chanyeol yang aku kenal. Jadilah Chanyeol yang selalu mencintaiku hingga maut memisahkan kita. Kau berjanji?"

Chanyeol sempat terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Namun akhirnya ia menampilkan senyumannya dan mencium punggung tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku berjanji"

Dan mereka berangkat menuju Rumah Sakit Tae Oh.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Pagi hari ini Baekhyun selalu bersemangat seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Bahkan terkadang Baekhyun tersenyum-senyum seorang diri ketika ia tengah melamun. Entah melamunkan apa, yang pasti itu adalah sesuatu yang indah karena ia terus tersenyum seperti orang tidak waras.

Guk!

"Ah! Kau mengangetkanku Mong!"

Baekhyun mengusap-usap dadanya sendiri kala ia dikagetkan oleh gonggongan anjing kesayangannya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Mongryeong.

"Kau lapar eoh?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusak bulu halus Mongryeong.

Guk! Guk!

"Aigooo~ tunggu sebentar ne? 1 menit lagi, makananmu sudah siap!"

Lalu Baekhyun berlari-lari kecil menuju arah dapurnya, seperti biasa menyiapkan makanan Mongryeong untuk sarapan pagi anjing kesayangannya tersebut. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Baekhyun sudah siap dengan makanan anjing di tangannya.

"Makanlah hingga habis OK?"

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk duduk menatap anjingnya yang sedang lahap memakan makanannya. Terkadang ia mengusap-usap punggung Mongryeong dan terkikik sendiri.

Sebenarnya ia teringat ketika melihat tingkah Mongryeong yang tiba-tiba menjadi terdiam karena aktivitas panasnya kemarin bersama sajangnimnya. Mongryeong hanya terduduk di sudut pintu dan terdiam dengan tenang. Dan itu sungguh lucu menurut Baekhyun.

"Mong. Kau melihatnya? Kau melihat bagaimana aku bercinta dengan sajangnim tampan yang sering aku ceritakan padamu?"

Baekhyun memulai acara mengobrolnya dengan sang anjing.

"Dia adalah lelaki yang tampan bukan? Ahh~ dan sepertinya aku sudah menepati janjiku padamu untuk mengajaknya kesini"

"Apa kau menyukainya Mong?"

Guk!

"Wow! Kau makan lahap sekali! Aku harus memberimu makanan tambahan untuk hari ini!"

Guk! Guk!

"Hahaha ikuti aku Mong!"

Baekhyun menggoda sang anjing untuk berlari mengikuti langkahnya, Mongryeong yang mengertipun langsung menuruti perintah sang majikan. Bahkan anjing manis itu sempat berdiri karena saking antusiasnya melihat Baekhyun tertawa dengan bahagia. Setidaknya, ia juga mampu merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh majikannya tersebut.

Kali ini Baekhyun menambahkan setengah porsi makanan untuk Mongryeong, karena ia tidak ingin Mongryeong menjadi anjing yang gemuk karena terlalu sering ia beri makan. Dan ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke kantor, ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering dan ia mengernyit karena terdapat nomor asing yang menghubunginya saat ini.

"Yeoboseyo"

 _'Baekhyun?'_

"Ne.. Nugu?"

 _'Ahh aku kira aku salah nomor haha. Ok, ini aku Sehun. Kau masih mengingatku bukan?'_

"A-ah Sehun sajangnim. Ne, tentu saja. Ada apa sajangnim menghubungiku?"

 _'Eum.. sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu. Kau bersedia menemuiku di ruanganku ketika kau tiba dikantor?'_

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Ia berpikir apakah Sehun sajangnimnya ini akan membahas masalah hubungannya bersama Chanyeol lagi?

"Ne. Tentu saja sajangnim. Aku akan segera ke ruangan sajangnim begitu aku tiba dikantor" ucap Baekhyun kemudian dengan nada bicara yang sangat sopan.

 _'Ok baiklah'_

Dan Baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya kekamar mandi setelah sambungan telepon mereka terputus.

Sepertinya ia harus 'menyiapkan' dirinya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Aku merindukan kantormu Chan"

Kyungsoo meletakkan tas yang di bawanya diatas meja kerja Chanyeol. Kemudian ia melepaskan jaket bulu tebalnya dan menggantungkannya di tongkat yang sudah tersedia disana.

Sedangkan Chanyeol kini melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sang istri setelah menutup ruangan kerja pribadinya tersebut.

"Sering-seringlah berkunjung kesini jika kau mau, aku akan dengan senang hati menyambut kedatangan istriku di tempat kerjaku"

Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dan mengecup singkat bibir Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Menyambut ciuman mesra yang dilakukan oleh sang suami. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo mengembangkan senyumannya karena menyadari jika Chanyeol tidak berubah, masih menjadi sosok Chanyeol yang mencintainya.

Biasanya Chanyeol akan datang siang kekantornya jika saja Kyungsoo tidak ikut bersamanya. Kyungsoolah yang menyuruhnya untuk datang lebih awal sebelum para karyawannya datang karena itu akan menambah kesan baik dimata karyawannya.

Kalian juga jangan lupakan jika Chanyeol sudah mengantisipasi ini semua. Ia berani melakukan hal ini karena kantor masih sepi, terlebih lagi ia juga tidak ingin di anggap berbeda hanya karena Chanyeol tidak memperlakukan sang istri seperti biasa.

Tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui, sesekali Chanyeol melirik kearah jam besar yang menempel pada dinding diruangannya untuk memastikan jika Baekhyun belum datang. Ya, karena ruangan mereka menjadi satu dan tentu saja ia tidak ingin 'selingkuhannya' tersebut melihatnya tengah bermesraan dengan istrinya sendiri. Walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin melakukan hal lebih dari ini pada istrinya tersebut.

"Eungh~"

Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo kala ia ternyata masih memiliki waktu satu jam lagi sebelum Baekhyun datang. Jadi, lebih baik ia manfaatkan waktu yang tersisa ini untuk menikmati manis bibir sang istri.

Chanyeol bahkan sudah mengangkat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo agar terduduk diatas meja kerja tersebut agar ia lebih mudah menikmati bibir hati Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa tubuh Chanyeol terasa panas dipagi hari ini, padahal ia ingat betul jika pendingin ruangan disini masih berfungsi dengan normal.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya untuk melepaskan satu persatu kancing pakaian yang Kyungsoo kenakan. Namun ia sontak menghentikan aktifitasnya kala tangan Kyungsoo menahan pergerakannya. Mau tak mau Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan meminta penjelasan dari sang istri.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kala melihat ekspresi kebingungan Chanyeol.

"Tidak disini dan tidak saat ini"

Kyungsoo mengusap lembut wajah Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Aku menyuruhmu datang lebih awal seperti ini bukan untuk mengajakmu bercinta. Dan apa kau terlupa? Kita tidak hanya berdua saja disini, bisa saja ada 'orang lain' yang masuk keruangan ini bukan?"

Kyungsoo kembali menegakkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Chanyeol. Tetapi sedetik kemudian, mata bulatnya itu melirik ke arah sebuah meja kerja yang masih kosong itu. Seolah sengaja memberitahu Chanyeol, jika 'orang lain' yang ia maksud adalah 'asistennya'.

Setelah ia berhasil membuat Chanyeol bungkam, Kyungsoo kembali melumat bibir Chanyeol dengan lembut sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Membuat Chanyeol dengan cepat terbawa oleh ciuman lembut yang dilakukan oleh istrinya tersebut.

"Apa aku terlambat? Apakah Sehun sajangnim lama menungguku?" gumam Baekhyun sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan Sehun.

Baekhyun tau betul jika ruangan Sehun berada tepat di samping ruangannya bersama Chanyeol. Jadi, ia hanya perlu meletakkan tasnya terlebih dahulu di ruangannya dan ia segera keruangan Sehun.

Namun, baru saja ia ingin masuk ke ruangannya, ia mendengar sebuah suara lenguhan yang tak asing. Dan hatinya terasa hancur ketika ia menyadari jika suara tersebut berasal dari ruangan Chanyeol. Apakah itu adalah suara..

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Seorang lelaki manis bermata sipit baru saja menuruni sebuah subway yang ia gunakan untuk mengunjungi suatu tempat. Kedua tangan mungilnya ia gunakan untuk menjinjing dua buah kantong plastik besar. Ow, sepertinya itu adalah kue dan sebuah.._

 _Kado?_

 _"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Kyung. Aku harap kau senang menerima kado dariku" gumam Baekhyun dengan ceria._

 _Ya, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Kyungsoo. Dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Kyungsoo setelah ia berhasil memaksa Kyungsoo untuk memberikan alamat rumah barunya. Rengekan dan tangisan Baekhyun mau tidak mau membuat Kyungsoo memberi informasi alamatnya tersebut dan jujur saja, ia juga sangat merindukan sahabatnya tersebut walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak ingin sahabat satu-satunya ini tau dimana ia tinggal karena suatu alasan. Selain ia berada di kota yang jauh dari jarak kota Baekhyun, ia juga memiliki sebuah alasan lain._

 _Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di stasiun bawah tanah tersebut karena ia merasa kelelahan setelah menempuh perjalan kurang lebih sekitar 4 jam. Dan ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kala ia baru menyadari ternyata jarak kota ini dari kotanya sangatlah jauh, tetapi ia tidak menyesalinya karena sesaat lagi ia akan bertemu dengan sahabatnya._

 _"Sebaiknya aku melanjutkan perjalananku sebelum hari mulai gelap" Baekhyun bangun dari duduknya dan mulai melangkahkan kembali kakinya menuju stasiun bus untuk bisa tiba di rumah baru Kyungsoo._

 _Meskipun ia kelelahan, tetapi ia menutupinya dengan sebuah senyuman yang manis dan selalu terbayang akan wajah bahagia Kyungsoo ketika ia menemuinya nanti. Baekhyun masih harus menempuh jarak dengan waktu sekitar 30 menit lagi untuk tiba disana. Sesekali ia tertidur karena saking lelahnya. Hingga tanpa sadar ia dibangunkan oleh supir bus tersebut karena ini sudah pada pemberhentian yang terakhir._

 _Huft~ untung saja Baekhyun tidak tersesat._

 _Setelah ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang supir, ia menuruni bus tersebut dan kembali berjalan mencari rumah yang ia maksud di antara puluhan rumah yang terdapat di komplek tersebut._

 _Baekhyun menyeka keringatnya sendiri sejenak dan ia meminum sebotol air yang dibawanya. Setelah mengumpulkan kembali tenaganya, ia menenteng dua plastik besar itu dan hanya melangkahkan kakinya beberapa langkah saja, ia sudah mampu menemukan rumah Kyungsoo._

 _Rumah bernomor 1214._

 _Ting tong~_

 _Baekhyun menekan tombol bell rumah itu dengan terus mengembangkan senyumannya. Namun ketika pintu itu perlahan terbuka, senyuman Baekhyun luntur seketika saat melihat siapa lelaki yang baru saja membuka pintu tersebut. Bahkan tanpa sadar Baekhyun menjatuhkan dua plastik besar yang berada di genggamannya sedari tadi._

 _Deg!_

 _'Jika kau melihatku berubah, maka itu bukanlah aku. Karena aku tidak akan pernah berubah dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Tunggu sampai saat itu datang. Tunggu sampai aku kembali berdiri dihadapanmu'_

 _"Siapa yang datang Chan-"_

 _Kyungsoo yang baru saja datang menghampiri Chanyeol tiba-tiba membulatkan matanya kala melihat sahabatnya yang ternyata mengunjungi rumah mereka._

 _"B-baekhyun?"_

 _"Apakah dia temanmu?" Ucap Chanyeol dengan datar._

 _Membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di katakan oleh lelaki tinggi tersebut._

 _'Aku tau ini pasti akan terjadi. Maafkan aku Baek. Aku harap kau mengerti dan mengingat semua perkataanku'_

 _Chanyeol memutuskan untuk beranjak dari sana karena ia tidak mampu merasakan rasa sesak saat ini. Biarkan Kyungsoo yang menghadapi Baekhyun. Walaupun terdengar seperti orang yang sangat pengecut, tetapi ia rasa ini lebih baik daripada ia menyakiti Baekhyun lebih dalam lagi._

 _Baekhyun membuka sedikit bibirnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca menatap Chanyeol yang beranjak dari sana dan menatap Kyungsoo secara bergantian. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Kenapa Chanyeol terlihat seperti tidak mengenalinya sama sekali di pertemuan mereka? Dan juga.._

 _Kenapa ia berada di rumah Kyungsoo?_

 _"Hiks! Kyung-"_

 _Grep_

 _Dengan cepat Kyungsoo memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun dan membawa tubuh Baekhyun untuk menjauh dari rumahnya. Baekhyun menangis dan Kyungsoopun juga menangis. Bisa Kyungsoo rasakan isakan kebingungan dari Baekhyun, dan itu sangat menyakiti hatinya. Tetapi ia tidak mampu untuk melakukan apapun dan ia harus mengatakan semuanya pada sahabatnya ini. Meskipun amat sangat menyakitkan, tetapi ia harus melakukannya._

 _Dan berharap agar Baekhyun bisa mengerti walaupun itu terdengar sangat mustahil._

 _"Maafkan aku.." lirih Kyungsoo._

 _Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya pada Kyungsoo dengan airmata yang terus mengalir dengan deras. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Demi Tuhan ia sangat sangat membenci permintaan maaf dari Kyungsoo tersebut. Namun kemudian Kyungsoo menggenggam kedua tangannya dan sedikit meremasnya agar Baekhyun mau mengerti dengan semua yang sudah terjadi ini._

 _"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Gumam Baekhyun dengan sangat lirih._

 _"Maafkan aku hiks" Kyungsoo kembali melontarkan kalimat maafnya pada Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun terus menunduk, namun saat ia ingin mengangkat kepalanya tak sengaja ia menatap perut Kyungsoo yang tampak membesar. Jadi.._

 _Apa ini alasan yang mampu menjawab semua kenyataan menyakitkan ini?_

 _"Kau hamil?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang bergetar._

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

 _Baekhyun semakin deras mengeluarkan airmatanya ketika mendapat anggukan dari Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mohon seseorang bangunkan ia dari mimpi buruk ini. Ia masih tidak siap untuk menerima jawaban Kyungsoo jika Chanyeol akan bertanggung jawab atas kehamilannya._

 _"Kau jahat Kyung! Aku membencimu! Kau adalah seorang yang paling jahat yang pernah aku temui! Hiks!" Baekhyun menghempaskan genggaman tangan Kyungsoo dan menyeka airmatanya dengan kasar._

 _"Kau tidak akan mengerti. Semua terjadi di luar dugaanku. Maafkan aku, aku sangat menyayangimu"_

 _Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya tidak mau menatap sang sahabat. Lalu ia menatap pada dua kantung plastik yang tergeletak disana, membuat Kyungsoo semakin merasa bersalah._

 _"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu Kyung. Aku bahkan rela melakukan hal ini untuk menemuimu tepat di hari ulang tahunmu. Tapi apa? Kau mengkhianatiku! Kenapa kau menyembunyikan semua ini dariku, Kyung?! Hiks!"_

 _Kyungsoo menunduk dan ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk meredam isakannya._

 _"Aku bisa membatalkannya jika kau mau" gumam Kyungsoo._

 _Baekhyun berdecih. Hatinya mulai mengeras dan ia sudah tidak menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai sahabatnya mulai detik ini. Kyungsoo hanyalah seorang pengkhianat._

 _"Sudah terlambat. Pergilah bersamanya dan jangan pedulikan aku. Hahaha atau kau bisa menganggapku sudah mati Kyung.."_

 _Tangisan Baekhyun menghilang entah kemana dan tergantikan oleh tawa miris yang ia tunjukkan pada Kyungsoo. Sepertinya ia akan gila karena pengkhianatan sahabat dan kekasihnya ini. Amat sangat menyakitkan._

 _"Jangan lakukan hal konyol. Aku tetap sahabatmu dan aku akan selalu menggapmu sebagai sahabatku"_

 _"Omong kosong. Kau hanya seorang perkhianat Kyung. Pergilah dari hadapanku. Aku sudah muak melihat wajahmu!"_

 _Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk meredam emosinya. Dengan cepat ia menyerahkan dua plastik itu pada Kyungsoo dan mulai berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Kyungsoo._

 _"Ohh dan satu lagi. Dimataku, kau akan selalu menjadi seorang pengkhianat! Camkan itu baik-baik, Do Kyungsoo"_

 _"Sahabatku yang ternyata seorang pengkhianat.."_

 _Brukk_

 _Tubuh Kyungsoo terjatuh kebawah begitu saja. Menangis dengan sangat keras melihat sahabat yang sangat disayanginya tersebut perlahan mulai menjauh pergi meninggalkannya. Airmatanya terus mengalir deras dan ia menyesali betapa bodohnya ia karena tidak mampu menahan Baekhyun hingga akhirnya ia menghancurkan persahabatan mereka yang sudah terjalin dalam waktu yang tidak bisa di katakan singkat tersebut. Ia.._

 _Telah mengkhianati persahabatannya bersama Baekhyun dan telah menyakiti orang yang sangat ia sayangi tersebut._

 _"Hiks! Maafkan aku.."_

 ** _Flashback end_**

Tes

Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya kala melihat sosok lelaki yang sedang memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol sambil berciuman dengan panas melalui celah pintu ruangan kerjanya tersebut. Dadanya kembali terasa sesak dan ia mundur beberapa langkah dengan perasaan yang kacau.

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak ingin teringat kembali dengan masa lalu pahitnya. Ternyata.. istri Chanyeol adalah orang yang sama. Yaitu sahabatnya..

Kyungsoo.

 _'Aku bahkan tidak tau jika kau ternyata sudah menikah dengannya. Ternyata kau memang mengkhianatiku. Aku sangat membencimu, Kyungsoo'_

Grep

Baekhyun yang masih banjir akan airmata tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang baru saja menariknya pergi darisana. Mengikuti arah langkah orang tersebut dan menyempatkan dirinya untuk menghapus airmatanya sendiri.

"Sehun sajangnim"

Cklek

Brakk!

Dengan cepat Sehun membawa masuk Baekhyun ke dalam ruangannya dan menutup pintu ruangannya itu dengan kasar. Nafasnya terengah-engah kala melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang begitu menyedihkan dengan airmata yang sudah membanjiri wajahnya dan juga bibir merahnya yang terus bergetar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Melihat Chanyeol dan istrinya yang tengah terciuman sambil menangis dengan bodohnya? Apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanmu eoh?"

Sehun mencengkram kedua bahu Baekhyun yang bergetar dengan sangat kuat. Ia menatap kedalam mata sendu Baekhyun memaksa untuk menjawab semua perkataannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih terisak dan menutup rapat kedua bibirnya. Bingung harus menjawab apa pada Sehun.

"Menangislah jika itu membuatmu lebih tenang"

Kemudian Sehun memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan wajah Baekhyun didadanya. Memeluk bahu sempit yang bergetar itu dan mengusap lembut surai madu Baekhyun.

Setidaknya, ia harus melakukan hal ini agar Baekhyun tenang seperti apa yang pernah dikatakan oleh Chanyeol terhadapnya. Ia harus mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun jika hal seperti ini terjadi. Ia bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun yang mencintai Chanyeol tetapi harus rela menjadi yang kedua karena ia sama sekali tidak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol kembali.

"Hiks! Apa sajangnim tau bagaimana sakitnya aku harus berpura-pura selama ini?" Ucap Baekhyun masih dengan isakannya didalam dekapan Sehun.

"Tenanglah, aku mengerti bagaimana sakitnya jika aku berada di posisimu"

"Ne. Sangat mengerikan bukan? Hiks"

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan membawa Baekhyun untuk duduk di sofa yang berada di ruangannya. Sepertinya ia sudah mampu membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan apa yang tengah di lakukan oleh Chanyeol bersama Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Apa yang sudah Chanyeol janjikan padamu hingga kau masih bertahan hingga saat ini?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengusap lembut jemari Baekhyun.

Jujur saja Baekhyun merasa sedikit lebih tenang karena perlakuan lembut Sehun. Ia bahkan tidak mampu membayangkan bagaimana dirinya tadi jika saja Sehun tidak datang menarik tangannya.

"Dia hanya menarik hatiku lalu membawanya pergi.. dan sudah" lirih Baekhyun.

Sehun sedikit miris mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Kemudian ia menyandarkan kepala Baekhyun di bahunya dan kembali menenangkan asisten cantik sahabatnya tersebut. Menghapus lelehan crystal bening itu dengan hati-hati dan ia menghela nafasnya.

"Jangan sungkan untuk menangis padaku jika Chanyeol menyakitimu seperti itu lagi"

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu sajangnim?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan tawa kecilnya. Tanpa sadar, membuat Sehun sedikit gugup melihat wajah manis yang tengah tersenyum itu dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Jika kau sedih lagi. Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik padamu"

"Apa itu sajangnim?"

"Kau menyukai fotografer?"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Apa kau masih mencari lelaki itu?"

Terlihat seorang lelaki cantik tengah duduk atas sofa dengan sebuah buku novel romansa di genggamannya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu cantik dengan rambutnya yang berwarna blonde dan di hiasi dengan poni yang menggemaskan. Jika dilihat sekilas, pasti orang-orang menganggapnya sebagai wanita, karena tubuhnya yang begitu ramping dan juga kulitnya sangat putih mendukung argumen orang-orang yang mengatakan jika ia adalah wanita. Padahal kenyataannya ia adalah 100% laki-laki dan ia juga tidak memiliki dada yang besar.

Terlebih mata nya yang jernih dan juga bulu mata yang lentik alami, menunjang kecantikannya. Hidungnya yang mungil dan bibir cherry nya yang sangat segar, semakin membuat orang-orang tidak mampu untuk menolaknya.

Kai berdecih kala melihat sepupunya yang baru saja tiba di Seoul dari China tersebut menanyainya sebuah pertanyaan yang terlalu ikut campur menurutnya.

Kemudian Kai berjalan menghampiri lelaki cantik itu dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ck! Aku sudah menemukannya sejak lama. Tetapi akan sulit untuk mendapatkannya kembali karena suatu hal"

Lelaki cantik itu bangkit dari posisi bersandarnya untuk memperhatikan Kai yang sepertinya akan memberikan informasi menarik. Ia meletakkan novelnya dan memandang Kai dengan mata cantiknya.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia sudah bersuami"

"Hah? Jinjja?"

Luhan -nama lelaki cantik itu- menampilkan ekspresi terkejutnya kala mengetahui lelaki yang sangat di cintai oleh Kai sejak sekolah menengah itu ternyata sudah bersuami. Dan ia juga tidak habis pikir kenapa sepupunya yang memiliki kulit tan tersebut terlihat begitu santai dan tidak tertekan sama sekali.

"Untuk apa aku membohongimu, cantik?"

Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Lalu kenapa kau begitu santai eoh? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintainya lagi?"

"Aku santai karena dia tidaklah mencintai suaminya, dan juga.. dia tengah mengandung anakku lagi saat ini"

Luhan menganga akan perkataan brengsek Kai tersebut.

"Kau memang bajingan Kai. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika kau akan menjadi sebrengsek ini"

"Jika untuk mendapatkan cintaku kembali, kenapa tidak?"

"Aishh yayaya terserah kau saja"

Setelah tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lucu Luhan, Kai kemudian melihat ke arah jam tangannya dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Aku harus ke kantor. Kau ingin ikut?"

"Umm.. bisa menungguku 15 menit lagi? Tidak mungkin aku ke kantormu mengenakan kemeja besar seperti ini bukan?"

Kai menyeringai melihat pakaian Luhan yang vulgar dengan menampilkan hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Terlebih paha dan bahu itu, sangat mengundang untuk di perkosa. Tetapi Kai masih waras untuk tidak memperkosa sepupunya sendiri. Ia masih sayang dengan nyawanya sendiri.

"Seperti itu juga tidak apa-apa" goda Kai.

"Aishh kau ingin aku di culik dan di perkosa eoh?"

"Bukankah kau senang jika diculik dan di perkosa?" Kai masih menggoda Luhan dengan tawa kecilnya.

"Hya! Jika itu lelaki tampan, akan dengan senang hati aku telanjang di depannya!"

"Aku tampan. Dan kenapa kau tidak telanjang di depanku?"

"KECUALI KAU!" Lalu Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mencari pakaian yang cocok untuknya.

"Kenapa? Haha"

"Kau lebih muda dariku dan kau sudah menghamili lelaki lain. Aku tidak sudi!"

Luhan masih menggerutu sambil mengganti pakaiannya di depan Kai dengan santai.

"Tapi kau sudah melakukannya. Kau telanjang di depanku. Aahh~ aku tegang"

"Tutup mulutmu Kai! Aku ingin mencari lelaki perkasa di kantormu. Siapa tau saja aku bermain dengan relasimu"

"Karyawanku pasti akan dengan senang hati memperkosamu, Lu"

"Jja! Aku tidak sabar untuk menikmati penis besar karyawanmu"

Luhan merangkul lengan sepupunya tersebut dengan manja dan menarik Kai menuju mobil Kai yang terparkir di bawah rumahnya.

"Kau benar-benar jalang, Lu haha"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Aku kira semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ternyata tidak, maafkan aku membuatmu menangis hari ini Baek"

Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Chanyeol. Saat ini posisi Chanyeol tengah duduk di kursi kerjanya dengan Baekhyun yang berada di pangkuannya.

Chanyeol sungguh menyesal kala ia mendapati Baekhyun tengah tertidur di ruangan Sehun dengan wajah yang sembab. Sehun menceritakan semuanya dan disitu Chanyeol semakin merasa bersalah. Jika kalian bertanya kemana perginya Kyungsoo, itu karena Kyungsoo mewakili suaminya untuk menghadiri meeting di luar kantor mereka. Dan Kyungsoo pergi sejam setelah kejadian tidak mengenakkan bagi Baekhyun itu terjadi. Berakhirlah Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kembali keruangan mereka dan sebelumnya berterima kasih kepada sahabatnya tersebut.

"Ternyata istrimu memang Kyungsoo" lirih Baekhyun.

Ingin rasanya ia tidak mengetahui semua ini. Terlebih ia baru tau jika memang Kyungsoo lah yang menjadi istri dari Chanyeol. Entah kenapa perasaan bencinya pada Kyungsoo kembali muncul. Harus dengan cara apa lagi agar ia mampu membuat semua ini menjadi normal?

"Maafkan aku atas kesalahanku di masa lalu"

Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol dan perlahan ia mulai mengecupi leher Chanyeol.

"Apa kau mencintai Kyungsoo, Sajangnim?"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya kala Baekhyun mulai menyesapi lehernya. Dan ia yakin, itu pasti akan menciptakan tanda merah disana.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu jika aku mencintaimu?" Ucap Chanyeol menahan geramannya.

"Benarkah? Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Tinggalkan istrimu, dan dengan begitu kita bisa saling mencintai sajangnim" bisik Baekhyun dengan menggoda.

Sontak Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun karena terkejut akan perkataan asistennya ini barusan. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia menyeringai dengan cantik dan sedikit membuka bibirnya, lalu mendekatkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir Chanyeol.

"Walaupun ini sulit untukku, tetapi aku akan tetap merebutmu dari istrimu.." ucap Baekhyun selanjutnya.

Dan dengan cepat Baekhyun melumat bibir Chanyeol dengan lembut sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Bahkan saat ini Baekhyun sudah mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Jemari lentiknya terus mengusap lembut wajah Chanyeol dan memiringkan kepalanya guna memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tentu saja Chanyeol membalas dengan kasar ciuman Baekhyun dan berakhir dengan dia yang mengusai permainan tersebut. Membuat Baekhyun melenguh karena sensasi geli menyerang rongga mulutnya.

Lenguhan Baekhyun sangat manis dan selalu berhasil meningkatkan nafsunya. Bahkan tangan Chanyeol saat ini sudah meraba-raba punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut. Menikmati ini semua sambil berpikir tentang perkataan Baekhyun. Ia pun tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun akan merebutnya dari Kyungsoo, apakah lelaki ini begitu mencintainya? Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiripun tidak tau harus memilih yang mana, ia hanya ingin memiliki keduanya seperti ini lebih lama lagi, walaupun ini terdengar sangat gila.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Seorang lelaki tinggi menghentikan langkahnya kala melihat sesuatu melalui celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka disana. Raut wajahnya mendadak datar dan rahangnya mulai mengeras. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat merasa amat marah dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

 _'Mana mungkin aku membiarkan lelaki secantik itu terus terperangkap dalam permainan brengsekmu itu, Park'_

Sedetik kemudian ia kembali membuang wajahnya dan melanjutkan langkahnya karena merasa muak dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

 _'Sepertinya aku tertarik pada selingkuhanmu, maafkan aku Park'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Flashbacknya udah pada ngerti semua kan? Soalnya mulai Chap depan Yuta mau bikin konfliknya dan flashbacknya udah abis wkwk

Maaf kalo Chap ini Baekhyun sama Kyungsoo belum ketemuan(?) Soalnya kalo mereka sampe ketemu, bakal ada perang dunia haha

Walaupun mereka udah tau siapa istri dan siapa asisten Chanyeol, mereka masih pura-pura dan gamau bahas masa lalu mereka itu.

Dan apa itu? Ada cast baru Luhan jreng jreng jreng~

Karakternya Luhan disini Yuta bikin kek jalang(?) *digampar :'v

Semoga cast Luhan itu membantu haha

Itu juga..

Part terakhir..

Siapakah orang itu?

Ada yang bisa nebak?

Kalo ada yang bisa nebak, Yuta kasih ciuman manja deh *pada males nebak :'v wakakak

OK, LAST!

NEXT?

REVIEW JUSEYO~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	11. Chapter 11

Sebelumnya Yuta mau ucapin terima kasih untuk semua yang masih setia sama akun memecomic_chanbaek walaupun udah di hack. Yuta terharu banget karena ternyata banyak yang support dan akhirnya kita mutusin untuk bikin akun baru lagi yaitu memecomic_chanbaek. Tapi baru dua hari akun baru itu berjalan, ternyata sudah hampir di hack lagi. Kita semua takut kalo hal itu bakal terjadi lagi, dan mungkin kalian akan bosan kalo misalnya kita bikin akun memecomic_chanbaek lagi karena terlalu sering di hack.

Yuta gatau masalahnya apa sama si hacker itu. Mungkin dia sakit hati atas kelakuan Yuta yang terlalu membela ChanBaek. Untuk haters, Yuta minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, Yuta ngaku Yuta salah karena sudah bertindak berlebihan kalo itu menyangkut ChanBaek. Semua Yuta lakuin karena Yuta emang amat sangat percaya dengan ChanBaek. Kenapa? Karena Yuta liat dengan mata kepala Yuta sendiri ada ChanBaek moments pas Yuta nonton The Lost Planet. Pasti yang nonton konser itu pasti ngeliat ChanBaek ngobrol di atas panggung sambil sedikit ledek-ledekan dan Chanyeol bilang kalo dia punya mobil baru, trus Baekhyun nanya "Mana mobil barumu? Aku tidak melihatnya" Chanyeol jawab "Baiklah, akan aku tunjukkan" trus Chnayeol melakukan gerakan buka alarm kunci otomatis mobil itu dan ChanBaek ketawa-ketawa disana berdua. Trus Luhan muncul dari bawah panggung, dan mereka nyanyi.

Itu adalah moment ChanBaek secara live yang Yuta liat dengan mata kepala Yuta sendiri yang tidak akan pernah Yuta lupakan selamanya.

Dan waktu Yuta angkat banner ChanBaek, Baekhyun dadah dadah(?) ke Yuta karena Yuta teriak **"CHANBAEK MOMENT PLEASE"** ga perduli semua orang yang disana ngeliatin Yuta dengan pandangan aneh mereka. Yang penting di notice Baekhyun wkwk Walaupun cuma dadah dadah(?) tapi Yuta merasa terkenyut dan mungkin Baekhyun ngeliat snapback Yuta yang warna kuning mencolok(?). Duh jadi flashback T.T

Intinya, mau sekeras apapun haters berusaha untuk menjatuhkan atau bahkan menghancurkan Yuta, Yuta ga bakal gentar dan akan terus bangkit untuk membela OTP kesayangan Yuta yaitu ChanBaek. Melalui cara apapun akan Yuta lakukan untuk membuat beberapa orang membuka matanya untuk melihat dan bilang kalo "ChanBaek itu Real".

 **"ChanBaek Is Real"**

Dan jujur aja Yuta sakit hati bgt pas akun itu di hack begitu aja sama orang yang ga bertanggung jawab. Asal dia tau, banyak airmata dan emosi yang udah Yuta keluarin sampe bikin akun itu maju dengan followers yang banyak. Banyak pelajaran yang Yuta ambil selama Yuta bergabung dengan akun itu. Yuta bisa jadi seperti sekarang karena akun itu. Tapi kalo di mata haters tetep aja anggap akun itu 'ga wajar' it's okay.

Yuta emang mencintai dan membela suatu hal yang ga wajar. Trus apa Yuta salah? Semua orang bebas menyukai sesuatu hal yang ia sukai meskipun itu salah bukan? Mungkin kalian tau bagaimana nge down nya Yuta termasuk semua admin disana ketika akun yang sudah susah payah kita bangun bersama-sama selama 10 bulan di rampas oleh orang begitu saja. Kalo haters memang ingin kita mundur dalam membela ChanBaek, ok kita bakal mundur. Tapi ingat..

[FOR CB HATERS] Pembela ChanBaek sangat banyak di seluruh belahan dunia. Kamu ga bakal mampu menghilangkan seluruh ChanBaek Shippers di seluruh dunia itu kecuali kamu itu Tuhan. Sayangnya kamu bukan Tuhan dan semua kejahatan yang udah kamu lakuin itu akan sia-sia nantinya dan kamu mungkin akan menyesal.

Penyesalan itu datang di akhir, bukan di awal. (Kalo datang di awal namanya perdaftaran *heleh). Mungkin kalo ChanBaek Shipper di dunia udah menghilang seluruhnya, kamu bisa menikahi salah satu dari ChanBaek? Begitu kan pemikiran kamu? Kamu bakal nikah sama Chanyeol atau nikah sama Baekhyun suatu saat nanti? Itu hanya khayalan kamu yang terlalu terobsesi sehingga membuat kamu menjadi gila dan jadi orang yang jahat. Mungkin kamu belum memahami apa itu realita. Kamu masih terlalu berambisi untuk menghancurkan sesuatu yang tidak kamu sukai, tetapi caranya bukan seperti itu sayang, kamu akan menjadi manusia yang berguna kalo kamu melakukan kebaikan. Kebaikan akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang baik begitupun sebaliknya.

Ok, setidaknya Yuta hanya membela apa yang Yuta sukai tetapi Yuta tidak menghina apalagi menghancurkan dengan cara yang kotor sesuatu yang Yuta tidak sukai, seperti apa yang kamu lakukan.

Yuta ga akan berhenti membela ChanBaek meskipun mereka menikah dengan wanita suatu saat nanti. Yuta akan terus menulis FF ChanBaek sampe Yuta gabisa menulis lagi. Yuta akan tetap menulis meskipun semua orang sudah tidak ingin membaca tulisan Yuta lagi.

Yuta begitu percaya dengan ChanBaek dan seseorang seperti kamu -haters- tidak akan sanggup untuk membuat Yuta membenci ChanBaek. Kamu tidak lebih hebat dari Yuta, dan kamu tau apa kelebihan kamu? Ya, kamu lebih jahat bahkan dari seorang Iblis atau jin sekalipun.

 **#ChanBaekIsReal**

 **-Yuta CBKSHH-**

* * *

 **~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Ternyata istrimu memang Kyungsoo" lirih Baekhyun.

Ingin rasanya ia tidak mengetahui semua ini. Terlebih ia baru tau jika memang Kyungsoo lah yang menjadi istri dari Chanyeol. Entah kenapa perasaan bencinya pada Kyungsoo kembali muncul. Harus dengan cara apa lagi agar ia mampu membuat semua ini menjadi normal?

"Maafkan aku atas kesalahanku di masa lalu"

Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol dan perlahan ia mulai mengecupi leher Chanyeol.

"Apa kau mencintai Kyungsoo, Sajangnim?"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya kala Baekhyun mulai menyesapi lehernya. Dan ia yakin, itu pasti akan menciptakan tanda merah disana.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu jika aku mencintaimu?" Ucap Chanyeol menahan geramannya.

"Benarkah? Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Tinggalkan istrimu, dan dengan begitu kita bisa saling mencintai sajangnim" bisik Baekhyun dengan menggoda.

Sontak Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun karena terkejut akan perkataan asistennya ini barusan. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia menyeringai dengan cantik dan sedikit membuka bibirnya, lalu mendekatkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir Chanyeol.

"Walaupun ini sulit untukku, tetapi aku akan tetap merebutmu dari istrimu.." ucap Baekhyun selanjutnya.

Dan dengan cepat Baekhyun melumat bibir Chanyeol dengan lembut sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Bahkan saat ini Baekhyun sudah mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Jemari lentiknya terus mengusap lembut wajah Chanyeol dan memiringkan kepalanya guna memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tentu saja Chanyeol membalas dengan kasar ciuman Baekhyun dan berakhir dengan dia yang mengusai permainan tersebut. Membuat Baekhyun melenguh karena sensasi geli menyerang rongga mulutnya.

Lenguhan Baekhyun sangat manis dan selalu berhasil meningkatkan nafsunya. Bahkan tangan Chanyeol saat ini sudah meraba-raba punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut. Menikmati ini semua sambil berpikir tentang perkataan Baekhyun. Ia pun tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun akan merebutnya dari Kyungsoo, apakah lelaki ini begitu mencintainya? Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiripun tidak tau harus memilih yang mana, ia hanya ingin memiliki keduanya seperti ini lebih lama lagi, walaupun ini terdengar sangat gila.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Seorang lelaki tinggi menghentikan langkahnya kala melihat sesuatu melalui celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka disana. Raut wajahnya mendadak datar dan rahangnya mulai mengeras. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat merasa amat marah dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

 _'Mana mungkin aku membiarkan lelaki secantik itu terus terperangkap dalam permainan brengsekmu itu, Park'_

Sedetik kemudian ia kembali membuang wajahnya dan melanjutkan langkahnya karena merasa muak dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

 _'Sepertinya aku tertarik pada selingkuhanmu, maafkan aku Park'_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

I LOVE YOUR HUSBAND (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Marriege Life, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. Di tulis oleh **Yuta** sendiri dan juga di bantu oleh **Maple Fujoshi2309** (Author pemes, siapa sih yang kaga kenal sama Maple? XD). Dan tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah memiliki seorang istri yang bernama Kyungsoo. "Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Tinggalkan istrimu, dan dengan begitu kita bisa saling mencintai. Walaupun ini sulit untukku, tetapi aku akan tetap merebutmu dari istrimu.." (CHANBAEK) Slight CHANSOO, KAISOO. RnR!

 **Backsound:**

Yiruma - River Flows In You

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Huahhh sudah lama sekali aku tidak mengunjungi kantormu Kai, dan kau sama sekali tidak mengubah sedikitpun designnya"

Luhan berlari-lari kecil sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya di lobby kantor milik Kai. Luhan tersenyum dengan sangat cantik dan mengabaikan pemandangan aneh orang-orang yang melihat kelakuan anti-mainstreamnya tersebut. Sedangkan Kai hanya memutar kedua bola matanya karena melihat Luhan yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan itu.

"Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengganti design yang sudah sangat sempurna ini. Berhentilah berlari-lari dan cepatlah masuk"

Kai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lift yang akan menuju ruangannya dengan sedikit menarik paksa lengan kurus Luhan, membuat Luhan merengut dan ia akhirnya menuruti perintah Kai. Namun saat mereka berada di dalam lift, Luhan tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan masa lalunya bersama sepupu kecilnya ini. Mereka pernah berciuman panas di lift ini, sulit di percaya karena mereka memiliki hubungan sedarah tetapi.. inilah kenyataannya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Kai dengan dingin.

"Kau mengingatnya?" tanya Luhan balik.

Kai mengernyit bingung. "Mengingat apa?"

"Kau menciumku dengan amat kasar di lift ini dan hampir saja memperkosaku" Luhan menampilkan ekpresi jengkelnya.

"Tentu. Dan aku sudah meminta maaf bukan?" jawab Kai dengan santai.

"Pada saat itu kau mabuk, dan kau begitu mengerikan, aku tidak tau bagaimana nasibku setelahnya jika kau benar-benar memperkosaku pada waktu itu"

Ting!

Lift terbuka, mereka sudah tiba di lantai 41 yang merupakan lantai paling atas dan terdapat ruangan pribadi Kai disana.

"Apa kau menginginkanku untuk memperkosamu? Baiklah aku akan melakukannya" ucap Kai masih dengan ekspresi santainya sambil membuka pintu ruangannya mempersilahkan Luhan masih terlebih dahulu.

"Hentikan mimpimu! Kita ini satu nenek. Dan bukan hal itu yang aku permasalahkan, tetapi aku masih memikirkan apa alasanmu melakukan hal itu. Apa kau benar-benar frustasi pada saat itu?" Luhan duduk di sofa yang berada disana dan mulai mencari-cari majalah yang berada di meja tersebut.

Kai melepaskan jas kerjanya dan duduk di kursinya. Ia menghela nafasnya kala kembali teringat ketika ia tengah malam mabuk seorang diri di kantornya hingga larut malam. Dan Luhan datang untuk membantunya kembali kerumah, namun ia justru hampir memperkosanya.

"Aku frustasi karena Kyungsoo memberitahuku jika ia sudah memiliki seorang suami. Aku hancur ketika membayangkan ia bercinta dengan suaminya, dan kau bisa membayangkannya bukan? Maka dari itu, aku selalu terbayang wajah Kyungsoo dan hampir memperkosamu"

Luhan mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, aku sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Dan aku yakin kau sudah mampu bangkit dan berusaha untuk merebut Kyungsoo dari suaminya bukan?"

"Aku sudah melakukannya dan hasilnya masih tetap sama.."

Kai lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya.

"..tidak ada kepastian"

"Tersenyumlah dan yakin jika Kyungsoo masih mencintaimu, kau juga mempunyai satu alasan kuat untuk melakukan hal itu, karena kau lah Ayah biologis dari anak Kyungsoo bukan?"

Luhan bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan mulai menyemprotkan minyak wangi ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar akan mencari mangsanya saat ini kkkk~

"Tunggu kartu undangan pernikahanku dengan Kyungsoo" ucap Kai diselingi dengan tawanya.

Luhan mendengus.

"Aku hanya mampu menunggu. Baiklah aku ingin mencari karyawanmu untuk bercinta. Jangan mencariku dan mengangguku, ok?" dengan santai Luhan melepaskan dua kancing atas pakaian yang dikenakannya dan beranjak dari hadapan Kai.

"Jangan hubungi aku jika kau merengek karena tidak bisa berjalan sehabis di perkosa laki-laki nanti!"

"Ck!"

Setelah berdecih, Luhan segera keluar dari ruangan Kai dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju foodcourt, tiba-tiba perutnya terasa lapar dan ia memutuskan untuk membeli makanan terlebih dahulu agar ia kuat dalam melayani lawan mainnya nanti.

"Satu bubble tea ukuran medium dan satu kantung kentang goreng"

Hanya beberapa menit menunggu, Luhan segera membawa makanannya ke salah satu kursi yang berada disana dan mulai melahapnya dengan tenang.

 _'Apakah aku akan bertemu kembali dengan lelaki berwajah datar yang sudah menyelamatkanku dari Kai yang ingin memperkosaku waktu itu?'_

Luhan seketika mengembangkan senyumannya tidak kuasa membayangkan bagaimana jika ia kembali bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Jujur saja, ia sangat penasaran dengan lelaki itu. Ugh! Apa Luhan berhasil menggoda lelaki itu untuk menyetubuhinya?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan, tunggulah" Kyungsoo berbicara dengan datar pada seseorang melalui saluran teleponnya.

Saat ini ia tengah berada di dalam mobil menuju suatu tempat yang akan menjadi tempat meeting nya hari ini. Kyungsoo bertekad untuk menghadapi Kai dalam masalah ini, ia yakin ia mampu bekerja sama bersama Kai tanpa membawa urusan pribadi mereka. Walaupun Kai sudah mengancamnya untuk membuat Chanyeol bangkrut, tetapi ia tidak perduli, dan yakin jika ia mampu menangani masalah ini.

 _'Jangan terlalu terburu-buru, aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu'_

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak mendengar kalimat yang di lontarkan oleh Kai. Hatinya terasa menghangat tetapi dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjawab ucapan Kai.

"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku"

Pip

Kyungsoo terpaksa memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan Kai karena ia kembali teringat dengan janjinya pada Chanyeol untuk melupakan Kai dan berjanji akan mencintai Chanyeol. Ia telah memantapkan hatinya hanya untuk Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo telah tiba di kantor Kai dan dengan percaya diri ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan meeting. Ia memasang wajah datarnya selama memasuki kantor mewah tersebut.

Kantor yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya juga karena ini adalah kantor milik Kai.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya karena merasa bingung kenapa hanya Kai dan masa lalunya yang muncul di pikirannya, dengan cepat ia memasuki lift dan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menelpon seseorang.

"Sehun, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu. Bantu aku agar Kai tidak membatalkan rencana kerjasama dengan perusahaan kita"

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Sehun, Kyungsoo memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan pintu lift terbuka di lantai 17. Tempat meetingnya bersama Kai.

Ting!

Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna karena terkejut dengan sosok yang berada di hadapannya saat ini. Siapa lagi jika bukan Kai?

Ya, Kai sudah berdiri di depan lift seperti tengah menunggu kedatangannya dan dengan bodohnya Kyungsoo terdiam disana menatap senyuman menawan dari Kai. Bahkan Kai sudah mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan Kyungsoo.

"Sudah menentukan pilihanmu?" tanya Kai saat berhasil meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang masih mematung di depan lift yang sudah tertutup.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menerima genggaman tangan Kai.

"Dan aku harap aku tidak menyesal dengan pilihanku" datar Kyungsoo.

 _ **\- Other side -**_

Dengan perasaan yang sedikit jengkel, Sehun beranjak darisana dan mengabaikan dua orang yang tengah berpagutan mesra di dalam sana. Ia sedikit meremas ponsel yang berada di genggamannya dan sedikit memikirkan sesuatu untuk merubah kesalahan ini.

Ya, sepertinya ia tertarik dengan Baekhyun dan ia tidak bisa terima jika Chanyeol mempermainkan asisten manis itu begitu saja. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun menangis lagi hanya karena sikap brengsek Chanyeol. Ia harus melindungi Baekhyun dan meyakinkan Baekhyun jika Baekhyun mencintai orang yang salah.

Dengan seringaian tipisnya, Sehun mulai menekan-nekan layar ponsel pintarnya menuliskan sesuatu.

 **To : Baekhyun**

 **From : Me**

 **Aku ingin menunjukkanmu tempat yang indah dan aku ingin mengajakmu mengambil pemandangan yang menarik malam nanti.**

 **Kirimi aku alamatmu karena aku akan menjemputmu nanti.**

 **Semangati aku karena aku ingin menjadi fotografer yang ahli**

Send

Sehun kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan berjalan menuju parkiran mobilnya karena ia akan mendampingi Kyungsoo untuk rapat kerjasama dengan Kai.

 _'Aku rasa tidak akan menjadi masalah jika aku berniat untuk membuatmu tersenyum, karena aku.. menyayangimu Byun Baekhyun'_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _"Kyungsoo, Chanyeol. Bagaimana dengan perusahan kita? Mulai berkembang? Dan apakah kalian melakukan yang terbaik?"_

 _Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang berada disampingnya agar istrinya itu bisa merasa lebih tenang. Walaupun Chanyeol tau bagaimana kacaunya perasaan Kyungsoo saat ini._

 _Sudah setahun pernikahan mereka berlangsung. Dan kini anak yang di kandung Kyungsoo pun sudah lahir dan bahkan sudah berusia satu tahun. Namun ini bagaikan mimpi buruk bagi Kyungsoo karena tadi sore anaknya di vonis terkena penyakit jantung atau lemah jantung. Bayangkan betapa terguncangnya Kyungsoo saat ini. Bahkan Kyungsoo sempat mengurung dirinya dikamar tidak ingin melihat anaknya sendiri ke rumah sakit._

 _Mungkin jika tidak ada Chanyeol yang selalu menemaninya, Kyungsoo sudah di pastikan positif gila. Tetapi tentu saja itu tidak akan terjadi karena Chanyeol yang memang selalu berusaha agar itu tidak terjadi. Setiap Kyungsoo menangis dan sesekali berteriak, Chanyeol akan selalu menjadi orang pertama yang menenangkan Kyungsoo dan mengatakan jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

 _Kyungsoo menyerah akan perasaan egoisnya, ia mematuhi suaminya tersebut dan alhasil ia menjadi diri yang lebih baik lagi saat ini. Walaupun ia tidak ingin Chanyeol membuahinya dan selalu mabuk ketika mereka akan bercinta._

 _"Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja, Appa" jawab Chanyeol._

 _"Kyungsoo, lihat Appa. Dan dengar ucapan Appa baik-baik. Tidakkah kau mengerti betapa baik dan perhatiannya Chanyeol terhadapmu? Apalagi yang kau permasalahkan eoh? Apa kau masih memikirkan lelaki brengsek yang telah meninggalkanmu itu?" nada bicara Tuan Do sedikit meninggi, mungkin karena emosinya yang sedikit memuncak sekarang ini._

 _"Kau tidak mengetahui apa arti cinta dan pernikahan, Appa" lirih Kyungsoo. Sungguh ia sudah benar-benar merasa lelah jika harus berpura-pura mencintai Chanyeol seperti ini. Perasaan ini masih terlalu asing baginya, dan juga Kai yang masih bersarang di hati dan pikirannya tidak mudah untuk di buang begitu saja. Bertahun-tahun kejadian itu sudah berlalu, tetapi luka itu semakin lama justru semakin membesar. Mana mungkin ia bisa melupakan seseorang yang telah membuatnya menjadi seperti ini begitu saja?_

 _"Jadi kau ingin mengatakan pada Appa jika kau masih mencintai lelaki brengsek itu dan ingin mencarinya untuk menikahimu?"_

 _"Berhenti menyebutnya dengan lelaki brengsek Appa!"_

 _Kyungsoo kembali menangis. Chanyeol hanya mampu terdiam membiarkan sang istri meluapkan emosinya agar Kyungsoo merasa tidak lebih tertekan. Ia mengerti jika Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bisa mencintainya, sekeras apapun usaha yang Kyungsoo lakukan, itu semua pasti tidak akan pernah berhasil. Kyungsoo sudah terlalu mencintai Kai dan percaya padanya._

 _"Lalu mau aku sebut apa dia jika bukan dengan sebutan lelaki brengsek?"_

 _"Bagaimanapun dia adalah ayah kandung dari anakku! Dan kau sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku"_

 _Brakk!_

 _Kyungsoo beranjak dari ruangan itu dan membanting pintu tersebut dengan keras. Meninggalkan Tuan Do dan Chanyeol berdua saja disana. Tuan Do hanya mampu memijit pelipisnya karena tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran putra semata wayangnya tersebut. Ia hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk Kyungsoo, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa menerima keputusan darinya dan jadilah seperti ini._

 _Kyungsoo berubah menjadi seorang yang tidak dapat mengendalikan emosinya berbanding terbalik dengan sosoknya dulu yang ceria dan selalu tersenyum._

 _Tiga tahun sudah berlalu, kondisi masih sama seperti dulu. Kyungsoo masih menjadi pribadi yang pendiam dan tidak mudah mengekspresikan perasaannya. Chanyeol sempat frustasi pada saat itu, tetapi ia harus membuang jauh pikirannya untuk meninggalkan Kyungsoo karena alasan itu. Ya, ia masih memiliki banyak hutang pada keluarga Kyungsoo dan ia juga merasa bertanggung jawab atas Kyungsoo dan juga Tae Oh._

 _Hingga pada suatu ketika, ia melakukan sebuah kesalahan dan tidak sengaja melukai asistennya. Ia reflek menampar wajah asistennya yang merupakan perempuan itu dan berakhirlah dengan asistennya yang mengundurkan diri karena merasa punya atasan yang kasar dan tidak dapat mengendalikan emosinya. Chanyeol kehilangan asistennya karena becerobohannya. Padahal asistennya tersebut adalah orang yang berinteligent tinggi dan berpendidikkan. Chanyeol sempat mengalami penurunan produksi dari perusahaannya yang menyebabkan ia memiliki banyak hutang dimana-mana. Salah satunya pada Kim Corp._

 _Disinilah awal mula ia mengerti kenapa ia harus bertanggung jawab atas bayi yang di kandung Kyungsoo. Pada saat Chanyeol menghadiri rapat di Kim Corp, tiba-tiba Direktur utama di perusahaan itu mengajaknya berbincang secara empat mata dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika ia mengetahui jika pemilik Kim Corp itu adalah lelaki yang telah menghamili Kyungsoo dan meninggalkannya begitu saja._

 _Chanyeol sangat emosi dan ia meminta penjelasan dari Kyungsoo apakah yang ia dengar dari Kim itu adalah benar atau tidak. Dan Chanyeol kembali kacau karena ternyata itu semua adalah benar. Kyungsoo sendirilah yang membenarkan perkataan Kim. Kyungsoo menangis kembali karena ia tidak menyangka jika ia akan bertemu kembali dengan Kai disaat dirinya telah memiliki suami. Kyungsoo merasa sedikit senang karena Kai ternyata masih mencintainya, tetapi lagi-lagi perkataan sang Appa kembali terngiang di kepalanya jika Kai hanya lelaki brengsek yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya, membuatnya harus menolak Kai bagaimanapun caranya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak mampu._

 _Chanyeol jadi merasa enggan jika harus bertemu dengan Kai, karena entah kenapa ia sangat membenci lelaki ini yang telah membuatnya harus berpisah dengan seseorang yang paling dicintainya dan memaksanya harus terjerat dalam status bernama pernikahan ini dengan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol sangat membenci Kai, bergitupun sebaliknya. Walaupun Chanyeol selalu berhasil menyembunyikan emosinya karena ia tidak ingin ini menjadi lebih buruk lagi. Ini sudah terjadi, dan ia tidak mampu memutar kembali waktu._

 _Pada saat Chanyeol terpuruk dengan perusahaan yang hampir bangkrut dan juga masalah rumah tangganya, tiba-tiba datanglah sesosok lelaki yang menurutnya adalah cahaya karena dengan kehadirannya itu dapat membuat hidup Chanyeol yang gelap kembali terang. Sosok itu adalah Baekhyun, kekasihnya dimasa lalu. Bagaikan mimpi bagi Chanyeol karena ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Baekhyun yang menawarkan dirinya menjadi asisten pribadinya. Seperti deja vu, Chanyeol ingin sekali meminta maaf dan merengkuh tubuh mungil itu, tetapi Chanyeol merasakan keanehan disini.._

 _Karena Baekhyun bersikap seolah mereka tidak saling mengenal dan belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Mau tak mau, Chanyeol mengubur kembali dalam-dalam keinginannya untuk memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Hatinya mendadak sakit tetapi dengan bodohnya ia mengikuti permainan Baekhyun. Bersikap seolah mereka tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain._

 _._

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Selama dalam perjalanan menuju kantor Kai, Sehun selalu saja terpikirkan oleh wajah cantik Baekhyun. Entah kenapa ia bisa berubah pikiran menjadi seperti ini terhadap Baekhyun. Niat awal Sehun sebenarnya tidak seperti ini. Ia benar-benar berniat membantu Chanyeol dalam hubungan perselingkuhannya tersebut, tetapi setelah melihat Baekhyun menangis seperti tadi, membuatnya menjadi tidak tega jika lelaki cantik itu terus bersedih karena memilih Chanyeol.

Mungkin ini terdengar gila, tetapi Sehun ingin sekali melihat wajah ceria Baekhyun seperti awal pertama kali ia melihatnya. Dan cara yang ia miliki untuk mengembalikan keceriaan itu yaitu, dengan menjauhkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tidak seharusnya Sehun melakukan ini, tetapi apa boleh buat? Chanyeol melakukan sebuah kesalahan dan Sehun tidak ingin tinggal diam saja, karena ada seseorang yang tersakiti disini.

Mungkin nanti ia harus berbicara dengan Kyungsoo dan menjelaskan semuanya, sebelum semuanya menjadi terlambat. Walaupun ini pasti akan sulit, tetapi Sehun akan berusaha untuk menarik Baekhyun agar tidak terlalu dalam terjatuh kedalam permainan Chanyeol. Sehunpun tidak bisa memastikan jika Chanyeol itu benar mencintai Baekhyun bukan?

Sehun mengembangkan senyumannya saat ia sudah tiba di kantor Kai. Kemudian ia menuju tempat yang ia cari. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi Sehun, ia sudah tiba di ruangan dimana terdapat Kai dan Kyungsoo disana.

Cklek

"Ow Sehun, kau sudah tiba?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada sahabat suaminya tersebut.

Sehun hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman, lalu ia duduk di hadapan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Kai yang sedari tadi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi, mulai menegakkan tubuhnya dan meletakan ke sepuluh jemarinya pada laptop yang sudah siap disana.

"Siap memulai meeting pribadi?" Ucap Kai yang sepertinya ingin memulai rapat kecil mereka. Disebut kecil dan pribadi karena memang hanya dihadiri oleh mereka saja.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan disusul oleh Sehun. Membuat Kai menyeringai diam-diam.

"Saham milikmu begitu anjlok. Kau tau itu?" Kai bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kita semua sudah mengetahui itu, kumohon cepat setujui rencana kerjasama kita" jawab Kyungsoo tanpa takut sedikitpun. Sedangkan Sehun mulai mengeluarkan beberapa berkas yang di bawanya dan menyerahkannya pada Kai.

"Aku sudah membawa surat keterangan beberapa cabang milikku. Kau bisa menganggap ini sebagai jaminan" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Kau tau resikonya? Aku bisa saja menjual semua cabang ini bukan?" Ucap Kai sambil menatap ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan mengembalikan uangmu sebelum jatuh tempo. Aku yakin kau tidak semiskin itu untuk menjual cabang-cabang kecil milikku"

Kai tertawa. Sehun mengernyit heran karena melihat sepertinya ada yang tidak beres disini.

Bisa Sehun pastikan jika tatapan yang di lemparkan oleh Kai pada Kyungsoo adalah pandangan yang berbeda. Seperti..

Terlihat menginginkan hal lain dan mengenyampingkan urusan penting ini.

"Bisa aku jelaskan semuanya yang terjadi disini?" Tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo untuk mencoba menjawab pertanyaan dari tatapan bertanya Sehun.

Kyungsoo menunduk pasrah dan ia memejamkan matanya sebentar mencoba untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kumohon jangan katakan ini pada Chanyeol" pinta Kyungsoo pada Sehun dengan putus asa.

"Baiklah, Sehun. Aku dan istri dari sahabatmu ini memiliki sebuah hubungan. Mungkin kau akan terkejut. Tetapi aku harus membicarakan hal yang menjadi fakta bukan?"

Jujur saja Sehun merasa sedikit terkejut. Bagaimana bisa?

Tetapi mungkin Kai memiliki alasan lain kenapa ia melakukan hal seperti ini. Atau..

Apakah ini alasan kenapa begitu rumitnya rumah tangga Chanyeol dan juga Kyungsoo? Mereka sama-sama memiliki orang ketiga di antara hubungan mereka? Sungguh luar biasa.

"Hubungan semacam apa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Lebih jauh dari apa yang kau pikirkan" jawab Kai.

"Kumohon jangan beri tau Chanyeol" ucap Kyungsoo dengan cepat.

"Kyungsoo. Jadilah milikku, tinggalkan Chanyeol" ucap Kai tiba-tiba sambil meraih kedua tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan menghapus semua hutang perusahaanmu jika kau mau kembali padaku" lanjutnya.

"Pikirkan bagaimana perasaan kedua orangtuaku Kai!"

Oke, Sehun mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya sekarang.

"Aku sudah menjalin hubungan kerjasama dengan perusahaan suamimu dan membuat perusahaan itu kembali berkembang. Apakah itu masih tidak cukup?"

"Aku mencintai Chanyeol. Mulai dari sekarang aku akan melupakanmu. Maaf, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan meeting ini. Sehun, kau bisa menggantikanku"

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo beranjak darisana dan pergi meninggalkan kantor itu. Susah payah Kyungsoo menahan airmatanya dan berkali-kali ia menghela nafasnya agar dadanya tidak sesak. Tetapi percuma, dadanya semakin terasa sesak karena rasa bingung yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Arghh!" Kai menggeram sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar. Lagi-lagi ia gagal. Kyungsoo ternyata jauh lebih munafik dari yang ia pikirkan. Perasaannya masih begitu keras dan ia tidak tau harus dengan cara apa lagi agar ia bisa mendapatkan Kyungsoo.

"Apa aku harus membunuh Chanyeol agar aku bisa memiliki Kyungsoo?"

Sehun berdecih.

"Jangan bawa masalah pribadi dengan masalah pekerjaan. Cepat tanda tangani ini dan kau bisa mendapatkan hati Kyungsoo dengan cara lain. Aku harap kau masih bisa bersikap professional" ucap Sehun dengan santai.

 _'Kau tidak tau bagaimana kedua orangtuaku membencimu Kai. Kau telah meninggalkanku sesuka hatimu dan membuatku terpuruk. Hingga Chanyeol hadir dan ia berhasil menghapus nama buruk yang telah kau ciptakan. Betapa bencinya kedua orangtuaku padamu jika ternyata aku..'_

 _'..masih mencintaimu. Lelaki yang sudah menghancurkanku'_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Baekhyun membersihkan wajahnya di kamar mandi kantor untuk mencuci wajahnya yang sedikit kacau karena habis menangis dan ditambah dengan rona merah dipipinya yang tercetak jelas karena ia baru saja berciuman dengan hebat bersama Chanyeol. Kemudian Baekhyun menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding di sampingnya sambil menghela nafasnya. Bulir air bersih masih membasahi wajah cantiknya, ia sedikit memejamkan kedua matanya karena kepalanya terasa amat pusing.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat mengejutkan baginya, ia tidak menyangkan jika akan menjadi serumit ini. Kyungsoo, sahabatnya yang paling ia percayai dan paling ia sayangi ternyata menikah dengan cinta pertamanya. Ini sangatlah menyakitkan karena Kyungsoo membohonginya selama ini. Ia merasa amat sangat kecewa pada Kyungsoo yang terus membiarkan pernikahannya bersama Chanyeol berlangsung hingga saat ini. Ia tidak habis pikir apakah Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah padanya? Atau.. justru Chanyeol yang membuat Kyungsoo menjadi seperti ini?

Ingin sekali ia menanyakan pada Chanyeol kenapa ia masih mempertahankan pernikahannya bersama Kyungsoo, tetapi lagi-lagi perasaan takutnya jauh lebih besar daripada rasa pernasarannya. Ia takut, ia takut kehilangan Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol, tetapi Chanyeol tidak pernah memberikan kepastian untuknya. Ia merasa menjadi orang yang bodoh disini karena ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui pernikahan Kyungsoo bersama Chanyeol.

Terlintas di pikirannya untuk menghentikan ini semua dan merelakan Chanyeol untuk Kyungsoo, tetapi kala ia teringat dengan masa lalu, rasa menyerahnya tergantikan oleh perasaan marah dan sedih dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Jadi?

Apakah ia harus menemui Kyungsoo dan meminta perjelasan? Walaupun akan sia-sia, tapi apa salahnya mencoba?

Kemudian Baekhyun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kembali ke ruangan Chanyeol. Ia mengembangkan senyum termanisnya dan memasuki ruangan Chanyeol, matanya berbinar kala melihat tubuh tinggi itu tengah berdiri memunggunginya, dengan cepat ia melingkarkan tangan mungilnya di pinggang Chanyeol dan memeluk tubuh sajangnimnya tersebut dengan sangat erat.

"Kau mengejutkanku, Baek"

"Sajangnim.." lirih Baekhyun.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" lanjutnya.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat mencintaimu" jawab Chanyeol dengan mantap sambil memegang dagu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum hingga menampilkan eyesmilenya.

"Apa aku boleh meminta satu permintaan pada sajangnim?"

"Apa itu? Katakan"

Tangan Baekhyun terangkat untuk meletakkan kedua tangan Chanyeol menangkup wajahnya dan kemudian ia melingkarkan tangannya sendiri di leher Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sedikit melirik melalui sudut matanya dan tersenyum miring.

"Cium aku sekarang, sajangnim"

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya dan dengan senang hati Chanyeol menuruti perintah Baekhyun untuk menciumnya. Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan Baekhyun sedikit mendongak lalu memiringkan kepalanya.

Cup

Chanyeol berhasil menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun dan mulai menyesap bibir manis itu. Ia kembali melayang saat menyentuh bibir lembut Baekhyun dan terlupa jika Kyungsoo sudah kembali dari kantor Kai.

Cklek

"Cpkhh eunghh mphh cpkh cpkh~"

Baekhyun sengaja mengeraskan suara desahannya saat pintu ruangan Chanyeol terbuka.

Ya, ia sudah tau jika Kyungsoo sudah tiba disana. Dan sepertinya ia tepat waktu dalam melakukan ciumannya bersama Chanyeol karena Kyungsoo telah berhasil membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan melihat mereka.

Deg

Mata Chanyeol melebar seketika saat melihat sang istri sudah berada disana. Kyungsoo terdiam berdiri disana sambil memandang kearahnya yang masih mencium bibir Baekhyun. Mata Chanyeol dan mata Kyungsoo bertubrukan. Chanyeol di hadapkan oleh pilihan yang sulit saat ini, antara memilih Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun.

"Eumphh~"

Baekhyun berjinjit untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka dan sedikit menyeringai.

 _'Kau memilihku Chanyeol'_

Brakk!

Kyungsoo membanting pintu ruangan itu dan membuat Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya bersama Baekhyun dengan terpaksa.

Baekhyun sontak melepaskan pelukan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan menunduk dalam. Berpura-pura merasa bersalah.

"K-kyung"

Baekhyun terus menunduk dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi, cukup lama karena ia tidak melihat Chanyeol bergerak sedikitpun dari sampingnya. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke arah Kyungsoo.

Tes

Airmata Kyungsoo menetes begitu saja kala menatap ke arah dua orang yang berada dihadapannya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan dadanya naik turun. Sangat terkejut.

Kemudian Kyungsoo menetapkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun dengan wajah yang datar. Tetapi airmata masih deras mengalir membasahi wajah putihnya. Kepalanya terasa sakit karena ini terlalu mengejutkan. Suaminya..

Telah berciuman mesra dengan asistennya di ruangan ini.

Ia merasa di khianati, dan kemudian ia membuka sedikit bibirnya yang masih bergetar.

"Menjauhlah dari suamiku, lelaki jalang!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jrent jreng jreng!

Persaingan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo semakin memanas pemirsah! Next chap mulai lagi konfliknya. Nah kan Baek sama Kyung udh dipertemukan(?) tuh, kira-kira gimana reaksi keduanya nanti? Apa bakal jambak-jambakan? *bhaqs

Ada yang bisa nebak perang dunia nya akan seperti apa?

Penasaran?

Mau lanjut?

Tapi minimal reviewnya 200 yaaa *di gampar :'v

Yuta males update kalo review ternyata menurun kkk~ mungkin agak di perlambat aja updatenya, jadi 2 minggu sekali. Gimana?

Biar siders bisa ngehargain perjuangan para author yang nulis ini begimana susah dan capeknya haha

OK, LAST!

NEXT?

REVIEW JUSEYOOO~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!

 **a/n : btw si Baek sengaja banget nyuruh Chan nyium dia pas Kyungsoo mau dateng ya, biar Kyung ngeliat wkwk dasar cemewew :v**


	12. Chapter 12

_**SEBELUMNYA YUTA MAU UCAPIN SELAMAT TAHUN BARU UNTUK SEMUANYA~**_

 _ **HAPPY NEW YEAR 2016**_

 _ **SEMOGA KITA BISA MENJADI PRIBADI YANG LEBIH BAIK LAGI DARIPADA SEBELUMNYA -AMIN-**_

 _ **DAN YUTA MINTA MAAF JUGA KALO YUTA ADA SALAH SAMA KALIAN SEMUA~**_

 _ **M-K-L U ALL.. MISS KISS LOVE YOU! *emot cium + emot lope lope*:'D**_

* * *

 **~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Cium aku sekarang, sajangnim"

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya dan dengan senang hati Chanyeol menuruti perintah Baekhyun untuk menciumnya. Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan Baekhyun sedikit mendongak lalu memiringkan kepalanya.

Cup

Chanyeol berhasil menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun dan mulai menyesap bibir manis itu. Ia kembali melayang saat menyentuh bibir lembut Baekhyun dan terlupa jika Kyungsoo sudah kembali dari kantor Kai.

Cklek

"Cpkhh eunghh mphh cpkh cpkh~"

Baekhyun sengaja mengeraskan suara desahannya saat pintu ruangan Chanyeol terbuka.

Ya, ia sudah tau jika Kyungsoo sudah tiba disana. Dan sepertinya ia tepat waktu dalam melakukan ciumannya bersama Chanyeol karena Kyungsoo telah berhasil membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan melihat mereka.

Deg

Mata Chanyeol melebar seketika saat melihat sang istri sudah berada disana. Kyungsoo terdiam berdiri disana sambil memandang kearahnya yang masih mencium bibir Baekhyun. Mata Chanyeol dan mata Kyungsoo bertubrukan. Chanyeol di hadapkan oleh pilihan yang sulit saat ini, antara memilih Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun.

"Eumphh~"

Baekhyun berjinjit untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka dan sedikit menyeringai.

 _'Kau memilihku Chanyeol'_

Brakk!

Kyungsoo membanting pintu ruangan itu dan membuat Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya bersama Baekhyun dengan terpaksa.

Baekhyun sontak melepaskan pelukan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan menunduk dalam. Berpura-pura merasa bersalah.

"K-kyung"

Baekhyun terus menunduk dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi, cukup lama karena ia tidak melihat Chanyeol bergerak sedikitpun dari sampingnya. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke arah Kyungsoo.

Tes

Airmata Kyungsoo menetes begitu saja kala menatap ke arah dua orang yang berada dihadapannya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan dadanya naik turun. Sangat terkejut.

Kemudian Kyungsoo menetapkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun dengan wajah yang datar. Tetapi airmata masih deras mengalir membasahi wajah putihnya. Kepalanya terasa sakit karena ini terlalu mengejutkan. Suaminya..

Telah berciuman mesra dengan asistennya di ruangan ini.

Ia merasa di khianati, dan kemudian ia membuka sedikit bibirnya yang masih bergetar.

"Menjauhlah dari suamiku, lelaki jalang!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

I LOVE YOUR HUSBAND (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Marriege Life, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. Di tulis oleh **Yuta** sendiri dan juga di bantu oleh **Maple Fujoshi2309** (Author pemes, siapa sih yang kaga kenal sama Maple? XD). Dan tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah memiliki seorang istri yang bernama Kyungsoo. "Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Tinggalkan istrimu, dan dengan begitu kita bisa saling mencintai. Walaupun ini sulit untukku, tetapi aku akan tetap merebutmu dari istrimu.." (CHANBAEK) Slight CHANSOO, KAISOO. RnR!

 **Backsound:**

Yiruma - River Flows In You

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Sajangnim.."

Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan kebingungannya pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun berakting dengan sangat baik saat ini. Dan coba lihatlah ekspresi wajah bingung Chanyeol yang ia tunjukkan saat ini, membuatnya tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Sajangnim.." Baekhyun terus memanggil sajangnimnya tersebut meminta perlindungan. Baekhyun seperti anak kecil yang baru saja melakukan kesalahan dan akan segera mendapatkan hukuman dari kedua orangtuanya. Airmata sudah memenuhi pelupuk matanya, dan pasti akan jatuh jika ia berkedip sekali saja.

"Kau berselingkuh didepan mataku, Park Chanyeol" Kyungsoo menghampiri Chanyeol dan berdiri di hadapannya. Melemparkan tatapan marahnya dan ia mengabaikan keberadaan Baekhyun yang sedang berlindung di belakang tubuh tinggi suaminya.

Grep

"K-kau menciumnya di depan mataku, Chan.. hiks"

Dengan cepat Chanyeol membawa tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya, dan Kyungsoo langsung menangis hebat disana.

Sebenarnya bukan karena perasaan cemburu yang membuat Kyungsoo menangis, tetapi entah kenapa ia merasa amat sedih ketika berhadapan dengan sosok itu lagi. Memori buruk diantara dirinya dan Baekhyun dimasa lalu seolah terputar kembali di otaknya, dan itu membuat kepalanya menjadi sakit. Kyungsoo merasa sangat stress saat ini. Bagaimana bisa mereka di pertemukan kembali? Kyungsoo harap ini adalah mimpi buruk. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan sosok itu lagi, ia tidak ingin teringat dengan kesalahan masa lalu yang telah di buatnya.

Lalu.. apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini?

"Maafkan aku.."

Baekhyun hanya menyaksikan Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo dengan sangat erat dan membisikkan kalimat penenang untuk Kyungsoo di depan matanya, lalu dengan cepat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol dan ia bisa melihat raut wajah Chanyeol saat ini menunjukkan jika ia begitu peduli pada Kyungsoo. Membuat Baekhyun mundur selangkah karena kembali menyadari kenyataan ini.

Chanyeol adalah suami dari Kyungsoo. Mereka sudah menikah, dan apakah ia pantas merebut Chanyeol kembali ke pelukannya?

"Kau masih saja seorang pengkhianat, Kyung" entah darimana Baekhyun mendapatkan keberanian untuk mengatakan hal itu, karena hatinya saat ini sudah hancur dan ia merasakan jika kejadian bertahun-tahun lalu kembali terjadi pada dirinya.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo dan menatap kearah Baekhyun yang sudah banjir dengan airmata. Jadi, sebenarnya siapa yang salah diantara mereka? Dan Chanyeolpun menyesali dirinya karena ia tidak mampu memilih salah satu dari kedua orang yang berharga di hidupnya. Apakah Chanyeol terlihat seperti seorang lelaki brengsek yang pengecut?

"Kumohon, jangan katakan masalah ini pada Appa" ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba pada Kyungsoo.

Baru saja Kyungsoo dikejutkan dengan perkataan Baekhyun, kali ini Chanyeol justru membuatnya kembali terkejut dengan mengatakan jika Chanyeol tidak ingin masalah rumah tangga mereka sampai di ketahui oleh sang Ayah. Lalu, apakah ia masih pantas untuk mempertahankan pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol?

Kyungsoo menunduk dan ia mulai mengarahkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun yang masih setia berdiri disana, kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap 'sahabatnya' cukup lama dan mulai membuka bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau kembali kedalam kehidupanku? Kumohon, biarkan aku dan Chanyeol hidup bersama dengan tenang"

Sebenarnya bukan kalimat itu yang ingin Kyungsoo ucapkan, tetapi ia tidak tau kenapa ia masih belum siap untuk menerima kenyataan ini. Ia tidak siap meminta maaf pada Baekhyun atas kesalahan yang di perbuatnya karena memang sudah terlalu banyak kesalahan yang ia buat pada Baekhyun.

"Aku akan membalas apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku dulu, Kyung. Aku ingin kau merasakan bagaimana rasanya jika lelaki yang kau cintai itu direbut, bahkan oleh sahabat terbaiknya sendiri. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjauhi Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan melakukan kebodohan lagi"

"Kau benar-benar jalang, Baek" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum miring.

"Ya, itulah aku"

Dengan santainya Baekhyun beranjak dari sana meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri kaku disana. Biarkan ia bersikap egois kali ini, ia tidak akan mengalah lagi pada Kyungsoo, ia harus membuat Kyungsoo merasakan kesedihan yang pernah ia rasakan dulu.

Ya, Baekhyun harus mendapatkan Chanyeol bagaimanapun caranya.

"M-K-L U Sajangnim" ucap Baekhyun menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengucapkan kalimat cintanya pada Chanyeol seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

 _'Maafkan aku Kyungsoo'_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kenapa aku baru meyadari jika kantor milik Kai memiliki tempat yang bagus seperti ini?" gumam Sehun pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengeluarkan camera yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi. Sekedar untuk memotret gambar yang indah dan menarik yang bisa saja ia temui di sekitarnya.

Seperti saat ini, Sehun sudah mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi mewah yang terdapat di lobby mewah kantor milik Kai setelah menyelesaikan rapatnya bersama Kai dan memutuskan untuk mengambil beberapa gambar design dengan arsitektur yang langka ini. Kai sepertinya berhasil membuat surga di kantornya untuk semua karyawannya melalui design kantor ini, dan terbukti hasilnya jika perusahaan Kai semakin maju dengan pesat.

Ckrek

Satu gambar berhasil ia ambil, yaitu airmancur besar dan tinggi yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah lobby luas tersebut. Dan Sehun tersenyum bangga kala melihat hasil jepretan di cameranya, luar biasa indah dan tunggu..

Sehun mengedipkan kedua matanya berusaha untuk meyakinkan pandangannya jika apa yang ia lihat adalah nyata atau tidak, karena disana ia melihat seorang yang mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih dengan rambut blondenya tengah duduk sambil meminum sesuatu di pinggir airmancur tersebut. Kala Sehun membesarkan gambar tersebut, Sehun reflek membulatkan matanya ketika ia menyadari jika sepertinya ia pernah bertemu dengan sosok itu disini.

"Menikmati karya ciptaan Tuhan eoh? Apakah tubuhku sebagus itu sehingga kau melebarkan volume matamu seperti itu ketika melihat fotoku?"

Sehun tersentak kaget ketika ada makhluk cerewet yang sama dengan objek di fotonya, sudah berdiri disampingnya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Hai, kita berjumpa lagi. Apa kau masih mengingatku?" Dengan santai Luhan -objek indah berpakaian putih dengan rambut blondenya- mendudukkan dirinya di samping dan merapatkan tubuhnya berpura-pura ingin melihat hasil jepretan Sehun.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sehun dengan canggung. Sungguh, gugup seperti ini bukanlah gayanya.

Tetapi hell? Bagaimana Sehun tidak gugup ketika ia dihadapkan oleh pemandangan indah lainnya? Maksudnya, bagaimana Sehun tidak merasa gugup jika yang ia lihat saat ini adalah tubuh mulus Luhan yang putih terpampang jelas karena Luhan melepaskan beberapa kancingnya. Ditambah, aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Luhan begitu memabukkan dan membuatnya ingin tertidur. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya membuat Sehun ingin meniduri lelaki berwajah cantik ini. Ugh! Apa yang kau pikirkan Oh Sehun?

"Aku sepupu Kai. Jadi, aku bebas berada disini. Dan ah, nampaknya kau tidak mengingatku" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan terlihat tidak bersemangat seperti sebelumnya.

Apa yang Luhan bilang tadi? Sehun tidak mengingatnya? Oh my gay! Bagaimana mungkin Sehun tidak mengingat seseorang yang hampir saja ia perkosa hanya karena ditatap oleh mata cantik itu saja?

Jelas! Dan tentu saja Sehun masih mengingatnya!

"Aku menyelamatkanmu dari Kai yang hampir saja memperkosamu. Itu adalah kesalahanmu, dan siapa yang menyuruhmu berpakaian dengan sangat minim di malam hari? Bahkan sepupumu sendiripun ingin memperkosamu"

 _'Terlebih aku yang hanya lelaki biasa yang paling tidak tahan dengan melihat tubuh ramping yang mulus?'_ Lanjut Sehun dalam hati masih berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak melihat ke arah paha Luhan.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin kau yang memperkosaku pada waktu itu"

Sehun menjatuhkan dagunya atas pernyataan vulgar yang di lontarkan oleh Luhan. Apakah Luhan adalah seorang malaikat yang sedikit..

Gila?

"Apa kau gila?" Tanya Sehun dengan ekspresi herannya.

"Mungkin kau akan terkejut seperti orang lain ketika aku mengatakan hal ini. Tetapi aku memanglah penggila seks, umm.. lebih tepatnya aku ini kecanduan untuk menghisap penis lelaki tampan hhmmpphh-"

Dengan cepat Sehun membekap bibir Luhan yang terus mengatakan hal vulgar yang bisa saja menimbulkan fitnah(?) bagi siapa saja yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Luar biasa santai dan Luhan sepertinya tidak memiliki saringan untuk menyaring perkataannya.

"Aku tidak ingin orang-orang salah paham. Aku adalah orang asing di kantor ini, dan aku tidak ingin hal yang buruk terjadi nantinya"

"Phhuuahhh! Kenapa kau membekap bibirku eoh?! Lebih baik kau membungkam bibirku dengan bibirmu!"

Luhan membentak Sehun dengan ekspresi marah yang begitu menggemaskan. Sehun yang sudah terbiasa dengan perkataan Luhan hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya merasa heran.

"Apa kau selalu berbicara seperti ini pada setiap lelaki?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tidak. Aku seperti ini hanya pada lelaki tampan saja" Luhan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan masih mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau bisa diperkosa sungguhan jika kau selalu berbicara dengan vulgar seperti itu"

"Cepatlah, perkosa aku"

Sehun membulatkan matanya kembali ketika tangan lentik Luhan sudah menyentuh daerah privasinya. Reflek Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan membawa Luhan keluar dari kantor ini. Demi keselamatannya, karena sudah ada beberapa orang yang memandang aneh kepadanya.

"Kau benar-benar berbahaya"

Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya malas kala Sehun mengajaknya keluar kantor dan berakhir di taman kantor yang cukup sepi seperti saat ini.

"Baiklah. Mungkin kau sudah memiliki kekasih. Tetapi apakah aku salah jika aku menginginkan penismu itu bersarang dilubangku?"

Tatapan Luhan tak lepas dari penis Sehun yang sepertinya panjang dan besar itu. Pasti akan terasa nikmat ketika ia dimasuki oleh penis sebesar itu.

Grep

Kedua tangan Sehun menangkup wajah cantik Luhan agar Luhan mau menatapnya dan tidak terus melirik kearah kejantanannya. Jujur saja itu sedikit membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Kau cantik. Cantik sekali. Dan aku pikir, kau akan lebih cantik lagi jika kau memperhatikan sikapmu"

Luhan terdiam mendengar penuturan Sehun. Entah kenapa pipinya terasa memanas diperlakukan seperti ini. Namun tidak berlangsung lama, karena Sehun sudah melepaskan wajahnya dan dengan cepat beranjak dari hadapannya.

Dan bodohnya Luhan tidak mampu bergerak sedikitpun untuk menghalangi kepergian Sehun. Hingga Sehun benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

 _'Apa aku harus berubah hanya karena lelaki albino itu?'_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, setelah kejadian bertemunya Kyungsoo dengan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo tidak ingin mendatangi kantornya lagi. Kyungsoo saat ini lebih suka termenung di kamar seorang diri dan tidak berbicara sepatah katapun. Sudah lebih dari satu minggu Kyungsoo seperti ini, dan hubugan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyunpun mulai merenggang karena Chanyeol lebih sibuk mengurusi istrinya dirumah dan jarang datang ke kantor.

Tidak ada komunikasi yang ia jalin bersama Baekhyun karena tentu saja perasaan bersalah itu masih ada. Jadilah Chanyeol berinisiatif menyuruh Sehun untuk menjelaskan situasi ini pada Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol bernafas lega ketika Sehun mengatakan padanya jika Baekhyun mengerti.

Chanyeol semakin frustasi akan kondisi Kyungsoo yang mendadak suka mengasingkan dirinya dan juga lihatlah tubuhnya yang semakin kurus. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol merasa bersalah karena telah menyakiti hati sang istri. Dengan segelas susu di tangannya, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menghampiri sang istri yang terdiam menatap ke arah luar jendela kamarnya.

"Kyung, minumlah agar kau merasa tenang"

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo tetapi Kyungsoo masih enggan bergerak dan tetap terdiam dengan posisi yang sama. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan dengan perlahan ia mengusap kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang sambil menyodorkan susu tersebut.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit"

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol" Akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka suaranya.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta ma-"

"Maafkan aku.."

Kyungsoo mulai terisak sambil menunduk setelah ia berhasil memotong perkataan Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol mengernyit karena tidak mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo tiba-tiba meminta maaf seperti ini.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau bisa memaafkanku? Hiks" lanjut Kyungsoo dengan airmata yang sudah berhasil ia teteskan dengan derasnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Kyung?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba mengambil secarik kertas dari bawah bantalnya. Dan kemudian Kyungsoo menyerahkan kertas itu padanya.

"Aku akan meminta izin Appa untuk memperbolehkan kita bercerai"

Dengan perasaan yang kalut, Chanyeol dengan perlahan membaca kertas itu dan sedetik kemudian ia membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Aku hamil. Dan itu adalah anak Kai, kau bisa menceraikanku" ucap Kyungsoo yang mengerti akan ekspresi wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Lalu bagaimana jika Appa akan benar-benar mengasingkanmu ke luar negeri?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut.

"Aku harus menerima hukuman atas kesalahanku, Chan. Kau bisa terbebas sekarang karena Appa pasti akan menjual perusahaan yang akan bangkrut itu, dan juga.. tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Baekhyun"

"Tidak bisa, aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Aku suamimu dan tidak seharusnya aku meninggalkanmu dengan kondisi seperti ini. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan kau hamil"

"Berhentilah bersikap baik padaku, Park Chanyeol. Tidak seharusnya kau melindungiku dan membuat seseorang tersakiti. Aku yakin aku bisa menghadapi masalah ini seorang diri. Aku tidak ingin orang lain terlibat dalam hidupku yang sulit ini"

"Aku bukan oranglain, Kyung. Aku ini adalah suamimu"

"Sudah tidak lagi, aku akan mempercepat urusan perceraian kita"

"Kyungsoo! Baiklah aku mengaku jika aku masih mencintai Baekhyun, tetapi bukan berarti aku bisa lepas dari tanggung jawabku sebagai suami dan ayah dari anakmu. Masih ada Tae Oh yang membutuhkanmu disini, dan apa kau bisa membayangkan betapa sedihnya ia jika ibunya di asingkan seorang diri di negara yang jauh dari negaranya? Hilangkan sikap egoismu itu Kyung!"

"LALU APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN? APA AKU HARUS MENERIMA SEMUA KENYATAAN PAHIT INI DAN MENJADI GILA?!"

"Hiks! Sepertinya aku akan gila, Chan. Hiks!"

Kyungsoo kembali meraung didalam dekapan Chanyeol. Jujur saja, Chanyeolpun merasa kebingungan saat ini. Semua pilihan yang harus ia pilih terlihat serba salah. Ia begitu menyayangkan kenapa Kai sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Kyungsoo, padahal ia sudah menanamkan kembali benih didalam tubuh Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo merasa amat terguncang karena tengah mengandung anak Kai kembali saat ini. Ditambah hubungan Kyungsoo dengan Baekhyun menjadi salah satu faktor utama kenapa Kyungsoo selalu menangis setiap harinya. Kehadiran Baekhyun seolah mengupas kembali luka lama yang seharusnya sudah mengering menjadi terbuka dan begitu menyakitkan. Jika Chanyeol berada di posisi Kyungsoo, mungkin Chanyeol sudah bunuh diri tetapi Chanyeol yakin jika Kyungsoo adalah sosok yang kuat walaupun dia lah yang paling tersakiti disini.

Dan juga, ancaman dari Ayah Kyungsoo lah yang membuatnya semakin tertekan. Yaitu, jika Kyungsoo tidak dapat menuruti perkataan atau perintah Ayahnya maka Kyungsoo akan di asingkan di Amerika seorang diri. Apalagi Kyungsoo tengah hamil kembali dan itu bukanlah anak Chanyeol, melainkan anak dari lelaki brengsek yang paling di benci oleh sang Ayah.

"Aku akan berada disampingmu untuk melindungimu" lirih Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo.

"Bukan kau yang seharusnya menangung semua ini. Apa aku harus menggugurkan bayi dari lelaki brengsek itu?"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo dengan kuat. Mencoba untuk mengarahkan Kyungsoo ke arah yang benar dan memberitahunya jika apa yang dipilih Kyungsoo itu adalah salah.

"Itu bukanlah pilihan, itu adalah kesalahan yang akan membuatmu menyesal nantinya. Aku akan menghubungi Kai untuk masalah ini" ucap Chanyeol dengan yakin.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya lagi"

Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat dan Chanyeol menangkup wajah Kyungsoo guna menghapus lelehan air mata yang sudah membasahi wajah manisnya.

"Kau mencintainya dan aku yakin jika Kai masih mencintaimu. Percayalah padaku jika Kai mampu meluluhkan hati Ayahmu dan membiarkannya menikahimu"

"Itu akan sulit"

"Jangan memikirkan hal itu, biarkan aku yang mengurusnya. Yang perlu kau lakukan saat ini yaitu memperhatikan kandunganmu dan Tae Oh. Ingat, kau memiliki dua malaikat kecil yang akan melindungimu nantinya"

Kyungsoo kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan tangisannya. Lalu ia mengangguk dan itu membuat Chanyeol mengembangkan senyumannya. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Kyungsoo dalam kondisi seperti ini walaupun ini adalah saat-saat yang paling ia nantikan sejak 4 tahun lalu. Dan ia akan menceraikan Kyungsoo jika sudah ada seseorang yang mampu menggantikan posisinya untuk melindungi Kyungsoo dan juga Tae Oh.

 _'Terima kasih atas semua kebaikanmu selama ini padaku, Chanyeol. Aku tidak mampu untuk melanjutkan kepura-puraan ini lebih lama lagi'_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Hei, kenapa kau melamun? Aku mengajakmu kesini untuk menemaniku, bukannya untuk melihatmu melamun" ucapan Sehun berhasil membuat Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunannya. Kemudian dengan sedikit canggung, Baekhyun tersenyum pada sajangnimnya tersebut.

"Ah maafkan aku sajangnim, aku merasa sedikit tidak enak"

"Apa kau sakit?"

Tiba-tiba Sehun menyentuh dahi Baekhyun dan itu membuat Baekhyun merona karena wajah Sehun berada dekat sekali dengan wajahnya. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya merasa canggung dengan situasi ini.

"A-aku baik-baik saja sajangnim" cicit Baekhyun.

Sehun tersenyum dan menjauhkan wajahnya karena melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sedikit merona. Kemudian ia mendekatkan cameranya pada matanya guna memotret gambar pemandangan indah yang berada didepannya.

Ya, saat ini Sehun dan Baekhyun tengah berada di sebuah jembatan yang mengarah langsung pada danau yang sangat indah jika dinikmati pada saat malam hari seperti ini. Seperti apa yang sering mereka lakukan setelah Sehun mengajak Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya ke berbagai tempat. Di awal hari pertama mereka berjalan keluar berdua saja seperti ini, Sehun mengajak Baekhyun ke sebuah taman dan dilanjutkan dengan pergi ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan, perpustakaan kota dan ke tempat lainnya. Sehun cukup terhibur dengan hadirnya Baekhyun di kehidupannya, dan betapa beruntungnya ia karena Baekhyun selalu menerima ajakannya dengan senang hati. Dan Sehun merasakan perasaan yang berbeda pada Baekhyun yang terus bertambah setiap harinya.

"Apa kau memikirkan Chanyeol?"

Sontak Baekhyun langsung menatap Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan objek yang tengah di bidiknya, membuat Baekhyun sedkit merasa tidak enak pada Sehun walaupun mereka sering berbagi cerita tentang masalah hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Tetapi tetap saja Baekhyun harus bersikap sopan pada Sehun yang selaku atasannya itu dan tidak menghubungkan masalahnya bersama Chanyeol saat ia sedang bersama Sehun.

"Maafkan aku sajangnim"

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan padamu agar tidak memanggilku dengan embel-embel sajangnim seperti saat kita tengah dikantor. Oh ayolah, saat ini kita hanyalah orang biasa yang sedang berjalan bersama, bukan lagi atasan dan bawahan yang selalu canggung"

"Um, baiklah. Aku mengerti"

Ckrek!

"Baiklah, kau harus mendapat hukuman dariku. Berdiri disana, dan jadilah objek ku untuk sekali saja"

Sehun mendorong pelan lengan Baekhyun agar berdiri di hadapannya karena ia sama sekali tidak memiliki gambar Baekhyun disampingnya, dan nampaknya kali ini adalah moment yang tepat untuk mengabadikan sosok Baekhyun karena Baekhyun tampil dengan sangat cantik saat ini.

Sehun sedikit menyeringai kala ia berhasil menangkap refleksi Baekhyun di camera mahalnya, dan tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Sehun sudah berhasil mengambil gambar Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri membelakangi danau indah tersebut dengan angin malam yang sedikit membelai poninya dan itu terlihat amat sangat indah di mata Sehun.

 _'Kenapa kau bisa seindah ini?'_

"A-aku malu" cicit Baekhyun menyadarkan Sehun dari pikirannya.

"Hasilnya begitu indah. Kau ingin melihatnya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan kembali berdiri disamping Sehun, dan ia tersenyum melihat dirinya disana.

"Kau akan menjadi fotografer professional" puji Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih"

Grep

Deg!

Tubuh Baekhyun terasa kaku tiba-tiba Sehun memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Sehun memeluknya seperti ini? Baekhyun rasa, ia hanya memuji nya sedikit, tetapi kenapa reaksi Sehun berlebihan seperti ini? Jujur saja Baekhyun merasa nyaman berada di pelukan Sehun, tetapi kemudian ia tersadar jika ini adalah..

Salah.

"Lupakan Chanyeol, tidak seharusnya kau mencintai lelaki yang sudah beristri"

Deg!

Jantung Baekhyun kembali berpacu dengan cepat. Masih dalam posisinya yang berada di dalam pelukan Sehun, Baekhyun bisa merasakan ada yang aneh pada diri Sehun. Apakah Sehun baru saja menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi Chanyeol? Ini aneh, terlebih selama ini yang ia tau Sehun adalah orang pertama yang mendukung hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, tetapi kenapa bisa berubah secepat ini?

"A-apa yang kau katakan?"

"Tidakkah kau merasakannya? Aku menyukaimu dan seharusnya kau sadar jika akulah yang selalu ada disampingmu ketika kau menangis"

"S-sehun.."

"Jadilah kekasihku dan aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu menangis seperti apa yang telah Chanyeol lakukan terhadapmu"

Dengan sekuat tenaga yang Baekhyun miliki, akhirnya ia berhasil melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan sedikit mendorongnya. Mata sipitnya memandang tidak percaya pada Sehun dan Baekhyun sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya tidak menyangka jika ini akan terjadi.

Sehun adalah sahabat sekaligus orang yang paling Chanyeol percayai, tetapi kenapa Sehun justru menyatakan perasaannya? Padahal sudah jelas sekali jika Sehun mengetahui hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Jika kau bertanya mengapa aku melakukan hal ini, maka aku akan menjawab jika Chanyeol tidaklah mencintaimu. Dia sendiri yang mengatakan hal itu padaku dan terus menyuruhku untuk berada disampingmu agar kau bisa melupakannya dan sadar dengan posisimu"

Bohong.

Apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun pada Baekhyun adalah kebohongan besar. Entah darimana ia mendapatkan ide seperti itu, ia sama sekali tidak perduli. Karena ia begitu menginginkan Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun melupakan sahabatnya itu. Mungkin ini adalah cara yang terbaik. Memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk mendapatkan lelaki cantik yang ingin sekali ia dekap dengan tubuhnya itu.

Tes

Airmata Baekhyun menetes begitu saja. Ia sama sekali tidak mempercayai perkataan Sehun, tetapi entah kenapa ia merasa jika apa yang di katakan oleh itu adalah fakta? Dadanya terasa sangat sesak saat ini. Jadi.. siapa yang harus ia percayai?

"Kau tidak akan mengerti-"

Cup

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika dengan cepat Sehun menangkup wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya. Bisa dengan jelas Baekhyun merasakan sentuhan bibir Sehun diatas permukaan bibirnya. Baekhyun menatap wajah Sehun yang sudah memejamkan kedua matanya dan terus mengecup bibirnya dengan kuat. Tubuh Baekhyun terasa kaku ketika Sehun mulai memiringkan kepalanya guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Hanya sebuah kecupan kuat karena Baekhyun masih menutup rapat kedua belah bibirnya.

Baekhyun amat sangat terkejut, terlebih saat ini Sehun sudah membawanya hingga mundur beberapa langkah dan mengunci tubuhnya diantara tubuh Sehun dan pagar pendek pembatas jembatan tersebut. Beruntung suasana disini sangat sepi, jadi sudah dipastikan tidak ada orang yang melihat mereka karena waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam.

Cpkh

"Umph-"

Baekhyun masih berusaha menutup kedua bibirnya rapat-rapat saat Sehun berusaha untuk membuka bibirnya. Tangan Baekhyun bergetar karena Sehun benar-benar sudah mengunci pergerakkannya dan tidak membiarkannya bergerak sedikitpun. Dan Baekhyun hanya mampu berharap agar Sehun segera melepaskan ciumannya.

Sehun menyerah, akhirnya Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir manis Baekhyun walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak rela. Dan Sehun tertawa miris karena baru menyadari perbuatan brengseknya. Namun dengan cepat, ia mengganti tawa mirisnya dengan sebuah seringaian tipis yang tentunya tidak disadari oleh Baekhyun. Tangannya kembali terangkat untuk membelai lembut wajah cantik Baekhyun masih memerah dan terlihat shock tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolak ciumanku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rumit amat ya nih FF wkwk

Yuta juga bingung kenapa bikin konflik serumit ini dan itu di tambah lagi adegan terakhir. Kenapa Baekhyun tidak menolak ciuman Sehun? Jangan-jangan... aaaaaa~ tidaakkkk~ *digampar*

Ok, nambah konflik mulu tiap chapternya haha

Biarinlah, biar gregetsss :'v

Perlahan-lahan mulai Yuta jelasin pokok masalahnya dan nyari jalan keluarnya(?) buat semua pairing yang ada disini. Semoga masih banyak yang minat sampe mereka Happy End yaa.

HunHan nya manis ga? Btw, chara Luhan disini vulgar bgt ya wkwk Semoga aja Sehun cepet-cepet tergoda :'v

Kyungsoo udh mulai melepaskan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Kenapa? Karena Yuta gamau bikin masalah ini lebih pelik dan malah bikin kalian sebel sama Baby Kyung kkkkk~

Jadi, apa kalian masih sebel sama Kyungsoo? Udh engga kan? Tapi pasti kalian jadi sebel sama Sehun ya? Wakakakak

OK, LAST!

NEXT?

REVIEW JUSEYOOOO~

SARANGHAE BBUING~! DA HAMKKE/? HAPPY NEW YEAR~~


	13. Chapter 13

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"S-sehun.."

"Jadilah kekasihku dan aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu menangis seperti apa yang telah Chanyeol lakukan terhadapmu"

Dengan sekuat tenaga yang Baekhyun miliki, akhirnya ia berhasil melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan sedikit mendorongnya. Mata sipitnya memandang tidak percaya pada Sehun dan Baekhyun sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya tidak menyangka jika ini akan terjadi.

Sehun adalah sahabat sekaligus orang yang paling Chanyeol percayai, tetapi kenapa Sehun justru menyatakan perasaannya? Padahal sudah jelas sekali jika Sehun mengetahui hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Jika kau bertanya mengapa aku melakukan hal ini, maka aku akan menjawab jika Chanyeol tidaklah mencintaimu. Dia sendiri yang mengatakan hal itu padaku dan terus menyuruhku untuk berada disampingmu agar kau bisa melupakannya dan sadar dengan posisimu"

Bohong.

Apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun pada Baekhyun adalah kebohongan besar. Entah darimana ia mendapatkan ide seperti itu, ia sama sekali tidak perduli. Karena ia begitu menginginkan Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun melupakan sahabatnya itu. Mungkin ini adalah cara yang terbaik. Memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk mendapatkan lelaki cantik yang ingin sekali ia dekap dengan tubuhnya itu.

Tes

Airmata Baekhyun menetes begitu saja. Ia sama sekali tidak mempercayai perkataan Sehun, tetapi entah kenapa ia merasa jika apa yang di katakan oleh itu adalah fakta? Dadanya terasa sangat sesak saat ini. Jadi.. siapa yang harus ia percayai?

"Kau tidak akan mengerti-"

Cup

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika dengan cepat Sehun menangkup wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya. Bisa dengan jelas Baekhyun merasakan sentuhan bibir Sehun diatas permukaan bibirnya. Baekhyun menatap wajah Sehun yang sudah memejamkan kedua matanya dan terus mengecup bibirnya dengan kuat. Tubuh Baekhyun terasa kaku ketika Sehun mulai memiringkan kepalanya guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Hanya sebuah kecupan kuat karena Baekhyun masih menutup rapat kedua belah bibirnya.

Baekhyun amat sangat terkejut, terlebih saat ini Sehun sudah membawanya hingga mundur beberapa langkah dan mengunci tubuhnya diantara tubuh Sehun dan pagar pendek pembatas jembatan tersebut. Beruntung suasana disini sangat sepi, jadi sudah dipastikan tidak ada orang yang melihat mereka karena waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam.

Cpkh

"Umph-"

Baekhyun masih berusaha menutup kedua bibirnya rapat-rapat saat Sehun berusaha untuk membuka bibirnya. Tangan Baekhyun bergetar karena Sehun benar-benar sudah mengunci pergerakkannya dan tidak membiarkannya bergerak sedikitpun. Dan Baekhyun hanya mampu berharap agar Sehun segera melepaskan ciumannya.

Sehun menyerah, akhirnya Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir manis Baekhyun walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak rela. Dan Sehun tertawa miris karena baru menyadari perbuatan brengseknya. Namun dengan cepat, ia mengganti tawa mirisnya dengan sebuah seringaian tipis yang tentunya tidak disadari oleh Baekhyun. Tangannya kembali terangkat untuk membelai lembut wajah cantik Baekhyun masih memerah dan terlihat shock tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolak ciumanku?"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

I LOVE YOUR HUSBAND (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Marriege Life, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. Di tulis oleh **Yuta** sendiri dan juga di bantu oleh **Maple Fujoshi2309** (Author pemes, siapa sih yang kaga kenal sama Maple? XD). Dan tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah memiliki seorang istri yang bernama Kyungsoo. "Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Tinggalkan istrimu, dan dengan begitu kita bisa saling mencintai. Walaupun ini sulit untukku, tetapi aku akan tetap merebutmu dari istrimu.." (CHANBAEK) Slight CHANSOO, KAISOO. RnR!

 **Backsound:**

Yiruma - River Flows In You

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

Baekhyun yang masih dalam mode terkejutnya, hanya mampu terdiam setelah menerima ciuman dari Sehun. Kenapa selalu saja ada hal yang membuatnya bingung seperti ini? Kenapa ia selalu di hadapkan oleh masalah baru yang menghampiri kehidupannya? Dan ini membuatnya semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang saat ini terjadi.

"Tidak seharusnya kau melakukan itu, Sehun" lirih Baekhyun.

Sehun hendak meraih tangan Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun lebih dulu mendorong tubuhnya dan berlari dari hadapan Sehun. Berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari Sehun karena ia tidak ingin perasaan bingung ini muncul kembali. Ia harus menghindarinya sebelum perasaan aneh itu muncul dan menghancurkan keyakinanya.

"Baekhyun!" Seru Sehun.

Sehun berniat untuk mengejar Baekhyun, namun akhirnya ia membiarkan Baekhyun pergi karena ia tau jika ini begitu mengejutkan bagi Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun tertekan dengan perasaannya sendiri karena Sehun memang menyayangi Baekhyun dan tidak ingin melihat Baekhyun menangis lagi. Ia hanya ingin membantu Baekhyun tersenyum, bukan untuk membuatnya kembali meneteskan airmata.

Dengan kasar dan frustasi, Sehun akhirnya beranjak darisana dan mulai memasuki mobilnya untuk kembali kerumah. Ah tidak, mungkin mampir sejenak ke sebuah Club tidak akan menjadi masalah untuk Sehun. Karena ia benar-benar membutuhkan ketenangan dan hiburan saat ini.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Untuk apa kau datang kesini? Bukankah aku sudah menandatangani surat kerjasama kita?" ucap Kai tanpa mau mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptopnya.

Saat ini Chanyeol sudah berada di kantor milik Kai. Ia memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan Kai sekali lagi bukan karena urusan bisnis, melainkan urusan pribadi mereka. Lebih tepatnya, Chanyeol hanya ingin membantu Kyungsoo untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dan agar Kyungsoo tidak terus terpuruk seperti saat ini. Jujur saja Chanyeol amat sangat benci pada Kai, tetapi lagi-lagi ia harus mengesampingkan rasa egonya demi sang istri. Meskipun semua sudah tau jika pernikahan mereka berdiri tanpa dasar cinta, tetapi tidak membuat Chanyeol lepas dari tanggung jawabnya pada Kyungsoo. Ia ingin yang terbaik untuk semuanya.

"Jangan bersikap seolah kau membenciku, karena seharusnya akulah yang membencimu. Aku datang kesini bukan untuk membicarakan masalah pekerjaan, aku kesini demi istriku. Kyungsoo.."

Seketika Kai menghentikan aktivitasnya mengetik setelah mendengar nama Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kai.

"Apa maksudku? Apa kau buta sehingga kau tidak tau bagaimana kondisi Kyungsoo saat ini?" Chanyeol sedikit emosi, tetapi ia terus berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak terbawa akan rasa emosinya.

"Apa ada suatu hal yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Kai lagi.

"Dia kembali mengandung anakmu. Darah dagingmu"

Deg!

Tubuh Kai terasa kaku setelah mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. Jujur saja ia amat sangat terkejut. Bukan karena Kyungsoo hamil, tetapi karena Chanyeol sudah mengetahui jika anak yang dikandung oleh Kyungsoo adalah anaknya.

"Kyungsoo sudah menuntut cerai padaku, dan aku tidak mau. Kau tau alasannya?" ucap Chanyeol lagi karena tidak ada respon dari Kai.

"Karena aku bukanlah lelaki brengsek yang meninggalkan seseorang yang tengah hamil begitu saja"

Sungguh perkataan Chanyeol menohok tepat ke ulu hati Kai. Lagi-lagi perasaan bersalah dan penyesalan beberapa tahun silam kembali muncul, dan itu sangatlah menyakitkan.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" ucap Kai setelahnya.

"Bisakah kau bertanggung jawab dan menikahi Kyungsoo? Karena hanya kaulah yang dicintai oleh Kyungsoo, bukan aku. Dan kami memang tidak saling mencintai seberapa keraspun kami mencobanya"

"Kyungsoo tidak mencintaiku. Dia tidak menginginkanku, dan dia selalu menghindariku"

"Pahami dia"

Kai terdiam.

"Pahami dia dan aku yakin kau bisa memahami Kyungsoo dengan caramu sendiri" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Dimana ia saat ini?" tanya Kai.

"Di rumah kami. Jangan lari lagi dari masalahmu dan tebus semua kesalahanmu yang telah kau perbuat dimasa lalu"

Lalu Chanyeol beranjak begitu saja dari hadapan Kai yang masih terduduk kaku disana. Sedangkan Kai saat ini tengah berpikir apakah ia pantas untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo kembali setelah sikap buruknya selama ini yang membuat Kyungsoo hancur. Dan apakah kedua orangtua Kyungsoo akan memaafkan kesalahannya?

Mungkin ini akan sangat berat untuk Kai, tetapi Kai mencintai Kyungsoo dan ia sama sekali tidak ingin mengulang kesalahannya dimasa lalu. Mungkin ini adalah pilihan yang baik.

Kai tidak ingin menemui Kyungsoo, melainkan..

Ia ingin menemui kedua orangtua Kyungsoo dan meminta maaf langsung pada mereka. Ya, Kai ingin meminta maaf pada kedua orangtua Kyungsoo dan berjanji untuk menebus semua kesalahan yang sudah ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo di masa lalu.

Dan Kai menggeram sambil mengusak kasar rambutnya karena merasa sangat frustasi saat ini.

 _'Aku berjanji kali ini tidak akan membuatmu terluka lagi karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo'_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Lelaki cantik yang memiliki mata rusa itu terus menatap terpaku pada apa yang menjadi objeknya saat ini. Bibir tipisnya sedikit menyeringai dan kemudian ia menjilat bibirnya karena sepertinya ia akan mendapatkan apa yang selama ini ia inginkan. Atau mungkin saja, hasratnya akan terpenuhi malam ini juga di tempat gemerlap seperti ini. Tidak ingin membuang banyak waktu, akhirnya ia melangkahnya kaki jenjangnya mendekati objek tujuannya dengan wajah yang di buat sedatar dan se elegan mungkin.

Disana, terdapat lelaki tampan yang sedang duduk seorang diri di depan sebuah meja bar sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan segelas wine di tangan kanannya. Luhan -lelaki cantik itu- lagi-lagi menyeringai karena apa yang ia lihat saat ini adalah orang yang selalu ia cari. Oh Sehun.

Luhan tidak terlalu ingin tau apa alasan yang menyebabkan Sehun sehingga bisa berada disini, karena menurutnya ini adalah hari keberuntungannya karena ia memang benar-benar sangat menginginkan Sehun. Entah kenapa semenjak ia bertemu kembali dengan Sehun, rasa penasarannya semakin besar dan itu membuatnya terus terpikirkan oleh Sehun bahkan ia nekat memaksa Kai untuk memberitahukannya nomor ponsel Sehun. Ck! Luhan bukanlah tipe lelaki yang murahan sebenarnya, tetapi sepertinya pesona Sehun mampu membuatnya menjadi seorang yang sangat murahan.

Jemari lentiknya mulai bergerak untuk menyentuh ujung kemeja yang ia pakai, lalu ia sibakkan sehingga menampilkan pemandangan yang begitu menyegarkan karena pahanya sudah terekspos dengan sangat jelas saat ini. Dengan gerakan yang sensual, ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun dan merebut gelas yang berada di tangan Sehun yang sepertinya sudah mabuk tersebut.

Glek

"Hahh~"

Luhan meminum wine tersebut secara oneshot dan kemudian ia sedikit mendesah sambil mengernyitkan wajahnya ketika berhasil meminum wine milik Sehun hingga habis. Bahkan apa yang ia perbuat tadi mampu membuat Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang kearahnya. Dengan senang hati Luhan tersenyum pada Sehun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gelas wine tersebut pada Sehun.

"Aku meminumnya tepat di bekas bibirmu. Kita sudah berciuman" ucap Luhan dengan nada yang bersemangat. Tetapi Sehun hanya tersenyum miring dan sedikit berdecih sama sekali tidak menyangka jika ia akan bertemu kembali dengan lelaki cantik yang memiliki sikap vulgar layaknya jalang tersebut.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Ow, apa kau sedang menjual tubuhmu disini?" tanya Sehun sambil melirik ke arah paha telanjang Luhan persis seperti seorang yang sedang melakukan negosiasi harga dengan seorang jalang untuk bercinta.

"Aku tidak pernah menjual tubuhku pada siapapun" ucap Luhan sedikit sinis. Jujur saja, meskipun ia menyukai Sehun tetapi entah kenapa ia tidak suka jika Sehun menganggapnya jalang seperti ini.

"Ugh, sayang sekali. Padahal aku baru saja ingin menyewamu" ucap Sehun dengan santai.

"Kau terlihat aneh. Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Luhan sambil terus memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang sepertinya sudah benar-benar mabuk, sehingga berbicara dengan sangat aneh seperti itu.

"Tidak ada yang tidak bermasalah di hidup ini, Xi Luhan"

Luhan sedikit membuka bibirnya karena merasa terkejut mendengar Sehun menyebutkan namanya. Darimana Sehun tau nama lengkapnya? Seingatnya, kemarin ia sama sekali tidak memberitahu namanya pada Sehun. Sungguh aneh!

"Kenapa kau diam? Aku kira kau akan langsung berlutut tepat di hadapan penisku dan menghisapnya. Asal kau tau, kau juga terlihat aneh" Sehun berdecih, tetapi didalam lubuk hatinya, tidak dapat dipungkiri jika ia memang tergoda oleh Luhan.

"Awalnya aku memang ingin melakukan hal itu, tetapi aku mengurungkan niatku karena kau mabuk. Dan aku tidak suka bercinta dengan orang yang tengah mabuk"

Baru saja Luhan ingin beranjak dari sana, tiba-tiba Sehun menahan tangannya dan dengan cepat Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Membuat Luhan terdiam dan ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa saat ini.

"L-lepas" ucap Luhan karena ia merasa Sehun semakin erat memeluk tubuhnya.

"Bukankah kemarin kau mengatakan padaku jika kau menginginkan aku memperkosamu?" ucap Sehun dengan suara beratnya.

"Lupakan apa yang aku katakan kemarin. Aku tidak mau karena kau tengah mabuk!"

"Oh ayolah, jangan bersikap sok mahal seperti itu, Luhan"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan ia berhasil. Kini Luhan berdiri di hadapan Sehun dengan ekspresi marahnya namun sedetik kemudian Sehun berdiri mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menangkup wajah Luhan dan dengan cepat Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam ciuman panasnya.

Tentu saja perlakuan tiba-tiba Sehun begitu mengejutkan Luhan, sehingga Luhan hanya mampu membulatkan kedua matanya sambil menatap wajah Sehun yang sudah memejamkan kedua matanya. Luhan masih berusaha untuk menutup rapat kedua bibirnya ketika lidah Sehun memaksanya untuk membuka bibirnya. Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat dan berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak terbawa oleh ciuman professional yang Sehun lakukan terhadapnya.

Memang Luhan begitu menginginkan hal ini terjadi, tetapi entah kenapa keinginannya hilang begitu saja ketika ia menyadari Sehun melakukan hal ini tidaklah menggunakan ketulusan hatinya. Karena Luhan lebih merasa jika Sehun saat ini hanya menjadikannya pelampiasan saja.

Cpkh

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya dan semakin menekan tengkuk Luhan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, dan tanpa sadar Luhan sudah melangkahkan kakinya mundur hingga akhirnya ia berbaring di sofa panjang yang berada di belakangnya dengan Sehun yang sudah menindihnya.

Luhan panik bukan main ketika tangan Sehun mulai bergerilya di seluruh bagian pahanya dan bahkan Sehun sudah berhasil melepaskan beberapa kancing kemejanya. Bukannya tanpa usaha Luhan untuk menghentikan Sehun, bahkan Luhan sudah menahan tangan Sehun, tetapi ia tidak mampu karena Sehun sudah seperti orang yang kerasukan saat ini.

Akhirnya Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya dan menangis sedikit terisak. Kedua tangannya masih berusaha untuk menutupi kemeja tipisnya agar tidak semakin di buka oleh Sehun dan tidak beberapa kemudian Sehun melemahkan ciumannya hingga ciuman mereka terlepas. Luhan segera membuka kedua matanya dan menggeleng ke arah Sehun.

"Kumohon, jangan lakukan itu" lirih Luhan.

"Maaf"

Sepertinya Sehun sudah sedikit sadar sekarang. Lalu dengan cepat Sehun beranjak dari atah tubuh Luhan dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Luhan sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

 _'Ugh! Sebenarnya apa yang sudah aku lakukan eoh?'_

Sehun sedikit melirik ke arah Luhan yang sedang mengacingkan kemejanya dengan wajah yang sudah banjir airmata.

 _'Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melakukan hal seperti itu padanya?'_

"Arrgghhh!"

Sehun menggeram dengan sangat keras dan reflek membuat Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sendunya.

"Sehun.." lirih Luhan.

Sehun menolehkan kembali kepalanya untuk memandang wajah cantik Luhan.

"Aku akan menganggap ini tidak pernah terjadi dan.. kumohon lupakan apa yang sudah aku katakan padamu kemarin"

Sedetik kemudian Luhan berdiri dan segera beranjak darisana, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Luhan seorang diri disana.

 _'Entahlah, sepertinya kau lebih membuatku tertarik'_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki kamar apartemennya dengan tubuh yang lemas, tidak bersemangat sama sekali setelah kejadian yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya. Terus membayangkan apa yang telah ia lakukan bersama Sehun dan menyesalinya karena ia sama sekali tidak menolak ciuman Sehun. Dengan cepat Baekhyun langsung menuju kamar mandinya dan mengusap-usap bibirnya dengan kasar berharap bekas bibir Sehun pada bibirnya segera hilang.

Srashh

Lalu Baekhyun memandang dirinya di kaca dan benar saja. Dirinya terlihat begitu berantakan dan amat sangat kacau.

"Maafkan aku sajangnim.." gumam Baekhyun sambil membayangkan wajah Chanyeol.

Kemudian Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju ranjangnya dan ketika ia membaringkan tubuhnya di sana, Mongryeong langsung menyambutnya dengan sangat bersemangat. Ini sudah tengah malam, dan anjing kesayangannya ini bahkan masih setia menunggunya hingga tiba dirumah.

Guk!

Baekhyun tertawa sambil mengusap-usap bulu lembut anjing kesayangannya tersebut.

"Aku baru saja mengalami hal yang tak terduga. Sahabat dari Chanyeol sajangnim menyatakan cintanya padaku dan bahkan ia menciumku" ucap Baekhyun dengan lirih.

Mongryeong terduduk di samping Baekhyun dan terdiam. Sepertinya ia akan menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk majikannya.

"Aku amat sangat terkejut, maka dari itu aku hanya terdiam ketika dia tiba-tiba menciumku. Apa aku salah? Apa aku sudah mengkhianati sajangnim?"

Baekhyun menunduk.

"Apa yang harus lakukan ketika aku bertemu dengan mereka? Mana yang harus aku pilih?" gumam Baekhyun.

Kemudian perlahan Baekhyun mulai menarik selimutnya dan menutup matanya, menuju kealam mimpi dan berharap ia mampu menghadapi harinya yang semakin lama semakin sulit ia rasakan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju kembali kerumahnya dari kantor Kai, Chanyeol terlihat uring-uringan dan terus saja menghela nafasnya memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada hubungan rumah tangganya. Berkali-kali Chanyeol memukul stir mobilnya sendiri karena merasa begitu frustasi dengan masalah ini. Tidak bohong jika ia merasa tersakiti disini, bagaimana tidak? Di awal perjalanan hidupnya, ia harus di bebankan oleh pernikahan yang berdiri atas tanpa dasar cinta dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak dicintainya. Dengan meninggalkan sosok yang sangat dicintainya dengan sebuah kebohongan besar yang menyakitkan. Dipertemukan kembali pada seseorang yang cintainya saat ia akan menikah dengan lelaki yang sialnya adalah sahabat dari kekasihnya sendiri. Ia tidak mampu menghindari itu karena desakan kedua orangtuanya dan juga karena hutang yang menumpuk.

Jika Chanyeol adalah lelaki brengsek, mungkin ia sudah meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan membantah perintah kedua orangtuanya juga meninggalkan hutang mereka yang menumpuk begitu saja. Jika Chanyeol adalah lelaki brengsek, seharusnya ia kembali mencari Baekhyun dan menikahinya. Jika Chanyeol adalah lelaki brengsek, seharusnya ia tidak memperdulikan anak Kyungsoo yang terlahir tanpa Ayah. Jika Chanyeol adalah lelaki brengsek..

Mungkin hidupnya tidak akan sesulit ini.

"Apa aku harus membawa Baekhyun kehadapan Tuan Do dan mengatakan jika Baekhyun adalah kekasihku?" ucap Chanyeol seorang diri.

Sebenarnya inilah yang menjadi masalah yang paling berat untuk dihadapi. Ayah Kyungsoo atau Tuan Do pasti tidak akan membiarkannya cerai dengan Kyungsoo, seberapa keraspun usahanya dan bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri yang meminta sang Appa untuk menuntut cerai, tetapi keputusan Tuan Do tidak bisa di ubah sedikitpun. Karena Tuan Do hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk anak tunggalnya bersama lelaki yang baik -meskipun tidak dicintainya- tetapi Tuan Do tidak peduli karena ia memang sudah sangat-sangat membenci lelaki brengsek yang telah menghancurkan anaknya dengan kelakukan bejatnya.

Tuan Do tidak akan memaafkan Kai yang notabenenya adalah lelaki yang sangat berpengaruh buruk terhadap anaknya.

Terlintas di pikiran Chanyeol untuk membawa Baekhyun ke hadapan Tuan Do dan mengatakan "Inilah lelaki yang selama ini aku cintai, bukannya Kyungsoo. Kumohon pada Appa untuk menyetujui perceraianku dengan Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo sudah tau jika aku telah berselingkuh dengan lelaki ini secara terang-terangan". Namun apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Pasti itu sangatlah menyeramkan dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak ingin membayangkannya. Pasti Kyungsoo yang paling tersakiti disini dan lebih parahnya Kyungsoo akan di asingkan di luar negeri dalam keadaan hamil dan tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengan anak satu-satunya, yaitu Tae Oh.

Chanyeol tidak ingin Kyungsoo merasakan penderitaannya sendiri.

Tetapi disisi lain, ia membutuhkan Baekhyun dan iapun tidak ingin menjadikan Baekhyun di posisi kedua. Ia ingin menjadi Baekhyun di posisi pertama di dalam hatinya maupun di status hubungan mereka. Tetapi harus menunggu hingga berapa lama lagi itu akan terjadi?

Cklek

Dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa, Chanyeol berjalan memasuki rumah mewahnya dan melewati kamar tidurnya bersama Kyungsoo. Kali ini Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menghabiskan malam ini di dalam ruangan kerja pribadinya yang berada dirumah dan mungkin meminum beberapa gelas wine, tidak akan menjadi masalah baginya. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan pikiran dan perasaanya saat ini. Mungkin dengan cara seperti ini menurutnya tidak terlalu buruk.

Dengan lemah Chanyeol mengambil sebuah botol besar wine dengan kadar alhokol sedang lalu menuangkan cairan tersebut dan menenggaknya. Terus melakukan hal seperti itu tanpa terasa ia telah menghabiskan hampir satu botol. Kemudian Chanyeol berjalan menuju kursi kerjanya dan menunduk. Tertidur menuju ke alam mimpi dengan kepala yang ia topangkan pada kedua lengannya.

 _'Aku harap ini segera berakhir dan dengan begitu, aku bisa memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya'_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya kala ia merasakan Mongryeong mengusik tidurnya dengan cara menggigit selimutnya. Baekhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan perlahan bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi terduduk.

"Kenapa kau membangunkanku sepagi ini Mong?" ucap Baekhyun pada Mongryeong setelah ia melihat jam dinding yang baru menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Terlalu pagi, karena biasanya Mongryeong membangunkan tidurnya setiap hari tepat jam 7 pagi.

Kemudian Baekhyun mengernyit ketika ia mendengar suara bell apartemennya yang berbunyi. Mungkin ini yang membuat Mongryeong membangunkan tidurnya? Karena ada orang yang bertamu mungkin?

Dengan langkah yang malas, Baekhyun mulai berjalan menuju pintu dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat siapa yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"S-sajangnim?"

Grep

"M-K-L U Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba menerjang tubuhnya dengan pelukan yang sangat erat sehingga Baekhyun hampir saja terhuyug kebelakang jika Chanyeol tidak menahannya. Tubuh Baekhyun seketika kaku saat Chanyeol sepagi ini mengunjungi apartemennya, terlebih lagi Baekhyun tentu bisa merasakan ada kejanggalan disini karena bau alkohol yang begitu menyengat menguar dari diri Chanyeol. Apakah Chanyeol mabuk?

"S-sajangnim, apa yang k-kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit merasa khawatir saat Chanyeol masuk begitu saja dan mengunci pintu apartemen Baekhyun. Masih dengan posisi memeluk Baekhyun, Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun untuk berjalan ke arah ranjang.

Tubuh Baekhyun terduduk begitu saja di atas ranjangnya sendiri dan kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Kedua tangan besarnya memegang bahu Baekhyun cukup erat dan Chanyeol menatap tepat pada mata Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Sehun? Apa yang telah ia lakukan terhadapmu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada dinginnya.

Baekhyun membalas tatapan Chanyeol dan perlahan ia membuka bibirnya.

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun s-sajangnim" cicit Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Kau berbohong padaku. Aku sangat kecewa"

Baekhyun terdiam ketika Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Aku tidak memboho-"

"Sehun yang mengatakannya sendiri padaku jika ia telah menyatakan cintanya padamu dan menciummu. Apa kau menerima cintanya? Katakan padaku Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol kembali kacau saat ini.

"Ya! Dia memang melakukan itu semua! Tetapi aku tidak melakukan apapun dengannya! Karena aku hiks- karena a-aku hanya mencintaimu sajangnim!"

Tangis Baekhyun pecah, kemudian ia menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol yang berada di pundaknya begitu saja dengan kasar. Baekhyun kembali berdiri dan ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapannya sendunya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau meragukan cintaku setelah aku melakukan hal sejauh ini? Hiks! Seharusnya aku yang marah padamu! Kau tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaanku!"

"Baek.."

"Kau tidak tau bagaimana sulitnya aku menghadapi ini semua dan kau mungkin tidak akan pernah tau sehancur apa perasaanku selama ini karena mempertahankan cinta kita! Hiks!"

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar dan nafasnya terengah-engah.

Jujur saja, ia tidak habis pikir kenapa bisa-bisanya Chanyeol menuduhnya seperti itu dan seolah-olah menyalahkannya. Oke, ia tau jika Chanyeol saat ini pasti tengah mabuk, dan ia sama sekali tidak tau apa alasan yang menyebabkan Chanyeol bisa mabuk seperti ini. Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak melakukan hal ini, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan sikap Chanyeol barusan.

"Sajangnim ingin menyalahiku?"

Baekhyun tersenyum miris dengan airmata yang terus mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Menyadari apakah Chanyeol merasa lelah dengan hubungan ini. Kemudian Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan suaranya karena Chanyeol hanya terdiam tidak berniat untuk berbicara satu patah katapun.

"Ow, atau sajangnim ingin menyuruhku untuk menyerah dan berhenti dari kepura-puraan ini?"

"Jangan mengatakan hal tidak-tidak Baek. Aku mencintaimu"

"Dan menyalahkanku karena aku berdekatan dengan lelaki lain?" tantang Baekhyun.

"Bukan itu maksudku-"

"Jika ingin kita berakhir, baiklah. Aku akan mengakhirinya-"

"Ssstt! Tatap mataku Byun Baekhyun, dan dengarkan aku"

Chanyeol kembali mencengkram kedua bahu Baekhyun dan menatapnya. Membuat Baekhyun terpaksa terdiam dan memberikan Chanyeol waktu untuk berbicara.

"Kau ingat apa perkataanku dimasa lalu?" ucap Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Aku harus selalu mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi" jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Dan apa kau masih memegang janji itu?"

Baekhyun menunduk dan kembali terisak. Air mata terus menetes membasahi pipinya. Tentu saja ia masih memegang janji itu, dan tidak seharusnya Chanyeol menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti seperti itu padanya. Dan dengan yakin, Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ne.." lirih Baekhyun masih dengan isakan.

Chanyeol seketika mengembangkan senyumannya dan kembali membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Membiarkan Baekhyun menangis didadanya hingga Baekhyun merasa puas. Setelah sekitar dua menit mereka berpelukan, dengan perlahan Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menangkup wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghapus jarak di antara keduanya dan perlahan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun.

"M-K-L U Byun Baekhyun"

Cup

Chanyeol sedikit menarik dagu Baekhyun hingga bibir Baekhyun terbuka sedikit dan kemudian ia langsung melesakkan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat nan manis milik Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memejamkan kedua matanya ketika ia merasakan bibir tebal Chanyeol mulai membelai bibir tipisnya. Seperti biasa, ciuman Chanyeol selalu saja menenangkan baginya. Seolah mengangkat semua masalah yang tengah mereka berdua hadapi. Entah kenapa Chanyeol berhasil melakukan itu semua. Baekhyun sangat mempercayai Chanyeol.

Tanpa sadar tubuh Baekhyun sudah berbaring di atas kasurnya dengan Chanyeol yang berada diatasnya menindihnya. Semakin lama, semakin dalam ciuman itu berlangsung. Baekhyunpun bahkan sudah berani untuk membalas ciuman Chanyeol. Ia terus membuka mulutnya membiarkan Chanyeol mengeksplorasi seluruh bagian rongga mulutnya, dan ia hanya mampu menikmati apa yang Chanyeol lakukan terhadapnya.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibirnya pada Baekhyun dan kembali menatap wajah cantik yang sudah memerah karena habis menangis itu. Chanyeol tersenyum dan merasakan hembusan nafas Baekhyun yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya yang terbuka lalu mendekatkan kembali bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun.

"M-K-L U Sajangnim" kini giliran Baekhyun yang mengucapkan kalimat itu. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum miring karena perasaan mereka masih sama seperti 5 tahun lalu. Tidak pernah berubah dan itu semakin membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa menghentikan apa yang telah mereka lakukan hingga sejauh ini.

"M-K-L U Byun Baekhyun.. I wanna Making Love with you"

Wow, Baekhyun membulatkan matanya kembali ketika Chanyeol memberitaunya arti lain MKL U selain Miss Kiss Love You. Walapun ia sedikit terkejut, tetapi entah kenapa Baekhyun amat sangat menyukainya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengembangkan senyuman manisnya dan menjawab perkataan Chanyeol.

"M-K-L U too sajangnim. I wanna Making Love with you too"

Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan sedikit lebih kasar karena ia sama sekali sudah tidak bisa menahan nafsunya saat ini. Terlebih efek alkohol yang masih ia rasakan, membuat tubuhnya sedikit lebih panas dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Chanyeol melepaskan pakaiannya tepat di hadapan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun disana hanya mampu memalingkan wajahnya karena merona melihat apa yang tengah di lakukan oleh Chanyeol saat ini.

Setelah berhasil menanggalkan pakaian bagian atasnya, Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun dan mulai menanggalkan satu persatu pakaian Baekhyun. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi Chanyeol, kini Baekhyun sudah dalam keadaan yang polos di bawah tubuhnya. Tangan besar Chanyeol trus memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan yang memabukkan secara acak pada tubuh Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun merasakan sensasi sendiri dan bahkan ekpresi Baekhyun terlihat mulai menikmatinya.

Chanyeol yang masih belum menanggalkan celanannya, kemudian meraih jemari lentik Baekhyun untuk melepaskan celananya dan di patuhi begitu saja oleh Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun bergerak dengan lincah untuk membuka kancing dan resleting celana Chanyeol, lalu perlahan menurunkan celana Chanyeol dengan kakinya. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit kesusahan karena ia juga harus fokus pada ciuman Chanyeol yang semakin membabi buta. Chanyeol menyeringai ketika Baekhyun sudah berhasil membuat dirinya polos sama seperti Baekhyun.

Ciuman Chanyeol beralih pada leher mulus Baekhyun dan menyesap seluruh bagian leher Baekhyun dengan sangat kuat sehingga menimbulkan tanda merah disana. Tidak lupa Chanyeol juga menjilati telinga Baekhyun dan itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit mengeluarkan desahannya karena merasa geli sekaligus nikmat. Satu tangan Baekhyun memegang pipi Chanyeol, sedangkan satu tangannya lagi mulai mencari dimana letak kejantanan Chanyeol itu berada. Dan hap! Baekhyun berhasil menemukannya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menggenggam penis besar Chanyeol dan mulai mengocoknya perlahan. Sontak membuat Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya menghisapi leher Baekhyun menjadi menatap wajah cantik kekasihnya yang nakal tersebut.

"Pagi ini milik kita berdua. Jangan sungkan karena aku ingin menikmati pagi ini bersamamu" ucap Chanyeol dengan ekpresi yang telah dipenuhi birahi.

Baekhyun mengangguk imut dan kemudian ia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar berbaring, lalu ia mensejajarkan penis Chanyeol tepat di depat wajahnya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mulai mengecupi ujung penis Chanyeol yang belum sepenuhnya mengeras, maka dari itu Baekhyun membutuhkan foreplay agar penis Chanyeol lebih keras lagi karena itu akan menjadi sangat nikmat ketika benda tumpul itu memasuki lubangnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol disana hanya mampu menahan geramannya sambil memandangi wajah cantik Baekhyun yang tengah mengoral penisnya. Sangat menggairahkan dan begitu manis.

Sleebbhh~

Penis Chanyeol sudah masuk sepenuhnya pada mulut mungil Baekhyun dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Baekhyun segera menaik turunkan kepalanya untuk melakukan gerakan oral. Hisap dan terus menghisap penis Chanyeol layaknya sebuah ice cream manis kesukaannya. Baekhyun tau pasti Chanyeol merasa tersiksa saat ini, karena ia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Yaitu, sama-sama ingin segera memasuki permainan inti. Dan setelah merasakan penis Chanyeol sedikit mengeras didalam mulutnya, Baekhyun segera melepaskan 'emutan' nya lalu mengocok penis Chanyeol sedikit lagi.

"Um sajangnim.." cicit Baekhyun begitu terdengar seksi di telinga Chanyeol.

"Arggh nehh?" jawab Chanyeol berusaha untuk menahan geramannya karena jemari Baekhyun masih saja mengocok penisnya.

"Izinkan aku yang bergerak untuk kali ini sajangnim"

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Chanyeol dan diam-diam ia menduduki penis Chanyeol. Kali ini Baekhyun yang memperhatikan wajah tampan Chanyeol, dengan bibirnya yang terbuka sedikit mencoba untuk menggoda Chanyeol yang sedari tadi ingin meraih bibirnya. Nafas mereka beradu saat Chanyeol merasakan ujung penisnya sudah menyentuh lubang anal Baekhyun, yang langsung mengernyitkan wajahnya ketika penis yang ia arahkan lubangnya mulai amblas didalam sana. Kini giliran Chanyeol yang menyeringai melihat wajah Baekhyun yang mengernyit dengan sangat cantik saat ini. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan menyatukan bibir keduanya kembali. Chanyeol bahkan mulai mendorong pinggulnya karena Baekhyun tidak kunjung melakukan gerakan in out.

Cpkh cpkh cpkh

Suara kecipak tautan bibir mereka begitu keras memenuhi kamar apartemen Baekhyun, begitu panas dan terlihat jelas begitu menggairahkan.

"Anghh~ ahh s-sajanghh nimhh akhh~"

Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan suaranya ketika Chanyeol sudah mendorong penisnya masuk kedalam lubang Baekhyun dengan gerakan yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Reflek tangan Chanyeol meraih pinggang ramping Baekhyun untuk membantu menarik ulur penisnya di bawah sana.

"Arghh Baek-"

"Eunghh sajangnimhh~ lakukan terusshh" Baekhyun merengek pada Chanyeol agar Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya, dan dengan senang hati Chanyeol melakukan itu untuk kekasih cantiknya.

Clokh clokh clokh!

"Sudah cukup cepat eohh?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat masih dengan memejamkan kedua matanya. Tubuh Baekhyun terhentak-hentak cukup kuat di atas tubuh Chanyeol sambi menumpu kedua tangannya pada perut ber abs milik Chanyeol agar tubuhnya tidak terhuyung karena hentakan keras Chanyeol.

"Akhh! s-sajanghh nimh! umphh~"

Karena tidak tahan dengan posisi seperti ini, akhirnya Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya sehingga membuat Baekhyun yang berada di posisi berbaring saat ini. Dengan pasrah Baekhyun memberikan tubuhnya indahnya untuk di tatap oleh Chanyeol dengan intens sambil merasakan sensasi nikmat penis Chanyeol yang berkali-kali menumbuk tepat pada spotnya didalam sana. Yang dapat Baekhyun lakukan saat ini hanya mengeluarkan desahannya karena Chanyeol terus memintanya untuk melakukan hal itu. Peluh sudah mulai membasahi tubuh telanjang keduanya dan kalian bisa bayangkan betapa panasnya permainan mereka.

"Aaaa~ sajangnimh~ ugh! akhh terushh ngghh~"

Jlebh!

"Ahhh~"

Chanyeol mendorong penisnya begitu dalam dan sedetik kemudian ia menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar terbangun, lalu menyandarkannya pada kepala tempat tidur sehingga mereka sudah berada di posisi yang saling berhadapan sambil terduduk masih dengan penyatuan bagian bawah tubuh mereka yang masih berlanjut. Tangan Chanyeol menarik satu kaki Baekhyun lalu menopangkannya di atas bahu lebarnya sehingga paha Baekhyun terbuka dengan sangat lebar di hadapannya. Baekhyun mengangkan dengan satu kakinya yang berada di bahu Chanyeol dan satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang berat tubuhnya yang juga terus terhentak-hentak karena Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menghentikan aktivitas menggenjotnya.

Lubang Baekhyun terus saja di habisi oleh Chanyeol sehingga Baekhyun meraung-raung meminta lebih padanya.

"Ckphh umphh cpkhh cpkhh~"

Chanyeol kembali membungkam bibir Baekhyun dengan kasar bahkan hingga entah liur milik siapa sedikit menetes di sela bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Clokhh clokhh clokhh!

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling tersenyum dengan nafas yang terengah-engah karena aktivitas mereka kali ini begitu panas dan mungkin mereka sudah pada tingkat tertinggi sebelum mereka mencapai orgasme mereka. Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan erat ketika ia merasakan penis Chanyeol yang sudah membesar dan berkedut di dalam sana menandakan jika kekasih tampannya ini akan segera tiba pada puncaknya. Baekhyun langsung mengetatkan lubangnya sehingga begitu erat memeras penis Chanyeol dan hanya dengan beberapa dorongan berkecepatan super tersebut, Chanyeol tiba pada orgasmenya. Disusul dengan Baekhyun dan seketika Baekhyun ambruk di pelukan Chanyeol dengan tubuh yang bergetar dan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Untuk kali kedua, Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol menanamkan benihnya di dalam tubuhnya. BIarkan ia melakukan hal ini meskipun tanpa ikatan yang jelas. Karena ia yakin jika Chanyeol bukanlah lelaki brengsek dan ia yakin jika Chanyeol akan berakhir padanya.

Setelah cukup lama mereka menikmati orgasme hebat mereka, akhirnya Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan tangannya kembali menangkup wajah Chanyeol. Baekhyun terus saja mengembangkan senyumannya sambil menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol dan kemudian bibir tipis itu mulai mengecupi seluruh bagian wajah Chanyeol, mulai dari dahi, pelipis, mata, pipi, hidung dan berakhir pada bibir tebal Chanyeol. Keduanya kembali berciuman, namun kali ini lebih lembut dan hangat karena keduanya menggunakan perasaan mereka, bukan hanya sekedar nafsu semata.

Cpkh cpkh cpkh

Lumatan bibir Baekhyun begitu lembut pada bibir Chanyeol dan itu membuat Chanyeol membaringkan kembali tubuh Baekhyun dan melanjutkan ciuman manis mereka.

 _'Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun. Dan jangan pernah lelah untuk menungguku'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

HunHan ga jadi NC'an tapi ChanBaek NC'annya udah Yuta bikin panjang. Itung-itung buat bayar chap-chap sebelumnya yang ga ada NC'nya wkwkwk apa masih kurang panjang? kalo masih kurang, coba baca FF Yuta yang pwp aja sana wkwkwk *digampar

OK, masalah Kyungsoo dan Kai belum selesai ya.

Gimana nanti jadinya kalo Kai ketemu sama Ayah Kyung? Ada yang bisa bayangin? Apa Ayah Kyung bakal maafin Kai dan membiarkan KaiSoo hidup bahagia?

Dan juga, gimana kabarnya Tae Oh? Kayanya untuk next chap bakalan banyak KaiSoonya.

Okeshipp~ buat yang masih penasaran, di review dulu yaa biar Yuta lanjut.

LAST!

NEXT?

REVIEW JUSEYO~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	14. Chapter 14

Ohiya, sebelumnya Yuta mau ucapin selamat ulang tahun untuk Kai dan Kyungsoo. Dan juga selamat hari KaiSoo pada tanggal 13 Januari. OTP yang paling badabess pokoknya :'D  
Semoga makin langgeng dan makin real. Kalo bisa, mereka bikin ig biar bisa kode-kodean kaya ChanBaek .g  
KaiSoo IS REAL! Pokoknya semua OTP IS REAL! *maksa :v

Ok, dan untuk readers yang udah ngasih saran dan masukan ke Yuta melalui review, Yuta ucapin banyak terima kasih dan Yuta jadiin pembelajaran. Sampe ada yang koreksi bahasa Yuta :'D Kamu baik bgt ihh, perhatian aned sama Yuta err elelele~ Yuta udah pake kok saran dari kamu biar bisa jadi lebih baik lagi hehe~  
Dan juga, buat yang protes kenapa cerita ini banyak pairing lain.. sekali lagi Yuta mau jelasin kalo specialist Yuta emang ke CBKSHH tau kan kepanjangannya apa? Ya, ChanBaek KaiSoo Hunhan. Jadi, disetiap FF Yuta pasti Yuta selalu focus ke 3 pairing itu. Yuta lakuin juga untuk mendukung cerita, coba deh bayangin kalo ga ada KaiSoo di cerita ini... pasti anehlah haha :'D  
Kalo masih ada yang protes dan gasuka sama pairing yang ada disini, tolong jangan dibaca (daripada nantinya bikin kzl, iyakan?) haha  
Udah itu aja tanggapan dari Yuta, dan mohon maaf kalo Yuta ada salah kata hihihi~ enjoy!

* * *

 **~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Aaaa~ sajangnimh~ ugh! akhh terushh ngghh~"

Jlebh!

"Ahhh~"

Chanyeol mendorong penisnya begitu dalam dan sedetik kemudian ia menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar terbangun, lalu menyandarkannya pada kepala tempat tidur sehingga mereka sudah berada di posisi yang saling berhadapan sambil terduduk masih dengan penyatuan bagian bawah tubuh mereka yang masih berlanjut. Tangan Chanyeol menarik satu kaki Baekhyun lalu menopangkannya di atas bahu lebarnya sehingga paha Baekhyun terbuka dengan sangat lebar di hadapannya. Baekhyun mengangkang dengan satu kakinya yang berada di bahu Chanyeol dan satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang berat tubuhnya yang juga terus terhentak-hentak karena Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menghentikan aktivitas menggenjotnya.

Lubang Baekhyun terus saja di habisi oleh Chanyeol sehingga Baekhyun meraung-raung meminta lebih padanya.

"Ckphh umphh cpkhh cpkhh~"

Chanyeol kembali membungkam bibir Baekhyun dengan kasar bahkan hingga entah liur milik siapa sedikit menetes di sela bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Clokhh clokhh clokhh!

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling tersenyum dengan nafas yang terengah-engah karena aktivitas mereka kali ini begitu panas dan mungkin mereka sudah pada tingkat tertinggi sebelum mereka mencapai orgasme mereka. Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan erat ketika ia merasakan penis Chanyeol yang sudah membesar dan berkedut di dalam sana menandakan jika kekasih tampannya ini akan segera tiba pada puncaknya. Baekhyun langsung mengetatkan lubangnya sehingga begitu erat memeras penis Chanyeol dan hanya dengan beberapa dorongan berkecepatan super tersebut, Chanyeol tiba pada orgasmenya. Disusul dengan Baekhyun dan seketika Baekhyun ambruk di pelukan Chanyeol dengan tubuh yang bergetar dan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Untuk kali kedua, Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol menanamkan benihnya di dalam tubuhnya. Biarkan ia melakukan hal ini meskipun tanpa ikatan yang jelas. Karena ia yakin jika Chanyeol bukanlah lelaki brengsek dan ia yakin jika Chanyeol akan berakhir padanya.

Setelah cukup lama mereka menikmati orgasme hebat mereka, akhirnya Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan tangannya kembali menangkup wajah Chanyeol. Baekhyun terus saja mengembangkan senyumannya sambil menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol dan kemudian bibir tipis itu mulai mengecupi seluruh bagian wajah Chanyeol, mulai dari dahi, pelipis, mata, pipi, hidung dan berakhir pada bibir tebal Chanyeol. Keduanya kembali berciuman, namun kali ini lebih lembut dan hangat karena keduanya menggunakan perasaan mereka, bukan hanya sekedar nafsu semata.

Cpkh cpkh cpkh

Lumatan bibir Baekhyun begitu lembut pada bibir Chanyeol dan itu membuat Chanyeol membaringkan kembali tubuh Baekhyun dan melanjutkan ciuman manis mereka.

 _'Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun. Dan jangan pernah lelah untuk menungguku'_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

I LOVE YOUR HUSBAND (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Marriege Life, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. Di tulis oleh **Yuta** sendiri dan juga di bantu oleh **Maple Fujoshi2309** (Author pemes, siapa sih yang kaga kenal sama Maple? XD). Dan tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah memiliki seorang istri yang bernama Kyungsoo. "Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Tinggalkan istrimu, dan dengan begitu kita bisa saling mencintai. Walaupun ini sulit untukku, tetapi aku akan tetap merebutmu dari istrimu.." (CHANBAEK) Slight CHANSOO, KAISOO. RnR!

 **Backsound:**

Yiruma - River Flows In You

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

Ting tong~

Kyungsoo yang tengah memasak di dapur, seketika menghentikan aktivitasnya saat mendengar bel rumah mewahnya berbunyi. Dengan wajah yang tanpa ekspresi, akhirnya Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Ia tau jika seseorang yang datang kerumahnya saat ini bukanlah Chanyeol karena Chanyeol tadi pagi sempat mengatakan padanya jika ia akan berkunjung ke apartement Baekhyun.

Jangan heran kenapa Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak marah akan hubungan suaminya terhadap asistennya yang sangat special itu, karena Kyungsoo memang sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan kepura-puraanya untuk mencintai Chanyeol lagi. Itu sangat melelahkan dan juga sangat menyakitkan untuknya. Jadi, untuk saat ini ia lebih memilih untuk membiarkan kehidupannya mengalir begitu saja seiring berjalannya waktu. Ia yakin ini semua akan berakhir.

Cklek

Kyungsoo membuka pintunya dan ia cukup terkejut dengan sosok yang saat ini tengah berdiri di hadapannya, tetapi dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya dengan wajahnya yang datar seperti biasa yang ia tunjukkan pada lelaki ini.

Ya, Kai lah seseorang yang mendatangi rumah Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sedikitpun. Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu" ucap Kai dengan cepat ketika ia mengetahui ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melemah, akhirnya ia mempersilahkan Kai masuk dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di ruang tengah. Setelah menyajikan segelas minuman untuk Kai, akhirnya Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya dengan tenang di hadapan lelaki yang masih di cintainya tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" ucap Kai membuka pembicaraan mereka.

Kyungsoo hanya memandang datar gelas yang berada dihadapannya tanpa mau membalas tatapan Kai, karena menurutnya menatap Kai sama saja membuka luka lamanya kembali.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik-baik saja" ucap Kyungsoo dengan lemah.

Demi Tuhan, Kai sungguh ingin memeluk tubuh ringkih itu kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Tetapi tidak bisa karena ia berjanji tidak akan menyentuh Kyungsoo, karena apabila ia melakukan hal itu pasti membuat Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman akan kehadirannya.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja Do Kyungsoo. Kau sama sekali tidak bisa membohongiku" ucap Kai sambil memperhatikan kondisi Kyungsoo secara keseluruhan.

"Jika kau berpikir seperti itu, baiklah aku memang tidak bisa membohongimu. Aku sedang tidak baik-baik saja" lirih Kyungsoo setenang mungkin.

Kai menghela nafasnya dan menundukkan kepalanya sejenak. Berpikir apakah ia mampu melunakkan hati Kyungsoo saat ini juga atau tidak, dan terus berusaha membahas masalah mereka tanpa menimbulkan masalah baru.

"Kau bisa berbagi kesulitan yang saat ini kau alami padaku. Aku siap untuk melewatinya bersamamu, Kyung"

"Tetapi Ayahku tidak.."

"Aku akan menemui Ayahmu"

"Tidak. Jangan melakukan hal gila"

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku? Lalu bagaimana denganku yang selama ini begitu mengkhawatirkanmu?" Kai mulai sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Kau tidak mengkhawatirkanku. Kau telah meninggalkanku"

"Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya. Izinkan aku untuk melakukan semuanya karena suamimu sendiri yang menyuruhku bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan dan kekacauan yang telah ku perbuat padamu. Kau mengandung kembali anakku, dan tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk mencampakkanmu begitu saja"

Kyungsoo terdiam, lebih tepatnya ia terdiam karena ia sangat terkejut karena ucapan panjang Kai. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia menyerahkan semuanya pada Kai, ia sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk bersikap egois.

"Ayahku begitu membencimu, tetapi.."

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap mata Kai dan perlahan Kyungsoo mengembangkan senyumannya. Walaupun sangat tipis, tetapi Kai mampu melihatnya.

"..aku tidak bisa menghindarimu lagi dan aku yakin kita bisa melaluinya bersama"

Kai langsung tersenyum cerah ketika ia baru saja menyadari Kyungsoo sudah kembali pada diri Kyungsoo yang dulu. Kyungsoo saat pertama kali ia kenal, Kyungsoo yang lembut dan tidak pernah bersikap egois. Bahkan saat ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya menangis dan tidak melakukan apapun. Inilah Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya..

Kyungsoo sosok yang paling ia cintai.

Kai berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menarik pinggang Kyungsoo lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Tubuh yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia rengkuh seperti ini dan itu membuat Kai sangat merindukannya. Kyungsoo masih tersenyum dan perlahan membalas pelukan Kai. Walaupun ia masih memiliki perasaan bersalah pada Kai karena pernikahannya bersama Chanyeol. Tetapi Kyungsoo yakin, jika Kai pasti akan memaafkan dirinya dan mengerti dengan semua yang telah terjadi.

"Aku akan mengatakan pada Tae Oh jika kau adalah Ayah kandungnya.."

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya pada Kai dan menatap wajah Kai dengan pandangan yang sendu.

"Bantu aku untuk mengatakannya" ucap Kyungsoo lagi.

Kemudian Kai mengangguk dan tersenyum sangat hangat pada Kyungsoo. Dan tanpa sadar Kai mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo berusaha untuk memberi kecupan penenang untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang mengertipun, sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya dan memejamkan kedua matanya saat bibir mereka sudah bersentuhan dengan sangat lembut.

Keduanya sama-sama menginginkan ciuman ini dan keduanya melakukan ciuman ini dengan menggunakan perasaan. Jantung keduanya berdegup sedikit kencang dan itu sangatlah menyenangkan.

 _'Aku rasa sudah seharusnya penderitaan ini berakhir'_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kau masih ingin memanggilku sajangnim?" ucap Chanyeol ketika mendapati Baekhyun terdiam di dalam dekapannya. Setelah permainan panas mereka tadi, Chanyeol langsung menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua dan berakhir dengan mereka yang sedikit berbincang dalam posisi Chanyeol yang berbaring dengan Baekhyun yang memeluk tubuhnya dari samping dengan sangat manja.

"Tentu saja, kau memang sajangnimku" cuek Baekhyun.

"Kau bahkan belum berubah sejak 5 tahun lalu. Kau selalu memanggilku sunbaenim padahal kita sudah berpacaran" Chanyeol sedikit menyunggingkan senyumannya kala ia teringat dengan masa indahnya bersama Baekhyun sejak mereka masih duduk di sekolah menengah. Terlintas di ingatannya ketika ia melihat Baekhyun menangis di luar ruang musik ketika ia sedang memainkan pianonya. Pertemuan yang tak terduga dan berawal darisanalah kisah cinta mereka dimulai.

"Aku lebih suka memanggilmu seperti itu karena kau memang lebih tua setahun dariku, dan apabila aku memanggilmu hanya dengan nama, aku rasa itu tidaklah sopan" jawab Baekhyun dengan santai.

Kemudian setelah mereka benar-benar tidak merasa lelah setelah permainan ranjang mereka, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bangkit dari posisinya dan meraih kemeja putih milik Chanyeol lalu memakainya. Begitu menggemaskan dimata Chanyeol dan seketika Chanyeol harus membuang pikiran mesumnya jauh-jauh karena ia tidak ingin hilang kendali dengan kembali menunggangi Baekhyun hingga malam hari. Wow, terdengar menakjubkan tetapi mengerikan diwaktu di yang bersamaan.

Perlahan Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya ke sudut ruangan dan ia sedikit menyunggingkan senyumannya ketika mendengar suara Chanyeol menyibakkan selimutnya. Baekhyun tau pasti Chanyeol akan mengikutinya. Dan benar, Chanyeol langsung memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang ketika ia sudah tiba di depan sebuah piano yang jarang sekali ia mainkan.

"Masih menyukai piano?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memengang kedua tangan besar Chanyeol yang sedang memeluknya.

Ya, Baekhyun memang memiliki sebuah piano besar di apartement nya. Ia nekad memindahkan benda besar dan berat itu kesini karena ia begitu menyukai piano. Akan terasa begitu menyenangkan ketika ia melihat kesepuluh jarinya menari dengan indah dan lincah di atas tuts-tuts berwarna putih dan hitam itu. Terdengar alunan indah yang akan tercipta yang akan mengiringnya untuk bernyanyi. Setelah bernyanyi sambil memainkan piano, ia merasa seolah beban kehidupannya terangkat begitu saja dan terasa amat ringan.

"Tentu, aku selalu mengingatmu ketika aku memainkan piano" jawab Chanyeol sambil mengecupi pipi Baekhyun dari samping.

Baekhyun terkikik geli. Kemudian ia menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol lalu mengalungkan kedua lengan kurusnya pada leher Chanyeol.

"Inilah alasan kenapa aku begitu menyukaimu 5 tahun lalu. Kau pandai bermain piano dengan sangat indah, dan permainanmu mengingatkanku pada mendiang Ayahku"

Perlahan tangan Baekhyun turun ke pinggang Chanyeol lalu memeluk tubuh Chanyeol, menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Chanyeol dan menyamankan posisinya.

"Aku begitu menyukaimu ketika aku pertama kali melihatmu. Terlebih permainan pianomu itu.. Ayahku selalu memainkannya ketika aku masih berusia 5 tahun, dia sangat menyayangiku dan mengajariku memainkan piano diusia semuda itu. Tetapi Ayahku meninggal saat dia mendatangi konser tunggal permainan pianonya. Dia kecelakaan dan aku hanya mengingat lagu itu ketika Ayahku sudah pergi meninggalkanku selama-lamanya" jelas Baekhyun dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun dengan sangat erat.

"Kau lelaki kedua yang aku cintai setelah Ayahku. Tetapi kau orang pertama yang mengenalkanku pada cinta hingga saat ini. Tidak ada lelaki lain yang mampu menggantikanmu di hatiku, Chanyeol" lanjut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang. Mereka saling mencintai tetapi harus menghadapi banyak rintangan seperti ini. Tetapi itu dijadikan sesuatu yang harus di syukuri oleh mereka, karena dengan masalah yang datang pada mereka, membuat cinta mereka semakin kuat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya, lalu duduk di kursi piano tersebut dan menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Masih mengingatnya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan senyuman cerianya.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan membalas senyuman manis Baekhyun.

Kemudian Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah piano dan mulai menekan tuts-tuts tersebut.

 _ **If there's a road that's for you**_

 _ **Then it is inside of you**_

 _ **If you can endure it**_

 _ **Then leave everything of yours to me**_

 _ **Holding you holding you**_

 _ **It's in you, river flows in you**_

 _ **Slowly, slowly the river in my heart flows**_

 _ **Holding you holding you**_

 _ **It's in you, river flows in you**_

 _ **Longing, at the end of that longing**_

 _ **I would be there**_

 _ **I want to throw my heart at you**_

 _ **So that you can always feel it with you**_

 _ **If you can endure it still**_

 _ **Then leave everything of yours to me**_

Baekhyun menghentikan permainan piano nya dan membiarkan Chanyeol yang melanjutkannya seorang diri. Chanyeol masih serius dengan permainan pianonya bahkan ia tidak tersadar jika Baekhyun sudah duduk tepat di hadapannya. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya Baekhyun duduk di atas piano tepat di hadapan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terus mengembangkan senyumannya sambil memperhatikan wajah tampan Chanyeol yang semakin terlihat tampan karena tatanan rambutnya yang tidak rapih juga di tambah dengan keadaan Chanyeol yang tidak mengenakan bajunya, hanya mengenakan celana panjangnya saja. Baekhyun bottomless, sedangkan Chanyeol topless.

 ** _Jika ada sebuah jalan, itu untukmu_**

 ** _Maka, itu berada di dalam dirimu_**

 ** _Jika kau dapat menanggungnya_**

 ** _Kemudian meninggalkan segala sesuatu dari dirimu padaku_**

 ** _Menggenggammu, menggenggamu_**

 ** _Ini di dalam dirimu, sungai mengalir di dalam dirimu_**

 ** _Perlahan, perlahan-lahan sungai di hatiku mengalir_**

 ** _Menggenggammu, menggenggammu_**

 ** _Ini di dalam dirimu, sungai mengalir di dalam dirimu_**

 ** _Kerinduan, pada akhir kerinduan itu_**

 ** _Aku akan berada di sana_**

 ** _Aku ingin membuang hatiku padamu_**

 ** _Sehingga kau selalu dapat merasakannya dengan dirimu_**

 ** _Jika kau masih bisa bertahan_**

 ** _Kemudian meninggalkan segala sesuatu dari dirimu padaku_**

Selesai.

Chanyeol menyelesaikan dengan baik bahkan tanpa terlupa sedikitpun. Ia masih mengingat lagu itu dengan baik dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin mencintainya. Baekhyun terkikik saat Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mencium bibir manis Baekhyun dan tentu saja di sambut dengan senang hati oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun memeluk tubuh topless Chanyeol dan terus memagut bibir Chanyeol dengan panas. Sedangkan Chanyeol terus menghabisi bibir Baekhyun hingga benar-benar habis. Karena ia memang sangat merindukan moment seperti ini bersama kekasih cantiknya tersebut. Seolah rasa rindunya selama ini akan terlepas begitu saja jika ia mencium Baekhyun dengan dalam seperti ini.

 _'Kau harus tau jika aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu, Baekhyun'_

 _'Aku akan selalu mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi, Chanyeol'_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Lu? Tidak biasanya kau menunduk seorang diri sambil berdiam diri seperti itu. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Kai saat melihat Luhan tengah menundukkan kepalanya lemah di sofa yang berada dikamarnya.

"Aku sedang tidak berselera untuk melakukan apapun" jawab Luhan lirih.

Kai mengernyit. Aneh, biasanya Luhan paling banyak bicara dan selalu melakukan apapun untuk menghindari kesunyian. Tetapi sekarang? Luhan terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat seperti anak ayam yang tengah sakit. Ow, ataukah..

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa kau hamil?"

PLETAKK!

Luhan memukul kepala Kai dengan amat keras menggunakan majalah yang berada di dekatnya. Membuat Kai meringis dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tidak terima.

"KAU FIKIR APAKAH AKU SEMURAH ITU UNTUK MENERIMA SPERMA DARI LAKI-LAKI LAIN YANG BUKAN SUAMIKU?!"

Kai sedikit terkikik karena sepertinya ia berhasil mengembalikan sikap asli Luhan yang suka berteriak-teriak.

"Jadi selama ini kau menggunakan pengaman ya? Ah aku baru tau" ucap Kai masih terus menggoda Luhan.

"Jangan berusaha untuk membuatku marah. Aku sedang tidak berselera!"

"Baiklah baiklah. Ini, untukmu. Kau boleh memakainya sepuasmu" ucap Kai sambil menyodorkan golden card pada Luhan yang baru ia ambil dari dompetnya.

Luhan mengernyit sambil menerima golden card itu dari Kai. Tumben sekali Kai memberinya uang seperti ini.

"Tidak perlu menampilkan ekspresi sok imut seperti itu. Aku tengah berbaik hati karena aku baru saja mendapatkan cinta Kyungsoo kembali" ucap Kai dengan santai.

Luhan menganga.

"Jinjja?!"

"Akan aku jelaskan semuanya jika aku sudah benar-benar mendapatkannya"

Lalu dengan seenak jidat, Kai pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Luhan keluar dari kamarnya. Meninggalkan Luhan disana dan melakukan hal semaunya karena saat ini ada hal yang harus ia hadapi mengenai Kyungsoo dan juga anaknya, Tae Oh. Ya, Kai ingin mendatangi Tuan Do di kediamannya yang terletak di daerah Gyeonggi.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya dan senyuman perlahan muncul di wajah cantiknya.

"Sepertinya aku bisa menyewa lelaki tampan untuk menyetubuhiku dan dengan begitu aku bisa melupakan Sehun"

Luhan kemudian meraih ponselnya dan mencari kontak seseorang yang biasa menikmati tubuhnya. Dengan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, Luhan kemudian menekan icon hijau dan menempelkan ponsel tersebut pada telinganya.

"Selamat siang Kris. Aku sedang bosan, kau berada dimana? Apa aku boleh menemanimu dan.. memanjakan penismu?" ucap Luhan dengan nada genitnya dan lirih di akhir kalimatnya.

".."

"Oh My Lord! Kirimi aku alamat kantormu dan aku akan segera kesana. Tunggu aku sayang"

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Luhan segera berlarian menuju parkiran mobilnya dan setelah ia mendapatkan alamat kantor Kris, Luhan segera menginjak gasnya.

 _'Sepertinya aku akan bersenang-senang sebentar lagi'_

Tak terasa Luhan sudah tiba di kantor yang Kris maksud. Jika kalian bertanya-tanya siapa itu Kris, maka kalian harus tau jika Kris adalah teman lama Luhan selama ia berada di China yang kebetulan bekerja di Korea. Dan setelah ia bertemu kembali dengan Kris, Luhan merasa nyaman saat bersama Kris dan tanpa sengaja mereka melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan oleh teman. Ya, Luhan dan Kris sering bercinta setiap kali mereka bertemu. Luhan memang sangat menyukai sentuhan Kris, tetapi Luhan tidak pernah menerima cinta Kris karena ia tidak ingin pertemanan mereka hancur. Menjadi partner seks sepertinya sudah cukup bagi keduanya.

Luhan kembali menempelkan ponselnya pada telinganya menghubungi Kris saat ia sudah berada di lobby kantor Kris bekerja.

"Kau berada di lantai berapa?" tanya Luhan.

".."

"Menunggu disini? Baiklah. Aku tidak mau menunggu selama lebih dari 5 menit"

Baru saja Luhan ingin memasukkan kembali ponselnya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya dengan cukup kuat bahkan membawanya menjauh darisana. Dan betapa terkejutnya Luhan ketika melihat siapa pelaku penarikan pada tangannya tersebut.

"Se-sehun?"

Brakk

Cklek

Brukk

"Akh!"

Luhan sedikit meringis ketika menyadari Sehun menariknya ke salah satu kamar mandi, mengunci pintu kamar mandi mewah itu dengan cepat dan bahkan menubrukkan punggungnya pada dinding kamar mandi yang dingin itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sehun sambil mencengkram kedua bahu Luhan dengan cukup kuat. Sehingga membuat Luhan meringis dan terus memberontak.

"Aku ingin menemui partner seksku! Dan seharusnya kau tidak perlu peduli dengan apa yang aku lakukan!"

Sehun kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap seluruh tubuh Luhan dari atas sampai bawah.

"Lihatlah, bagaimana aku bisa membiarkanmu berkeliling di kantor ini dengan pakaianmu yang seperti itu. Apa kau memang benar-benar ingin di anggap lelaki jalang?"

"Lalu apa salahnya jika aku memang jalang? Bukankah kau yang mengatakannya sendiri kemarin? Eoh?" ucap Luhan berusaha untuk menahan airmatanya karena teringat kejadian kemarin saat di bar bersama Sehun.

"Seharusnya kau tidak mendengarkan perkataan orang yang sedang mabuk!"

"Lepass!" Luhan masih berusaha untuk lepas dari cengkraman Sehun.

"Tidak. Katakan padaku sedang apa kau dikantor ini? Asal kau tau, aku adalah Direktur Utama disini"

Sontak Luhan terdiam setelah mendengarkan perkataan Sehun. Apakah itu benar? Ugh! Dan Luhan menyesali kenapa begitu sempit dunia ini.

"Aku ingin menemui partner seks ku! Apa kau masih belum mengerti juga?"

"Siapa dia?"

"Kau tidak perlu tau"

"Katakan atau aku akan memperkosamu disini"

Tidak bohong, Sehun memang sedikit bernafsu melihat penampilan Luhan yang seperti ini. Dan kalian pasti tidak menyangka jika Sehun terus memandangi foto Luhan yang berada di cameranya setiap malam sebelum ia tidur. Sedikit menggelikan memang, tetapi itulah kenyataannya. Sehun tidak bisa melupakan lelaki cantik bak malaikat ini.

Luhan tersentak. Jika biasanya ia akan senang setelah mendengar perkataan itu, tetapi kali ini entah kenapa jika Sehun yang mengatakannya ia menjadi sedikit.. um gugup? lebih tepatnya, kenapa jantungnya terus saja berpacu dengan cepat saat merasakan sentuhan Sehun? Ini sungguh aneh.

"Lepas! Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu"

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau memang ingin aku perkosa eoh?"

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang- umphh cpkhh mphh!"

Dengan cepat Sehun melahap bibir Luhan kasar, mengabaikan rontaan yang terus dilakukan oleh Luhan. Bahkan Sehun terus memojokkan Luhan sehingga ciuman mereka semakin dalam, walaupun terkesan memaksa, tetapi Sehun tau jika Luhan menyukai ciumannya. Entah kenapa Sehun nekad melakukan hal ini pada Luhan padahal baru kemarin mereka bertemu kembali dan baru kemarin Sehun menyatakan cintanya pada Baekhyun. Ini diluar kendalinya, ia hanya ingin melakukan hal ini pada Luhan dan sudah, Sehun tidak ingin memikirkan hal lain saat ini.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang wajah Luhan yang memerah dan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Sangat menggairahkan dimatanya dan tangannya mulai bergerak untuk melepaskan satu persatu pakaian Luhan.

"A-apa yang k-kau lakukan?" ucap Luhan sambil meneteskan airmatanya.

"Aku tertarik padamu dan aku ingin menikmatimu.."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sebelum pergi ke Gyeonggi, Kai terlebih dulu mengunjungi Rumah Sakit Tae Oh untuk menjemput Kyungsoo yang berada disana. Ia akan membawa Kyungsoo di hadapan Tuan Do karena Kyungsoo sendirilah yang memintanya untuk mengikut sertakan dirinya menghadapi sang Ayah. Kyungsoo siap menerima apa yang akan dilayangkan Ayahnya nanti jika ia datang berkunjung bersama lelaki lain, bukan suaminya.

Kyungsoo sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menghadapi itu semua.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu" ucap Kai sambil menepuk pelan bahu Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk disamping tempat tidur Tae Oh.

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Duduklah. Tae Oh ingin memelukmu"

Pandangan Kai beralih pada sang buah hati bersama Kyungsoo yang sudah merentangkan kedua tangannya minta untuk di peluk. Dengan senang hati Kai memeluk erat tubuh mungil Taeh dan menggendongnya.

"Appa.."

Kai sedikit tercekat mendengar apa yang baru saja di lontarkan oleh anak imut ini. Seketika Kai langsung memandang ke arah Kyungsoo meminta penjelasan melalui tatapan matanya.

"Tae Oh ternyata sudah mengetahuinya lebih awal dan akupun sama terkejutnya sepertimu. Dia mengatakan jika ia melihat kita berciuman waktu itu" Kyungsoo sedikit merona ketika ia teringat Kai menciumnya dengan sangat lembut dimalam itu.

"Appa. Wajah Appa mirip dengan Tae Oh. Tae Oh menyayangi Appa" ucap bocah mungil nan polos itu.

Dengan gemas Kai mencium pipi gembil sang buah hati yang menurutnya mirip sekali dengan Kyungsoo. Begitu imut dan menggemaskan. Ia sangat menyayangi Tae Oh karena ialah yang menjadi bukti rasa cintanya yang begitu besar terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Appa bahkan sangat-sangat menyayangimu, sayang"

Tae Oh tertawa dan itu membuat Kyungsoo bernafas lega karena melihat Tae oh yang dapat tertawa selepas itu tidak seperti sebelumnya, entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa seperti ada beban yang sedikit terangkat jika Tae Oh bertemu dengan Kai. Kyungsoo seharusnya menyadari ini lebih awal dan membuat Tae Oh tidak terus sakit seperti ini.

Setelah sedikit melepaskan tawa mereka, akhirnya keluarga kecil itu menuju ke Gyeonggi untuk menemui Ayah Kyungsoo. Ah iya, sepertinya kalian harus tau jika kondisi Tae Oh saat ini sudah lebih baik karena penanganan yang sigap dan tanggap, dan itu membuat Tae Oh semakin hari semakin terlihat sehat. Dokter bahkan sudah mengizinkan Tae Oh untuk rawat jalan dirumah dan membiarkannya pergi bersama keduanya asalkan masih dalam pengawasan kedua orangtuanya, dan tidak lupa untuk meminumkan obatnya pada Tae Oh.

Kurang lebih mereka harus menempuh jarak selama 2 jam untuk bisa sampai di Gyeonggi. Kyungsoo duduk dengan tenang di samping Kai dengan Tae Oh yang sudah terlelap di pangkuan Kyungsoo. Kai melirik ke arah sang kekasih dan sedikit mengembangkan senyumannya. Hah~ andai saja dia bisa segera memiliki dua malaikat yang berada disampingnya ini dengan mudah, pasti ia tidak perlu untuk melakukan ini semua. Ya walaupun semua ini terjadi berasal dari kesalahannya. Tetapi setidaknya saat ini Kai tengah berusaha untuk mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula bukan?

Diam-diam Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan satu tangannya, reflek membuat Kyungsoo menoleh karah Kai dan menunjukkan ekspresi bertanyanya.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk segera memilikimu, Kyung. Aku sangat mencintaimu" ucap Kai fokus dengan jalanan yang berada di depannya.

Kyungsoo sedikit merona karena perkataan manis Kai, kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya kerena jantungnya berdegup dengan keras seperti saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Kai 5 tahun lalu. Sangat mendebarkan dan ia menyadari jika selama ini ia tidak salah mencintai orang.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kai"

Ini adalah kalimat cinta yang pertama kali Kyungsoo ucapkan selama mereka berpisah 5 tahun silam. Entah kenapa kalimat cinta Kyungsoo begitu melegakan perasaan Kai saat ini. Kai mengeratkan genggamannya dan sedikit mengusap tangan Kyungsoo dengan lembut dan diluar dugaan, Kyungsoo membalas genggaman tangan Kai sehingga menjadi lebih kuat.

Keheningan kembali melanda atmosfer di sekitar mereka. Hingga tak terasa mereka sudah tiba di tempat yang mereka tuju.

Kediaman Tuan Do.

Kai menghentikan mobilnya di parkiran depan gerbang rumah mewah Tuan Do dan menghela nafasnya sejenak. Mau tidak mau, ia harus siap menghadapi ini semua. Ya, Kai harus siap karena Kai begitu mencintai Kyungsoo.

"Kau cukup duduk menungguku disini. Aku tidak ingin ada hal yang buruk terjadi paddamu dan Tae Oh nantinya" ucap Kai dengan lembut.

Baru saja Kai ingin keluar dari mobilnya, Kyungsoo lebih dulu menahan tangannya dan dengan cepat meraih leher Kai lalu mengecup bibir tebal lelaki yang dicintainya itu dengan sangat lembut. Kai sedikit tersentak dengan sikap tiba-tiba Kyungsoo dan kemudian Kai mengurungkan niatnya untuk turun dari mobilnya dan justru memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Kai tidak ingin melakukan hal yang lebih disini, karena Kai hanya ingin menenangkan Kyungsoo melalui ciuman lembutnya ini ketika ia merasakan Kyungsoo sedikit terisak disela ciumannya. Selama Kai mengenal Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo akan terisak seperti jika ia merasa takut atau kebingungan. Maka dari itu, Kai mencoba untuk mengulur waktunya mencium Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo lebih tenang.

Tes

Airmata Kyungsoo menetes begitu saja membasahi wajah putihnya. Ia menangis, bukan karena ia ragu. Tetapi karena ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Kai. Ia juga tidak ingin Kai terluka atau terjadi hal yang buruk pada Kai. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Kai untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Bisa Kyungsoo pastikan Ayahnya sudah melacak keberadaannya saat ini. Terbukti dengan adanya dua bodyguard yang tidak biasanya sudah berjaga di depan gerbang tinggi itu. Kyungsoo memang sudah mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya pada sang Ayah dan Kyungsoo menyesal telah memberitahu sang Ayah karena Ayahnya begitu marah dan bahkan mengancam akan membunuh Kai.

Kyungsoo terisak masih dengan lumatan bibirnya pada Kai. Hanya kecupan dan lumatan lembut yang mereka lakukan. Kai tau jika Kyungsoo pasti tengah kacau, maka dari itu dengan cepat Kai menghapus airmata Kyungsoo dan mengakhiri ciuman hangat mereka.

"Kyungsoo, percayalah padaku. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan akan seperti itu hingga aku mati" ucap Kai sambil menatap kedua mata Kyungsoo dengan ibu jari nya yang mengusap sudut bibir hati milik Kyungsoo.

Tes

Airmata itu menetes lagi. Namun dengan cepat Kyungsoo mengusap sendiri airmatanya dan mengangguk mematuhi perkataan Kai.

"Aku juga mencintaimu hingga aku mati Kai" isak Kyungsoo.

Kai tersenyum dan mengecup sekali lagi bibir berbentuk hati itu sebelum ia benar-benar beranjak darisana.

"Aku akan melindungi kalian dengan diriku sendiri"

Buk!

Kai menutup pintu mobil tersebut dan dengan tegap ia berjalan memasuki kediaman Do.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Do dan sepertinya kalian juga sudah tau jika aku akan berkunjung disini" ucap Kai pada dua bodyguard yang berjaga disana.

"Baiklah, ikuti kami" ucap salah satu bodyguard tersebut dan Kai mengikuti langkah kedua lelaki bertubuh besar itu memasuki rumah mewah nan besar itu.

Dan disinilah Kai berada, diruangan pribadi milik Tuan Do dengan Tuan Do yang sudah duduk di hadapannya. Kai membungkuk hormat pada Tuan Do sebelum ia memulai pembicaraan tujuan awal mengapa ia bisa berada disini. Namun Tuan Do enggan menatap Kai dan justru menganggap Kai tidak ada.

"Maafkan aku atas kesalahan yang telah aku perbuat pada putra anda satu-satunya" ucap Kai masih dengan membungkuk hormat.

Tuan Do akhirnya berbaik hati menatap Kai dan berdiri dari posisinya, berjalan mendekati Kai dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Kai sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya angkuh.

"Kau Kim Jong In seorang Direktur di perusahaanmu sendiri yang bernama Kim Corp?"

Kai mengangguk.

"Benar, aku Kim Jong In"

Tuan Do berdecih.

"Aku sama sekali tidak memandang kekayaanmu saat ini. Bahkan aku tau jika perusahaanku memiliki banyak hutang pada perusahaanmu. Tapi itu tidak membuatku lantas membiarkanmu kembali ke kehidupan anakku dan kembali menghancurkannya"

Kai terdiam sejenak, kemudian menghela nafasnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku akan memperbaiki semuanya" ucap Kai.

"Apalagi yang perlu kau perbaiki? Kyungsoo sudah bahagia bersama suaminya sekarang. Kyungsoo dan cucuku sudah bahagia hidup bersama Chanyeol" Tuan Do meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Kyungsoo tidaklah bahagia, ia merasa tertekan selama ini. Apakah anda tidak menyadari hal itu?"

Tuan Do mengalihkan pandangannya dan seperti terlihat tengah berpikir. Apakah benar selama ini Kyungsoo merasa tertekan? Tetapi selama ini ia melihat kondisi rumah tangga anaknya baik-baik saja.

"Tertekan karena apa? Bukankah ia merasa bahagia karena akhirnya dia bisa melupakanmu? Lelaki yang telah menghancurkannya?"

"Sepertinya anda tidak memahami bagaimana perasaan putra anda dengan baik. Apakah ia patuh begitu saja ketika ia dijodohkan dengan Chanyeol?" ucap Kai sesopan mungkin.

Tuan Do tidak bisa menyangkal jika Kyungsoo selalu saja menolak perjodohan yang sangat di paksakan tersebut.

"Aku sudah melakukan hal yang terbaik. Jangan ganggu hidup anakku lagi kembali atau aku akan menghabisimu"

Kai tertawa miris.

"Aku sama sekali tidak takut bahkan jika kau membunuhku. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika aku sangat mencintai Kyungsoo dan aku sudah mendengar dengan jelas jika Kyungsoo juga mencintaiku. Aku dan Kyungsoo saat ini saling mencintai, dan aku tidak akan melepaskan Kyungsoo kepelukan lelaki lain yang tidak dicintainya begitu saja" ucap Kai dengan lantang. Membuat Tuan Do mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan sangat erat, terlihat amat sangat emosi saat ini.

"Dan satu lagi.." Kai menjeda kalimatnya untuk menatap Tuan Do.

"Kyungsoo saat ini kembali mengandung anakku"

Tuan Do kalut, kemudian ia menyuruh dua bodyguard yang masih berada disana untuk memegangi Kai dan memukulinya.

"Habisi dia diluar, aku tidak ingin darah lelaki brengsek penghancur anakku sampai menetes di rumah ini"

Dengan patuh dua bodyguard itu membawa Kai keluar dari rumah mewah tersebut dan melanjutkan aksinya memukuli Kai. Hingga Kai sudah babak belur saat ini karena tenaganya tidaklah seimbang melawan dua lelaki bertubuh besar ini. Kai sengaja berdiam diri dan tidak memberontak sedikitpun ketika dipukuli. Rasa sakit ini nampaknya cukup impas untuk membayar semua penderitaan yang telah Kyungsoo rasakan selama ini. Kai hampir saja jatuh ke tanah jika saja ia tidak mempertahankan dirinya untuk tetap berdiri.

Darah sudah muncul akibat luka lecet dan sobek pada permukaan kulitnya. Sangat menyakitkan tentunya, terlebih dua orang ini tidak akan menghentikan aksi memukulinya jika Kai belum ambruk.

Tuan Do menyaksikan aksi penganiayaan itu tepat di depan Kai. Ini memang pantas di dapatkan oleh Kai karena sikap brengseknya selama ini dan karena sikap lancangnya yang berani memasuki kehidupan Kyungsoo kembali.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi berada di dalam mobil, akhirnya keluar dari mobilnya karena tidak tahan dengan kondisi Kai yang sudah sangat babak belur. Dan betapa terkejutnya Tuan Do saat melihat Kyungsoo sudah berdiri disana dengan airmata yang mengalir deras membasahi wajahnya.

"Appa! Hentikan itu! Kumohon hentikan kau menyakiti Kai!" Kyungsoo berteriak dari sana sambil terisak.

"Kyungsoo? Kenapa kau berada disini?" ucap Tuan Do terkejut.

"Aku disini karena aku mencintainya. Tidakkah Appa mendengar perkataanku selama ini? Aku masih mencintai Kai, Appa!"

Tuan Do berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo memundurkan langkahnya hingga ia berada di tengah jalan sekarang.

"K-Kyunghh a-apa yang kau lakukan? Argh! Sudah aku katakan kau tetap di dalam mobil" ucap Kai yang mati-matian berbicara karena seluruh bagian tubuhnya terasa amat sakit.

"Jangan menyentuhku sebelum kau melepaskan Kai, Appa!" ancam Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan Appa, Appa tidak bisa membiarkanmu bersama lelaki yang telah membuat hidupmu hancur"

Tuan Do semakin mendekati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terisak.

"Tidak. Bukan dia yang membuat hidupku hancur. Tetapi Appa! Appa yang sudah membuat hidupku hancur!"

"Kyungsoo! Masuk kedalam mobil!" teriak Kai yang masih di pukuli disana.

Kyungsoo masih memundurkan langkahnya karena sang Appa terus mendekatinya.

"Kau yang menghancurkanku Appa. Aku mencintai Kai dan kau harus tau itu"

"Kyung-"

TIINNNNNNNNN!

Deg!

Tuan Do menoleh kearah jalan raya yang dimana terdapat sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan sangat kencang dan Kyungsoo masih berdiri disana tidak bergerak. Kyungsoo yang melihat mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi itupun hanya terdiam kaku tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"KYUNGSOO!"

TINNN TIINNN TIINNNNN!

CKIITTTTT~

BRAKKKKK!

Bruk!

Bugh!

"Akhh!"

"K-Kai.."

 _'Kyungsoo, percayalah padaku. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan akan seperti itu hingga aku mati'_

"HIKS KAIIII!"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya melihat Kai disana yang tergeletak dengan banyak darah yang mengucur dibagian kepalanya. Kyungsoo bisa melihat Kai perlahan menutup kedua matanya setelah Kai berhasil berlari dan mendorong tubuhnya agar Kyungsoo tidak tertabrak. Tetapi..

Justru Kai yang tertabrak dan Kyungsoo langsung jatuh terduduk sambil terisak melihat tubuh Kai yang sudah tidak bergerak bersimbah darah.

"Kai.. hiks"

 _'Aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan akan seperti itu hingga aku mati'_

 _'Aku mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo..'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf ya kalo kurang greget, soalnya Yuta lagi bener-bener ga ada ide yang bagus, ya begini deh jadi nya, Yuta paksain wkwk :'D

Dan buat yang minta Kai harus berkorban untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo kembali, tuh udah Yuta bikin Kai ketabrak mobil. *yawlaa padahal Kai bias Yuta yawlaaa ToT jahad kalian semua! jahadd! Mana pas banget dia ulang tahun, dan juga pas banyak bom *eh *digampar

Entahlah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada Kai, Yuta juga belom tau *digampar lagi

Pokoknya do'ain aja biar Kai selamat meskipun ia hilang ingatan nanti *plakk *ahh di gampar lagi -,-

Okelah, buat yang masih mau lanjut, review dulu yaa~

Yuta tunggu review nya~

OK, LAST!

NEXT?

REVIEW JUSEYO~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	15. Chapter 15

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"K-Kyunghh a-apa yang kau lakukan? Argh! Sudah aku katakan kau tetap di dalam mobil" ucap Kai yang mati-matian berbicara karena seluruh bagian tubuhnya terasa amat sakit.

"Jangan menyentuhku sebelum kau melepaskan Kai, Appa!" ancam Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan Appa, Appa tidak bisa membiarkanmu bersama lelaki yang telah membuat hidupmu hancur"

Tuan Do semakin mendekati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terisak.

"Tidak. Bukan dia yang membuat hidupku hancur. Tetapi Appa! Appa yang sudah membuat hidupku hancur!"

"Kyungsoo! Masuk kedalam mobil!" teriak Kai yang masih di pukuli disana.

Kyungsoo masih memundurkan langkahnya karena sang Appa terus mendekatinya.

"Kau yang menghancurkanku Appa. Aku mencintai Kai dan kau harus tau itu"

"Kyung-"

TIINNNNNNNNN!

Deg!

Tuan Do menoleh kearah jalan raya yang dimana terdapat sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan sangat kencang dan Kyungsoo masih berdiri disana tidak bergerak. Kyungsoo yang melihat mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi itupun hanya terdiam kaku tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"KYUNGSOO!"

TINNN TIINNN TIINNNNN!

CKIITTTTT~

BRAKKKKK!

Bruk!

Bugh!

"Akhh!"

"K-Kai.."

 _'Kyungsoo, percayalah padaku. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan akan seperti itu hingga aku mati'_

"HIKS KAIIII!"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya melihat Kai disana yang tergeletak dengan banyak darah yang mengucur dibagian kepalanya. Kyungsoo bisa melihat Kai perlahan menutup kedua matanya setelah Kai berhasil berlari dan mendorong tubuhnya agar Kyungsoo tidak tertabrak. Tetapi..

Justru Kai yang tertabrak dan Kyungsoo langsung jatuh terduduk sambil terisak melihat tubuh Kai yang sudah tidak bergerak bersimbah darah.

"Kai.."

 _'Aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan akan seperti itu hingga aku mati'_

 _'Aku mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo..'_

 _._

.

.

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

I LOVE YOUR HUSBAND (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Marriege Life, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. Di tulis oleh **Yuta** sendiri dan juga di bantu oleh **Maple Fujoshi2309** (Author pemes, siapa sih yang kaga kenal sama Maple? XD). Dan tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah memiliki seorang istri yang bernama Kyungsoo. "Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Tinggalkan istrimu, dan dengan begitu kita bisa saling mencintai. Walaupun ini sulit untukku, tetapi aku akan tetap merebutmu dari istrimu.." (CHANBAEK) Slight CHANSOO, KAISOO. RnR!

 **Backsound:**

Yiruma - River Flows In You

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

.

.

.

"Appa bisa lihat? Apakah Appa merasa senang?"

Kyungsoo menangis di samping tempat tidur Kai sambil memandangi Kai yang tidak sadarkan diri pasca kecelakaan beberapa jam yang lalu. Kyungsoo segera melarikan Kai ke Rumah Sakit terdekat untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Kai tentunya. Dan bersyukur penanganan medis sangat tanggap hingga dengan melewati beberapa jam saja untuk melakukan operasi, Kai sudah bisa tertolong.

Perlahan tangan Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Kai dengan lembut seraya mengusap wajah Kai yang sudah di penuhi dengan balutan perban. Tidak perduli dengan keberadaan sang Ayah yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Ia sungguh kecewa dengan sang Ayah karena tidak pernah bisa mengerti dirinya dan berakibat seperti ini. Kenapa harus Kai yang merasakan rasa sakit yang seharusnya ia rasakan saat ini? Lebih baik ia yang tertabrak oleh mobil daripada harus merasakan kesedihan karena melihat lelaki yang dicintainya terbaring lemah tidak sadarkan diri di Rumah Sakit ini.

"Maafkan Appa, Kyungsoo.."

"Apa dengan meminta maaf Appa fikir Kai bisa sadar begitu saja? Appa tau? Dia mengalami pendarahan otak yang cukup serius" Kyungsoo berusaha untuk menahan airmatanya karena jujur saja ia sudah sangat lelah untuk menangis. Dan lebih baik ia berdo'a untuk Kai agar cepat membuka matanya dan kembali tersenyum untuknya.

"Appa menyesal. Appa tidak tau jika Kai memang benar-benar mencintaimu"

"Semuanya sudah terjadi, dan aku mohon kepada Appa dengan sangat.."

Kyungsoo menghentikan kalimatnya untuk menatap langsung ke arah Ayahnya yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Jangan ganggu kehidupanku lagi. Aku akan bercerai dengan Chanyeol dan tentunya aku akan menikah dengan Kai. Lelaki yang aku cintai"

Kyungsoo meneteskan airmatanya dan kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada Kai tidak ingin melihat wajah Ayahnya lagi. Membuat Tuan Do akhirnya tersadar jika ternyata apa yang ia lakukan selama ini adalah salah. Dan dengan mendengar Kyungsoo mengatakan hal itu, membuatnya tidak mampu melakukan apapun lagi selain menuruti permintaan sang putra dan membiarkannya hidup bersama lelaki yang dicintainya.

"Maafkan Appa. Dan lakukan yang terbaik untuk hidupmu sendiri"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Tuan Do keluar dari ruang rawat Kai dan benar-benar beranjak darisana meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terisak di samping tubuh lemah Kai.

"Hiks! Terima kasih Appa.."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Se-sehunhh h-hentikan.."

Luhan memohon pada Sehun dengan nada putus asa ketika Sehun masih saja menghisap lehernya dengan kuat. Kedua tangan Luhan di cengkram oleh Sehun di atas kepalanya sehingga membuat Luhan tidak mampu bergerak sedikitpun. Tubuhnya benar-benar sudah di kunci oleh Sehun dan kini Luhan hanya mampu mengeluarkan suaranya yang sudah serak memohon pada Sehun untuk menghentikan semua ini.

Setelah Sehun dan Luhan bertemu beberapa hari lalu, ketika Sehun mendapati Luhan tengah berada di kantornya dan kemudian ia menarik Luhan ke kamar mandi untuk meminta penjelasan langsung dari Luhan. Karena tidak ingin Sehun memperkosanya, akhirnya Luhan mengatakan semuanya pada Sehun jika ia ingin bertemu dengan Kris. Namun diluar dugaan Luhan, Sehun justru tidak memperkosanya dan hanya mencium bibir Luhan dengan kasar dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Semenjak saat itu, Luhan bisa merasakan emosi yang coba Sehun tunjukkan padanya melalui ciuman panas yang Sehun lakukan terhadapnya. Luhan merasa jika Sehun ternyata membalas cintanya walaupun sampai saat ini ia masih belum mendengar 'penyataan cinta' keluar langsung dari bibir Sehun. Tetapi melalui ciuman ini dan perlakuan Sehun yang begitu lembut menyentuh seluruh bagian tubuhnya, cukup membuat Luhan yakin jika Sehun ternyata juga menyukainya.

Sehun sudah meminta maaf pada Luhan dan Luhan sudah memaafkan Sehun. Semakin hari hubungan mereka semakin membaik, bahkan Sehun sering berkunjung ke apartement Luhan. Seperti saat ini, baru saja Luhan tiba di kamarnya setelah menjenguk Kai di Rumah Sakit, tiba-tiba pintu apartemennya kembali terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Sehun disana. Tubuhnya langsung di terjang dengan kasar oleh Sehun hingga dirinya berbaring lemah di atas ranjang king size miliknya.

Tanpa kalimat atau bahkan tanpa kata, Sehun melahap bibirnya begitu saja dengan tergesa-gesa. Walaupun ia menyukai sentuhan Sehun, tetapi setidaknya ia ingin mendengar penjelasan dari Sehun yang tiba-tiba melakukan hal ini terhadapnya.

"Sehunh.." lirih Luhan satu kali lagi. Dan kali ini ia berhasil menghentikan aktivitas Sehun yang sedari tadi menghisap lehernya dengan lapar.

Mata rusa cantiknya yang sayu, menatap mata tajam Sehun meminta penjelasan. Sehun yang mengertipun, langsung melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada kedua tangan Luhan dan bangkit dari posisi menindih tubuh Luhan.

"Aku kehilangan kendali" ucap Sehun yang sudah terduduk di samping Luhan sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya kasar.

"Kau bisa melakukannya padaku jika kau mau, Sehun. Aku tidak pernah melarangmu untuk menyentuhku, tetapi aku pun membutuhkan penjelasan darimu kenapa kau semakin membuatku nyaman dan menggantung perasaanku?" Luhan pun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya sambil mengancingkan kemejanya yang sempat di lepas oleh Sehun. Perkataan Luhan mau tidak mau membuat Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kembali untuk menatap makhluk cantik yang berada di sampingnya dan berusaha untuk menjelaskan semuanya seperti apa yang di minta oleh Luhan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti hatimu, Lu. Aku hanya ingin membuatnya menjadi jelas"

Luhan menunduk dan menghela nafasnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan, Sehun.."

"Maka dari itu aku akan menjelaskannya pada-"

"Jika begitu, cepat jelaskan padaku. Apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku ketika kau menciumku seperti itu? Dan sialnya aku menyukai perlakuanmu tetapi aku kembali berpikir jika kita tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Kau semakin membuatku terlalu berharap begitu besar. Kau tidak memperjelas semuanya"

Akhirnya Luhan terisak dan sedikit mengeluarkan airmatanya karena merasa dadanya tiba-tiba sesak setelah mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini mengganjal di dalam hatinya. Ya, ia hanya ingin Sehun lebih tegas dan menjelaskan apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya. Luhan rasa ini sudah saatnya ia meminta sebuah 'status' dari Sehun, walaupun terdengar memalukan tetapi ia memang harus mengatakan hal ini.

Memang Sehun tidak pernah menyetubuhinya dan hanya sekedar menyentuhnya dan menciumnya beberapa kali, tetapi bagaimana jika mereka lepas kendali? Disini Luhan lah yang menjadi pihak yang paling tersakiti, karena ia menyukai Sehun tetapi ia tidak tau apakah Sehun menyukainya juga atau tidak. Luhan menginginkan sebuah kejelasan.

"Kau menyukaiku?" tanya Sehun.

Mata Luhan membulat ketika Sehun kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka sehingga Luhan menghuyungkan tubuhnya kebelakang hingga akhirnya ia kembali berbaring dengan Sehun yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Kali ini Luhan merasa ketakutan karena Sehun hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya, namun ia memberanikan dirinya untuk membalas tatapan Sehun dan menunggu apa yang akan di katakan oleh Sehun selanjutnya.

"Jawab aku, Lu. Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Luhan meremas kedua tangannya sendiri dan dengan sisa keberanian yang ia miliki, akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

Respon Luhan membuat Sehun menampilkan seringaiannya dan tangan besarnya saat ini kembali menyentuh wajah cantik Luhan.

"Dan sialnya aku juga menyukaimu, Lu"

Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya bersamaan dengan bibir Sehun yang kembali menyentuh bibirnya. Sehun bisa melihatnya. Sehun bisa melihat Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati ciuman yang ia lakukan terhadap makhluk cantik tersebut. Dan ketika ia mendengar Luhan mengatakan jika Luhan menyukainya, tidak ada alasan lagi bagi Sehun untuk merasa ragu. Dan mengenai perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun, mungkin hanya perasaan sesaat saja karena perasaannya begitu jauh berbeda ketika ia tengah bersama dengan Luhan.

Rasanya Sehun seperti begitu ingin mencium terus lelaki cantik ini hingga ia tidak berdaya, berbeda dengan perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun yang terkesan ingin melindunginya saja. Sehun merasa sedikit menyesal karena kelakuan brengseknya yang telah membuat persahabatannya dengan Chanyeol menjadi kacau. Mungkin setelah ini, ia akan menunjukkan Luhan di hadapan Chanyeol dan meminta maaf jika ia tidak benar-benar berminat untuk merebut Baekhyun dari Chanyeol.

Dan ia berharap Chanyeol akan memaafkannya.

"Ungh~"

Persetan dengan masalah itu! Saat ini yang harus ia lakukan yaitu menikmati kekasih barunya. Ya.. mungkin Sehun akan menjadikan Luhan sebagai kekasihnya ketika ia berhasil memenuhi lelaki cantik ini nanti. Terdengar amat sangat brengsek, tetapi ia yakin Luhan akan dengan senang hati menerima pernyataan cintanya. Dan desahan yang baru saja di keluarkan oleh Luhan..

Sungguh membuat birahinya kembali meningkat. Dengan cepat Sehun menelanjangi Luhan hingga benar-benar polos tanpa sehelai benangpun, tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Lagi-lagi Sehun menyeringai ketika dirinya mendapati wajah Luhan yang sudah memerah, sepertinya ia harus segera menyentuh Luhan lebih dalam lagi.

Cpkh!

Decakan kuat terdengar ketika Sehun melepaskan ciuman panasnya bersama Luhan. Kemudian dengan cepat Sehun melepas pakaiannya sendiri hingga tersisa celana dalamnya saja. Sedangkan Luhan sudah benar-benar polos. Hahaha apakah itu terlihat adil?

Sehun kembali mendekap tubuh mulus Luhan dan memandangi wajah cantik itu cukup lama. Membuat Luhan semakin merona ketika menatap wajah tampan lelaki yang di sukainya tersebut.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Xi Luhan?"

Deg!

Jantung Luhan kembali berdegup setelah mendengar pernyataan Sehun. Apakah ini adalah mimpi? Benarkah Sehun memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya barusan? Ugh! Tidak ada kalimat lain yang dimiliki oleh Luhan selain..

"Ne. Aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu, Oh Sehun" cicit Luhan.

DAMN!

Luhan begitu menggemaskan! Lihatlah bibirnya yang begitu merah dan sedikit membengkak akibat perbuatannya barusan, yang baru saja menjawab pernyataan cintanya dengan begitu lembut. Ini begitu seksi menurut Sehun.

"Seks pertama di hari pertama kita.." ucap Sehun terlihat seperti permintaan ijin terhadap Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk malu-malu dan begitu menggemaskan.

"Um.. aku milikmu seutuhnya mulai saat ini, Sehun-ah"

SHIT!

Bisakah Sehun mempercepat waktu untuk menggenjot lelaki cantik yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya ini? Ow baiklah, Sehun akan memulainya.

Luhan kembali memejamkan kedua matanya dengan kedua tangannya yang menangkup wajah Sehun ketika Sehun kembali melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Sehunpun memejamkan kedua matanya guna menikmati rasa manis dan lembut bibir Luhan yang seperti candu baginya, dengan kedua tangan besarnya yang sudah menggerayangi seluruh bagian tubuh mulus Luhan.

"Euunnngh~"

Luhan bergerak sedikit tidak nyaman ketika Sehun sudah membuka lebar kedua pahanya. Sebenarnya Luhan sudah terbiasa melakukan hal ini dengan laki-laki lain, tetapi ia sedikit gugup karena Sehun yang melakukannya. Ia sangat malu.

Luhan membuka bibirnya ketika Sehun memaksanya dan langsung mengeksplorasi isi rongga mulutnya. Diam-diam Sehun melepaskan celana dalamnya yang tersisa dan mengocok sebentar kejantanannya agar lebih tegang ketika ia memasuki kekasih cantiknya ini.

"Ahh.."

Sehun sedikit menggeram ketika ia mengocok kejantanannya sendiri, dan itu membuat Luhan mengembangkan senyuman dan berganti mengambil alih ciuman panas mereka. Kini Luhan fokus dengan lumatan bibir mereka, sedangkan Sehun fokus dengan penyatuan bagian bawah tubuh mereka.

Ok, Sehun tidak ingin terburu-buru dan ingin membuat pengalaman bercinta pertama mereka agar lebih berkesan. Maka Sehun menyiapkan jemarinya terlebih dulu untuk menyiapkan lubang anal Luhan. Namun ketika Sehun baru saja ingin menusuk lubang Luhan dengan jemarinya, Luhan lebih dulu menahannya dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Tidak perlu penetrasi, lakukan saja dengan milikmu. Aku menginginkan milikmu.." ucap Luhan putus asa karena birahinya sudah di ubun-ubun meminta untuk segera di masuki dan di genjot oleh Sehun.

Tentu saja dengan senang hati Sehun melakukannya. Dengan perlahan ia menyatukan kejantanannya pada lubang Luhan dan memperhatikan terus ekpresi yang di tunjukkan oleh Luhan. Luhan mengernyit dengan sangat cantik ketika penis Sehun mulai menerobos masuk kedalam lubangnya. Tentu saja ini sangat nikmat, dan Sehun tau apa yang di rasakan oleh Luhan saat ini.

Jleebbhh~

"Unghh akh!"

Luhan menahan nafasnya ketika Sehun semakin mendorong penisnya kedalam lubang Luhan sehingga benar-benar tenggelam seluruhnya. Luhan merasa benar-benar penuh oleh milik Sehun dan ini luar biasa nikmat.

"Euuhh.. bergeraklah~" bisik Luhan. Dan Sehun mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya untuk menggenjot Luhan. Jujur saja ini adalah kenikmatan sendiri bagi Sehun karena penisnya terasa seperti di cengkram oleh kuat dan gesekan ini menimbulkan rasa yang sangat nikmat. Melakukan gerakan maju mundur terus menerus yang semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Ahh kauhh tidak mengatakan padaku jika ini adalah pengalaman pertamamu, Lu" ucap Sehun masih dengan menggenjot tubuh Luhan.

"Kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Luhan dengan sedikit tertawa.

"Jadi tebakanku benar?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan senyuman cerahnya membenarkan perkataan Sehun. Luhan memang berkata benar jika ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya di masuki oleh penis laki-laki. Selama ini Luhan bersikap seperti lelaki jalang hanya untuk menutupi pribadinya yang sebenarnya adalah seseorang yang kesepian. Ia memang sering berkencan dengan banyak lelaki yang berbeda-beda, tetapi bukan berarti ia memberikan keperawanannya begitu saja oleh sembarang lelaki yang tidak mencintainya dan tidak dicintainya. Ia hanya sebatas melakukan blowjob atau handjob saja karena lelaki yang di kencaninya keseluruhan adalah lelaki yang 'bersih'. Seperti Kris, sebenarnya ia hanya bersenang-senang saja seperti berbelanja, makan atau jalan-jalan. Dan apabila mereka melakukan hal intim itupun hanya sebatas berciuman, saling meraba dan berakhir dengan Luhan yang memblowjob penis Kris.

Intinya, Luhan masih bersih dan tidak pernah mengizinkan sembarang lelaki untuk menyentuhnya lebih dalam seperti apa yang di lakukan oleh Sehun terhadapnya saat ini.

"Kau senang mengetahui fakta ini?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun sambil menyembunyikan perasaan sakitnya ketika Sehun terus menggenjotnya. Jujur saja Luhan merasakan sedikit perih pada bagian lubangnya yang tiba-tiba kemasukan benda tumpul sebesar milik Sehun. Ini sangat asing, tetapi Luhan tidak ingin meringis sehingga membuat Sehun nantinya khawatir.

"Kau sangat cantik, Lu. Ternyata benar, kau memang sangat cantik seperti apa yang aku pikirkan selama ini"

"Ssshh ahh-" Luhan akhirnya meringis karena Sehun semakin mempercepat gerakannya, namun sedetik kemudian Luhan merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi sebinal mungkin dan beruntung Sehun tidak menyadari ringisannya.

"Jadi selama ini kau memikirkanku?" tanya Luhan sambil melemparkan tawa kecilnya lagi.

"Ya, bahkan saat aku sedang ber-onani"

Blushh!

Omongan kotor Sehun seharusnya membuatnya marah, tetapi reaksi tubuhnya justru menyuruhnya untuk merona. Ini sungguh membingungkan.

Namun Luhan dengan cepat menarik leher Sehun dan kembali menyatukan bibir keduanya. Mereka saling mengecup, melumat dan menjilat bibir masing seiring merasakan penyatuan bagian bawah mereka yang begitu nikmat.

"Lakukan sesukamu. Aku akan melayanimu.." ucap Luhan di sela ciumannya.

Clokhh clokhh clokhh!

Sehun menjawab perkataan Luhan dengan genjotannya yang semakin cepat dan akurat. Tepat menyentuh titik nikmat Luhan di dalam sana dan membuat Luhan melenguh-lenguh tidak karuan karena nikmat yang terus menghujam lubangnya. Tubuh Luhan terhentak-hentak dengan kuat di bawah tubuh Sehun dan bayangkan betapa panasnya permainan cinta mereka. Walaupun ini adalah yang pertama bagi keduanya, tetapi mereka melakukannya bak bintang porno yang professional. Luar biasa.

"Teruslah mendesah, itu adalah kekuatanku" pinta Sehun.

Luhan akhirnya kembali membuka bibirnya dan mengeluarkan desahan demi desahan seperti apa yang Sehun minta. Keduanya bercinta cukup lama hingga peluh sudah membanjiri tubuh keduanya, dan nafas mereka terengah-engah. Ini adalah pengalaman bercinta yang luar biasa dan begitu mendebarkan. Mereka begitu menyukai bentuk ekspresi rasa cinta yang tengah mereka lakukan saat ini.

Sebenarnya Sehun ingin melakukan posisi lain bersama Luhan, tetapi segera ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat Luhan sudah hampir menutup matanya dan ia tau jika Luhan benar-benar kelelahan saat ini. Semakin cepat Sehun menumbuk lubang Luhan hingga Luhan menjerit karena saking nikmatnya, dan dengan beberapa hentakan kemudian, Sehun dan Luhan tiba pada orgasme mereka secara bersamaan.

Crott crott croottt!

Sehun membulatkan matanya ketika ia mengeluarkan cairan cintanya di dalam lubang Luhan, Sehun langsung menatap Luhan dan berniat untuk meminta maaf karena ia lepas kendali. Namun betapa mengejutkannya, Luhan justru menarik tengkuk Sehun untuk kembali berciuman dan membuka pahanya lebar-lebar membiarkan Sehun mengeluarkan semua cairan cintanya di dalam sana. Sehun bisa mendengar dengan jelas Luhan mengatakan "Tidak apa-apa, keluarkan semuanya hingga habis di dalam tubuhku. Aku akan menerimanya" di sela ciuman mereka. Membuat Sehun tersenyum dan melepaskan cairan kelelakiannya di dalam lubang Luhan hingga benar-benar habis.

"Cpkh cpkh cpkh~ terima kasih, Lu"

"Eumph cpkh nehh"

Setelah cukup lama berciuman, akhirnya Sehun menarik keluar penisnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Luhan. Kemudian ia menarik selimutnya dan terlelap bersama Luhan menuju alam mimpi di bawah hangat selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos yang baru saja selesai melakukan penyatuan tersebut.

Bercinta dengan cinta itu begitu memuaskan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _'Chan.. maaf aku baru menghubungimu. Saat ini aku tengah berada di Rumah Sakit'_

Chanyeol yang baru saja selesai memakai pakaiannya setelah mandi, akhirnya menerima panggilan dari Kyungsoo. Memang dari kemarin ia tidak kembali kerumahnya setelah ia mabuk seorang diri di ruang kerja pribadinya. Ia merasa amat bersalah karena justru mendatangi apartemen Baekhyun dan bercinta hingga malam seperti ini. Bahkan ia terlupa dengan kondisi Kyungsoo saat ini, dan dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya sungguh membuatnya bertambah khawatir.

Kyungsoo? Di Rumah Sakit?

"Apa yang terjadi?" sergah Chanyeol dengan nada paniknya.

 _'Aku menemui Appa bersama Kai dan..'_

Deg

Deg

Deg

 _'..Kai mengalami kecelakaan. Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu nanti, aku akan mengirimimu alamat Rumah Sakitnya. Jangan terlalu khawatir karena Kai dan aku baik-baik saja. Jangan lupa kau ajak Baekhyun kesini dan.. berhati-hatilah'_

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tangannya yang memegang ponsel setelah mendengarkan perkataan Kyungsoo yang begitu mengejutkan. Ini sangat mengejutkan ketika ia mendengar Kai mengalami kecelakaan dan juga ketika Kyungsoo menyuruhnya untuk mengajak Baekhyun ikut bersamanya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Pip pip

Ponsel Chanyeol kembali bergetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Dengan cepat ia membuka pesan tersebut dan ekspresi wajahnya bertambah terkejut saat ini.

"Gyeonggi? Apa Kyungsoo benar-benar menemui Appa? Argh! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya kasar sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya terduduk di atas ranjang Baekhyun frustasi.

Bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi? Apakah Kyungsoo dan Kai sudah mengatakan hubungan mereka pada Appa?

"Eoh? Sajangnim.. apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya dan merasa bingung kenapa Chanyeol terlihat frustasi seperti itu.

"Kyungsoo memberitahuku jika Kai kecelakaan. Di Gyeonggi. Kita harus segera kesana"

Baekhyun pun menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut yang sama seperti yang ditunjukkan oleh Chanyeol. Namun tidak bertahan lama karena Chanyeol saat ini sudah menariknya untuk segera berangkat ke Gyeonggi. Baekhyun hanya menuruti perintah Chanyeol dan duduk tenang di samping Chanyeol didalam mobil.

"Kai sajangnim kecelakaan?" tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi untuk memastikan jika ia tidak salah dengar.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mulai melajukan kendaraannya.

Baekhyun terdiam. Lebih tepatnya ia memikirkan apa yang saat ini terjadi. Kyungsoo mengatakan pada Chanyeol jika Kai kecelakaan di daerah Gyeonggi yang bisa di katakan cukup jauh dari Seoul. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi antara Kai dan Kyungsoo? Apakah mereka berdua sudah kembali bertemu selama ini?

Ya, Baekhyun memang begitu mengenal Kai karena dulu sewaktu sekolah menengah, Kyungsoo pernah mengatakan jika ia menyukai Kai selaku sunbaenim mereka. Tentu saja Baekhyun menyetujuinya karena Kai terlihat begitu cocok untuk Kyungsoo. Ia pun mendengar kabar dari Kyungsoo jika ia dekat dengan Kai. Namun tidak ada hubungan yang jelas di antara keduanya. Hingga pada akhirnya Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkannya dan ia mengetahui jika Kyungsoo berada di dalam satu rumah bersama Chanyeol tepat dihari ulang tahun Kyungsoo.

Jujur saja ia begitu terkejut ketika melihat Kai yang ternyata menjadi kolega bisnis Chanyeol pada saat Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk melakukan presentasi di Kim Corp, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika ternyata Kyungsoo telah bertemu dengan Kai kembali. Ini begitu rumit. Jadi..

Apakah ini alasan kenapa Chanyeol bisa tertarik oleh godaannya padahal ia sudah memiliki seorang istri?

"Um.. sajangnim"

"Ne?"

"Apakah ini alasan kenapa sajangnim menjadikan aku kekasih sajangnim? Karena Kyungsoo sudah bertemu kembali dengan Kai sajangnim?"

Chanyeol sedikit menyunggingkan tawanya.

"Mereka bukan hanya bertemu kembali, tetapi mereka sudah lebih dulu melakukan apa yang kita lakukan. Bahkan Kyungsoo sedang mengandung anak dari Kai kembali"

Deg!

Hati Baekhyun serasa tersambar petir setelah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol terlihat begitu santai ketika mengatakan hal seperti itu?

"Sajangnim.."

"Aku akan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Nanti.."

Akhirnya Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya patuh pada perkataan Chanyeol.

"Hey, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jangan murung seperti itu" ucap Chanyeol kembali saat mendapati kekasihnya menunjukkan wajah yang murung.

"Um! Ne sajangnim"

Kemudian Baekhyun mengembangkan senyuman manisnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol. Tentu saja dibalas oleh Chanyeol dengan menggenggam tangan lembut sang kekasih dengan satu tangannya sambil mengecupi puncak rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk selalu mencintaimu" ucap Chanyeol.

"Ne, aku pun seperti itu sajangnim.."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya ketika ia merasakan ada sentuhan dari seseorang di bahunya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati suaminya lah yang melakukan hal tersebut.

"Chan, kau sudah tiba?" ucap Kyungsoo langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya di samping ranjang Kai.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Bisakah kita keluar sebentar dan membicarakan semuanya?" ucap Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Baiklah, tetapi.. dimana Baekhyun?"

"Dia memberikan waktu untuk kita berbicara"

Akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti arah langkah Chanyeol yang membawanya ke taman belakang Rumah Sakit. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya panjang ketika ia dan Chanyeol sudah duduk di salah satu kursi panjang yang berada disana.

"Seperti yang kau lihat tadi. Kai mengalami kecelakaan hebat. Ia tertabrak mobil ketika ia menyelamatkanku.." ucap Kyungsoo membuka percakapan mereka.

Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya ketika merasakan sesak kembali menyerang dadanya. Dengan cepat Chanyeol membawa Kyungsoo kedalam dekapannya dan mengusap lengan Kyungsoo dengan lembut bermaksud menenangkan lelaki yang masih berstatus istrinya tersebut.

"Kai akan membuka kembali matanya, kau bersabarlah.."

"Dia.. hiks! Dia menyelematkanku Chan. Kai mendorongku ketika aku hampir saja di tabrak oleh mobil padahal ia sudah di pukuli oleh suruhan Appa hingga babak belur. Dan akhirnya ia yang tertabrak. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Kai akan melakukan hal itu. Hiks! Aku sangat mencintainya, Chanyeol.."

Kyungsoo mulai terisak dan bahkan airmata sudah jatuh membasahi wajahnya.

"Aku tau jika Kai memang benar-benar mencintaimu. Dan apa yang kau lakukan di rumah Appa?"

"Kai menemui Appa dan menyuruhku untuk menunggunya didalam mobil bersama Tae Oh, hingga aku melihat Kai keluar dengan keadaan yang sudah babak belur karena terus di hantam oleh dua orang suruhan Appa. Perasaanku menjadi kacau dan aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil. Appa melihatku tetapi aku tetap berdiri disana tidak perduli jika Kai terus menyuruhku untuk beranjak darisana karena ia tidak ingin aku terluka. Dan ketika aku memundurkan langkahku, tanpa terduga ada sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencang dan.."

Kyungsoo meremas kedua tangannya sendiri tidak kuasa membayangkan kejadian tadi.

"..Kai mendorongku dan dia yang tertabrak"

Chanyeol langsung menghapus lelehan airmata Kyungsoo yang terus mengalir dan kembali mendekapnya. Jujur saja ia sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo dan ia tidak sanggup jika Kyungsoo menangis seperti ini, maka dari itu ia berusaha untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo agar semuanya menjadi lebih baik.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Appa?" tanya Chanyeol saat Kyungsoo sudah lebih tenang.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan melepaskan diri dari dekapan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Chanyeol dan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Appa sudah mengijinkan kita untuk bercerai"

Chanyeol amat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja di katakan oleh Kyungsoo. Apakah ini nyata?

"Kyung-"

"Tunjukkan Baekhyun ke hadapan Appa dan kita akan bercerai setelah Kai tersadar nanti"

Grep

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Kyungsoo untuk di peluknya dan terus mendekap tubuh mungil itu dengan sangat erat cukup lama. Chanyeol bahkan meneteskan airmatanya sedangkan Kyungsoo masih mengembangkan senyumannya dan membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo.."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Saat ini Tae Oh tengah bersama Kakek dan Neneknya karena pasca kecelakaan sang Ayah, Tae Oh dititipkan di kediaman Tuan Do untuk sementara. Dan hingga sekarang, ia tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi di antara kedua orangtuanya. Yang ia tau saat ini pasti telah terjadi hal yang buruk, dan tentu saja ini membuatnya murung karena begitu ingin bertemu dengan sang Umma dan sang Appa.

Namun Tae Oh enggan mengeluarkan suaranya hanya untuk sekedar bertanya pada sang Nenek yang saat ini tengah memangkunya dan menunggu hingga ia Ummanya datang kembali ke hadapannya. Bocah imut itu hanya memeluk erat tubuh sang Nenek dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada sang Nenek seperti memninta perlindungan, dan hal ini tentu saja membuat sang Nenek merasa iba dengan kondisi cucu satu-satunya ini.

"Suamiku, kau tidak perlu terus menerus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Yang saat ini harus kau lakukan adalah membiarkan anak kita satu-satunya hidup bahagia bersama keluarga kecilnya" ucap Nyonya Do kala melihat sang suami tengah berjalan mondar-mandir di hadapannya dengan raut wajah frustasi.

"Kau benar. Tetapi aku masih merasa bersalah jika Kai belum membuka matanya. Aku akan terus menyalahkan diriku sendiri jika ia belum memaafkanku" ucap Tuan Do.

"Cukup serahkan pada mereka dan kuharap kau tidak mengulangi sikap egoismu lagi"

"Baiklah aku benar-benar menyesal. Maafkan aku" Tuan Do akhirnya mengecup kening sang istri dengan sayang dan mengambil alih Tae Oh ke dalam pangkuannya.

"Kim Tae Oh, kau begitu mirip dengan Appa dan Umma mu. Tumbuhlah dengan baik dan berjanji pada kakek untuk menjadi cucu yang membanggakan" ucap Tuan Do sambil mengusap lembut wajah Tae Oh. Membuat Tae Oh yang sedari murung, kini kembali mengembangkan senyumannya dan mengangguk antusias.

"Ne harabeoji! Tae Oh akan melindungi Umma dan Appa!" ucap Tae Oh dengan antusias.

Cklek

Ketiga orang yang berada disana seketika menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu yang baru saja di buka oleh seseorang. Dan Tae Oh langsung berteriak karena sang Umma lah yang membuka pintu rumah mewah tersebut.

"Umma!"

Tae Oh merentangkan kedua tangannya bermaksud meminta di gendong oleh sang Umma tentu saja Kyungsoo melakukannya dengan senang hati.

"Kyungsoo.. Bagaimana keadaan Kai?" tanya Nyoya Do ketika mendapati anaknya baru saja kembali dari Rumah Sakit.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dan mengecup sesaat wajah gembil putra kesayangannya tersebut.

"Kai masih belum membuka matanya" lirih Kyungsoo.

"Appa kenapa Umma?" tanya Tae Oh sambil memandang ke arah Umma dengan ekspresi sedihnya. Membuat sang Umma dengan terpaksa mengembangkan senyumannya karena tidak ingin melihat putranya sedih.

"Tae Oh ingin bertemu Appa? Tetapi berjanji pada Umma untuk tidak membangunkan tidur Appa ne?"

"Umma.."

"Appa sedang beristirahat dan Tae Oh hanya boleh tidur di samping Appa tanpa mengganggunya"

Tes

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menyeka airmatanya yang kembali menetes karena perasaan sesak di dadanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengatakan pada Tae Oh jika Kai mengalami kecelakaan yang tengah koma? Itu tidak mungkin.

Sedangkan di sana Tuan Do dan Nyonya Do pun meneteskan airmatanya melihat penderitaan yang di rasakan oleh anak mereka satu-satunya tersebut. Mungkin ini sudah takdir Tuhan yang mengharuskan mereka merasakan hal sesulit ini. Dan mereka hanya mampu mempercayai jika pasti akan ada pelangi setelah datangnya hujan dan badai.

"Kau ingin membawa Tae Oh ke Rumah Sakit?" tanya Tuan Do.

"Ne Appa. Kurasa Kai akan cepat membuka matanya jika Tae Oh berada di dekatnya" jawab Kyungsoo dengan yakin.

"Tetapi apakah Rumah Sakit akan aman bagi kesehatan Tae Oh?"

Kyungsoo menunjukkan senyumannya pada sang Ayah.

"Appa terlupa jika selama ini Tae Oh tinggal di Rumah Sakit? Dan aku sudah memastikan Tae Oh di beri suntikan imun untuk mempertahankan tubuhnya dari serangan berbagai penyakit"

Tuan Do akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui perkataan sang putra.

"Baiklah. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik dan Appa hanya bisa memantaumu darisini"

"Ne, terima kasih Appa"

Akhirnya Kyungsoo beranjak darisana dengan membawa Tae Oh ke Rumah Sakit. Perasaannya kembali gelisah karena setelah menjemput Tae Oh di rumah sang Ayah, Chanyeol mengatakan padanya jika Baekhyun ingin berbicara empat mata bersamanya. Mungkin ini akan menyesakkan bagi Kyungsoo karena ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa agar Baekhyun mau memaafkan semua yang sudah ia lakukan terhadap sahabatnya tersebut.

Pengkhianatan yang telah ia lakukan adalah pengkhianatan besar. Dan ia tidak yakin jika Baekhyun akan memaafkannya begitu saja. Ia cukup sadar diri betapa brengseknya ia karena telah melukai sahabatnya sendiri begitu dalam. Namun masih tersimpan sebuah harapan kecil di dalam hatinya jika Baekhyun akan memaafkannya dan menjalin persahabatan mereka seperti 5 taun silam.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya ketika ia sudah tiba di Rumah Sakit Kai. Dengan langkah yang lemah, akhirnya ia sudah tiba di dalam ruang rawat Kai.

Cklek

"Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sudah menunggumu di tempat kita berbicara tadi. Dan biarkan aku menjaga Tae Oh disini" Chanyeol langsung berdiri mendekati Kyungsoo dan mengambil alih Tae Oh kedalam gendongannya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lemah dan sekali lagi, ia mengecup pipi sang buah hati.

 _'Aku.. akan berhadapan kembali dengan sahabatku yang selama ini aku khianati'_

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang di maksud dengan lemah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan rasanya ia ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya saat ini juga.

 _'Apakah aku siap?'_

Deg!

Disana..

Kyungsoo bisa melihat dengan jelas bayangan sosok Baekhyun yang sedang terduduk menatap kosong ke depan. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar dan kakinya terasa kaku untuk sekedar melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Airmata kembali menetes membasahi wajah sendunya.

 _'Byun Baekhyun..'_

Brukk!

 _'..maafkan aku'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tuh udah Yuta kasih NC'an HunHan, semoga hawt!

Maaf kalo ChanBaek momentnya dikit, soalnya disini Yuta mau jelasin titik penyelesaiannya/?

Kai masih belum sadarkan diri dan ChanSoo masih belum bercerai, meskipun semuanya hanya tinggal menunggu waktu. ChanSoo akan bercerai ketika Kai udah sadarkan diri, tapi gimana kalo Kai justru ga sadar-sadar? Jrengg jrengg! *digampar

Masih mau lanjut atau udah pada bosen? wkwk

Dan chap depan, Kyungsoo akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Baekhyun dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama ini dan apa alasan Kyungsoo tega-teganya mengkhianati sahabatnya sendiri. Apakah semudah itu membuat Baekhyun memaafkan sahabatnya yang udah berkhianat tersebut? Dan pas scene terakhir, Kyungsoo kenapa tuh? Masa 'brukk'? bhaks :'v

Penasaran?

Mau lanjut?

NEXT?

REVIEW JUSEYO~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	16. Chapter 16

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Ne, terima kasih Appa"

Akhirnya Kyungsoo beranjak darisana dengan membawa Tae Oh ke Rumah Sakit. Perasaannya kembali gelisah karena setelah menjemput Tae Oh di rumah sang Ayah, Chanyeol mengatakan padanya jika Baekhyun ingin berbicara empat mata bersamanya. Mungkin ini akan menyesakkan bagi Kyungsoo karena ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa agar Baekhyun mau memaafkan semua yang sudah ia lakukan terhadap sahabatnya tersebut.

Pengkhianatan yang telah ia lakukan adalah pengkhianatan besar. Dan ia tidak yakin jika Baekhyun akan memaafkannya begitu saja. Ia cukup sadar diri betapa brengseknya ia karena telah melukai sahabatnya sendiri begitu dalam. Namun masih tersimpan sebuah harapan kecil di dalam hatinya jika Baekhyun akan memaafkannya dan menjalin persahabatan mereka seperti 5 taun silam.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya ketika ia sudah tiba di Rumah Sakit Kai. Dengan langkah yang lemah, akhirnya ia sudah tiba di dalam ruang rawat Kai.

Cklek

"Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sudah menunggumu di tempat kita berbicara tadi. Dan biarkan aku menjaga Tae Oh disini" Chanyeol langsung berdiri mendekati Kyungsoo dan mengambil alih Tae Oh kedalam gendongannya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lemah dan sekali lagi, ia mengecup pipi sang buah hati.

 _'Aku.. akan berhadapan kembali dengan sahabatku yang selama ini aku khianati'_

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang di maksud dengan lemah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan rasanya ia ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya saat ini juga.

 _'Apakah aku siap?'_

Deg!

Disana..

Kyungsoo bisa melihat dengan jelas bayangan sosok Baekhyun yang sedang terduduk menatap kosong ke depan. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar dan kakinya terasa kaku untuk sekedar melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Airmata kembali menetes membasahi wajah sendunya.

 _'Byun Baekhyun..'_

Brukk!

 _'..maafkan aku'_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

I LOVE YOUR HUSBAND (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Marriege Life, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. Di tulis oleh **Yuta** sendiri dan juga di bantu oleh **Maple Fujoshi2309** (Author pemes, siapa sih yang kaga kenal sama Maple? XD). Dan tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah memiliki seorang istri yang bernama Kyungsoo. "Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Tinggalkan istrimu, dan dengan begitu kita bisa saling mencintai. Walaupun ini sulit untukku, tetapi aku akan tetap merebutmu dari istrimu.." (CHANBAEK) Slight CHANSOO, KAISOO. RnR!

 **Backsound:**

Yiruma - River Flows In You

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

.

.

.

Tubuh Kyungsoo merosot kebawah karena ia benar-benar sudah tidak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri karena kakinya tiba-tiba merasa lemas. Dan lelaki cantik yang sedari tadi di pandanginya bahkan kini sudah menoleh kearahnya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa di artikan.

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan jujur saja ia juga merasa gugup ketika melihat sahabatnya kembali setelah sekian lama mereka tidak bertegur sapa. Masih bertahan dengan pandangan kosongnya, perlahan Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Sahabatku.. Do Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo masih betah menatap lekat mata Baekhyun ketika Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan mereka diawali dengan menyebutkan namanya. Kyungsoo masih diam seribu kata tidak mampu menggerakkan bibirnya sedikitpun. Namun dengan cepat Baekhyun membawa Kyungsoo untuk berdiri dan menuntunnya ke kursi panjang yang ia duduki tadi.

"Aku tidak akan melukaimu, Kyung. Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu" ucap Baekhyun lagi.

Kemudian Baekhyun menghadapkan dirinya untuk menatap Kyungsoo agar ia bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah yang telah terjadi diantara mereka hingga tuntas.

"Pertama, aku ingin berbicara denganmu sebagai selingkuhan dari Park Chanyeol, suamimu"

Tanpa gentar Baekhyun terus saja mengajak Kyungsoo berbicara walaupun sebenarnya ia merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang di rasakan oleh Kyungsoo. Namun ia harus mengusir rasa takutnya karena ia ingin merebut kembali Chanyeol dari sahabatnya yang pengkhianat ini.

"Maafkan aku karena aku telah merebut suamimu. Jujur saja, Chanyeol begitu tampan dan bahkan kami sering bercinta"

Ok, sepertinya Baekhyun ingin melakukan pembalasan dendam terlebih dahulu pada Kyungsoo. Walaupun ia tau jika Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh perkataan pedasnya.

"Kenapa kau merebut suamiku? Dan kali ini aku juga akan berbicara padamu sebagai istri sah dari Park Chanyeol"

Di luar dugaan, Kyungsoo pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan. Ia sama sekali tidak gentar dan ia benar-benar ingin berbicara dengan Baekhyun sebagai istri Chanyeol.

"Awalnya aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui jika Chanyeol ternyata sudah menikah. Seperti yang kau tau, aku di angkat menjadi asisten pribadi Chanyeol dan dia selalu mengajakku kemanapun dalam urusan pekerjaan. Mungkin Chanyeol tidak pernah mengakui perselingkuhan ini padamu karena Chanyeol masih mencintaimu"

"Aku baru mengetahuinya ketika aku melihatmu berciuman panas dengan suamiku di ruangan kerja kalian. Tetapi aku sudah merasa ada yang janggal pada dirimu karena kau terlihat begitu bahagia ketika berada di dekat suamiku. Apa kau semurah itu?"

Baekhyun meremas kedua tangannya sendiri berusaha untuk menahan emosinya setelah mendengar singgungan Kyungsoo yang begitu menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

"Asal kau tau, suami mu lah yang lebih dulu menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Dia sudah mempunyai istri tetapi justru menjadikan asistennya sendiri sebagai kekasihnya. Apa kau melayani suamimu dengan baik?"

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang menyinggung Kyungsoo dengan perkataan tajamnya. Namun Kyungsoo justru menyeringai.

"Ya, aku melayaninya setiap ia membutuhkanku. Aku selalu siap ketika ia menginginkan tubuhku"

Entah kerasukan setan apa Kyungsoo bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ini sungguh di luar kendalinya.

"Tetapi kenapa dia menyetubuhiku?" ucap Baekhyun meremehkan. Kali ini Kyungsoo terdiam.

Cukup.

Ia sudah tidak mampu melakukan sandiwara ini lagi, ia ingin segera memeluk sahabatnya ini dan meminta maaf.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan saat ini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ceraikan suamimu dan biarkan dia menikahiku"

"Baekhyun.."

"Ya, Nyonya Park?"

"Cukup"

"Cukup?"

"Hentikan ini semua"

"Hentikan? Bukankah kau yang memulainya?"

"Maafkan aku"

"Semudah itu?"

"Kau bisa hidup kembali bersama Chanyeol, karena aku akan segera menceraikannya"

"Bagus, itulah yang aku inginkan"

Kyungsoo kembali terdiam ketika Baekhyun terus saja mencecarnya. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak ingin menghentikan ini semua dan jujur saja Kyungsoo sudah merasa amat lelah. Mungkin ini akan berakhir jika ia pergi saat ini juga.

"Lupakan apa yang pernah terjadi. Dan silahkan nikmati mantan suamiku"

Namun ketika Kyungsoo akan bangkit dari duduknya, Baekhyun lebih dulu menahan tangannya masih dengan ekpresi datarnya. Baekhyun mencengkram kuat lengannya dan Kyungsoo langsung membulatkan matanya ketika melihat airmata menetes di wajah Baekhyun begitu saja.

"Kau fikir mudah untuk melupakan semuanya? Kau fikir mudah menjalani hidup dengan rasa sakit? Kau fikir mudah aku melalui semua pengkhianatan yang telah kau lakukan padaku seorang diri?"

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap mata Kyungsoo dengan mata sipitnya yang sudah banjir akan airmata.

"Kau fikir apa aku tidak merasa terluka seperti apa yang kau rasakan?!" balas Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Kenapa kau mengkhianatiku? Kenapa kau menikah dengan lelaki yang aku cintai, Kyungsoo?!" Baekhyun terisak dengan meninggikan nada suaranya karena emosinya sudah di ubun-ubun. Ia sudah tidak sanggup untuk menyembunyikan ini semua.

"AKU HAMIL! DAN KAI MENINGGALKANKU! APA ITU KURANG JELAS? AKU MEMBUTUHKAN CHANYEOL UNTUK MENJADI AYAH DARI ANAKKU KETIKA LAHIR!" Kyungsoo berteriak dan ia pun sudah menangis tak kalah hebat dari tangisan Baekhyun. Nafasnya terengah-engah karena ia berusaha untuk menahan sesak didadanya.

"Kenapa harus Chanyeol? Kenapa harus kekasihku?!"

"Aku hanya menuruti perintah kedua orangtuaku. Dan jangan anggap seolah aku yang paling bersalah disini! Akupun tidak ingin menikah dengan Chanyeol! Dia adalah kekasihmu, maka dari itu aku menjauhimu agar kau tidak terluka!"

"Kau justru semakin membuatku terluka Kyung. Kau membohongiku.."

"Semuanya sudah terjadi! Dan apa yang perlu disesali lagi? Aku akan segera bercerai dengan Chanyeol dan kau bisa memiliki Chanyeol seutuhnya! Apa itu tidak cukup?!"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan terus menatap mata Kyungsoo yang tidak ingin menatapnya. Baekhyun menangis..

Bukan karena Chanyeol, tetapi karena persahabatannya yang hancur.

"Aku membutuhkan penjelasan darimu.." isak Baekhyun dengan suara lemahnya.

"Baiklah. Aku pun merasa terkejut ketika aku mengetahui Ayahku menjodohkanku dengan seorang lelaki. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Ayahku begitu membenci Kai karena telah menghamiliku. Dan ketika kami dipertemukan, aku sempat mengurung diriku sendiri karena tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Dan kau pikir semua ini adalah salahku?" Sambung Kyungsoo.

"Aku sangat mempercayaimu, Kyung.. hiks!"

"Kau mempercayaiku tetapi kau tidak ingin mendengarkan penjelasanku dan menganggapku adalah seorang pengkhianat. Jika tidak ada Chanyeol yang terus menyemangatiku, mungkin aku sudah gila saat ini" Kyungsoo tertawa miris.

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku. Mungkin kau masih belum bisa menerima ini semua, tetapi ku mohon padamu untuk memaafkanku. Maafkan aku Byun Baekhyun, aku masih sahabatmu. Dan aku tidaklah mencintai Chanyeol, aku hanya mencintai Kai. Dan kau bisa melihatnya sendiri jika Chanyeolpun tidak mencintaiku. Hanya kau yang ia cintai sampai saat ini, Baekhyun"

Mungkin apa yang di katakan oleh Kyungsoo semuanya adalah benar. Tidak seharusnya ini mempermasalahkan hal ini lagi. Kejadian itu sudah lama sekali terjadi, dan jika ia menyesalinya itu akan percuma. Ia tidak mampu mengulang kembali waktu dan mengulang semuanya. Kini Chanyeol sudah kembali ke pelukannya dan Kyungsoo sudah meminta maaf padanya. Seharusnya ia merasa puas dengan semua ini karena ia memang menginginkan hal ini 5 tahun belakangan. Ya, sebaiknya ia memaafkan sahabatnya ini dan memulai kembali persahabatan mereka layaknya 5 tahun silam.

"Aku memaafkanmu. Tetapi tidak mampu untuk mendengar semua yang telah terjadi diantara dirimu dan Chanyeol selama pernikahan kalian berlangsung. Hiks! Aku tidak mampu menerimanya, Kyung.."

Kyungsoo mendekati Baekhyun dan perlahan memeluk tubuh sahabatnya yang sudah bergetar hebat itu. Mungkin pelukan ini akan sedikit menenangkan Baekhyun dan dengan begitu ia akan menjelaskan semua yang telah terjadi di antara dirinya bersama Chanyeol selama ini.

"Di hari pernikahan kami. Tepat di atas altar dan di hadapan semua orang yang berada disana menyaksikan pernikahan kami, Chanyeol mencium bibirku untuk yang pertama kalinya. Aku dan Chanyeol hanya berpura-pura selama acara pernikahan itu berlangsung. Hingga sampai pada kami hanya berdua didalam sebuah kamar yang sudah disiapkan untuk malam pertama kami, kami hanya terdiam merenungi apa yang baru saja kami lakukan.." ucap Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya terdiam sesekali terisak mendengarkan penjelasan Kyungsoo tanpa berniat untuk menginterupsinya sedikitpun. Ia akan mendengarkan semua yang di katakan oleh sahabatnya yang paling ia sayangi ini.

"Chanyeol meminta maaf karena dia telah menciumku disana. Aku memaafkannya dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika Chanyeol dengan tergesa-gesa kembali menciumku dan mengatakan jika ia akan membantuku merawat anakku yang sudah berumur 1 tahun. Mungkin disinilah letak kebodohanku yang sampai saat ini masih aku sesali.."

"..aku sama sekali tidak menolak ciuman Chanyeol dan membiarkan Chanyeol melakukannya terhadapku. Tetapi aku bisa merasakan jika Chanyeol melakukan itu semua tanpa cinta, dia merasa emosi dan ia melampiaskannya melalui cara seperti itu"

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat tidak kuasa membayangkan ketika Chanyeol bersetubuh dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Kaki Baekhyun terasa lemas, tetapi dengan cepat Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun agar Baekhyun tidak terhuyung. Ia harus mengatakan semua kejujuran meskipun ini akan menyakitkan untuk Baekhyun. Ia harus mengatakan semuanya agar tidak ada perasaan yang mengganjal lagi di antara mereka.

"Jika kau berpikir aku bercinta dengan Chanyeol berdasarkan rasa suka sama suka, kau salah. Aku selalu mabuk setiap hari dan aku tidak pernah membiarkan Chanyeol menumpahkan spermanya kedalam tubuhku. Kau tau alasannya? Kau. Kau selalu muncul di pikiranku ketika aku tengah bersama dengan Chanyeol. Maka dari itu aku sangat membenci Chanyeol walaupun ia sudah memperlakukanku dengan baik"

Baekhyun melemah. Kepalanya terasa pusing karena terlalu lama menagis dan ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini.

"Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang sempurna dan begitu setia terhadapmu. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah marah ataupun bersikap kasar, padahal aku selalu menyakitinya dengan perkataanku. Kau begitu beruntung Baek. Kekasihmu adalah lelaki yang sempurna"

Perlahan Baekhyun mengembangkan senyuman tipisnya. Sangat tipis.

"Dan saat ini.. aku sudah mengkhianati pernikahan kami karena aku kembali mengandung anak Kai. Ketika Chanyeol berada dikantor, Kai tiba-tiba datang ke rumahku dan aku tidak mampu menolaknya ketika ia membawaku ke dalam kamar kami. Aku menangis, bukan karena aku merasa telah mengkhianati Chanyeol. Tetapi karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku terhadap Kai jika aku masih mencintainya. Aku tidak bisa menolak Kai dan membiarkan Kai kembali membuahiku" Kyungsoo masih betah berbicara karena ia tau jika Baekhyun mulai bisa menerima penjelasannya.

"Aku sangat mencintai Kai apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya hingga sampai saat ini. Dan masalah pengkhianatan ini, aku tidak pernah mengharapkannya terjadi. Aku sangat menyesalinya.. Maafkan aku Baek"

Baekhyun perlahan menanganggukkan kepalanya dan kedua tangannya terangkat untuk membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.

Kini ia sudah mendengar semuanya dan hatinya saat ini sudah merasa membaik. Kyungsoo masihlah menjadi Kyungsoo sahabatnya dulu. Kyungsoo tidak berubah sedikitpun dan ia sangat mensyukuri hal itu. Kyungsoo bukanlah seorang pengkhianat dan mulai saat ini, Baekhyun harus percaya jika semua ini telah terjadi karena takdir Tuhan. Tidak ada manusia yang bisa melawan takdir Tuhan, termasuk dirinya dan Kyungsoo.

"Ne. Aku memaafkanmu, Kyungsoo.."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur? Kau tidak lelah? Tidurlah Baek.."

Chanyeol membuka suaranya ketika mendapati sang kekasih tengah menatap ke arah jalanan yang berada didepannya dengan tatapan kosong. Ya, saat ini mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil Chanyeol kembali menuju Seoul karena esok hari mereka harus kembali bekerja. Setelah Chanyeol mendapati Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah berbaikan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengajak Baekhyun pulang karena kondisi Baekhyun tidak memungkinkan untuk lebih lama lagi berada disana. Tetapi bukannya tidur dan beristirahat, Baekhyun justru terdiam melamun entah memikirkan apa. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit merasa khawatir pada kekasih cantiknya tersebut.

"Sajangnim.. bisakah kita ke danau dekat Sekolah kita dulu? Aku ingin kesana"

"Tetapi ini sudah malam sekali Baek, aku tidak ingin kau sakit karena-"

"Kumohon sekali ini saja. Aku ingin sekali kesana" ucap Baekhyun setelah berhasil memotong perkataan Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol hanya mampu menghela nafasnya dan menuruti permintaan sang kekasih.

"Baiklah, aku akan membangunkanmu jika kita sudah tiba disana. Sekarang tidurlah"

"Um.."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mulai menutup matanya. Mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk meminta penjelasan langsung dari Chanyeol.

Di tempat terkahir kali mereka bertemu 5 tahun lalu.

 ** _"Untukmu karena karena kau tampil sangat cantik malam ini. Aku tidak tau apa yang menjadi kesukaanmu. Tapi entah kenapa aku yakin jika kau menyukai bunga ini"_**

"Mawar putih. Kau memberikanku setangkai mawar putih disini.."

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati tepi danau dengan pandangan datarnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mampu mengikuti arah langkah Baekhyun dan ikut mengenang kembali masa lalu yang telah ia lalui bersama Baekhyun di tempat ini.

Baekhyun tersenyum miris ketika mengingat kembali kejadian pahit itu, namun ia masih mampu untuk menahan airmatanya untuk tidak menangis kembali di hadapan Chanyeol lagi saat ini.

"Aku mengingatnya.." jawab Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di belakang Baekhyun.

 ** _"Sunbaenim.."_**

 ** _"Kau adalah kekasihku. Dan aku sama sekali belum pernah memberikanmu sesuatu. Aku harap kau menyukainya"_**

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke arah Chanyeol, kemudian ia mendekati Chanyeol dengan perlahan.

"Kenapa kau memberikanku mawar putih?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap kedua mata Chanyeol.

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol justru melepaskan jaketnya lalu memakaikannya pada Baekhyun karena ia tidak ingin Baekhyun kedinginan dan jatuh sakit. Namun Baekhyun menepisnya dan menahan tangan Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol mau tidak mau menatap kedua mata indah kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kenapa kau memberikanku mawar putih? Jawab aku sajangnim" Baekhyun mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun" jawab Chanyeol dengan cepat. Namun Baekhyun justru tertawa dengan senyum mirisnya.

 ** _"Jangan pernah berhenti mencintaiku apapun yang terjadi"_**

 ** _"Dan kau harus selalu ingat, jika aku akan berjuang demi hubungan kita. Jika kau melihatku berubah, maka itu bukanlah aku. Karena aku tidak akan pernah berubah dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Tunggu sampai saat itu datang. Tunggu sampai aku kembali berdiri dihadapanmu"_**

"Kau mencintaiku tetapi kau meninggalkanku dan menyuruhku untuk menunggumu hingga kau hadir kembali di hadapanku? Dan bodohnya aku justru mematuhi semua perkataanmu. Aku sama sekali tidak tau jika kau menikah dengan Kyungsoo. Sahabatku" bahkan ia masih mengingat dengan jelas apa perkataan Chanyeol terhadapnya 5 tahun lalu.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka jika aku akan menikah dengan sahabatmu sendiri. Aku begitu mencintaimu dan aku tidak ingin kau tau masalah ini"

"Ck! Bodohnya aku.."

"Baekhyun!"

"Apakah aku benar-benar bodoh?"

"Lebih baik kita segera kemba-"

"CHANYEOL! KAU MENIKAH DENGAN SAHABATKU SENDIRI! HIKS!"

Baekhyun berteriak ketika ia berhasil menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol yang menarik tangannya untuk memasuki mobil, dan bahkan saat ini Baekhyun kembali terisak karena dadanya amat sangat sesak.

"Maafkan aku Baek. Aku hanya mencintaimu, dan kami menikah tanpa dasar cinta. Dan seseorang yang sebenarnya ingin aku nikahi adalah dirimu! Bukan orang lain atau siapapun. Aku hanya ingin menikah denganmu, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Hiks! Apa aku tidak boleh melampiaskan rasa sakit hatiku ini, sajangnim?"

Baekhyun menatap kembali mata tajam Chanyeol, kali ini airmata Baekhyun benar-benar sudah membanjiri wajah cantiknya.

"Ini begitu menyakitkan.. hiks"

Baekhyun melemah, dan kesempatan itu digunakan oleh Chanyeol untuk membawa tubuh Baekhyun kembali ke dekapan hangatnya. Baekhyun pun hanya mampu terisak didada Chanyeol sejadi-jadinya. Sesekali ia meremas dada kirinya yang begitu amat sesak, dan ketika ia menurunkan tangannya hingga ke perutnya, tiba-tiba ia merasa mual luar biasa dan kepalanya pun terasa amat pening.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang Baekhyun miliki, ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol dan menunjukkan wajah pucatnya lengkap dengan peluh kecil yang sudah memenuhi dahi mulusnya.

"Sajangnim.. huekk-"

Baru saja ia ingin mengeluarkan suaranya, rasa mual itu kembali menyerang dan berakhir dengan ia membekap mulutnya sendiri menggunakan telapak tangannya. Masih dengan mencengkram perutnya kuat karena ini sungguh menyakitkan. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Chanyeol khawatir bukan main. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mendudukkan Baekhyun di jok mobilnya dan ia menyusul, memutuskan untuk pulang sesegera mungkin. Kondisi Baekhyun saat ini sedang tidak baik, dan Chanyeol tau itu karena ia sudah sangat mengenal Baekhyun luar dalam.

"Bertahanlah Baek, aku akan membawamu ke Rumah Sakit"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat sebagai tanda protesnya. Ia masih membekap bibirnya dengan airmata yang terus mengalir. Jujur saja, ia masih belum siap untuk datang ke Rumah Sakit kembali. Dan ia rasa ini hanyalah efek dirinya yang terlalu lelah.

"Baiklah, aku akan membawamu ke rumahku, bukan ke apartemen. Dan kali ini, aku tidak menerima penolakan. Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya ketika Chanyeol mengecup dahinya cukup kuat, dan kemudian Chanyeol melesatkan mobilnya begitu saja menuju kembali ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _"Aku harus pergi setelah aku lulus nanti. Aku tidak bisa mengajakmu karena aku tidak ingin kau terluka. Ayahku akan mengirimku ke Amerika, dan itulah alasanku kenapa aku tidak bisa mengikatmu dengan pernyataan cinta, karena aku tidak ingin ada kata perpisahan. Kita tidak akan berpisah jika kita tidak memiliki sebuah ikatan. Maafkan aku karena baru memberitahumu sekarang. Maafkan aku Kyungsoo"_**

 ** _"Kau akan meninggalkanku?"_**

 ** _"Tunggu aku kembali Kyungsoo"_**

 ** _"Bagaimana jika nanti aku hamil? Apakah kau sudah kembali?"_**

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya membiarkan airmata yang sedari tadi ia tahan menetes begitu saja menuruni pipi putihnya. Hubungannya bersama Kai dimasa lalu tidak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidup. Dimana Kai memberikan cinta untuknya dan pergi meninggalkannya bersama cinta itu yang terus berkembang hingga bertahun-tahun lamanya. Semuanya telah berlalu begitu cepat, hingga rasanya ia seperti baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Kai.

Kai yang saat ini masih berbaring di atas ranjang Rumah Sakit dan masih enggan membuka matanya. Tubuh Kai begitu lemah karena luka di kepalanya, dan Kyungsoo begitu menyesali perbuatan Kai yang rela menolongnya hingga Kai yang harus merasakan rasa sakit ini. Seharusnya Kai tidak bertindak bodoh, seharusnya Kai membiarkannya yang tertabrak mobil. Demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo sudah tidak mampu melihat kondisi Kai yang lemah seperti sekarang.

Ia sangat merindukan sosok Kai yang begitu hangat di hari pertama kali mereka berkencan. Sungguh manis dan selalu berhasil membuat jantungnya terus berdegup dengan keras. Genggaman tangan Kai yang begitu kuat pada tangannya, membawanya pada dunia baru yang dinamakan dengan cinta.

Kai lah lelaki pertama yang dicintai oleh Kyungsoo. Kakak kelas yang berada satu tingkat di atasnya. Menjalani hari-hari indah mereka bersama selama berbulan-bulan dengan tawa dan candaan yang begitu menyenangkan. Meskipun tidak ada ikatan diantara keduanya, tetapi mereka mengetahui bagaimana perasaan masing-masing.

Ya, mereka saling mencintai namun Kai tidak ingin ada sebuah hubungan di antara mereka.

"Seharusnya aku menunggumu dan tidak menjauhimu, mungkin dengan begitu, kita bisa bersatu saat ini" Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kai. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap lembut wajah pucat Kai yang penuh dengan balutan perban. Kemudian Kyungsoo bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan mengecup pipi Kai dengan lembut.

"Bukalah matamu. Kau adalah kekuatanku, Kai. Aku sangat mencintaimu"

Tes

Airmata itu menetes kembali, tetapi Kyungsoo masih bertahan dengan senyumannya. Ia hanya ingin hidup bersama Kai lebih lama lagi.

"Bukalah matamu. Aku akan bercerai dengan suamiku, dan kita bisa menikah"

Kyungsoo tertawa miris ketika mendapati Kai masih terdiam lemah tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Kumohon bukalah matamu.. hiks"

Nit nit nit~

Kyungsoo langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke alat Rumah Sakit yang tiba-tiba berbunyi tersebut.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya ketika melihat pergerakan tangan Kai, namun Kyungsoo justru memundurkan langkahnya menjauhi Kai dan membekap bibirnya sendiri. Ia masih tidak menyangka jika Kai ternyata sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda jika ia sudah tersadar. Dan pandangan Kyungsoo menjadi gelap seketika, saat beberapa Dokter dan perawat mulai memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Apakah setelah ini kebahagiaan akan datang menghampirinya? Atau justru sebaliknya?

Trauma otak karena pendarahan yang berlebihan seperti apa yang di alami oleh Kai sangatlah beresiko. Bahkan Dokter pun sudah mengatakan pada Kyungsoo untuk bersiap menerima resiko tersebut jika Kai tersadar nanti. Tidak ada yang bisa memastikan bagaimana kondisi Kai setelahnya.

Seperti yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya, kecelakaan seperti yang Kai alami biasanya berdampak dengan hilangnya ingatan atau amnesia. Entah itu amnesia jangka panjang atau amnesia jangka pendek. Tidak hanya itu saja, resiko yang paling parah adalah melemahnya fungsi kinerja tubuh, seperti kelumpuhan atau bahkan menghilangnya kemampuan motorik dari Kai, yang menyebabkan Kai akan terlihat seperti anak berusia 3 tahun.

Resiko inilah yang menjadi beban pikiran Kyungsoo seminggu belakangan. Ia masih belum siap menerima kondisi Kai selanjutnya. Mungkin ia akan menerima apapun yang terjadi pada Kai dengan seluruh perasaan cinta yang ia miliki terhadap lelaki tersebut. Jika ia masih mampu, ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap mencintai Kai bagaimanapun kondisinya.

 _'Jika kau akan mencintaiku hingga kau mati, maka akupun akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu, Kai. Aku sangat mencintaimu'_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Tangan Baekhyun bergetar ketika ia mendapati hasil alat yang saat ini ia pegang. Setelah ia memutuskan untuk bermalam di rumah Chanyeol, pagi harinya Baekhyun pergi ke sebuah Apotek untuk membeli alat tes kehamilan. Jujur saja ia sudah merasa ada yang tidak beres pada perutnya, dan benar.. disana terdapat dua strip dan itu membuktikan jika Baekhyun saat ini benar-benar positive hamil.

Terlintas pikiran untuk mengatakan hal ini pada Chanyeol yang masih tertidur di kamarnya, tetapi ia takut akan seperti apa reaksi Chanyeol nanti jika mengetahui dirinya sudah hamil secepat ini. Namun jika ia tidak mengatakan hal ini pada Chanyeol, ia sendiri yang akan mengalami kesulitan nantinya.

Kemudian Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar mewah tersebut, dan perlahan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Dengan hati-hati, ia menyibak selimut tebal Chanyeol dan mengecup singkat pipi Chanyeol. Berhasil, Chanyeol membuka matanya dan kekasih tampan Baekhyun itu langsung mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Selamat pagi" lirih Baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya.

Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun dan membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau semakin terlihat cantik? Dan lihat tubuhmu, semakin berisi. Apakah kau sebahagia itu?"

Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataan lucu sajangnimnya tersebut. Kemudian ia mengerucutkan bibirnya meminta untuk dikecup oleh Chanyeol. Tentu saja Chanyeol mengecup bibir manis Baekhyun dengan senang hati, dan berakhir dengan mereka yang kembali berciuman panas.

Beberapa menit ciuman pagi hari itu berlangsung, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melepaskan ciumannya ketika merasa nafas Baekhyun sedikit terengah. Chanyeol mengusap sudut bibir Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya, dan perlakuan romantis Chanyeol barusan berhasil membuat Baekhyun merona hingga ke telinga.

"Umm sajangnim.." Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ya?"

Perlahan Baekhyun membawa tangan Chanyeol ke arah perutnya dan itu membuat Chanyeol hanya mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti dengan maksud kekasih cantiknya tersebut.

"Disini.. aku akan mengembangkan darah dagingmu" lirih Baekhyun. Chanyeol menjatuhkan dagunya karena merasa amat terkejut. Apakah ini mimpi?

Mimpi yang indah?

"Baekhyun.. kau.."

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum haru. Dan sedetik kemudian Chanyeol kembali membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya tidak peduli jika Baekhyun akan marah setelahnya karena pelukannya yang terlalu erat.

"Kau mengandung anakku?" tanya Chanyeol tak kuasa menahan rasa bahagianya.

"Um"

Baekhyun mengangguk sekali lagi dan membalas pelukan Chanyeol. Inilah yang ia tunggu-tunggu selama ini, menghasilkan keturunan dari buah cinta mereka selama ini. Seorang anak akan membuktikan jika mereka pernah menjalin suatu hubungan yang dinamakan dengan cinta dalam tingkat yang serius. Ini adalah kesungguhan Chanyeol yang telah memberikan sebuah kehidupan yang akan hadir diantara dirinya dan Baekhyun. Maka dari itu, ini adalah saatnya membuktikan jika ia benar-benar akan bertanggung jawab. Setidaknya, ia bisa memiliki alasan yang kuat kenapa ia harus menikahi Baekhyun. Yang pertama, karena ia mencintai Baekhyun dengan sangat. Dan yang kedua..

Ia tidak ingin melakukan kebodohan di masa yang akan datang dengan sebuah penyesalan jika ia tidak menerima keberadaan darah dagingnya sendiri. Hasil perbuataan yang dilandaskan dengan cinta bersama Baekhyun.

"Kita akan segera menikah. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada Ummaku. Kau bersedia?"

"Um. Ne sajangnim"

Perlahan Chanyeol kembali membawa Baekhyun kedalam ciuman hangatnya. Tidak membiarkan sedikitpun Baekhyun terlepas dari hidupnya. Ia akan segera mengikat Baekhyun dengan sangat kuat, tentunya dengan sebuah ikatan yang dinamakan dengan pernikahan. Pernikahan yang didasari perasaan saling cinta yang murni di antara dua insan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Klik**_

 _ **"Apa yang kau lakukan?"**_

 _ **"Mengambil gambar seorang malaikat cantik"**_

 _ **Blush**_

 _ **Pipi Kyungsoo merona ketika dengan tidak sengaja ia mendapati Kai tengah memfoto dirinya melalui ponselnya saat mereka tengah berkencan. Untuk**_

 _ **kencan mereka kali ini, entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasakan ada perbedaan dari diri Kai. Kai terlihat lebih sering terdiam dan jika ia tertawa pun itu lebih terkesan memaksa. Ingin sekali Kyungsoo menanyakan pada Kai apakah ada masalah, tetapi ia tidak cukup berani. Mungkin nanti Kai akan bercerita dengan sendirinya. Begitu pikir Kyungsoo.**_

 _ **"Untuk apa kau mengabadikan gambarku?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum, namun kali ini senyuman Kai adalah senyuman yang tulus.**_

 _ **"Apakah tidak boleh? Aku hanya ingin melihat wajah pujaan hatiku dimanapun aku berada" jawab Kai. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo merona.**_

 _ **"Kau bahkan bisa melihatku kapanpun kau mau, Kai"**_

 _ **Kai menundukkan kepalanya dan terlihat lesu. Inilah hal terberat yang harus ia hadapi. Ayahnya baru saja memberitahunya tadi malam jika ia akan segera di berangkatkan ke Amerika karena ia sudah lulus dari**_ _ **sekolahnya. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Kyungsoo, terlebih membuat Kyungsoo bersedih dengan kabar ini. Maka dari itu, ia ingin membahagiakan Kyungsoo di satu hari yang masih ia miliki. Ia ingin seharian penuh bersama Kyungsoo di hari terakhir mereka sebelum ia berangkat ke Amerika. Ingin menolak, tetapi nyatanya Kai tidak akan bisa. Ia harus dan mutlak pergi ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya.**_

 _ **Cup**_

 _ **"Kau ingin kemana lagi? Kita masih memiliki waktu" tanya Kai setelah ia mengecup pipi gembil kekasihnya tersebut. Membuat Kyungsoo malu dan**_

 _ **memeluk lengan Kai dengan cepat.**_

 _ **"Aku ingin ke rumahmu dan.. membicarakan sesuatu" ucap Kyungsoo.**_

 _ **"Baiklah, kajja"**_

 _ **"Um.."**_

"Kai.."

Kyungsoo mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Kai yang hanya menatap kosong ke arah depannya. Kyungsoo masih tersenyum hangat dan berusaha untuk membuat Kai sadar akan kehadirannya. Kemudian dengan perlahan, ia menyodorkan segelas susu hangat pada Kai yang masih enggan menolehkan kepalanya.

"Berhentilah bersikap baik padaku. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu"

Deg

Pergerakkan Kyungsoo terhenti dan dengan tubuh yang bergetar, ia berusaha untuk menahan rasa sesak di dadanya atas sikap Kai barusan.

"Aku adalah seseorang yang mencintaimu. Hingga aku mati"

Kai tertawa meremehkan.

"Konyol"

"Ya, tetapi itulah kenyataannya. Dan aku mohon padamu.. jangan pernah berusaha melarangku untuk berhenti mencintaimu"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu, bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan kemudian ia bangkit berdiri, lalu meletakkan segelas susu yang ia bawa di samping Kai.

"Minumlah. Kita akan bertemu kembali nanti.."

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya dan airmatanya mencelos begitu saja turun membasahi wajahnya. Sambil menahan isakannya, Kyungsoo mulai berlari

menjauhi Kai yang masih terduduk di kursi taman belakang Rumah Sakit tersebut.

Kai mengalami hilang ingatannya..

Dan ia.. tidak mengingat Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/END?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ah makin aneh aja nih FF ya wkwk

Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan/? soalnya belakangan ini Yuta lagi gaenak badan. Dan dipaksain untuk ngetik FF ini, makanya jadi ga maksimal.

Mohon pengertiannya ya. Ini Yuta paksain demi readers semua yang nunggu-nunggu FF ini .g

Yaaa semoga FF ini cepet END. Jujur aja Yuta lelah/?

Oke, itu di last scenenya si Kai amnesia ya. Emang sinetron banget sih, tapi disini Yuta bakal ngunjukkin perjuangan Kyungsoo dan bahas sedikit masalalu mereka yang manis. FF ini ga lama lagi bakal END. Semoga aja Happy End :D amin.

Dan Baekhyun udh positive hamilnya, tinggal nunggu ChanSoo cerai dan KaiSoo + ChanBaek nikah err elelele~ Maaf Chap ini ga ada HunHannya :'D

Ohiya, untuk Tae Oh, dia udah sembuh kok. Yuta ga tega bikin anak kecil penyakitan trus mati haha

LAST!

NEXT?

REVIEW JUSEYO~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	17. Chapter 17

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Kai.."

Kyungsoo mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Kai yang hanya menatap kosong ke arah depannya. Kyungsoo masih tersenyum hangat dan berusaha untuk membuat Kai sadar akan kehadirannya. Kemudian dengan perlahan, ia menyodorkan segelas susu hangat pada Kai yang masih enggan menolehkan kepalanya.

"Berhentilah bersikap baik padaku. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu"

Deg

Pergerakkan Kyungsoo terhenti dan dengan tubuh yang bergetar, ia berusaha untuk menahan rasa sesak di dadanya atas sikap Kai barusan.

"Aku adalah seseorang yang mencintaimu. Hingga aku mati"

Kai tertawa meremehkan.

"Konyol"

"Ya, tetapi itulah kenyataannya. Dan aku mohon padamu.. jangan pernah berusaha melarangku untuk berhenti mencintaimu"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu, bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan kemudian ia bangkit berdiri, lalu meletakkan segelas susu yang ia bawa di samping Kai.

"Minumlah. Kita akan bertemu kembali nanti.."

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya dan airmatanya mencelos begitu saja turun membasahi wajahnya. Sambil menahan isakannya, Kyungsoo mulai berlari

menjauhi Kai yang masih terduduk di kursi taman belakang Rumah Sakit tersebut.

Kai mengalami hilang ingatannya..

Dan ia.. tidak mengingat Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

I LOVE YOUR HUSBAND (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Marriege Life, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. Di tulis oleh **Yuta** sendiri dan juga di bantu oleh **Maple Fujoshi230** 9 (Author pemes, siapa sih yang kaga kenal sama Maple? XD). Dan tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah memiliki seorang istri yang bernama Kyungsoo. "Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Tinggalkan istrimu, dan dengan begitu kita bisa saling mencintai. Walaupun ini sulit untukku, tetapi aku akan tetap merebutmu dari istrimu.." (CHANBAEK) Slight CHANSOO, KAISOO. RnR!

 **Backsound:**

Yiruma - River Flows In You

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Kai tidak mengingat siapapun. Yang ia ingat hanyalah Tae Oh. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia hanya mengingat anaknya"

Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Chanyeol. Saat ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mendatangi Rumah Sakit tempat Kai di rawat, menemui Kyungsoo yang setia menunggu Kai di Rumah Sakit tersebut. Kyungsoo terlihat amat letih dan juga pucat, tetapi Kyungsoo masih enggan untuk kembali ke rumahnya karena alasan ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Kai disini sendirian. Ia hanya ingin membuktikan pada Kai perasaan cintanya dan membantu Kai mengingat dirinya, meskipun itu sulit tetapi Kyungsoo akan tetap berusaha.

Baekhyun membawa tubuh sahabatnya tersebut kedalam pelukannya, mengusap lembut lengan Kyungsoo dengan sayang. Mencoba untuk menenangkan sahabatnya tersebut dan turut merasakan kesedihan yang saat ini Kyungsoo rasakan. Ini adalah hal yang tidak terduga, tentang kecelakaan itu hingga Kai kehilangan ingatannya, ini sama sekali tidak di harapkan. Tetapi mereka tidak mampu melakukan apapun karena semuanya sudah terjadi.

Kai sama sekali tidak mengingat seseorang yang dicintainya dan itu pasti akan menjadi sulit nantinya untuk Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, disatu sisi ia ingin mempercepat perceraiannya dengan Kyungsoo karena Baekhyun sudah mengandung anaknya. Ia ingin segera menikahi Baekhyun sebelum anak yang berada di dalam kandungan Baekhyun terlahir ke dunia. Tetapi disisi lain, ia tidak mungkin melayangkan surat perceraian pada Kyungsoo dengan kondisi Kyungsoo yang seperti ini. Ia bukanlah lelaki bejat yang tidak memikirkan perasaan orang lain, bagaimanapun juga, Kyungsoo 'pernah' menjadi sosok yang mendampingi hidupnya cukup lama. Dan Baekhyunpun tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini karena kondisi ini memang tidak memungkinkan. Mungkin menunggu beberapa lama lagi, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Dia tidak mengingatku.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" lirih Kyungsoo nyaris tak terdengar. Namun dengan cepat Baekhyun menghapus airmata Kyungsoo dan tersenyum pada sahabatnya tersebut.

"Dokter mengatakan masih ada sebuah harapan jika ingatan Kai akan pulih seluruhnya. Ia hanya mengalami trauma di kepalanya dan percayalah jika Kai akan kembali mengingatmu" ucap Baekhyun.

"Tetapi aku harus menunggu berapa lama?" lirih Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kau tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Berikan seluruh cintamu pada Kai, dan aku yakin Kai dapat menerima cintamu. Dan juga.. bukankah ia mengingat Tae Oh sebagai anaknya? Itu akan memudahkanmu, Kyung"

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Ternyata sahabatnya ini tidak pernah berubah, Baekhyun masih menjadi Baekhyun yang dulu dan tentunya Kyungsoo sungguh bersyukur karena memiliki seorang sahabat seperti Baekhyun.

"Kami akan membantumu. Kami selalu berada di belakangmu, Kyung" kini giliran Chanyeol yang bersuara. Kyungsoo hanya melemparkan senyuman lemahnya pada Chanyeol dan mengamini semua doa yang terbaik untuk hubungannya bersama Kai.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perceraian kita? Kau sudah mengurus semua suratnya di pengadilan?" Kyungsoo memandang Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba terdiam disana. Dengan sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo mengembangkan senyumannya dan menguatkan dirinya sendiri untuk menghadapi ini.

Chanyeol bukanlah miliknya, dan tidak ada alasan bagi Kyungsoo untuk mempertahankan Chanyeol. Mungkin perceraian ini harus lebih cepat di lakukan. Ia tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan lain lagi, dan ia rasa ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk-"

"Aku akan menanda tanganinya. Kita harus segera berpisah"

"Kyungsoo" kini giliran Baekhyun yang bersuara. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak ingin memaksa Kyungsoo menyetujui perceraiannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun. Aku tidak ingin terus terikat oleh kekasihmu. Aku rasa itu tidak baik, dan Appa sudah menyetujui perceraian kami. Jadi, tunggu apa lagi? Aku akan menandatanganinya dan selesai" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang belum luntur. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memandang Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bergantian. Ia tiba-tiba merasa menjadi pihak ketiga penghancur rumah tangga Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo saat ini, walaupun pada kenyataannya memang iya.

"Aku menghormati pendapatmu, Kyungsoo" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Chnayeol bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menjulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun. Chanyeolpun merasa tidak ada yang perlu di permasalahkan lagi. Semua sudah kembali seperti semula dan hanya menunggu beberapa waktu lagi, hingga mereka bisa benar-benar kembali seperti awal.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memanggil nama Chanyeol tanda protes. Namun dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik tangannya untuk segera kembali kerumah mengambil surat cerai. Dan ia akan kembali ke Rumah Sakit ini meminta tanda tangan dari Kyungsoo.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Baek. Kau mempercayaiku bukan?" bisik Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun dengan terpaksa menuruti keinginan kekasihnya tersebut.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan beranjak darisana. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Kai yang tengah bermain dengan anaknya di taman Rumah Sakit. Namun baru saja ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut, tiba-tiba Kai sudah berdiri di depannya dengan Tae Oh yang berada di dalam gendongannya. Kyungsoo baru saja ingin membuka suaranya, tetapi Kai berjalan melewatinya begitu saja, sehingga Kyungsoo kembali menutup rapat bibirnya karena merasakan sakit di bagian dadanya menyadari Kai masih belum mengingatnya.

Kyungsoo tidak ingin berdebat dan memaksa Kai untuk mengingatnya, ia sudah terlalu lelah dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Kai di ruangan tersebut bersama Tae Oh yang ternyata sudah tidur. Gerakan tangan Kyungsoo yang ingin menutup pintu tersebut, tiba-tiba terhenti ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara. Ya, itu adalah suara dari Kai.

"Kau tidak perlu kembali ke Rumah Sakit ini. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu dan biarkan aku bersama anakku. Jangan ganggu hidupku lagi" ucap Kai dengan datar.

"Dia adalah anakku. Aku yang mengandungnya, dan jangan pernah memaksaku untuk berpisah dengan anakku. Meskipun kau.." Kyungsoo menggantungkan kalimatnya karena berusaha mati-matian menahan airmatanya.

"..meskipun kau tidak mengenalku"

Cklek

Kyungsoo pergi dari tempat itu begitu saja dan sedikit berlari karena ia tidak ingin orang-orang melihatnya menangis. Ia sudah tidak mampu membendung airmatanya lagi. Ini terlalu menyakitkan, bahkan lebih sakit ketika Kai pergi meninggalkannya dulu. Kyungsoo terisak sambil membekap bibirnya sendiri menangis seorang diri di dalam mobil. Ingin rasanya ia menyerah, tetapi ia kembali tersadar jika ini adalah balasan yang setimpal dengan kesalahan yang telah di lakukannya dulu. Ia yakin Tuhan saat ini tengah menghukumnya, dan ia juga yakin jika Tuhan tidak akan membuatnya mati hanya karena rasa sakit di dadanya ini.

 _'Hiks kaulah alasan kenapa aku tidak menyerah dengan kondisi ini. Hiks! Aku sangat mencintaimu.. Kai'_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Jemari lentik itu terus menari dengan lincah dan anggun di atas barisan tuts piano yang berwarna hitam putih. Sesekali bibir tipisnya terbuka untuk mengalunkan sebuah lagu. Sinar terang dari atas panggung kecil berbentuk lingakaran itu, terus menyorot ke arah tubuh mungilnya yang terbalut oleh tuxedo berwarna putih. Rambut hitamnya yang begitu halus, terlihat sangat berkilau dimata semua orang yang tengah duduk menyaksikan atau lebih tepatnya menikmati permainan piano yang tengah dimainkannya._

 _Baekhyun, terus menggerakkan sepuluh jarinya di atas piano dan membuat semua orang terpukau. Mata sipitnya yang indah terfokus pada tuts-tuts piano tersebut, dan sesekali kakinya tergerak untuk menyesuaikan irama. Suara halusnya terus mengalir keluar dari bibirnya membentuk sebuah simfoni yang begitu mempesona. Tidak ada kata yang tepat untuknya selain kata 'sempurna'._

 _Baekhyun terlihat amat sempurna memainkan sebuah instrumental kesukaannya tersebut. Terdengar begitu hafal di luar kepala tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Sempurna. Dan terdapat satu hal yang menjadi alasan kenapa ia terlihat begitu sempurna, yaitu.._

 _Instrumental ini mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang begitu ia cintai. Mencintai seseorang itu dengan tulus meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun ia tidak jumpa dengan orang itu. Ia memainkan instrumental ini dengan hatinya, dengan perasaannya, dan juga dengan cintanya yang tulus. Berharap jika ia akan di pertemukan kembali dengan seseorang itu jika ia melantunkan nada tersebut dengan sempurna._

 _Tubuh mungilnya berdiri lalu membungkuk hormat pada semua orang yang berada di cafe tersebut, disambut dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah. Senyuman lemahnya ia tunjukkan pada semua orang dan itu semakin membuatnya seperti malaikat._

 _Inilah hobbynya beberapa bulan terakhir setelah ia di pecat dari pekerjaannya yang sebelumnya. Menyanyi dan menghibur pelanggan cafe dengan permainan pianonya yang memukau. Suaranya pun ia manfaatkan untuk mengiringi permainan pianonya. Dan ia mendapatkan respon yang positif. Sembari menunggu panggilan pekerjaan di beberapa perusahaan yang ia lamar, beralih profesi menjadi penyanyi cafe sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk untuk melepaskan rasa jenuhnya. Juga bila di pikir-pikir, menyanyi di cafe cukup menghasilkan, meskipun tidak terlalu banyak, tetapi cukup untuk kebutuhan hidupnya dan ditabung untuk masa depannya._

 _Entah kenapa malam ini terasa berbeda, dan entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi tak menentu ketika ia melihat sosok lelaki dengan tubuh tingginya berjalan keluar dari cafe tersebut. Tidak ada keinginan untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut tentang sosok itu, tetapi kakinya tiba-tiba melangkah untuk mengikuti sosok itu. Cukup lama ia berjalan hingga ia tersadar jika langkahnya telah membawanya pada sebuah taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari cafe tadi. Dan tiba-tiba darahnya berdesir ketika melihat sosok itu ternyata membawa seorang anak kecil dan terlihat sedang memangkunya._

 _Cepat-cepat Baekhyun menyembunyikan tubuhnya untuk memperhatikan sosok itu lebih lanjut. Namun kedua tangannya jatuh begitu saja disisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya ketika ia menyadari jika sosok itu adalah lelaki yang selama ini ia cari._

 _Ya, sosok itu adalah Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Seseorang di masa lalu yang begitu ia cintai hingga saat ini. Dan Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya ketika ingatan masa lalu kembali berputar di dalam pikirannya. Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul secara tiba-tiba, begitu banyak sehingga kepalanya mendadak pusing._

 _'Siapa anak itu?'_

 _'Siapa anak lelaki yang di pangku oleh Chanyeol?'_

 _'Apakah Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol benar-benar menikah?'_

 _'Dan apakah anak itu adalah buah cinta Kyungsoo dengan Chanyeol?'_

 _Baekhyun tidak ingin terjebak oleh masa lalu itu karena ia melihat Chanyeol kembali hadir dikehidupannya. Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk berlari sekencang-kencangnya menjauh dari tempat itu hingga ia tiba di apartemennya. Ia langsung melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan mendudukkan dirinya di bawah kucuran air dalam kamar mandinya. Menangis sekeras-kerasnya karena merasa amat bingung dengan situasi saat ini. Entah apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini. Ia sama sekali tidak tau._

 _Cukup lama ia menangis di bawah kucuran air dingin itu, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya dan jatuh pingsan._

 _Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun bangun dengan kepalanya yang amat sakit. Terpaksa ia membuka matanya karena ia mendengar sebuah panggilan dari ponselnya. Cukup lama ia berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, akhirnya ia meraih ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut._

 _Mungkin inilah penantian Baekhyun yang selama ini ia tunggu-tunggu. Ia di panggil oleh sebuah perusahaan tempatnya melamar dan ia diperintahkan untuk melakukan interview terlebih dulu nanti pukul 10. Tentu saja ia langsung bersemangat dan segera bergegas mempesiapkan dirinya sebaik mungkin, karena ia tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan emas ini._

 _Interview berjalan dengan lancar dan diluar dugaan, Baekhyun bisa langsung bekerja di perusahaan tersebut esok hari. Sebenarnya hal ini membuat Baekhyun sedikit curiga, tetapi rasa curiganya lenyap ketika manager perusahaan tersebut menjelaskan alasan kenapa ia terburu-buru di terima, yaitu karena asisten Direktur sebelumnya resign dengan tiba-tiba._

 _Ini adalah hari pertama ia bekerja di kantor ini. Ia percaya diri dan memberanikan dirinya untuk menghadap langsung pada Direktur perusahaan tersebut karena posisi jabatannya saat ini adalah asisten Direktur. Baekhyun memang seseorang yang pintar, maka dari itu bisa dengan mudah ia mendapatkan posisi tersebut. Hanya dengan sedikit perkenalan tentang tugasnya, maka ia akan bisa menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik._

 _Entah kenapa jantungnya tidak berhenti berdegup ketika ia sudah berdiri di ruangan Direktur yang akan menjadi ruangan kerjanya juga. Di sebuah kantor yang sama sekali belum pernah di kunjunginya, tentu membuat dirinya sedikit kikuk. Ditambah sesaat lagi ia akan berbicara secara personal dengan Direktur tersebut. Banyak pertanyaan yang bermunculan di kepala Baekhyun. Apakah Direktur di perusahaan ini tegas dan dingin, atau justru sebaliknya?_

 _Huft~_

 _Ia menghela nafasnya sekali lagi untuk merileksasikan tubuhnya. Ia tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi jika ia belum mencobanya. Jadi, ia akan mencobanya saat ini juga._

 _Tok tok tok_

 _"Silahkan"_

 _Deg!_

 _Baekhyun sedikit membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar suara tersebut. Ini.. bukanlah suara yang asing._

 _Kemudian dengan sedikit bergetar ia meraih kenop pintu tersebut dan memutarnya dengan perlahan._

 _Cklek_

 _'Aku sudah menduga jika ini pasti akan terjadi..'_

 _"Selamat pagi.."_

 _'Kita bertemu kembali sunbaenim'_

 _Sapaan lembut Baekhyun tidak di jawab sama sekali oleh Direktur yang tengah duduk di kursi kerjanya tersebut. Bukan karena ia adalah Direktur yang acuh dan sombong, tetapi karena ia terkejut dengan sosok yang dilihatnya saat ini. Bagaimana tidak?_

 _Disana.._

 _Terdapat sosok mungil yang begitu di cintainya hingga sekarang. Lelaki cantik yang akan selalu di cintainya hingga ia mati. Tidak peduli apapun yang telah terjadi di antara mereka, ia akan selalu mencintainya. Bertahun-tahun lamanya mereka berpisah, dan ternyata mereka di pertemukan kembali. Tuhan memang adil, tetapi.._

 _Kondisi ini sama sekali sedang tidak berpihak padanya._

 _Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol adalah Direktur perusahaan tersebut, dan tubuhnya masih kaku ketika ia melihat kembali kekasihnya dimasa lalu tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyuman manis yang masih sama. Belum berubah sama sekali. Ia begitu mengingatnya, dan ia tidak akan pernah bisa untuk melupakan senyuman itu karena senyuman itu yang selalu mengiringi malamnya sebelum ia tertidur selama ini._

 _Byun Baekhyun._

 _Kekasihnya yang telah ia khianati._

 _Ingin rasanya ia berlari dan memeluk tubuh yang begitu ia rindukan saat ini juga, tetapi sekuat tenaga ia menahannya dan berusaha untuk memahami kondisi ini. Tidak mungkin ia bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa setelah apa yang dilakukannya dulu._

 _Ya, ia telah menyakiti Baekhyun. Dan tidak ada perkataan maaf yang terlontar dari bibirnya selama ini. Mungkinkah Baekhyun sudah memaafkan semua kesalahannya? Tetapi itu tidaklah mungkin._

 _"Manager Young menyuruhku untuk menemui Direktur disini-"_

 _"Silahkan duduk. Aku Direktur di perusahaan ini dan aku yang menyuruh Young untuk memerintahkanmu menemuiku" potong Chanyeol dengan cepat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan dokumen yang berada di hadapannya._

 _Mungkin hanya ini yang dapat ia lakukan. Kondisi ini begitu canggung dan juga.. menyakitkan. Begitu menyakitkan ketika kau terus menerus menahan keinginanmu untuk memeluk sosok yang begitu kau cintai bukan? Dan itulah yang saat ini Chanyeol rasakan terhadap Baekhyun._

 _"Ne" singkat Baekhyun, dan ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Chanyeol._

 _Jika kalian mengira Baekhyun bersikap biasa saja setelah bertemu dengan Chanyeol, maka kalian salah. Baekhyun pun tengah berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan airmatanya yang berlomba-lomba ingin keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri dan dadanya sedikit sesak. Tetapi ia tidak mampu mengubah keadaan selain mengikuti arus yang sudah di tentukan oleh Tuhan. Ia hanya harus mengalir bersama waktu agar ia merasa baik-baik saja dan tidak terluka untuk yang kedua kalinya._

 _Matanya melirik sebuah papan nama yang terletak di atas meja, dan memang jelas tertera nama 'PARK CHANYEOL' disana. Tidak mungkin ia salah membaca. Masih dengan menunjukkan ekspresi cerahnya, Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol untuk mengeluarkan kalimatnya. Mungkin ia harus memulai hidup mereka dari awal menjadi orang yang baru. Dalam artian orang yang benar-benar baru saja bertemu dan tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Mungkin itu yang harus mereka lakukan saat ini. Dan Baekhyun kembali teringat jika semua orang bisa saja berubah bukan? Dan itu artinya mungkin Chanyeol memang sudah berubah._

 _"Pertama perkenalkan, Aku adalah Park Chanyeol. Seperti yang kau tau, kau menjadi asistenku mulai dari sekarang. Pekerjaanmu adalah membantuku untuk mengatur jadwal yang harus aku kerjakan. Meja kerjamu berada disana dan tentu kau boleh bertanya padaku jika ada hal yang tidak kau mengerti"_

 _Baekhyun menahan nafasnya ketika ia mendengar seluruh perkataan Chanyeol. Menelan ludahnya kasar karena ia merasa seperti tercekik akan ingatan masa lalu yang kembali berputar. Namun ia berhasil menguasai dirinya dan membalas tatapan Chanyeol. Ah tidak, tetapi kali ini ia harus menganggap Chanyeol sebagai sajangnimnya. Ya, Chanyeol sajangnim. Bukan Chanyeol sunbaenim yang menjadi kekasihnya._

 _"Namaku Byun Baekhyun, sajangnim bisa memanggilku Baekhyun dan tentu saja aku akan membantumu selama itu adalah urusan pekerjaan. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik dan semampuku. Senang bisa di terima dengan baik di perusahaan ini dan senang bisa bertemu anda, Park Chanyeol sajangnim" Baekhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat dan formal pada Chanyeol cukup lama. Bersyukur karena air matanya tidak menetes, meskipun ia masih harus menahan rasa sesak di dadanya._

 _Pertemuan singkat yang tidak terduga ternyata mampu membuat Baekhyun meraung-raung seperti orang gila saat ini. Ia menangis tak memperdulikan waktu seorang diri di dalam kamar apartemennya. Namun tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya untuk memulai semuanya dari awal. Ya, benar-benar memulai semuanya dari awal sebagai orang yang baru. Mungkin ini terdengar gila, tetapi ia memang akan benar-benar menghapus semua masa lalunya agar ia bisa memulainya dari awal lagi tanpa ada rasa beban sama sekali._

 _Katakan jika ia sudah gila saat ini, tetapi bukankah ia memang sudah gila? Dan apa salahnya jika ia sedikit mengubah dirinya menjadi seorang yang egois? Ia rasa itu akan menyenangkan, terlebih untuk hatinya. Jika dengan bersikap seperti ini tidak akan membuat ia sakit hati, kenapa tidak? Ia akan memulai semuanya besok. Di awali dengan.._

 _Chanyeol._

 _'Tataplah aku sebagai Baekhyun asistenmu yang baru, bukan sebagai Baekhyun si lelaki bodoh yang telah kau khianati. Aku mencintaimu dari awal sebagai sajangnimku, bukan sebagai sunbaenim yang telah menghancurkan masa laluku'_

 _Bulan pertama berjalan dengan baik. Ia telah menikmati perannya sebagai asisten baru dari seorang Park Chanyeol dan ia senang bisa terbawa oleh peran ini. Dan ketika ia mendengar Chanyeol ternyata sudah memiliki seorang istri melalui Sehun, itu semakin membuatnya berambisi untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol dan memiliki lelaki itu seutuhnya. Dan nyatanya ia berhasil menjerat Chanyeol hingga begitu dalam, dan bahkan ia membiarkan Chanyeol membuahinya dengan senang hati._

 _'Nyatanya kau akan kembali padaku dan ternyata semua yang sudah aku tahan selama ini tidaklah sia-sia. Aku yakin aku bisa mendapatkanmu kembali, Chanyeol'_

 _'Dan..'_

 _'Ceraikan istrimu'_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Kyungsoo menandatangani surat perceraian ini. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya semakin terluka" gumam Baekhyun saat dirinya dan Chanyeol berada di dalam mobil.

Setelah mendapatkan tanda tangan Kyungsoo di atas surat perceraian tersebut, Chanyeol segera mengajak Baekhyun untuk ke rumah Tuan Do, karena ini adalah permintaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya ingin mereka bercerai dengan baik dan tentunya dengan persetujuan Tuan Do secara langsung. Tak terasa mereka sudah tiba di kediaman Tuan Do, dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, akhirnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memasuki rumah mewah tersebut untuk menghadap Tuan Do.

"Maafkan aku Appa.." ucap Chanyeol dengan lemah ketika ia sudah berhadapan dengan Tuan Do dan Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya.

"Seharusnya Appa yang meminta maaf. Maafkan semua yang telah Appa lakukan. Setelah kejadian ini, Appa baru menyadari jika cinta tidak bisa di paksa. Semuanya akan menjadi lebih buruk jika dilakukan tidak dengan perasaan yang tulus" ucap Tuan Do sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dan sedetik kemudian ia memandang kearah sosok mungil yang sedari tadi menunduk di samping Chanyeol. Jadi lelaki cantik inilah yang sebenarnya dicintai oleh Chanyeol?

"Baekhyun" ucap Tuan Do dengan senyuman mirisnya. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun sontak memandang ke arah Ayah sahabatnya tersebut.

"Betapa bodohnya aku memaksa pernikahan Kyungsoo dengan lelaki yang jelas-jelas adalah kekasih dari sahabatnya. Maafkan aku, Byun Baekhyun. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti keadaan yang telah terjadi"

Dengan cepat Baekhyun merangkul tubuh Tuan Do dan meneteskan airmatanya. Ia begitu kenal dengan Tuan Do, dan ia tidak mungkin bisa melupakan kebaikan Tuan Do yang telah di lakukan terhadapnya selama ini. Tuan Do sudah ia anggap sebagai Ayah keduanya.

"Terima kasih Appa.." gumam Baekhyun dengan isakannya.

"Maafkan Appa yang sudah menghancurkan persahabatanmu dengan Kyungsoo. Maafkan Appa.."

"Ne. Aku akan selalu memaafkan Appa dan tidak ada yang perlu di sesali lagi, Appa"

"Kau sangat beruntung mendapatkan lelaki cantik ini, Chanyeol" Tuan Do sedikit melemparkan candaannya pada Chnayeol padahal ia pun tengah menangis saat ini. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkekeh.

"Appa.." rengek Baekhyun.

"Semuanya sudah kembali baik seperti semula, Baekhyun. Kau adalah anak Appa juga, dan masalah perusahaan, aku menyerahkan semuanya pada Chanyeol karena Chanyeol dan dirimulah yang sudah berusaha membangun perusahaan tersebut. Kalian harus hidup bahagia"

"Terima kasih Appa"

Dan semuanya pasti akan membaik.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kau sudah menjadi milikku sajangnim?"

"Hey, aku kekasihmu. Jangan panggil aku sajangnim lagi"

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Baby?"

"Hmm, aku rasa itu lebih terdengar seksi"

"Hihihi Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun dan mengecupi pipi Baekhyun, sehingga membuat Baekhyun terkikik geli karena perlakukan tiba-tiba dari Chanyeol.

Saat ini keduanya sudah berada di rumah Chanyeol dan tanpa sadar Baekhyun di gendong oleh Chanyeol menuju kamarnya ketika Baekhyun tertidur di mobil selama perjalanan mereka kembali ke rumah. Baekhyun terbangun ketika tubuhnya di hempaskan oleh Chanyeol di atas ranjang dan ia mengembangkan senyumannya karena ditatap oleh Chanyeol begitu intens. Sehingga seperti inilah posisi mereka, Baekhyun yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala tempat tidur dengan Chanyeol yang berada di atas tubuhnya menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua lengan kekarnya yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sedikit menarik dagu Baekhyun dan terus memandangi wajah cantik itu tanpa merasa bosan sedikitpun. Mengabaikan sejenak waktu yang terus berputar untuk menikmati pemandangan indah yang di sajikan oleh kekasih cantiknya tersebut. Mereka berdua begitu bahagia karena akhirnya mereka bisa di satukan kembali. Maka dari itu, mereka ingin melakukan sedikit hal yang manis di ujung perjuangan mereka selama ini. Bergelung berdua saja dan menikmati waktu mereka berdua saja. Mungkin malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi keduanya, karena entah kenapa mereka menginginkan hal yang lebih jauh lagi daripada ini.

"Aku telah menepati janjiku, dan aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi"

Dengan perlahan tangan Chanyeol turun untuk meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun lalu mengecupnya punggung tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut. Dan Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyematkan sebuah cincin di jari manisnya. Apakah Chanyeol baru saja melamarnya?

"Aku akan menikahimu, dan izinkan aku untuk menjadi pendampingmu seumur hidup" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya kembali saat ia berhasil memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan erat. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan bergumam 'ya aku mengizinkanmu' pada Chanyeol dengan sedikit terisak. Hingga tidak lama kemudian ia merasa Chanyeol sudah membawanya kedalam ciuman yang amat manis.

Chanyeol mencengkram kuat wajah Baekhyun hanya untuk menyesap bibir tipis itu begitu dalam. Tentu saja di balas oleh Baekhyun tak kalah lembut. Kemudian Baekhyun menyelipkan jemari lentiknya pada rambut hitam Chanyeol ketika ia merasakan pergerakan tangan Chanyeol perlahan melepaskan pakaiannya satu persatu. Masih dengan tautan bibir mereka yang berlangsung, Chanyeol terus berusaha untuk melepaskan pakaian yang menghalangi penyatuan tubuh mereka hingga mereka sudah benar-benar berada dalam keadaan tanpa busana saat ini.

Baekhyun terus memejamkan matanya lalu menghisap bibir atas dan bibir bawah Chanyeol secara bergantian, sambil menikmati gejolak mendebarkan pada jantungnya. Suara kecipak tautan bibir mereka memenuhi ruangan mewah tersebut, dan itu sukses menyulut gairah mereka untuk terus melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

Chanyeol melepaskan lumatannya dengan perlahan dan terus membelai wajah Baekhyun yang sudah tampak merona terbakar gairah. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menyentuh perut Baekhyun yang sudah sedikit membesar.

"Kau akan menjadi ibu yang baik"

Blush!

Pipi Baekhyun semakin merona ketika ia mendengar perkataan manis Chanyeol. Sangat romantis dan ia tidak memiliki alasan untuk tidak mencintai lelaki ini. Kemudian Baekhyun mengusap wajah Chanyeol dengan satu tangannya, dan satu tangannya yang lain masih terselip pada rambut Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin menjadi yang terbaik untuk anakku dan juga untuk suamiku nanti" jawab Baekhyun. Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol melahap kembali bibir Baekhyun dan tangannya kembali turun untuk meremas kedua bongkahan bokong Baekhyun yang begitu kenyal. Ia remas terus menerus dan ia tersenyum bangga di sela ciumannya ketika mendengar lenguhan halus Baekhyun. Tentu saja lenguhan imut Baekhyun itu membuat adiknya di bawah sana menjadi berdiri. Dan tidak menunggu lama lagi, ia menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya pada pintu anal Baekhyun yang sudah berkedut minta di isi.

"Ssshh~"

Baekhyun sedikit meringis ketika merasakan milik Chanyeol mulai menerobos masuk kedalam tubuhnya, tetapi ia biarkan karena ini akan begitu nikmat nantinya. Ia begitu mendambakan milik Chanyeol yang bersarang di lubangnya, karena itu begitu nikmat sekaligus menegangkan. Ia benar-benar merasa penuh ketika milik Chanyeol sudah melesak masuk sepenuhnya di dalam sana. Benar-benar penuh hingga reflek Baekhyun melebarkan kedua pahanya agar Chanyeol bisa melesakkannya lebih dalam lagi.

"Eungghh~ cpkhh cpkhh"

Desahan Baekhyun tenggelam oleh ciuman yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol dengan kasar, bahkan Baekhyun semakin meremas rambut Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol mulai bergerak. Perlahan tubuhnya terhentak-hentak dan ini begitu nikmat.

"Akhh~"

Lenguhan Baekhyun mencelos ketika Chanyeol kini beralih menyesapi leher putihnya. Ia bisa merasakan lembutnya lidah Chanyeol yang menyapu seluruh permukaan lehernya dengan begitu lembut, dan Chanyeol selalu saja berhasil menemukan titik sensitifnya dengan menyesap kuat lehernya. Chanyeol terus membuat tubuh Baekhyun meminta sentuhan lebih, dan Chanyeolpun selalu mengabulkan raungan gelisah yang terus Baekhyun lantunkan.

Setelah puas menciptakan tanda cinta di leher dan bahu Baekhyun, kini Chanyeol beralih pada dua buah puting segar Baekhyun yang memerah dan sedikit membengkak begitu menggoda penglihatannya. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, ia hisap kedua puting tersebut secara bergantian hingga membuat sang pemilik semakin mendesah dengan kencang. Masih dengan gerakan maju mundurnya, Chanyeol terus memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang mengernyit begitu cantik.

Clokh clokh clokh

"Eunghhh Chanh.. Anghh ummhh~"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum bangga mendapati Baekhyun ternyata menikmati apa yang ia berikan. Kemudian tangan besarnya meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mencengkram bahunya, lalu menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat.

"Baekhyun.."

Panggilan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun membuka sedikit matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam erat, kemudian ia tersenyum dengan amat manis dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang mengernyit merasakan nikmat.

"Nehh?" gumam Baekhyun.

"Apa yang sedang aku lakukan padamu saat ini?" tanya Chanyeol mencoba untuk menggoda kekasih cantiknya tersebut. Tentu saja hal itu semakin membuat Baekhyun merona karena wajah Chanyeol terlihat amat tampan saat tengah menggagahinya seperti sekarang ini. Tubuh Baekhyun masih terhentak-hentak karena dorongan Chanyeol, dan tentu saja itu pemandangan yang begitu menggairahkan bagi Chanyeol.

"Ummh mem-membuktikanhh ahh cintamuhh?" jawab Baekhyun sekuat tenaga.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Um.."

"Bagaimana rasanya?" goda Chanyeol lagi. Demi Tuhan, saat ini ia pun tengah menahan rasa nikmat yang terus mejalar diseluruh bagian kejantanannya yang terus di cengkram oleh Baekhyun. Selalu saja nikmat, terlebih jika ia mendorongnya semakin dalam. Ia tau jika Baekhyun merasakan kenikmatan yang sama, terlihat dari ekpresi wajah Baekhyun yang seperti tengah menahan rasa nikmat.

"Akhh akhh akhh! Eunghh me-mengagumkan ungghh Chanyeollhh~ lebih k-kencanghh" Baekhyun hampir menjerit karena Chanyeol tidak berhenti menggenjot lubangnya. Luar bisa menakjubkan dan ia tidak sedang berbohong saat ini. Ini benar-benar nikmat dan mengagumkan seperti yang tadi ia katakan.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika kau menjerit nantinya, karena kau begitu cantik Byun Baekhyun. Aku ingin menghabisimu malam ini" ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Tubuhnya semakin menegang dan peluh sudah membanjiri tubuh keduanya.

"Lakukanhh eunghh se-sesukamuhh.. Akhh aku milikmu.. Chanhh Chanyeolhh~ janganhh ber-hentihh~"

Tangan Baekhyun beralih memeluk pinggang Chanyeol karena Chanyeol menghentak-hentakkan tubuhnya semakin keras. Ia sungguh tidak mampu menahan gejolak ini lagi, ini begitu nikmat dan terus menghantamnya terus menerus. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menjeritkan nama Chanyeol untuk melakukan hal yang lebih. Hingga Chanyeol semakin membuka kedua pahanya dengan lebar dan terus menyodok-nyodokkan kejantanannya agar menusuk lebih dalam pada lubang Baekhyun.

Rintihan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol gila, dan dengan teganya ia mempercepat gerakannya hingga Baekhyun kewalahan untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang di berikannya.

Baekhyun serasa ingin pingsan menahan gejolak nikmat ini, hingga tanpa sadar ia mengetatkan lubangnya yang mana hal itu membuat Chanyeol menggeram dengan keras karena kejantanannya yang tersiksa. Dan hanya dengan beberapa tusukkan lagi, akhirnya ia tiba pada puncaknya. Begitupun dengan Baekhyun, tubuh putih nan mulus itu bergetar dengan hebat di bawah tubuh besar Chanyeol yang berpeluh. Begitu indah pemandangan itu bagi Chanyeol, dan sekali lagi ia merasa amat bangga karena mampu membuat malaikat kecilnya ini terlihat begitu lelah karena keperkasaannya.

Nafas mereka saling beradu masih dengan tautan bagian bawah tubuh mereka yang masih menyatu. Baekhyun sekali lagi membiarkan Chanyeol menghujaninya dengan cairan cinta itu masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Ini begitu hangat dan menyenangkan, denyutan milik Chanyeol di bawah sana membuatnya nyaman dan membuat jantungnya berdebar. Chanyeol mengalirkan cairan cintanya hingga benar-benar habis kedalam tubuh Baekhyun. Ini sangat nikmat dan tidak ada kata lain yang mampu menggambarkan perasaan yang saat ini mereka rasakan selain kata indah. Begitu indah dan begitu hangat. Ingin rasanya mereka selalu seperti ini hingga akhir hayat mereka nanti.

Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun saling berjanji untuk tetap menjalin hubungan ini apapun yang terjadi. Tidak ada alasan yang membuat mereka harus menghentikan cinta ini, karena mereka sudah begitu banyak berjuang untuk meraih ini.

Perlahan Chanyeol bangkit dari atas tubuh Baekhyun dan mengecup dahi Baekhyun cukup lama, kemudian Baekhyun membuka matanya untuk menatap Chanyeol. Nafas mereka masih terengah-engah, namun keduanya saling berusaha untuk menunjukkan senyuman mereka masing-masing.

"Baekhyun.."

"Ne?"

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada ibuku, dan kita harus melaksanakan pernikahan kita dengan segera"

Baekhyun sempat terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Lebih tepatnya ia terdiam karena masih merasa terkejut jika semua ini adalah kenyataan. Bukannya ia merasa tidak siap, tetapi ia merasa belum yakin jika ternyata ini akan terjadi padanya.

"Baek?"

"Ne. Aku bersedia.." jawab Baekhyun dengan cepat, dan Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir tipis itu dengan lembut dan Baekhyun membalasnya.

Ekspresi cinta mereka di akhiri dengan sebuah tautan mesra yang di lakukan oleh mereka berdua berdasarkan cinta. Tidak ada yang begitu indah selain saat ini, dan mereka berharap ini akan terus berlangsung pada kehidupan mereka. Selagi mereka masih bersama, mereka yakin mampu melewati apa yang akan menjadi penghalang mereka nantinya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum ketika melihat sang kekasih menunjukkan ekspresi merengut. Luhan tengah terduduk sambil menatap kosong minuman yang berada di hadapannya tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun perhatiannya pada kekasihnya yang begitu tampan yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di kantor Kai karena setelah insiden kecelakaan yang di alami oleh Kai itu, terpaksa membuat Sehun mengambil alih pekerjaan Kai. Meskipun tidak sepenuhnya, karena ini bukanlah perusahaannya, tetapi kalian ingat bukan, jika Sehun adalah Direktur di perusahaan Chanyeol? Jadi, tugas seperti ini bukanlah masalah bagi Sehun. Luhan yang mempercayakan ini pada Sehun dan ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menyerahkan semuanya pada kekasihnya tersebut.

"Aku begitu mengenal Kai, tetapi melihatnya tidak mengenalku pasca kecelakaan itu, membuatku sedikit kecewa" gumam Luhan.

Sehun menghela nafasnya dan mengusap punggung kekasih cantiknya tersebut.

"Ingatan Kai menghilang hanya untuk sementara, bukankah kau mempercayai Dokter yang menangani Kai?"

Luhan mengangguk, tetapi ia merasa kehilangan sepupu tampannya tersebut. Meskipun Kai terkadang membuatnya jengkel, tetapi Luhan harus mengakui jika Kai berperan penting dalam kehidupannya, dan ia pun masih membutuhkan sosok Kai.

"Bukan itu yang aku permasalahkan, tetapi bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Aku mengenal Kyungsoo karena Kai selalu menceritakan lelaki itu padaku. Aku merasa sangat sedih karena Kai juga tidak ingat dengan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana hancurnya perasaan Kyungsoo? Kau mengerti itu bukan?"

Sehun mengusak lembut surai blonde Luhan dan sedikit mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Aku bahkan lebih mengerti di bandingkan denganmu, Lu. Masalah itu adalah masalah cinta mereka, dan aku yakin mereka akan kembali menyatu dalam waktu yang tepat. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain mendukung mereka"

"Arraseo"

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa kau menjawab dengan singkat seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Lu.."

"Hm?"

"Kau marah?"

".."

"Luhan"

".."

"Kau tidak peka!"

"Hah?"

"Ishh kau menyebalkan Sehun!"

Luhan segera berdiri posisi duduknya dan berjalan keluar ruangan itu begitu saja meninggalkan Sehun yang menurutnya tidak peka itu. Wajah Luhan tampak memerah karena Sehun tidak peka dengan sentuhannya tadi.

Apa? Sentuhan?

Ya, Luhan menyentuh bahkan mengusap paha Sehun tetapi Sehun tidak menyadarinya dan terus bersikap lembut. Sebenarnya ia merajuk karena ia ingin di sentuh juga oleh Sehun. Oke, mungkin ini gila, tetapi beginilah diri Luhan. Ia hanya bisa tenang jika di sentuh oleh lelaki. Terlebih saat ini ia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Lalu untuk apa ia memiliki Sehun jika ia di diamkan seperti patung yang hanya di pajang saja?

Ia masih belum bisa membuang sifat lamanya, dan ia begitu jengkel karena Sehun ternyata bukan type lelaki yang berpikiran mesum. Ow, atau apakah ia salah memakai pakaian sehingga Sehun tidak tergoda sama sekali dengannya?

Luhan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk memperhatikan penampilannya. Sedangkan Sehun yang masih terduduk disana hanya memperhatikan Luhan yang tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah dan justru bercermin -,-

Hmm, sepertinya ia memang salah memakai pakaian. Ia memakai celana panjang, dan itulah yang membuatnya sulit menggoda Sehun. Jika seperti itu, baiklah ia akan melepaskan celana panjang sialan ini.

Syuutthhh~

O.O

Sehun langsung membulatkan matanya ketika ia melihat kelakuan aneh kekasih cantiknya tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin Luhan melepaskan celananya dengan begitu santai seperti itu? Apakah Luhan ingin membuang air? Tetapi seharusnya ia bisa melepaskan celananya di kamar mandi.

"Lu-"

Deg!

Perkataan Sehun melayang entah kemana ketika Luhan membungkukkan tubuhnya masih berusaha untuk melepaskan celananya, sehingga ia sedikit menungging tepat di hadapan Sehun.

"Eungh! Bantu aku melepaskannya, Sehun! Apa yang kau lihat?!" Luhan membentak Sehun dan berusaha berjalan mendekati Sehun untuk membantu melepaskan celananya, tetapi ia tersandung oleh celananya sendiri sehingga ia terjatuh. Namun dengan sigap, Sehun menahan tubuh Luhan dan berakhir dengan Luhan yang jatuh menimpa tubuh Sehun di bawahnya.

"Lu.."

"Maafkan aku Sehun :3"

Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar melihat tingkah kekasihnya tersebut, sedangkan Luhan hanya menatap Sehun dengan puppy eyesnya yang begitu imut.

"Kau-"

"Cehunn~ maafkan aku :'3"

"Kau membuat adikku bangun, Lu"

 _'Yess! Berhasil'_

Luhan bersorak dalam hati dan terus menggesek-gesekkan lengan kurusnya di daerah privasi Sehun dengan sengaja. Tentu saja itu membuat Sehun menggeram dan tiba-tiba Sehun melahap bibirnya dengan rakus. Membuat Luhan sedikit tersentak, namun akhirnya ia melayani ciuman kasar Sehun dan tangannya perlahan melepaskan resleting celana Sehun hingga penis Sehun mencuat keluar begitu saja. Kemudian dengan cepat ia kocok penis yang sudah menegang itu masih dengan tautan bibir mereka yang begitu panas. Luhan tersenyum di sela ciumannya ketika mendengar geraman yang di keluarkan oleh Sehun.

"Eunghhh~ cpkh cpkhh!" Luhan sengaja mengeraskan desahannya agar Sehun semakin panas. Namun tidak beberapa lama kemudian..

Brukk!

"Akhh!"

"Kau begitu nakal, Lu. Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu"

Luhan hanya mengangguk antusias ketika Sehun sudah menindihnya dan membuka lebar kedua pahanya.

"Aku akan melayanimu, Sehun.."

Sepertinya Luhan selalu berhasil membuat Sehun terangsang, terbukti dari Sehun yang sudah menyatukan alat kelamin keduanya dan juga Luhan yang juga sudah mengeluarkan desahannya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _Ada banyak hal yang membuatku mengucapkan maaf_**

 ** _Ada banyak hal yang tak bisa aku ucapkan_**

 ** _Seharusnya kau mencintaiku_**

 ** _Karena aku tulus mencintaimu_**

 ** _Kembalilah ke awal semula_**

 ** _Kembalilah seperti saat dahulu kau mencintaiku_**

 ** _Tidak bisakah kau mengingatku?_**

 ** _Tidak bisakah kau mengingat kita yang berjalan berpegangan tangan?_**

 ** _Aku menyadari jika semua telah berlalu_**

 ** _Kau mungkin memang tidak ingin mengingatnya_**

 ** _Tetapi meskipun kau mencaci maki diriku_**

 ** _Tak mengapa, tetapi kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku_**

 ** _Semua telah berlalu tanpa aku ketahui_**

 ** _Kau telah meninggalkanku bersama kenanganku_**

 ** _Mungkin ini bukanlah cinta, karena kau tidak berada di sampingku_**

 ** _Mungkin ini bukanlah cinta, karena aku tidak pantas untukmu_**

 _'Kumohon jangan membentakku disaat disana ada anak kita..'_

"Aku benar-benar membencimu, Kyungsoo! Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala jika Tae Oh adalah anakmu eoh?"

Lagi-lagi Kai membentak Kyungsoo. Berkata kasar dan bahkan tidak membiarkan Kyungsoo membela dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya berusaha mati-matian menahan isakannya. Ia tidak ingin anaknya melihatnya menangis. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak ingin Tae Oh merasa sedih karena melihatnya bertengkar dengan Kai.

 _'Tae Oh.. maafkan Umma. Umma tidak mampu lagi memperjuangkan perasaan Umma..'_

Airmata Kyungsoo mengalir dengan deras ketika ia melihat Tae Oh hanya terdiam sambil terduduk di atas ranjang Rumah Sakit Kai. Kyungsoo tau betul jika Tae Oh tengah merasa ketakutan saat ini, namun tidak ada yang mampu Kyungsoo lakukan untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya dan juga Kai. Kyungsoo tidak mampu menjelaskan itu semua pada anaknya.

"Dia memang anakku.. Dia anak kita" lirih Kyungsoo yang masih enggan untuk menatap Kai, karena Kai begitu menakutkan saat ini.

"Omong kosong! Kau lelaki gila! Pergi dari hadapanku sekarang juga! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu! Kau begitu memuakkan!"

Nafas Kai terengah-engah. Ia benar-benar benci pada lelaki lemah yang tengah menunduk dihadapannya saat ini. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal dengan lelaki yang bernama Kyungsoo ini dan menurutnya Kyungsoo itu sangat mengganggu. Ia hanya ingin tenang bersama anaknya, tetapi Kyungsoo selalu saja muncul dan mengganggunya.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak mengganggunya, hanya saja kehadiran Kyungsoo setiap hari di hadapannya itu sangat mengganggu. Terlebih Kyungsoo adalah orang asing, tetapi dengan beraninya Kyungsoo mengatakan jika Tae Oh adalah anaknya. Dan detik itu juga ia begitu membenci Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap sejenak ke arah perutnya yang saat ini terdapat darah daging Kai kembali, ia tidak tau harus bersikap seperti apa lagi jika Kai masih belum bisa mengingatnya. Ini pasti akan begitu sulit untuknya, namun dengan sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Kai, dan ia sudah tidak peduli jika ia akan membuat Kai lebih muak terhadapnya karena ia sudah tidak mampu menahan airmatanya lagi. Ia menangis di hadapan Kai karena ia harus memilih sebuah keputusan yang sangat sulit.

"Aku akan pergi dari hadapanmu saat ini juga. Tetapi aku mohon kepadamu untuk menjaga Tae Oh dengan baik. Maafkan aku karena aku telah mengganggu hidupmu, Kai" Kyungsoo mulai membalikkan tubuhnya dan Kai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya acuh dengan perkataan Kyungsoo yang menurutnya konyol tersebut.

"Umma.."

Kyungsoo meremas kedua tangannya sendiri berusaha untuk mengabaikan suara kecil Tae Oh yang memanggil namanya darisana. Kemudian ia mengangkat satu tangannya untuk meraih kenop pintu. Tetapi gerakannya terhenti ketika mendengar Kai yang meneriakkan nama Tae Oh dan Kyungsoo langsung jatuh terduduk ketika melihat sang buah hati sudah tidak sadarkan diri disana.

 _"Tae Oh ingin menjadi jagoan yang bisa melindungi Appa dan Umma! Tae Oh berjanji!"_

 _"Tae Oh harus beristirahat ne? Umma tidak ingin melihat Tae Oh menangis lagi karena kelelahan. Berjanjilah pada Umma jika Tae Oh tidak akan terlalu banyak bermain dan kelelahan. Arraseo?"_

 _"Ne arraseo Umma.."_

 _"Temani Tae Oh hingga tertidur Umma.."_

 _'Tae Oh.. Maafkan Umma..'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

ChanBaeknya udah enaena aja, HunHan juga enaena. Mereka enaena di atas penderitaan Kyungsoo wkwk

Mungkin Chap 20 FF ini akan tamat. Terima kasih utk semua yang udah following dan review terus FF ini yaa~

Dan yang terakhir..

Tae Oh nya kumat huweeee

Mungkin Chap depan, lebih bahas ke KaiSoo karena ChanBaek dan HunHan udah kelar urusannya.

Maaf ya kalo banyak yang baper gegara Chap ini .g

Mudah-mudahan Yuta bisa bikin klimaks/? di Next Chapnya. Amin. Hahaha~

Kalo mau lanjut, biasa.. Review dulu yaa~

Maaf juga kalo Yuta slow update semua FF nya. Semoga kalian bisa mengerti *eeaa

OK, LAST!

NEXT?

YUTA TUNGGU REVIEWNYA~

TERIMA KASIH~ SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	18. Chapter 18

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

Kyungsoo menatap sejenak ke arah perutnya yang saat ini terdapat darah daging Kai kembali, ia tidak tau harus bersikap seperti apa lagi jika Kai masih belum bisa mengingatnya. Ini pasti akan begitu sulit untuknya, namun dengan sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Kai, dan ia sudah tidak peduli jika ia akan membuat Kai lebih muak terhadapnya karena ia sudah tidak mampu menahan airmatanya lagi. Ia menangis di hadapan Kai karena ia harus memilih sebuah keputusan yang sangat sulit.

"Aku akan pergi dari hadapanmu saat ini juga. Tetapi aku mohon kepadamu untuk menjaga Tae Oh dengan baik. Maafkan aku karena aku telah mengganggu hidupmu, Kai" Kyungsoo mulai membalikkan tubuhnya dan Kai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya acuh dengan perkataan Kyungsoo yang menurutnya konyol tersebut.

"Umma.."

Kyungsoo meremas kedua tangannya sendiri berusaha untuk mengabaikan suara kecil Tae Oh yang memanggil namanya darisana. Kemudian ia mengangkat satu tangannya untuk meraih kenop pintu. Tetapi gerakannya terhenti ketika mendengar Kai yang meneriakkan nama Tae Oh dan Kyungsoo langsung jatuh terduduk ketika melihat sang buah hati sudah tidak sadarkan diri disana.

 _"Tae Oh ingin menjadi jagoan yang bisa melindungi Appa dan Umma! Tae Oh berjanji!"_

 _"Tae Oh harus beristirahat ne? Umma tidak ingin melihat Tae Oh menangis lagi karena kelelahan. Berjanjilah pada Umma jika Tae Oh tidak akan terlalu banyak bermain dan kelelahan. Arraseo?"_

 _"Ne arraseo Umma.."_

 _"Temani Tae Oh hingga tertidur Umma.."_

 _'Tae Oh.. Maafkan Umma.._

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

I LOVE YOUR HUSBAND (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Marriege Life, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. Di tulis oleh **Yuta** sendiri dan juga di bantu oleh **Maple Fujoshi2309** (Author pemes, siapa sih yang kaga kenal sama Maple? XD). Dan tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah memiliki seorang istri yang bernama Kyungsoo. "Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Tinggalkan istrimu, dan dengan begitu kita bisa saling mencintai. Walaupun ini sulit untukku, tetapi aku akan tetap merebutmu dari istrimu.." (CHANBAEK) Slight CHANSOO, KAISOO. RnR!

 **Backsound:**

Yiruma - River Flows In You

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Dia sakit. Jantungnya lemah. Aku harus membawanya ke Seoul untuk keselamatannya. Kumohon kali ini saja kau mengerti kondisi ini"

Kyungsoo memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Kai dan bergegas untuk menggendong Tae Oh ke dalam mobil. Tae Oh pingsan dan Kai tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada anak lelaki yang ia anggap sebagai anak kandungnya tersebut. Kai hanya menatap kepergian Kyungsoo dari sana dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat airmata Kyungsoo yang terus mengalir. Juga raut wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu cemas dan khawatir, tanpa sadar membuat Kai melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengikuti Kyungsoo.

Ia mengabaikan kondisinya sendiri dan merebut kunci mobil yang baru saja di keluarkan oleh Kyungsoo. Ia rasa kondisinya jauh lebih baik daripada Tae Oh dan ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Kyungsoo menyetir seorang diri ke Seoul yang terbilang cukup jauh dari daerah Gyeonggi.

Tidak ada cukup waktu untuk berdebat kembali, hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo membiarkan Kai yang mengemudikan mobil tersebut, sedangkan ia memangku Tae Oh di sebelah Kai. Selama perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam dan sesekali Kai melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang terus saja mengecupi wajah sang putra. Sebesar itukah rasa peduli Kyungsoo terhadap Tae Oh? Kai pun tidak bisa mengelak jika ia cukup tersentuh dengan rasa khawatir yang Kyungsoo tunjukkan pada anaknya.

Setelah satu jam perjalanan, Kyungsoo terdiam dengan ekpresi yang sedikit terkejut. Kemudian ia menatap Kai dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk di artikan dan reflek ia membuka bibirnya.

"Kai.. kau.. mengingat jalanan ini?" gumam Kyungsoo.

Kai pun sedikit terkejut karena menyadari dirinya yang terus mengemudikan mobil itu hingga menuju Seoul. Entah kenapa pikirannya berhasil membawanya menuju Rumah Sakit dimana Tae Oh dirawat. Ia pun masih tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa mengetahui jalanan ini. Ia tidak mengingat apapun saat ini, namun sesuatu di dalam hatinya mengatakan jika ia harus mendatangi tempat ini.

Kai memijit pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit dan mengabaikan perkataan Kyungsoo. Ia hanya ingin Tae Oh cepat mendapatkan pertolongan, ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terjadi nantinya. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menatap Kyungsoo yang mana itu akan membuat kepalanya menjadi sakit dan pening. Seperti ada sebuah potongan rekaman masa lalu ketika ia melihat wajah Kyungsoo, dan itu menyakitkan. Ia tidak ingin mengingat apapun saat ini.

Tak terasa mereka sudah tiba di Rumah Sakit khusus untuk menangani Tae Oh. Kyungsoo kembali menggendong Tae Oh memasuki Rumah Sakit tersebut, dan langsung mendatangi Dokter Specialist yang tengah berjaga disana. Tae Oh kini sudah mendapatkan pertolongan pertama sedangkan Kyungsoo harus mengurus administrasi dan menandatangani beberapa ketentuan yang di tetapkan oleh Rumah Sakit.

Mata Kai tak lepas dari sosok Kyungsoo yang amat kacau. Jujur saja ia masih bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa dan memutuskan untuk terus mengikuti Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya lemah di salah satu kursi tunggu yang berada di depan ruangan Tae Oh di rawat. Ia bisa melihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang bergetar karena menangis, namun ia tidak mampu melakukan apapun karena ia masih tidak mengerti kondisi ini.

Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang muncul di pikirannya, hingga kepalanya kembali terasa sakit. Tanpa sadar Kai mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Kyungsoo dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyungsoo. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Kyungsoo terkejut bukan main, dan dengan cepat ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Kai. Namun ketika Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya, secara tiba-tiba Kai menangkup wajahnya dan mengecup bibirnya cukup kuat sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam kaku dan membiarkan Kai menciumnya, dan Kyungsoo meneteskan airmatanya ketika ia mengetahui Kai masih belum dapat mengingatnya. Kai hanya terbawa oleh suasana saat ini karena ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama dan Kai ambruk begitu saja ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyibak selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh polosnya dan memandang sejenak ke samping dimana terdapat kekasih nya yang masih terlelap. Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumannya dan mengusap wajah Chanyeol dengan lembut lalu mengecup singkat bibirnya. Tubuh mereka sama-sama dalam keadaan telanjang bulat dan hal ini membuat Baekhyun merona karena teringat dengan kejadian beberapa jam lalu bersama kekasih tampannya tersebut.

Malam yang begitu indah dan menakjubkan. Bahkan Baekhyun masih dapat melihat dengan jelas cairan yang masih tersisa di sekitar daerah selangkangannya. Ini adalah cairan cinta yang telah Chanyeol berikan untuknya. Begitu manis dan hal ini membuat paginya menjadi sangat indah. Tidak lupa ia memperhatikan cincin yang sudah tersemat di jari manisnya, sangat indah seperti cinta mereka. Akhirnya ia mampu bersatu kembali dengan lelaki yang paling di cintainya di dunia ini, dan itu membuatnya merasa lengkap.

"Sajangnim.." bisik Baekhyun mencoba membangunkan Chanyeol yang masih terlelap.

"Kau mencuri ciuman pagiku, sayang. Seharusnya aku yang menciummu lebih dulu" tiba-tiba Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya dan mendekap tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang polos tersebut. Dengan cepat ia menyatukan bibirnya diatas bibir tipis itu dan melakukan ciuman pagi yang manis. Baekhyun terlihat nampak kewalahan menerima ciuman Chanyeol dan berakhir dengan ia yang terus membuka bibirnya menikmati sensasi mendebarkan yang Chanyeol lakukan terhadapnya.

Tidak lama kemudian ia mengakhiri ciuman paginya dengan Baekhyun karena ia tidak ingin 'miliknya' bangun sepagi ini. Ia masih harus berangkat ke kantor dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tentunya bersama malaikat cantiknya ini, maka dari itu ia segera mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun menuju kamar mandi mereka. Melakukan aktivitas mandi bersama dengan saling berbagi cinta.

Kira-kira 30 menit mereka mandi, tiba-tiba ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi menandakan ada sebuah pesan yang masuk. Chanyeol meraih ponselnya dan meninggalkan sejenak Baekhyun yang masih mengeringkan tubuhnya di belakangnya.

 _ **To : Me**_

 _ **From : Kyungsoo**_

 _ **Aku sudah kembali ke Seoul bersama Kai. Kai masih belum mengingatku dan Tae Oh kembali masuk ke Rumah Sakit.**_

 _ **Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku hanya ingin memberimu kabar ini dan kau harus mengerti jika aku membutuhkan sedikit waktu lebih lama lagi.**_

Chanyeol menelan salivanya lamat-lamat karena tenggorokkannya tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Bagaimanapun juga, Tae Oh sudah ia anggap sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri, dan mendengar Tae Oh kembali sakit itu menjadi kesedihan tersendiri untuknya. Namun ia percaya jika Kyungsoo adalah sosok yang kuat dan ia yakin semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Dan ia pun tersadar jika ia sudah tidak memiliki hak lagi untuk mengatur kehidupan Kyungsoo. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi selain mendo'akan yang terbaik untuk Kyungsoo.

"Sajangnim?"

Panggilan Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunannya, dan dengan segera ia membalik tubuhnya untuk memeluk sosok mungil yang sangat dicintainya tersebut. Setelah mengecup singkat dahi Baekhyun, akhirnya mereka bergegas berangkat ke kantor.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

BRAKK!

Pintu rumah mewah itu terbanting dengan cukup keras ketika seseorang mendorongnya begitu saja. Tentu saja hal itu membuat seseorang yang tengah tertidur di dalam rumah tersebut menjadi terbangun.

Dengan langkah yang terburu-buru, lelaki cantik yang tadi terlelap itu menuruni satu persatu anak tangga dan ia membulatkan kedua bola mata indahnya ketika mendapati seseorang yang ia kenal ternyata pelaku pendobrakan pintu tersebut.

"Kai?"

Ya, Kai tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya pada tengah malam dan mengabaikan panggilan Luhan begitu saja. Ia melewati tubuh Luhan dan terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangannya yang berada di lantai dua. Memasuki sebuah ruangan yang di ketahui adalah ruangan pribadi miliknya tersebut, setelah dengan mudahnya ia menekan digit password yang berada di sisi samping pintu tersebut. Sedangkan Luhan, ia masih mengikuti Kai dan masih mencoba memahami situasi ini.

 _'Aku begitu yakin jika Tae Oh adalah anak kandungku'_

Dengan wajah panik, Kai mencari sebuah laci yang terdapat di sudut ruangan tersebut dan mencari sesuatu yang ia butuhkan.

 _'Tetapi kenapa wajah Kyungsoo dan wajah anakku begitu mirip? Tidak mungkin jika Kyungsoo adalah ibu dari anakku'_

"Argghh!"

Kai mengobrak-abrik seluruh pajangan yang berada di sana karena ia tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Tidak putus akal, Kai memutuskan untuk membuka semua laci yang berisi dokumen-dokumen penting miliknya yang berada di sana, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang terus menyerang kepalanya.

 _'Dimana surat itu?'_

Tangannya terus mencari dan mencari sebuah surat yang akan menjawab semua pertanyaannya. Tetapi nihil. Ia masih belum mampu menemukannya.

 _'Tidak mungkin jika Kyungsoo adalah ibu dari anakku. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya!'_

Kai bahkan tidak sadar telah meneteskan airmatanya. Ia begitu kalut karena perasaannya saat ini. Ia begitu gelisah terlebih ketika ia mengingat dengan jelas ia mencium bibir Kyungsoo tadi. Ia sadar melakukannya, tetapi sisi egois yang berada di dalam dirinya mengatakan jika sebenarnya ia tidak ingin melakukan hal itu. Tetapi tubuh dan hatinya berkata lain, ia sudah mencium Kyungsoo dengan lembut dan itulah yang membuat perasaannya semakin tidak menentu.

"Kai!"

Terpaksa Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang berteriak memanggil namanya. Namun Kai hanya menunduk dan justru terisak menangis sambil mencengkram kuat kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Membiarkan Luhan mendekatinya dan menangkup wajahnya yang sudah nampak kacau.

"Kai! Kau mengingat rumahmu?" tanya Luhan sambil terus memperhatikan wajah sepupunya tersebut. Jujur saja ia masih terkejut dengan kedatangan Kai yang tiba-tiba. Terlebih ini sudah tengah malam, dan Kai masuk begitu saja tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

 _'Tidak ada satu suratpun yang mengatakan jika aku sudah menikah dengan seseorang'_ Kai masih mencengkram kuat kepalanya dan bangkit berdiri di hadapan Luhan.

Lalu Kai menolehkan kepalanya menatap seluruh bagian dinding ruangan tersebut dan ia masih tidak mampu menemukan jawabannya.

 _'Bahkan tidak ada satupun foto yang membuktikan jika aku sudah melakukan pernikahan'_

"Kai! Jawab aku!" terpaksa Luhan membentak Kai, dan ternyata bentakkannya berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Kai untuk menatapnya.

"Apa aku sudah menikah sebelumnya?" bukannya menjawab, Kai justru melemparkan pertanyaan pada Luhan.

Luhan terdiam sejenak. Ternyata ingatan Kai belum pulih sepenuhnya.

"Tolong katakan padaku, Luhan!"

Luhan membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar Kai menyebutkan namanya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sudah mengingat rumahmu? Dan bahkan kau sudah mengingat namaku?"

Kai kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah dan terlihat berpikir. Ia merasa amat bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan saat ini. Ia pun masih tidak mengerti. Ia perlahan mengingat semuanya dan merasa jika ini tidaklah asing.

Kemudian Kai menyeka airmatanya dengan kasar dan kembali membalikkan tubuhnya berjalan keluar rumah. Luhan sempat menahannya namun Kai menghempaskan tangannya dengan kasar dan tidak memperdulikan Luhan yang bahkan terjatuh ke lantai karena perbuatannya.

 _'Aku tidak memiliki waktu. Aku harus bertanya langsung pada lelaki itu. Aku harus bertanya langsung pada Kyungsoo'_

Cklek

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ketika pintu kamar Tae Oh di buka oleh seseorang. Ia bahkan sudah tau jika orang tersebut adalah Kai, namun ia enggan beranjak dari duduknya dan lebih memilih untuk bertahan memperhatikan Tae Oh yang masih terlelap disana.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam memandang Kai tidak peduli jika Kai disana meringis kesakitan dan terus memegangi kepalanya, karena jujur saja ia sudah merasa amat lelah walaupun hanya sekedar untuk berbicara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di-"

"Kyungsoo.."

Kai mengingat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo di Rumah Sakit ini ketika ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Tae Oh yang notabenenya adalah pasien disini, setelah ia menjenguk anak dari pegawainya yang di rawat di tempat yang sama.

Disana..

Ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo memangku Tae Oh dengan senyuman yang terus berkembang di wajah manisnya.

"Aku melihatmu di kursi taman Rumah Sakit. Dan kau memangku anakku.."

Deg!

Tubuh Kyungsoo terasa kaku ketika Kai berjalan berjalan mendekatinya. Bayangan masa lalu masih berputar di pikiran Kai dan tanpa sadar ia meraih tangan Kyungsoo kemudian menariknya.

"Jelaskan padaku"

Kyungsoo meringis ketika tangannya di tarik dengan kasar oleh Kai hingga mereka keluar dari Rumah Sakit tersebut. Kai membanting tubuhnya begitu saja di salah satu sudut dinding, sehingga ia tidak dapat pergi kemana-mana lagi saat ini.

 _'Senyuman itu..'_

"Tersenyumlah untukku" Kai mengucapkan kalimat itu masih dengan meringis memegangi kepalanya, karena ingatannya saat ini hanyalah sebuah senyuman seseorang yang begitu manis dan begitu memikat hatinya di masa lalu. Ia ingin melihat senyuman itu lagi dan memastikan semuanya. Ia ingin memastikan apakah Kyungsoo benar si pemilik senyuman itu atau bukan. Ia hanya ingin Kyungsoo segera tersenyum untuknya.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa tersenyum?" akhirnya Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia terus memperhatikan Kai yang tampak kebingungan di hadapannya. Diam-diam ia menghapus airmatanya yang sempat menetes dan mencengkram kuat tangannya sendiri.

"Tersenyumlah Kyungsoo!" geram Kai. Tangannya meraih kedua bahu sempit Kyungsoo lalu mencengkramnya dengan erat. Kontak mata mereka masih terjalin dan Kai terus menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang memaksa.

"Aku tidak bisa.."

"Aku belum pernah menikah sebelumnya. Dan kumohon tersenyumlah untukku. Aku hanya ingin memastikannya"

"Kau tidak mengingatnya.." gumam Kyungsoo.

Kai sudah kehabisan kesabarannya sekarang. Akhirnya ia meraih dagu Kyungsoo dan menegaskan sekali lagi agar Kyungsoo menunjukkan senyumannya. Ia harus melihat senyuman Kyungsoo sebelum bayangan senyuman di masa lalu itu menghilang.

"Kyungsoo. Aku akan mengingatnya, maka dari itu tersenyumlah.."

Kai melemahkan suaranya dan itu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo sedikit demi sedikit menunjukkan senyumannya pada Kai. Meskipun dengan airmata yang terus mengalir, Kyungsoo ternyata berhasil mengembangkan senyuman tulusnya pada Kai.

Deg!

Kai tiba-tiba menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dengan sangat erat. Ia kembali meneteskan airmatanya dan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tangan Kai bergetar memegang wajahnya. Perlahan Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya ketika Kai mulai mendekatkan wajah keduanya. Dan Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya ketika ia merasakan bibir Kai telah menyentuh bibirnya. Tangan Kyungsoo terangkat untuk meraih kedua tangan Kai wajah berada diwajahnya dan mencengkramnya dengan kuat.

Cpkh!

Kai terus melumat bibir manis Kyungsoo sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Perlahan ia teringat ketika diam-diam ia mendatangi Tae Oh di Rumah Sakit ini tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo, hingga Kyungsoo mendapatinya dan berakhir dengan mereka yang berdebat hebat. Tentangnya yang meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo atas kesalahannya dimasa lalu yang telah meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja dalam kondisi tengah mengandung anaknya, dan setelah ia mengetahui Kyungsoo ternyata sudah memiliki seorang suami tetapi dengan brengseknya ia mendatangi Kyungsoo ke rumahnya hingga ia 'melakukan' untuk yang kedua kalinya pada Kyungsoo setelah sekian lama. Berusaha untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo kembali dengan cara apapun bahkan dengan mengancam membuat perusahaan Kyungsoo bangkrut.

Kai memperdalam lumatannya dan terus menyesap bibir itu atas bawah secara bergantian. Seolah jika ia melepaskan sedikit bibir itu, maka ia akan kehilangan untuk selama-lamanya. Maka dari itu, semakin lama semakin kuat ia kecup bibir itu tak peduli jika Kyungsoo mencengkram tangannya dengan erat menandakan jika ia tidak setuju dengan ciuman ini.

Kai meneteskan airmatanya teringat jika lelaki yang tengah di pagut inilah lelaki yang selama ini ia perjuangkan. Ia mengingat semuanya. Ia mengingat Kyungsoo dan masa lalu mereka. Ia teringat dengan perlakuan kasarnya terhadap Kyungsoo kemarin, padahal ini semua murni kesalahannya. Ia teringat ketika ia membisikkan kalimat cinta untuk Kyungsoo sebelum ia menemui Tuan Do, dan ia teringat ketika ia melindungi Kyungsoo dari kecelakaan itu. Ia sama sekali tidak menyesalinya, karena ternyata rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dapat melindungi lelaki yang paling ia kasihi.

Perlahan tangan Kyungsoo melemah dan tergantung begitu saja di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya. Begitu pun dengan Kai, kedua tangannya perlahan merosot dan melingkar di pinggang ramping Kyungsoo. Ia masih mengingat betul ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan padanya jika Kyungsoo kembali mengandung anaknya. Darah dagingnya. Dan itu yang membuatnya semakin ingin merengkuh tubuh rapuh ini dan selalu menjaganya.

Tautan mereka masih berlangsung, dan Kai tidak peduli jika Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak membalas ciumannya. Ia hanya ingin membuktikan jika ia masih mencintai Kyungsoo. Begitu dalam dan begitu besar. Tidak ada yang mampu mengubahnya dan akan terus seperti itu. Setelah ia rasa Kyungsoo sudah tidak terisak lagi, dengan tidak rela ia melepaskan tautan manis tersebut. Mengusap bibir berbentuk hati yang sudah sedikit membengkak akibat perbuatannya itu dengan lembut. Kai tersenyum menatap mata indah Kyungsoo dan sedetik kemudian ia kembali mendekap tubuh mungil itu seerat-eratnya.

"Maafkan aku" gumam Kai.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk karena suaranya sudah menghilang entah kemana. Akhirnya perjuangannya berakhir dan ia sangat mensyukuri kenyataan manis ini.

 _'Terima kasih telah mengingatku..'_ ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah tiba di kantornya, diikuti oleh Baekhyun di belakangnya. Baru saja ia hendak memasuki ruangannya, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang kebetulan baru keluar dari ruangan yang berada di samping ruangannya. Ya, sosok itu adalah Oh Sehun. Direktur satu tingkat di bawah Chanyeol di perusahaan ini, sekaligus sahabatnya.

Chanyeol mengabaikan kehadiran Sehun dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruangannya, tetapi tertahan karena Baekhyun mencengkram tangannya. Tentu saja ia ingin melayangkan protesnya pada sang kekasih. Namun Baekhyun justru menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon, agar Chanyeol tidak bersikap dingin seperti itu terhadap Sehun. Bagaimanapun juga, Sehun adalah sahabat Chanyeol sejak mereka masih kecil, walaupun Sehun melakukan sedikit kesalahan karena menyukai Baekhyun kemarin.

"Chanyeol" ucap Sehun yang sudah menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya diam dan menunjukkan ekspresi tidak berminatnya pada Sehun.

"Chanyeol. Aku minta maaf" lanjut Sehun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menunduk merasa bersalah mengingat kejadian kemarin ketika ia membiarkan Sehun menciumnya.

"Meminta maaf untuk apa?" bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol justru melemparkan pertanyaan pada Sehun, masih bertahan dengan nada dinginnya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan merebut kekasihmu lagi" ucap Sehun sambil melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang masih menunduk.

"Dan Byun Baekhyun, maafkan aku jika aku menciummu tanpa izin pada saat itu. Aku hanya bermaksud untuk melindungimu, bukan bermaksud untuk menjadi seorang pengkhianat"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil pada Sehun. Ia memang mengerti jika Sehun hanya terbawa oleh rasa simpatinya saja, dan tidak ada cinta sama sekali diantara mereka.

"Mungkin ini adalah kebodohanku yang mempercayakan kekasihku pada sahabat brengsek sepertimu, Oh Sehun. Tidak ada yang perlu disesali, aku memaafkanmu. Dan asal kau tau, kau adalah sahabat yang paling brengsek yang pernah aku kenal" Chanyeol tertawa sambil meninju lengan Sehun, dan itu membuat lelaki mungil yang hanya menunduk disana, menganga tidak percaya. Semudah itukah Chanyeol memaafkannya dan Sehun?

"Ck! Kau sama brengseknya sepertiku Chan" acuh Sehun.

"Jadi, siapa yang telah membuatmu begitu betah untuk bekerja di perusahaan Kai?" tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun, diam-diam ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun sambil terus memperhatikan Sehun. Membuat Sehun berdecih karena tingkah Chanyeol yang terlalu posesive tersebut.

"Dia adalah lelaki cantik berdarah China yang aku selamatkan ketika Kai hampir saja memperkosanya. Dia adalah sepupu dari Kai, namanya Luhan yang akan menjadi Oh Luhan"

"Wow! Secepat itu kau membuka hatimu untuk seseorang? Tidak seperti Sehun yang aku kenal" ucap Chanyeol salut.

"Dia terlalu cantik dan seksi untuk di biarkan begitu saja. Ugh! Aku terlambat, permasalahan kita sudah selesai dan aku harus segera ke kantor Kai. Terima kasih telah menerima permintaan maafku, Brengsek" Sehun pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun, menuju parkiran mobil.

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau menyentuh kekasihku lagi, brengsek!" ucap Chanyeol sedikit berteriak.

"Sajangnim.. sudah"

"Akan aku tunjukkan kekasih baruku padamu, secepatnya! Dan bercerminlah, kau juga brengsek! Hahaha" jawab Sehun yang juga berteriak.

"Sial!" umpat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang sedari hanya memperhatikan pertengkaran kedua lelaki tampan itu hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol masih setia memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol meraup bibirnya secara tiba-tiba sambil membawanya masuk kedalam ruangan mereka. Baekhyun hanya mampu menerima ciuman panas Chanyeol dan berusaha untuk melayaninya. Hingga tak terasa ia sudah duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol masih dengan tautan bibir mereka.

Cpkh!

"Jangan berciuman dengan lelaki lain selain aku"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil ketika mendapati ekpresi wajah Chanyeol menurutnya lucu, karena terlalu protective seperti itu. Namun akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk dan memeluk leher Chanyeol.

"Um! aku hanya akan melakukannya bersama mu saja, sajangnim"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maaf kalo Chapter ini pendek hohoho

Hiks! Chap besok adalah Chap terakhir :'D

Masih ada yang minat?

Say goodbye sama FF I Love Your Husband ini yaa~ wkwk

Yuta merasa terkenyut/? bgt karena respon baik FF ini begitu banyak :D

Sekali lagi terima kasih buat kalian yang udah suka sama FF ini dan masih setia baca FF gaje ini sampe akhir.

Dan Yuta juga sedikit kewalahan karena banyak bgt readers yang nanya, "FF ILYH kapan update kayut? Ditunggu nextnya" kalian nanya gitu kan ke Yuta? hayoo ngaku wkwk

Ohiya, di chapter ini Kai udah inget sama Kyungsoo dan semua pairing OTP Yuta udah bahagia. Tinggal penyelesaiannya aja yang masih belum selesai. Dan untuk kalian yang minta Baby dari BaekSoo lahir dan minta bikin moment manis sama bayi-bayi lucu mereka, maaf.. Yuta belum bisa ngabulin permintaan kalian. Karena personal Yuta kurang begitu suka sama anak kecil. Mungkin kalian anggap Yuta aneh, tapi emg begitu kenyataannya. Yuta ga terlalu suka anak kecil, dan kalo di paksain bikin scenenya, takutnya malah ga dapet feelnya. Mohon pengertiannya ya :)

*bow

OK, LAST!

NEXT?

REVIEW JUSEYO~

YUTA TUNGGU! (Review menurun, Yuta juga bakal hiatusin FF ini dan END nya sampe disini aja wkwkwk)

SARANGHAE BBUING!


	19. Chapter 19

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Mungkin ini adalah kebodohanku yang mempercayakan kekasihku pada sahabat brengsek sepertimu, Oh Sehun. Tidak ada yang perlu disesali, aku memaafkanmu. Dan asal kau tau, kau adalah sahabat yang paling brengsek yang pernah aku kenal" Chanyeol tertawa sambil meninju lengan Sehun, dan itu membuat lelaki mungil yang hanya menunduk disana, menganga tidak percaya. Semudah itukah Chanyeol memaafkannya dan Sehun?

"Ck! Kau sama brengseknya sepertiku Chan" acuh Sehun.

"Jadi, siapa yang telah membuatmu begitu betah untuk bekerja di perusahaan Kai?" tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun, diam-diam ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun sambil terus memperhatikan Sehun. Membuat Sehun berdecih karena tingkah Chanyeol yang terlalu posesive tersebut.

"Dia adalah lelaki cantik berdarah China yang aku selamatkan ketika Kai hampir saja memperkosanya. Dia adalah sepupu dari Kai, namanya Luhan yang akan menjadi Oh Luhan"

"Wow! Secepat itu kau membuka hatimu untuk seseorang? Tidak seperti Sehun yang aku kenal" ucap Chanyeol salut.

"Dia terlalu cantik dan seksi untuk di biarkan begitu saja. Ugh! Aku terlambat, permasalahan kita sudah selesai dan aku harus segera ke kantor Kai. Terima kasih telah menerima permintaan maafku, Brengsek" Sehun pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun, menuju parkiran mobil.

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau menyentuh kekasihku lagi, brengsek!" ucap Chanyeol sedikit berteriak.

"Sajangnim.. sudah"

"Akan aku tunjukkan kekasih baruku padamu, secepatnya! Dan bercerminlah, kau juga brengsek! Hahaha" jawab Sehun yang juga berteriak.

"Sial!" umpat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang sedari hanya memperhatikan pertengkaran kedua lelaki tampan itu hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol masih setia memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol meraup bibirnya secara tiba-tiba sambil membawanya masuk kedalam ruangan mereka. Baekhyun hanya mampu menerima ciuman panas Chanyeol dan berusaha untuk melayaninya. Hingga tak terasa ia sudah duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol masih dengan tautan bibir mereka.

Cpkh!

"Jangan berciuman dengan lelaki lain selain aku"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil ketika mendapati ekpresi wajah Chanyeol menurutnya lucu, karena terlalu protective seperti itu. Namun akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk dan memeluk leher Chanyeol.

"Um! aku hanya akan melakukannya bersama mu saja, sajangnim"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

I LOVE YOUR HUSBAND (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Marriege Life, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. Di tulis oleh **Yuta** sendiri dan juga di bantu oleh **Maple Fujoshi2309** (Author pemes, siapa sih yang kaga kenal sama Maple? XD). Dan tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah memiliki seorang istri yang bernama Kyungsoo. "Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Tinggalkan istrimu, dan dengan begitu kita bisa saling mencintai. Walaupun ini sulit untukku, tetapi aku akan tetap merebutmu dari istrimu.." (CHANBAEK) Slight CHANSOO, KAISOO. RnR!

 **Backsound:**

Yiruma - River Flows In You

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Umma.." gumam Tae Oh ketika ia baru saja membuka matanya. Namun yang ia dapati saat ini bukanlah Ummanya, melainkan sang Appa. Kai yang melihat anaknya sudah tersadar, langsung berjalan mendekatinya dan mengusap surai hitam pekat milik sang anak.

"Umma sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir sayang, Appa selalu berada disampingmu" ucap Kai lembut lalu mengecup dahi mungil Tae Oh.

Entah kenapa saat ini Tae Oh ingin sekali mengembangkan senyumannya, meskipun ia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tetapi ia bersyukur setidaknya sang Appa sudah tidak bertengkar dengan sang Umma. Sedangkan Kai, ia merasa terharu melihat Tae Oh tersenyum dengan tulus padanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia meninggalkan kedua sosok malaikatnya dulu? Bertindak begitu egois dan sama sekali tidak memperdulikan perasaan Kyungsoo. Mungkin ini adalah perlajaran yang setimpal dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat di masa lalu. Ia memang pantas mendapatkan ganjaran agar ia mampu memahami perasaan Kyungsoo.

Ditinggalkan dalam keadaan hamil begitu saja, menerima apa yang telah Kai lakukan bahkan membiarkan Kai menyetubuhinya, tanpa sebuah ikatan yang jelas. Dan dia hanya mampu terdiam ketika Kai benar-benar meninggalkannya hingga anak mereka terlahir ke dunia. Kalian bisa bayangkan betapa brengseknya Kai pada saat itu. Benar-benar brengsek, tetapi bodohnya Kyungsoo tidak mampu menghentikan cintanya pada Kai.

Bisa dikatakan saat ini adalah saat-saat terakhir perjuangan mereka selama ini. Banyak sekali yang sudah terjadi di antara keduanya, dan merekapun sudah saling memaafkan satu sama lain. Tinggal mengitung hari untuk bisa melaksanakan pernikahan mereka dan membentuk sebuah keluarga kecil yang memang sudah seharusnya di bangun. Kai pun tidak ingin menunda waktu lagi untuk segera menikahi Kyungsoo dan mengklaim Kyungsoo sebagai miliknya. Ia berjanji tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama, dan ia akan menetapkan hidupnya pada Kyungsoo.

Walapun Kai masih tidak yakin jika sang Ayah akan menyetujui hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Cklek

Kai menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis ketika mendapati Kyungsoo sudah tiba disana. Kyungsoo pun tersenyum manis ke arah Kai dan berjalan mendekatinya. Setelah mengecup dahi Tae Oh dengan sayang, kini giliran ia mencium bibir Kai dengan lembut. Hanya kecupan singkat ekspresi cinta mereka. Kyungsoo terus mengembangkan senyumannya dan mulai membangungkan Tae Oh dari posisi berbaringnya menjadi terduduk.

Tanpa sepatah katapun, Kai hanya memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang saat ini tengah mengganti pakaian sang putra dengan telaten. Ya, hari ini Tae Oh sudah di izinkan untuk kembali ke rumah. Tentu saja itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa senang bukan main, meskipun banyak beban yang memenuhi pikirannya saat ini karena Kai harus pergi kembali meninggalkannya.

Bukan untuk urusan bisnis, tetapi untuk urusan keluarga. Kyungsoo dapat mengerti itu.

"Aku ingin makan malam bersamamu sebelum kita berpisah" lirih Kyungsoo.

"Kita tidak akan berpisah, Kyung" ucap Kai cepat. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Tetapi nyatanya kau akan pergi jauh dariku. Bukankah itu disebut dengan berpisah?"

"Kita lakukan pernikahan kita besok"

Tangan Kyungsoo tertarik oleh Kai, namun dengan cepat Kyungsoo melepaskan cengkraman tersebut. Kyungsoo tertawa miris.

"Kau fikir semudah itu? Kau fikir menikah tanpa restu orang tua itu akan berjalan dengan baik?"

Ya, kedua orang tua Kai memang tidak menyetujui hubungan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Itulah alasan kenapa Kai meninggalkan Kyungsoo pada saat itu dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Kedua orang tua Kai telah menjodohkan Kai dengan seseorang, tetapi karena Kai sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan perempuan yang di jodohkan dengannya, Kai memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea dan membangun bisnisnya sendiri. Kyungsoo pun sudah mengetahui semuanya, meskipun begitu menyakitkan, tetapi bukankah ia sudah sering merasa tersakiti? Jadi, berpisah dengan Kai bukanlah suatu masalah untuknya.

"Pada akhirnya kita memang tidak pernah bisa bersatu"

"Kau gila Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo mati-matian menahan airmatanya agar tidak kembali menetes. Ia tidak ingin memulai pertengkaran kembali dengan Kai di hadapan Tae Oh. Ia rasa ini sudah cukup. Sudah sangat cukup menyakitkan untuk hatinya yang sekarat.

"Apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini? Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan perjodohan sialan itu, dan aku akan tetap membawamu ke hadapan kedua orangtuaku"

"Kau yang gila, Kai" lirih Kyungsoo masih dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa terbaca.

Kemudian Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Kai dengan sangat erat dan tersenyum miris di balik dada Kai.

"Cinta tidak harus bersama. Aku mempercayaimu, dan aku tidak ingin memaksa jika kita harus bersama selamanya"

"Dan kembali melakukan kesalahan yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya? Kau fikir aku bodoh? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan kita memang harus bersama"

"Kapan kau akan dewasa, Kai?"

"Kyungsoo-"

Cup

Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Kai sekali lagi agar Kai tidak kembali ribut dan membuat putra mereka menyaksikan mereka kembali bertengkar.

"Kumohon.. Aku ingin makan malam bersamamu"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Baekhyun menunduk malu ketika saat ini Chanyeol membawanya kerumah orangtua Chanyeol. Terletak tidak begitu jauh dari rumah Chanyeol, mungkin hanya membutuhkan waktu perjalanan kira-kira 1 jam saja. Baekhyun malu bukan karena ia bertemu denga Ibu Chanyeol, tetapi karena Ibu Chanyeol terlihat begitu menyukainya danjuga karena baru saja ia mendengar 'sebuah permohonan izin untuk menikahi Baekhyun' di ucapkan oleh Chanyeol pada Ummanya. Dan bukankah itu membuktikan jika dirinya dan Chanyeol benar-benar akan menikah? Apakah Baekhyun siap menerima kenyataan indah ini?

"Mulai sekarang kau boleh memanggilku Umma, Baekhyun. Dan Umma pun tidak menyangka jika lelaki yang dicintai oleh Chanyeol tersebut adalah lelaki yang sangat manis dan cantik" ucap Umma Chanyeol sambil memeluk lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kikuk dan tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menyaksikan 'dua sosok' yang paling berharga di dalam hidupnya itu, hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas dengan sikap sang Umma yang begitu berlebihan. Meskipun sang Umma berlebihan, tetapi itu tidak menjadi masalah bagi Chanyeol, karena dengan begitu ia bisa dengan mudah meminta restu dari sang Umma untuk segera menikahi Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih Umma.." cicit Baekhyun.

Umma Chanyeol terus mengusap rambut Baekhyun layaknya tengah mengusap seekor anak anjing yang lucu, dan kini ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang putra.

"Jadi, kau sudah bercerai dengan Kyungsoo? Apa yang dikatakan oleh Tuan Do dengan tindakan kalian yang memilih untuk bercerai?" tanya sang Umma.

"Tuan Do sudah merestui kami berpisah dan kembali pada pasangan masing-masing. Aku mencintai Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mencintai Kai. Aku rasa semuanya tidak ada masalah"

Umma Chanyeol mengangguk paham, lalu ia kembali membuka suaranya ketika ia teringat tentang sesuatu.

"Ohiya, bukankah kau yang sering bermain piano di sebuah cafe?" tanya Umma pada Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol mengernyit heran dan ikut meleparkan tatapan bertanyanya pada Baekhyun.

"Kau ingat ketika kau mengajak Umma untuk makan malam? Kau hanya mengajak Tae Oh karena Kyungsoo tengah sakit. Kau mengingatnya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Ck! Kau meninggalkan Umma karena kau harus membawa Tae Oh kembali ke Rumah Sakit, dan Umma sendirian disana. Dan kau tau apa yang membuat Umma bertahan di cafe itu? Itu karena ada lelaki cantik yang bermain piano sama persis dengan lagu yang sering kau mainkan. Umma rasa dunia begitu sempit, karena lelaki cantik yang bermain piano itu adalah Baekhyun. Kekasihmu"

Baekhyunpun sedikit terkejut dengan penjelasan Umma Chanyeol. Jadi, apakah benar yang ia lihat pada saat itu adalah Chanyeol bersama Tae Oh di sebuah taman?

"Ne. Itu aku yang bermain piano disana. Jika boleh tau, lagu apa yang Umma dengar pada saat itu?" ucap Baekhyun.

"River flows in you. Lagu favorite Chanyeol sejak ia masih duduk di sekolah menengah atas"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling tatap, lalu tidak beberapa lama kemudian mereka tertawa lepas dan membuat sang Umma kebingungan.

"Umma, Aku hanya mencoba memainkan instrument River flows in you pada saat aku masih sekolah, dan betapa beruntungnya aku karena ada sosok malaikat kecil yang menyukai permainan pianoku. Dan dia adalah Baekhyun. Maka dari itu aku begitu menyukai instrument itu"

Baekhyun kembali merona mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol yang kembali mengingatkannya pada saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Begitu manis dan di luar dugaan mereka masing-masing.

"Chanyeol adalah cinta pertamaku saat masih sekolah, Umma. Dan aku menyukai Chanyeol pada saat itu karena Chanyeol mengingatkanku pada mendiang Ayah. Hingga aku tidak mampu mengendalikan perasaanku dan mencintai Chanyeol sampai saat ini" ucap Baekhyun masih dengan menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu sampai saat ini, Baek" balas Chanyeol.

"Haishh kalian membuat Umma iri. Baiklah, langsungkan pernikahan kalian. Umma ingin cepat-cepat menggendong seorang bayi yang lucu"

"Dengan senang hati, Umma" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Baekhyun.

Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan oleh banyak orang selama ini. Akhir bahagia adalah sebuah hasil dari kerja keras yang telah kita lakukan. Dan saat ini mereka tengah menikmati hasil manis mereka. Tidak ada yang perlu untuk di tunggu lagi, karena sudah seharusnya mereka cepat menikah.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Dia sahabatku, dan lelaki manis yang satunya itu adalah kekasihnya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya. Luhan terus saja mengembangkan senyumannya dan tetap melangkahkan kakinya. Entah kenapa perasaan Luhan merasa sangat bahagia saat ini, mungkin karena Sehun sudah menjadi miliknya.

Luhan tidak dapat pungkiri jika ialah yang lebih awal tertarik pada Sehun saat lelaki albino itu menyelamatkannya ketika Kai ingin memperkosanya, dan menyadari ternyata Sehun sudah jatuh ke pelukannya, membuatnya amat sangat senang. Maka dari itu Luhan terus tersenyum seperti sekarang.

Cuaca hari ini cukup cerah dan mendukung untuk berkencan. Sehun dengan tidak rela meninggalkan mobil mewahnya terparkir begitu saja di restaurant tempat dirinya dan Luhan, bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ini adalah permintaan Luhan, lelaki cantik itu mengatakan padanya bila lebih menyenangkan jalan kaki berdua seperti ini daripada selalu menggunakan mobil. Bisa di katakan karena Luhan merasa jenuh dengan suasana yang seperti itu saja, ia butuh suasana lain yang dapat menyejukkan hati dan pikirannya.

Berdasarkan drama Korea yang sering Luhan tonton, jalan berdua berdampingan dengan sang kekasih itu jauh lebih romantis ketimbang naik mobil yang nyatanya memberikan jarak diantara mereka. Luhan memang sedikit aneh dan manja, maka dari itu ia merengek-rengek pada Sehun untuk menuruti permintaannya yang ingin pulang ke rumah menaiki bus umum. Sehun yang sudah cinta mati pada Luhan, tidak memiliki alasan lain selain menuruti kekasih cantiknya tersebut. Siapa tau saja jika Sehun menuruti permintaannya, Luhan akan dengan senang hati memberikannya 'hadiah'. Hadiah bukan dalam bentuk barang, tetapi.. yah mungkin kalian tau hadiah macam apa itu kkkk~

"Mereka terlihat cocok, dan aku baru melihat suami Kyungsoo. Sama tampannya seperti Kai, tetapi menurutku sepupukulah yang paling cocok untuk Kyungsoo" ucap Luhan sambil mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang terdapat di halte bus tersebut. Sehun mengikuti disampingnya masih dengan perhatiannya yang terus tertuju pada Luhan.

"Jadi menurutmu Kai yang paling tampan? Lalu bagaimana denganku? Ah lebih baik pada saat itu aku tidak menyelamatkanmu dari Kai-"

"Sehun ku pangeran ku yang paling tampan" potong Luhan cepat, dan itu membuat Sehun terdiam. Sedetik kemudian Sehun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya karena merasa malu, sedangkan Luhan mengenyit bingung dengan reaksi 'kewanitaan' kekasih tampannya tersebut.

"Kau membuatku malu, Lu" Sehun masih menunduk malu-malu, dan hampir saja membuat Luhan muntah di tempat.

"Berhenti melakukan itu atau aku akan menghisap penismu disini sekarang juga"

Dagu Sehun jatuh setelah mendengar ucapan Luhan, beruntung di halte ini hanya ada mereka berdua saja. Jika tempat ini ramai, sudah di pastikan Luhan di perkosa oleh banyak orang karena perkataannya yang selalu saja vulgar itu.

"Kau sungguh berbahaya, Lu. Kita harus cepat pulang"

"Kenapa kau selalu saja mengajakku pulang? Aku ingin kita berkencan, Oh Sehun!"

"Lalu bagaimana jika aku lepas kendali karena kau mengatakan hal vulgar seperti tadi? Kau ingin aku perkosa di tempat umum eoh?! Lebih aku memperkosamu di kamar apartement ku! Kau tau alasannya? Ya, karena aku tidak sudi jika orang lain melihat tubuh polosmu yang mulus itu! Penis mungilmu, nipple pink mu, dan juga bokong sintalmu! Aku tidak sudi untuk membaginya pada siapapun!"

Kini giliran Luhan yang menganga. Hell, bukankah perkataan Sehun jauh lebih vulgar daripada perkataannya?

Ciittt!

Baru saja Luhan ingin membuka bibirnya, Bus lebih dulu berhenti tepat di depan mereka dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya tertarik oleh Sehun yang membawanya menaiki bus tersebut.

Luhan dan Sehun masih terdiam di bus tersebut cukup lama. Mungkin karena Sehun yang merasa malu atas ucapannya tadi, dan juga karena Luhan yang merasa gugup ketika Sehun mendeskripsikan tubuhnya. Hingga akhirnya Luhan merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh Sehun, dan ketika ia menoleh, Sehun sudah mencium bibirnya dengan kuat. Tentu saja Luhan terkejut, ia ingin berontak tetapi ia tersadar jika ini adalah bus umum dan ia tidak ingin Sehun di hajar massa karena tuduhan pemerkosaan terhadap dirinya.

Mungkin dengan menikmatinya, akan jauh lebih baik.

Perlahan Luhan memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Sehun yang sudah berubah menjadi lumatan. Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun dan membawa tangan besar Sehun menuju dadanya. Bukan dada, umm.. lebih tepatnya pada nipplenya. Ekhem! Kalian ingat jika Luhan adalah seseorang yang vulgar bukan? Dan sialnya Sehun justru menyukai sikap 'uke jepang' ah tidak, tapi 'uke china' nya ini yang vulgar seperti ini. Menurut Sehun, Luhan adalah rusa cantik yang liar yang selalu berhasil membangkitkan gairahnya.

Beruntung bus ini sepi dan posisi duduk mereka sangatlah strategis untuk melakukan adegan mesum/? seperti saat ini. Mungkin jika ada yang melihatnya pun, mereka akan terlihat seperti orang yang tengah tertidur karena tidak bergerak sama sekali. Berciuman dengan sangat tenang di dalam sebuah bus umum, ternyata sangatlah menyenangkan.

Cukup lama ciuman itu berlangsung, hingga akhirnya ciuman itu harus terlepas karena ponsel Luhan bergetar dengan tiba-tiba. Luhan mengangkat panggilan telepon tersebut, sedangkan Sehun berdecih karena merasa terganggu dengan panggilan sialan itu.

"Iya, Kai?"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku dan Sehun ingin kembali ke apartement Sehun. Kau bisa mengantarkan Tae Oh kesana"

"..."

"Ne. Tapi Kai.. berjanjilah" suara Luhan mendadak melemah dan raut wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan.

"..."

"Um" setelah mengangguk, Luhan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan kembali menatap ke arah Sehun yang sudah melemparkan ekspresi bertanyanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun langsung pada ke inti.

"Kai menitipkan Tae Oh pada kita, karena ia ingin makan malam bersama Kyungsoo. Kau tau? Kai akan kembali ke Amerika"

Sehun menjatuhkan dagunya karena terkejut. Jika Kai pergi ke Amerika, lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?

"Jadi, maksudmu Kai dan Kyungsoo makan malam bersama sebagai tanda perpisahan? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah, mungkin mereka sudah memikirkan hal ini baik-baik. Kai akan di bunuh jika ia tidak menikah dengan wanita yang sudah di jodohkan dengannya"

"Ini gila!"

"Inilah kehidupan"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Terima kasih kau mau makan malam bersamaku, Kai" ucap Kyungsoo dengan lemah, sedangkan Kai masih tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun saat ini. Ia merasa bingung dengan keadaan ini. Ia diperintah oleh Ayahnya untuk segera ke Amerika dan menikah dengan seorang wanita disana, tetapi tidak mungkin ia melakukan itu semua dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo juga Tae Oh. Kenapa hidupnya menjadi sesulit ini? Tidak bisakah Tuhan membiarkan ia hidup bersama dengan Kyungsoo selamanya?

"Kau benar-benar ingin aku pergi? Kau membiarkan aku pergi dan menikah dengan wanita yang sama sekali tidak aku cintai?"

Suasana yang semula hangat, tiba-tiba menjadi dingin. Kyungsoo hanya mampu menatap makanannya tanpa mau menatap mata Kai. Jika Kyungsoo bisa menghentikan waktu, mungkin ia akan melakukannya dan pergi dari keadaan ini untuk selama-lamanya. Tetapi ini bukanlah dunia khayalan, ini adalah dunia nyata yang harus ia lalui setiap harinya hingga ia mati. Dan juga, mana mungkin ia mampu meninggalkan anaknya yang paling ia sayangi. Ia begitu ingin melihat Tae Oh tumbuh dewasa dan menjadi anak yang tampan seperti Ayahnya.

Kadang ia berpikir.. dapatkah ia menghidupi anaknya seorang diri? Tetapi tidak mungkin pula jika ia terus mempertahankan cintanya yang bahkan sesaat lagi akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kai.. kita cukup sampai disini"

"Jangan bersikap gila. Kita sudah berjuang sejauh ini, Kyungsoo!"

"Mungkin jika kau meninggalkanku, kau tidak perlu berjuang lagi"

"Apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini? Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

"Kumohon. Jangan hancurkan suasana makan malam terakhir kita"

Kyungsoo menunduk dalam dan kembali menikmati makanannya. Sedangkan Kai masih menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak menyangka dengan sikap Kyungsoo. Meskipun mereka hanya makan malam di sebuah kamar hotel, tetapi ini lebih dari cukup bagi Kyungsoo untuk mengenang masa terakhirnya bersama Kai dengan romantis. Ia tidak ingin suasana ini hancur begitu saja karena Kai terus membahas masalah ini. Ia hanya ingin Kai tidak tersakiti lagi karena dirinya. Kai sudah banyak menderita karena terus memperjuangkan cinta mereka, ia rasa ini sudah cukup dan pilihan berpisah adalah hal yang terbaik.

"Baiklah, kita harus menikmati malam terakhir kita.. Kim Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo tersentak ketika tangan Kai menarik tangannya dengan kasar dan membanting tubuhnya di atas ranjang mewah berwarna gelap yang terletak tidak jauh dari posisi mereka. Belum sempat Kyungsoo mengeluarkan protesnya, Kai lebih dulu membungkam bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman hangat dan terkesan terburu-buru. Nafas Kai terengah-engah karena ia mencium Kyungsoo dengan emosi. Kyungsoo pun tau jika Kai tengah merasa emosi saat ini, maka dari itu ia biarkan Kai menyentuhnya lebih jauh sebagai kenangan malam terakhir mereka.

Kai melepaskan kemejanya sendiri sehingga ia dalam keadaan topless saat ini. Masih dengan melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan ganas, Kai perlahan melucuti pakaian yang di kenakan oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sempat menahannya, tetapi persetan dengan rontaan Kyungsoo, ia sama sekali tidak peduli karena ia begitu ingin menunjukkan cintanya yang begitu besar pada Kyungsoo saat ini juga. Ia tidak bisa menundanya lagi karena kemungkinan moment dan emosi ini tidak datang untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ya, ia harus menikmati moment ini sebaik-baiknya.

Kyungsoo melemah, ia tidak menangis karena ia sudah berjanji tidak akan meneteskan airmatanya di malam terakhir mereka. Ia pun ingin menikmati malam ini bersama seorang lelaki yang paling di kasihinya. Bisa dikatakan saat ini hubungan mereka terlarang, maka dari itu hubungan mereka saat ini terasa lebih panas dan menggairahkan daripada hubungan mereka yang sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo yang dalam keadaan hamil muda, bahkan baru saja bercerai dengan suaminya, kini tengah bersetubuh dengan seorang lelaki yang sama sekali tidak memiliki ikatan dengannya. Kyungsoo tertawa miris saat menyadari betapa menyedihkannya ia selama ini. Namun ia benar-benar tidak memiliki pilihan lain, ini adalah pilihan terakhir yang ia punya dan ia akan mengambil pilihan itu sebaik-baiknya.

"Aku akan pergi dan menikah dengan wanita itu. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?"

Kai menatap tajam mata sayu Kyungsoo yang berada di bawah tubuhnya. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dan memutuskan untuk meraih bibir Kai lagi untuk di sesapnya. Dengan cepat Kai melepaskan celananya yang masih tersisa dan mulai mengarahkan miliknya pada lubang Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat siap untuk dimasuki tersebut. Tubuh Kyungsoo masih sama nikmatnya seperti dulu, bahkan Kyungsoo bertambah terlihat cantik dan putih karena ia tengah hamil muda saat ini. Kyungsoo sangat cantik dan Kai merasa menjadi pria brengsek yang tega-teganya melakukan ini semua padahal ia sama sekali mengikat Kyungsoo dengan hubungan apapun.

"Akh-"

"Nikmati malam terakhir kita. Jangan menangis, aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut karena akupun ingin menikmatinya"

Kai sengaja mengatakan hal seperti itu agar Kyungsoo puas dengan pilihannya yang membiarkannya pergi. Mungkin dengan cara seperti itu, ia tidak perlu repot-repot melihat Kyungsoo menangis karena memintanya untuk pergi. Aneh bukan? Memang, tetapi kembali lagi pada kenyataan, jika ini adalah pilihan terakhir.

"Aku mencintaimu Kai.." gumam Kyungsoo ketika Kai mulai meneroboskan miliknya pada lubang Kyungsoo secara perlahan. Kai masih setia menatap wajah cantik Kyungsoo yang mengernyit ketika ia menancapkan kejantanannya dibawah sana. Ia benar-benar ingin menikmati tubuh Kyungsoo malam ini.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Kyungsoo"

"Akh! Eumphh ungghh ahh! J-janganh.. memanggilku ahh dengan nama de-depanmuh.."

"Ahh maafkan aku. Aku lupa. Kita bahkan belum menikah bukan? Dan nyatanya akupun sudah di jodohkan" Kai mendorong pinggulnya dengan kuat agar masuk ke dalam lubang sempit Kyungsoo sedalam-dalamnya. Menanamkan kesejatiannya di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo hingga mereka benar-benar menyatu. Persetan dengan status mereka. Mereka hanya ingin menikmati ini saja, dan sudah.. toh pada akhirnya mereka akan berpisah nantinya.

"Teruslah mendesah untukku sayang.. Aku memanggilmu dengan nama depanku karena malam ini kau adalah milikku" Kai menyeringai, kemudian ia kembali mempertemukan bibir keduanya dan menyesap bibir Kyungsoo dengan kasar seolah tidak ada hari esok.

"Umphh nghh cpkh cpkh" Kyungsoo mengeraskan suara desahannya seperti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Kai. Ia melebarkan kedua pahanya membiarkan Kai membobol lubangnya hingga ia tak berdaya. Tangannya terus mencengkram bahu Kai dengan kuat, karena hentakan Kai pada tubuhnya benar-benar luar biasa liar. Tidak pernah Kyungsoo merasakan seks dengan Kai sehebat ini, dan mungkin ini adalah seks yang paling hebat yang pernah ia lakukan bersama Kai. Sungguh luar biasa.

Clokh clokh clokh!

Kai menggila, ia membobol lubang Kyungsoo membabi buta. Begitu keras dan kencang, tetapi ia tau jika ini sangatlah nikmat juga bagi Kyungsoo. Maka dari itu, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk menghentikan seks manis ini.

"Akhh Kyunghh"

"Lebih cepathh unghh Kaihh.."

Tanpa menjawab, Kai langsung mengecupi leher Kyungsoo dan membuat beberapa tanda disana. Kemudian turun hingga bibirnya menemui puting segar milik Kyungsoo. Tentu saja ia hisap puting itu hingga sang empunya melenguh keras tidak kuasa dengan berbagai sentuhan yang di lakukan oleh lelaki tampan yang masih menungganginya ini. Mengabaikan sejenak kenyataan pahit yang akan datang padanya setelah ini.

Kai kembali menggoyangkan pinggangnya untuk menyiksa Kyungsoo dengan rasa nikmat. Mungkin setelah mereka melakukan seks liar ini, Kyungsoo akan bertekuk lutut padanya dan memintanya untuk melakukan hal ini lagi, entahlah tetapi bukankah tidak menjadi masalah jika Kai sedikit berharap? Kai menyeringai ketika melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu menikmati perbuatannya pada tubuh mungilnya. Ia begitu puas bisa menggagahi Kyungsoo seperti ini. Ia benar-benar bangga akan dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo bagaikan candu untuknya.

Sampai kapanpun.

Dan Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah tergantikan.

"Kyungsoo.. buka matamu dan tatap aku" ucap Kai masih dengan genjotannya.

Kyungsoo menurutinya dan menatap Kai dengan pandangan memohon. Entah memohon untuk mempercepat genjotannya atau meminta mohon untuk cepat mengatakan apa yang ingin Kai katakan.

"Kita saling mencintai bukan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Sesekali ia mengernyitkan wajahnya karena merasakan nikmat yang terus menghantam bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Dan kau justru menyuruhku untuk menikah dengan oranglain? Sedangkan kau tengah mengandung anakku untuk yang kedua kalinya?" Kai memperlambat genjotannya agar Kyungsoo bisa fokus. Dan Kyungsoo sudah bisa merasa sedikit tenang saat ini. Perlahan ia membuka bibirnya dengan matanya yang terus menatap mata Kai.

"Setidaknya jangan membuat Appamu marah. Lakukan pernikahan itu dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja" lirih Kyungsoo berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan arimatanya.

"Tapi kau tidak akan baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Kai. Aku memiliki dua malaikat kecil yang akan menjagaku nanti"

Kai menunduk dan kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo. Ia sudah putus asa untuk meyakinkan hati Kyungsoo dan ia sendiripun sudah lelah untuk memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menikah dengannya. Tidak beberapa kemudian, Kai kembali menggenjot tubuh Kyungsoo. Kali ini lebih kasar dan ia benar-benar tidak peduli jika esoknya Kyungsoo akan kesulitan berjalan. Mungkin ini terdengar egois, tetapi bukankah semua yang mereka lakukan saat ini berdasarkan keinginan mereka?

Cpkh cpkh cpkhh

Clokh

Clokh

Clokh

"Heumphh eungghh ahh ahh.."

"Ssshhh argghhh!"

Kai semakin mempercepat genjotannya layaknya seseorang yang telah kerasukan oleh Iblis. Ia sama sekali tidak memberikan jeda untuk Kyungsoo sebelum ia tiba pada orgasmenya. Hingga akhirnya dengan beberapa hentakan saja, ia sudah berhasil mencapai orgasmenya dan menuangkan cairan hangat berwarna putih itu seluruhnya masuk kedalam lubang Kyungsoo. Luar biasa hangat dan luar biasa nikmat.

Seks terakhir mereka yang begitu nikmat.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Hubungi aku jika terjadi apa-apa padamu dan juga anak kita. Aku titip anakku dan aku percayakan mereka padamu yang selaku ibu kandungnya. Aku akan menikah dengan wanita itu seperti yang kau inginkan"

Perlahan Kai mencabut miliknya dari lubang Kyungsoo dan memakai pakaiannya dengan lengkap. Membiarkan Kyungsoo yang masih terbaring dengan nafas yang terengah-engah di atas ranjang mewah saksi bisu permainan panas mereka. Kyungsoo tidak mampu melakukan apapun karena ia pun sudah terlalu lelah, dan ia harus merelakan Kai pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Kali ini ia benar-benar rela karena ia mencintai Kai dengan sangat dan tidak ingin Kai terluka karena dirinya. Biarkan waktu terus berjalan, karena ia percaya jika ini adalah takdir Tuhan yang sudah dituliskan untuknya.

Setelah memakai pakaiannya kembali secara lengkap, Kai berjalan ke arah pintu dan membuka kenop pintu tersebut. Pintu sudah terbuka dan Kyungsoo masih bungkam sama sekali tidak mencengahnya. Kai sempat tertawa miris jika Kyungsoo benar-benar telah melepaskannya, dan ketika ia sudah berada di ambang pintu, Kai menghentikan langkahnya untuk melirik kembali kondisi Kyungsoo yang begitu menyedihkan diatas ranjang. Keadaannya sangat berantakan dengan tubuh polos yang bahkan sudah ia kotori dengan jejak sialan hasil karyanya, dan Kai tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui jika Kyungsoo menangis disana.

 _'Aku hanyalah lelaki brengsek yang meninggalkan seseorang yang begitu aku cintai setelah aku memperkosanya. Aku memang seorang lelaki yang brengsek'_

Baru saja Kai ingin menutup pintu itu dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo terisak dan memanggil namanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Hiks.. Kai"

Kai terdiam. Ia tidak ingin melihat Kyungsoo dan lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan di katakan selanjutnya oleh Kyungsoo.

"Menikahlah dengan wanita itu. Dan dengan begitu.. aku bisa menjadi selingkuhanmu dan merebutmu dari istrimu. Kita akan menjalani hubungan diam-diam tanpa di ketahui oleh Ayahmu.. hiks.. bukankah itu terdengar menyenangkan?"

Kyungsoo gila.

Ya, Kyungsoo nyatanya sudah gila karena kondisi ini.

Kai meneteskan airmatanya dan benar-benar beranjak darisana meninggalkan Kyungsoo seorang diri. Ini adalah moment terakhir mereka.

Ya, Kai benar-benar akan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menurutnya sudah gila.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kenapa sedari tadi kau terus menunduk? Ada yang membebani pikiranmu?" Chanyeol memecah keheningan dengan melemparkan pertanyaannya pada Baekhyun. Saat ini keduanya tengah berada di dalam mobil setelah mengunjungi rumah orangtua Chanyeol tadi.

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir.." gumam Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Atau kau sakit? Kau mual lagi?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil menyadari Chanyeol begitu khawatir terhadapnya. Kemudian ia menggeleng dan meraih satu tangan Chanyeol untuk di genggamnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sajangnim. Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Hanya saja, perasaanku sedikit tidak tenang" jawab Baekhyun dengan senyuman manis yang tidak pernah luntur dari wajah cantiknya.

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika kita berkencan? Aku ingin sekali mengajakmu ke Namsan Tower" ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Untuk apa?"

"Menunjukkan cintaku"

Baekhyun kembali merona dan menautkan jemarinya sendiri dengan sedikit meremasnya. Chanyeol selalu saja berhasil membuat jantungnya berdegup dan terus merona seperti ini. Entah apa yang ingin Chanyeol tunjukkan padanya nanti, Baekhyun meyakini jika itu pastilah perlakukan Chanyeol yang manis. Jujur saja, ia sangat mengharapkan hal itu.

Tak terasa keduanya sudah tiba di tempat yang mereka tuju. Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di parkiran dan keluar dari mobilnya. Ia menjulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun layaknya seorang pangeran yang menuntun seorang putri cantik untuk turun dari sebuah kereta kencana. Baekhyun hanya mampu tersenyum malu-malu menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol dan kemudian mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju Namsan Tower tersebut berdampingan.

Chanyeol mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun masih menikmati degupan di jantungnya hingga tak terasa mereka telah berada di dalam Namsan Tower tersebut. Beruntung disini sangat sepi, karena saat ini sudah malam dan ini bukanlah merupakan hari libur.

Ting!

Lift yang membawa mereka hingga ke atas telah terbuka, tanpa menunggu lama lagi Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk memandangi indahnya kota di malam hari seperti saat ini.

Baekhyun berdiri di tepi jendela kaca bening dan memandang takjub keindahan yang disajikan di depan matanya. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol kini bahkan sudah memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang dan menopangkan dagunya di puncak kepala Baekhyun. Suhu tubuh Baekhyun meningkat drastis karena pelukan hangat Chanyeol pada tubuhnya. Moment ini sangatlah manis dan romantis bagi Baekhyun, karena ia bisa menikmati waktu indah seperti ini berdua saja bersama Chanyeol tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengganggu mereka.

Cukup lama mereka berada pada posisi itu, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Chanyeol. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Chanyeol dan menyamankan posisinya ketika dengan lembut Chanyeol mengusap surai cokelatnya.

"Bisakah kita berhubungan seperti ini selamanya, Sajangnim?" gumam Baekhyun. Kemudian Baekhyun memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang begitu akrab dengan indera perciumannya. Pikiran berputar ke beberapa tahun lalu saat dirinya dan Chanyeol masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Hubungan mereka yang begitu manis dan membuat Baekhyun seolah sedang tinggal di dunia dongeng karena hidupnya begitu sempurna, dan saat ini.. detik ini.. ia mampu merasakan kembali masa terindah yang pernah ia alami beberapa tahun silam.

Masih dengan orang yang sama.

Sosok yang paling ia cintai.

Yaitu, Park Chanyeol.

Lelaki tampan yang telah menunjukkan indahnya cinta padanya.

"Kita bisa saling mencintai hingga kita tidak mampu bernafas lagi. Aku akan segera menikahimu"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. Kemudian ia membuka matanya ketika Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan memaksanya untuk membalas tatapan kekasih tampannya tersebut.

"Byun Baekhyun.. Aku akan meletakkan hatiku padamu karena kau satu-satunya kebahagiaan yang aku miliki"

Baekhyun terus menatap kedua mata Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya, dan memilih untuk diam ketika Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dan memakaikannya langsung di jari manis Baekhyun. Baekhyun begitu terkejut dan membekap bibirnya sendiri dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, membiarkan Chanyeol yang saat ini sudah mengecup punggung tangannya.

Apakah Chanyeol baru saja melamarnya?

"Aku sudah menyerah padamu, Baekhyun. Dan kumohon, jadilah pendamping hidupku dalam keadaan apapun"

Tes

Akhirnya Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya yang sedari tadi telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Baekhyun masih membekap bibirnya sendiri karena ia masih belum percaya jika Chanyeol benar-benar meminangnya. Apakah semua perjuangannya selama ini telah berakhir dan memberikannya hasil yang manis? Jika iya, apakah saat ini ia bisa mengucapkan terima kasih yang begitu besar pada Tuhan karena telah menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai takdirnya?

"Ne.. aku ingin menjadi pendampingmu karena aku.. karena aku akan selalu mencintamu apapun yang terjadi. Aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya" dengan susah payah Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol karena dadanya begitu sesak dan ia sedikit kesulitan untuk bernafas. Dadanya begitu sesak karena perasaan bahagia yang luar biasa. Ia tidak tau harus melakukan apapun lagi dan hingga akhirnya ia membiarkan Chanyeol membawanya pada sebuah ciuman mesra di akhir pengakuan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun memeluk pinggang Chanyeol. Mereka bertautan dengan begitu lembut karena mereka hanya mengekspresikan perasaan cinta mereka saja. Dengan mata yang terpejam, Baekhyun membalas ciuman Chanyeol dan terus membiarkan Chanyeol menciumnya seperti ini. Ini adalah ciuman yang paling manis yang pernah mereka lakukan, karena tidak ada lagi rasa ragu di hati mereka, dan mereka yakin jika cinta mereka sama.

 ** _Ingin aku tau_**

 ** _Siapa yang mengatakan jika aku akan meninggalkanmu_**

 ** _Satu-satunya kebahagiaan yang pernah ku tau_**

 ** _Sayang, mereka semua berbohong_**

 ** _Lihatlah sekeliling_**

 ** _Dan orang-orang yang kita tau_**

 ** _Sudah menyerah, mereka ingin berhenti_**

 ** _Tapi kita masih terus mencoba_**

 ** _Maka kau harus tau cinta kita ini_**

 ** _Tidak pernah di takdirkan untuk padam_**

 ** _Aku senang kita berada di jalan satu arah ini_**

 ** _Hanya kau dan aku_**

 ** _Aku takkan pernah mengucapkan selamat tinggal_**

 ** _Karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis_**

 ** _Dulu aku bersumpah bahwa cintaku akan abadi_**

 ** _Dan kini aku bersumpah lagi_**

 ** _Tidak akan ku memperlakukanmu dengan buruk_**

 ** _Karena aku tidak ingin melihat kau bersedih_**

 ** _Kini aku akan bersumpah lagi_**

 ** _Akan selalu bersamamu dalam suka dan duka_**

 ** _Ada yang mengatakan_**

 ** _Segalanya akan ada tempat dan waktunya_**

 ** _Bahkan siangpun memberikn jalan pada malam_**

 ** _Tapi aku tidak percaya_**

 ** _Karena di matamu.. aku melihat cinta kita yang abadi_**

 ** _Dan andai kau tau betapa cantiknya dirimu_**

 ** _Kau bahkan tau jika aku tidaklah berbohong_**

 ** _Tentu saja akan ada saat-saat kita ingin berpisah_**

 ** _Tapi meskipun kita mencoba_**

 ** _Ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa di sangkal_**

 ** _Yaitu cinta kita.. cinta kita tidak bisa di hindari_**

 ** _-oOo-_**

 _ **The more I know of you**_

 _ **Is the more I know I love you**_

 _ **And more that I'm sure**_

 _ **I want you forever and ever more**_

 _ **And the more that you love me**_

 _ **The more that I know**_

 _ **That I'm never gonna let you go**_

 _ **Gotta let you know that I**_

 _ **-oOo-**_

 _"Jangan pernah berhenti mencintaiku apapun yang terjadi"_

 _"Ingat aku. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu"_

"Kau menepati janjimu, Sajangnim.."

"MKL U Byun Baekhyun.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenernya sih Chapter ini pengen Yuta jadiin Chapter terakhir, karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun udah bahagia. Tapi.. Kyungsoo dan Kainya masih belum clear.

Di Chapter ini, sengaja Yuta bikin Kyungsoo gila. Maaf ya.. tapi emang Kyungsoo beneran gila di FF ini. Bukankah udah sewajarnya kalo Kyungsoo gila? Kalian bisa bayangin sendiri gimana kalo berada di posisi Kyungsoo. Pasti kalian akan gila kan? *digampar

Kalo kalian mau END sampe disini ya monggo.. Yuta ga keberatan. Lagian juga ini udah termasuk clear kok. ChanBaek udah bahagia, Luhan dan Sehun udah bahagia, Kai udah ninggalin Kyungsoo yang ternyata gila. Kai menikah dengan wanita yang di jodohin sama dia dan Kyungsoo di rawat di Rumah Sakit Jiwa. It's simple wkwk *digampar lagi

Jadi, ini semacam karma ya. Karma yang berputar-putar/? Entahlah Yuta juga bingung mau jelasinnya gimana. Intinya Kyungsoo tadi sempet ngelantur ngomong kalo dia pengen jadi selingkuhan Kai dan dia bakal rebut Kai dari istrinya. Ini semacem karma buat Kyungsoo. Dia ngalamin hal yang sama seperti Baekhyun sebelumnya. Tapi sayangnya disini Kyungsoo mulai gila. Mungkin bakal ada FF I Love Your Husband KaiSoo Version .g (ini becanda ya wkwkwkwk)

Ok, karena Yuta baik hati dan tidak sombong/? Jadi Yuta kasih satu Chapter lagi untuk penyelesaiannya. Masih ada yang minat?

Mungkin Chapter terakhir akan lama Yuta publish karena Yuta nunggu minat readers masih banyak yang mau tau Chapter akhirnya atau engga. Gitu aja sih.. Yuta cuma minta review kalian doang. Karena FF ini adalah FF Yuta yang paling banyak di minati di antara FF Yuta yang lain :'D

TERIMA KASIH untuk semua yang udah suka sama FF ILYH ini :'D *nangis di pinggir empang

Untuk Last Chapter, mungkin kalian harus nunggu 2 minggu. Gapapa kan?

Jadi, mau next sampe END atau cuma sampe disini aja?

REVIEW DULU TAPI YA?

TERIMA KASIH~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	20. Chapter 20

~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~

"Byun Baekhyun.. Aku akan meletakkan hatiku padamu karena kau satu-satunya kebahagiaan yang aku miliki"

Baekhyun terus menatap kedua mata Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya, dan memilih untuk diam ketika Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dan memakaikannya langsung di jari manis Baekhyun. Baekhyun begitu terkejut dan membekap bibirnya sendiri dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, membiarkan Chanyeol yang saat ini sudah mengecup punggung tangannya.

Apakah Chanyeol baru saja melamarnya?

"Aku sudah menyerah padamu, Baekhyun. Dan kumohon, jadilah pendamping hidupku dalam keadaan apapun"

Tes

Akhirnya Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya yang sedari tadi telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Baekhyun masih membekap bibirnya sendiri karena ia masih belum percaya jika Chanyeol benar-benar meminangnya. Apakah semua perjuangannya selama ini telah berakhir dan memberikannya hasil yang manis? Jika iya, apakah saat ini ia bisa mengucapkan terima kasih yang begitu besar pada Tuhan karena telah menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai takdirnya?

"Ne.. aku ingin menjadi pendampingmu karena aku.. karena aku akan selalu mencintamu apapun yang terjadi. Aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya" dengan susah payah Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol karena dadanya begitu sesak dan ia sedikit kesulitan untuk bernafas. Dadanya begitu sesak karena perasaan bahagia yang luar biasa. Ia tidak tau harus melakukan apapun lagi dan hingga akhirnya ia membiarkan Chanyeol membawanya pada sebuah ciuman mesra di akhir pengakuan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun memeluk pinggang Chanyeol. Mereka bertautan dengan begitu lembut karena mereka hanya mengekspresikan perasaan cinta mereka saja. Dengan mata yang terpejam, Baekhyun membalas ciuman Chanyeol dan terus membiarkan Chanyeol menciumnya seperti ini. Ini adalah ciuman yang paling manis yang pernah mereka lakukan, karena tidak ada lagi rasa ragu di hati mereka, dan mereka yakin jika cinta mereka sama.

 _"Jangan pernah berhenti mencintaiku apapun yang terjadi"_

 _"Ingat aku. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu"_

"Kau menepati janjimu, Sajangnim.."

"MKL U Byun Baekhyun.."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

I LOVE YOUR HUSBAND (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Marriege Life, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. Di tulis oleh **Yuta** sendiri dan juga di bantu oleh **Maple Fujoshi2309** (Author pemes, siapa sih yang kaga kenal sama Maple? XD). Dan tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah memiliki seorang istri yang bernama Kyungsoo. "Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Tinggalkan istrimu, dan dengan begitu kita bisa saling mencintai. Walaupun ini sulit untukku, tetapi aku akan tetap merebutmu dari istrimu.." (CHANBAEK) Slight CHANSOO, KAISOO. RnR!

 **Backsound:**

Yiruma - River Flows In You

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Park Baekhyun! Berhentilah menangis. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Ingat, kau tengah mengandung besar"

"Hiks! Lalu bagaimana aku bisa berhenti menangis jika melihat sabahatku sendiri tidak mengenaliku? hiks! Aku tidak bisa membantunya, Chan"

Baekhyun terus menangis sesunggukkan meskipun saat ini Chanyeol sudah membawa tubuhnya ke dalam dekapan lelaki tinggi yang berstatus suaminya tersebut.

Ya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah menikah 6 bulan yang lalu, dan saat ini Baekhyun sedang hamil tua. Usia kandungannya sudah 8 bulan, dan itu sangat rawan bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak boleh stress atau melakukan hal yang berat karena akan sangat berpengaruh pada bayi yang tengah di Chanyeol sama sekali tidak ingin terjadi hal yang buruk pada Baekhyun dan juga bayinya jika Baekhyun terus menangis seperti ini.

Bukan tanpa alasan Baekhyun bersikap seperti ini, tentu ini adalah masalah yang bisa dikatakan sebagai masalah besar. Bagaimana tidak? Kyungsoo selaku sahabat yang paling ia sayangi, sama sekali tidak mengenalinya ketika ia berkunjung ke rumah Kyungsoo tadi pagi. Memang, semenjak Chanyeol menikahinya, ia ikut tinggal bersama Chanyeol dan tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan kabar jika Kyungsoo kembali ke Gyeonggi -rumah kedua orangtuanya- bersama Tae Oh, dan Kai pergi ke Amerika.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengetahui alasan kenapa Kai meninggalkan Kyungsoo kembali, dan ia berpikir postive jika Kai tengah membangun sebuah rumah di sana untuk Kyungsoo dan juga hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Tetapi di luar dugaan, Kai ke Amerika justru untuk menikah dengan wanita yang sudah di jodohkan padanya oleh kedua orangtuanya. Dan bodohnya, ia baru mengetahui kabar buruk ini. Sahabat macam apa ia? Tidak memperdulikan sahabatnya sendiri ketika sedang dalam kesulitan?

Maka dari itu, Baekhyun menyesal setengah mati karena tidak terlalu memperhatikan kondisi Kyungsoo.

Setelah tiba di rumah, Baekhyun langsung menangis meraung-raung dengan Chanyeol yang selalu berada di sampingnya. Ini bagaikan mimpi buruk bagi Baekhyun, mengetahui sahabatnya sendiri tidak mengenalinya, dan juga..

Ia mendengar dari penuturan Umma Kyungsoo jika Kyungsoo sedikit mengalami gangguan pada jiwanya.

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin pingsan pada saat itu juga. Ia tidak langsung percaya akan hal itu, tetapi setelah ia memastikan bagaimana kondisi Kyungsoo, ia baru percaya jika Kyungsoo memang mengalami gangguan jiwa.

Ya, Kyungsoo stress berat dan dia gila.

Padahal usia kandungan Kyungsoo sebulan lebih tua daripada usia kandungannya, dan ia tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi jika bayi anak kedua Kyungsoo terlahir nanti dengan kondisi Kyungsoo yang seperti ini. Ingin sekali ia menyuruh Chanyeol untuk membujuk Kai agar kembali ke Korea dan menemui Kyungsoo, tetapi Chanyeol hanya menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun jika semuanya hanya akan menjadi sia-sia. Kai sudah memiliki seorang istri dan Kyungsoo pun sudah seperti ini. Kecil kemungkinan untuk mempersatukan keduanya meskipun iapun begitu ingin membantu.

"Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah, membujuk Kyungsoo agar mau tinggal di Rumah Sakit untuk berjaga-jaga jika ia melahirkan nanti. Tentu akupun akan membantunya"

Tes

Sekali lagi Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya tidak mampu menerima kenyataan ini. Ini begitu tidak adil bagi Kyungsoo. Dan juga.. apakah Kai memang lelaki brengsek yang meninggalkan Kyungsoo dalam kondisi gila? Atau Kai sama gilanya? Jika Kai bersikap egois seperti itu, lalu bagaimana dengan anak-anak mereka nanti? Baekhyun tidak sanggup untuk membayangkannya.

"Hubungi Kai, aku yang akan berbicara dengannya" Baekhyun menunjukkan ekspresi memohonnya pada Chanyeol dengan mata yang berlinang, terpaksa membuat Chanyeol memenuhi keinginan istrinya tersebut, meskipun ia tau jika apa yang di lakukan oleh Baekhyun hanya akan menjadi sia-sia.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Kai, hingga beberapa saat ia menunggu, akhirnya panggilan tersebut di jawab oleh Kai.

"Kau sedang sibuk? Istriku ingin berbicara denganmu"

Chanyeol menyerahkan ponselnya pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menerimanya.

"Bodoh! Kau begitu bodoh Kai"

Baekhyun langsung melayangkan umpatannya tanpa menunggu suara Kai. Membuat Kai terdiam sejenak, dan tidak beberapa lama kemudian ia tertawa. Baekhyun mengernyit mendengar tawa Kai. Apakah Kai gila?

 _"Park Baekhyun, dengarkan aku. Jika kau berbicara denganku hanya untuk membicarakan Kyungsoo, maaf aku tidak bisa. Karena aku dan Kyungsoo sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun"_

"Kau tidak mengingat bagaimana perjuanganmu untuk mempertahankan Kyungsoo? Kau tidak ingat dengan anakmu dan juga kondisi Kyungsoo yang bahkan akan melahirkan anak keduamu? Kau keparat, Kai!"

 _"Kami berpisah secara baik-baik dan ia sendiri yang memintaku untuk pergi dan menikah dengan wanita lain. Aku hanya menuruti permintaannya, apa aku salah?"_

"Jika kau tidak brengsek, kau mungkin mengerti dengan perkataan Kyungsoo dan tidak meninggalkannya"

 _"Oh ayolah, kejadian itu sudah 6 bulan yang lalu. Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya"_

"Kau gila, Kai!"

Pip

Baekhyun langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut, dan memeluk Chanyeol dengan sangat erat. Ia kembali menangis dan kepalanya mendadak pusing karena tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menolong sahabatnya tersebut. Ia merasa menjadi sahabat yang tidak berguna.

"Kyungsoo akan sembuh. Tentunya tanpa Kai.. Kau tidak perlu khawatir Baek"

Akhirnya Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan sang suami.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Setiap hari, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk selalu mengunjungi Kyungsoo. Ia selalu berusaha untuk membujuk Kyungsoo agar tinggal di Rumah Sakit, hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo pasrah dan menyetujui permintaan Baekhyun.

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada di Rumah Sakit, dengan Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya bersama Tae Oh, dan juga Baekhyun yang setia menemani Kyungsoo disampingnya. Selama ini Baekhyun berusaha untuk mengajak Kyungsoo berbicara, namun yang ia dapatkan hanyalah keterdiaman Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo enggan membuka suaranya kecuali pada Tae Oh. Semua orang yang mengajaknya bicara hanya mendapatkan senyuman penuh arti dari Kyungsoo.

Ya, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan jika ada seseorang yang mengajaknya berbicara.

Seperti saat ini. Baekhyun baru saja mengantarkan makanan untuk Kyungsoo dan meminta Kyungsoo untuk segera memakannya, namun Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum pada Baekhyun dan melanjutkan bermain dengan Tae Oh. Tae Oh pun tidak mengerti jika sang Umma mengalami gangguan jiwa, karena respon Kyungsoo pada Tae Oh layaknya orang normal. Ia begitu menyayangi Tae Oh dengan sifat keibuannya dan juga ia sering mengajak Tae Oh bermain.

Hanya dengan Tae Oh, Kyungsoo bisa menjadi orang normal.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sambil mengusap lembut punggung Kyungsoo yang mengenakan piyama tipis khas Rumah Sakit. Setidaknya ia masih bisa berada di samping Kyungsoo ketika Kyungsoo sedang berada dalam kondisi seperti ini. Kyungsoo tidak pernah marah atau bersikap kasar pada oranglain meskipun ia gila. Kyungsoo lebih suka terdiam dan mengabaikan ucapan semua jarang Baekhyun mendapati Kyungsoo tengah termenung seorang diri seperti sedang melamun, entah Kyungsoo sedang melamunkan apa, tidak ada yang tau.

"Kyungsoo, kau harus segera memakan makanan-"

"Argh!"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya. Baekhyun tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui jika Kyungsoo saat ini akan segera melahirkan. Maka dari itu, dengan cepat Baekhyun menekan tombol darurat di kamar Kyungsoo dan berlari keluar ruang rawat untuk memanggil Dokter. Tidak lupa Baekhyun menggendong Tae Oh dan membawanya.

 _'Tuhan, tolong selamatkan Kyungsoo'_

Baekhyun terus berdo'a dalam hati sambil memandang Dokter dan juga perawat yang sudah berkumpul di ruang rawat Kyungsoo. Baekhyun bahkan sudah meneteskan airmatanya sambil mengecupi kepala Tae Oh dengan sayang, ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya karena telah disuntik oleh obat bius.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menunggu di ruang tunggu sambil menghubungi Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah berada di kantor.

 _'Kumohon selamatkan Kyungsoo dan bayinya'_

Ingin sekali rasanya Baekhyun menangis dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya saat ini juga, tetapi ia juga harus teringat jika Tae Oh sedang bersama dirinya. Tidak mungkin ia meraung sambil memanggil nama Kyungsoo di hadapan Tae Oh, ia tidak ingin Tae Oh merasa sedih dan ketakutan.

"Yeoboseyo Chanyeol. Cepatlah ke Rumah Sakit, Kyungsoo melahirkan hiks"

Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan isakannya ketika ia berhasil menghubungi sang suami. Namun dengan cepat ia menyeka airmatanya dan kembali mendekap Tae Oh dengan sangat erat.

Baekhyun meletakkan kembali ponselnya dan kembali menggumamkan do'a agar sahabatnya mampu melewati masa kritisnya. Masa dimana saat ini Kyungsoo harus bertaruh nyawa untuk melahirkan sebuah nyawa. Ia yakin jika Kyungsoo adalah lelaki yang kuat, namun menyadari kondisi Kyungsoo tidaklah sehat, membuat rasa cemas itu muncul kembali dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mampu memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Bibi.. Kenapa Bibi menangis? Dan kenapa Tae Oh tidak boleh bertemu Umma?"

Sontak Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Tae Oh karena merasa terkejut bukan main dengan pertanyaan yang dilayangkan oleh bocah imut tersebut. Ia pikir Tae Oh akan diam dan tidak bertanya tentang hal ini, tetapi perkiraan Baekhyun salah karena nyatanya Tae Oh terlihat begitu penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Ummanya.

"Umma sedang berjuang untuk melindungimu. Tae Oh akan segera memiliki adik. Tae Oh senang bukan?" Baekhyun berusaha mati-matian untuk tersenyum pada Tae Oh dan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar ia tidak terlihat sedih di hadapan Tae Oh. Tae Oh masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tentang Ummanya yang sedang melahirkan dengan kondisi mengalami gangguan jiwa. Juga tentang Ayah kandungnya yang ternyata menikah dengan wanita lain di Amerika.

"Tetapi kemana Appa? Adik Tae Oh akan lahir, tetapi Appa tidak berada disini?" Tanpa sadar Tae Oh meneteskan airmatanya dan menangis. Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk mengeratkan pelukannya pada bocah mungil tersebut. Berharap Tuhan memberikan bocah ini kekuatan untuk menerima kenyataan yang ada.

"Tae Oh sekarang sudah berumur 6 tahun, jadi jangan menangis ne?" Baekhyun menyuruh Tae Oh untuk tidak menangis, tetapi dirinya sampai saat ini masih belum bisa menghentikan tangisannya.

Suasana ruang rawat Kyungsoo mendadak mencekam dan penuh haru. Bagaimana rasanya jika ia menjadi Kyungsoo? Berjuang mati-matian untuk mempertahankan bayinya hingga bayi itu terlahir tanpa Kai untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sudah sepantasnya jika Kyungsoo mengalami gangguan pada mentalnya, jika Baekhyun berada di posisi Kyungsoo, mungkin ia pun akan gila. Bahkan lebih parah daripada Kyungsoo, namun sekali lagi ia mempercayai jika Kyungsoo adalah ibu yang kuat dan tidak akan membiarkan anaknya menderita sedikitpun. Kyungsoo pasti akan melakukan apapun demi kedua malaikat kecilnya. Meskipun tanpa Kai.

Cukup lama Baekhyun menunggu disana, hingga akhirnya Chanyeol tiba di Rumah Sakit tersebut. Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan Tae Oh yang tertidur di dalam gendongannya. Chanyeol tidak ingin melemparkan pertanyaan pada Baekhyun dan lebih memilih untuk mengambil alih Tae Oh kedalam gendongannya. Dan ketika ia rasa Baekhyun sudah sedikit tenang, Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun untuk duduk kembali dan meminta penjelasan atas kondisi ini.

"Apakah kita sama sekali tidak bisa membujuk Kai untuk datang kesini? Kyungsoo sedang melahirkan anaknya" Baekhyun kembali terisak. Kemudian Chanyeol mendekat Baekhyun dan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut. Jujur saja, Chanyeol pun merasa sangat prihatin dengan keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini, namun ia pun tidak mampu melakukan apapun selain berdo'a yang terbaik untuk mantan istrinya tersebut.

"Mungkin kehadiran Kai kembali hanya akan memperburuk kondisi Kyungsoo. Bukankah kau tau jika Kyungsoo terguncang karena Kai?"

"Kai memang brengsek.."

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Hahh~ hahh~ bagaimana kondisi Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkejut bukan main ketika melihat sosok lelaki yang berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Appa!"

Tae Oh ternyata tidak bisa tidur pulas dan lihatlah betapa antusiasnya Tae Oh ketika melihat sang Appa sudah berdiri dihadapannya saat ini.

Ya, sosok lelaki itu adalah Kai. Nafasnya tampak terengah-engah dan peluh sudah membanjiri dahinya.

"Maafkan Appa"

Kai jatuh berlutut di depan Tae Oh yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Kai hanya menunduk dan terus menangis menyesali perbuatannya. Tidak peduli jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah menganggapnya sebagai lelaki keparat yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Maafkan Appa.. Appa menyesalinya. Apa menyesal sudah meninggalkanmu dan Ummamu.."

Airmata Kai mengalir dengan deras bersamaan ketika ia merasakan tubuh mungil Tae Oh memeluk tubuhnya. Seharusnya ia sudah tidak pantas di panggil dengan sebutan Appa oleh Tae Oh. Karena pada kenyataannya ia tidak bisa melakukan tugasnya dengan baik sebagai Ayah kandung dari Tae Oh.

"Appa.." Tae Oh pun menangis, dan ia hanya menggumamkan kata "Appa" dengan suara yang sangat lirih. Meskipun ia masih tidak mengerti dengan semuanya, tetapi setidaknya ia dapat sedikit memahaminya. Tae Oh hanya ingin kedua orangtuanya selalu bersama, tetapi kenapa begitu sulit? Bukankah itu hanyalah permintaan yang sederhana?

Jika Kai tidak mencintai Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo tidak mencintai Kai? Jadi, untuk apa ia tercipta kedunia ini? Bukankah tugasnya saat ini menjadi jembatan untuk mempersatukan kedua orangtuanya? Dan sepertinya saat ini Kai dan Kyungsoo akan segera bersatu, meskipun masih harus membutuhkan waktu sedikit lebih lama lagi.

"Jangan meninggalkan Umma lagi.."

Tae Oh meremas tangannya sendiri karena tiba-tiba dadanya merasa kesakitan. Sepertinya penyakit itu datang lagi.

"Appa.. jangan tinggalkan Umma.."

"Tae Oh!"

Brukk

Tubuh Tae Oh ambruk begitu saja di dalam pelukan Kai. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih berada disana, langsung memanggil Dokter untuk menolong Tae Oh. Sedangkan Kai, ia masih berlutut sambil memeluk erat tubuh lemah Tae Oh. Ya, Tae Oh kembali pingsan, namun kali ini reaksi tubuh Tae Oh tidak biasanya, karena Tae Oh benar-benar pucat dan nafasnya terputus-putus.

"TAE OH! HIKS!"

Kai berteriak seperti orang gila ketika Dokter merebut Tae Oh dari pelukannya dan pergi menjauh darinya. Bukan karena ia berpisah dengan Tae Oh..

.. tetapi karena ia tidak merasakan adanya detakan jantung Tae Oh ketika Dokter membawanya.

Apakah ini adalah hukuman yang paling berat yang Tuhan berikan untuknya?

Wajah ceria yang selalu Tae Oh tunjukkan padanya setiap kali ia mengunjungi Tae Oh di Rumah Sakit dulu, kembali terngiang di pikirannya. Bayangan ketika pertama kali ia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kim Ahjussi di hadapan bocah mungil itu, yang langsung di sambut antusias oleh Tae Oh bahkan Tae Oh menyebutnya dengan sebutan Ahjussi tampan. Jantungnya langsung berdebar dengan keras ketika bibir Tae Oh yang mungil memagut pipinya di pertemuan pertama mereka. Inikah anaknya yang telah ia tinggalkan selama bertahun-tahun? Bocah mungil yang lucu dan menggemaskan, tetapi dengan bodohnya ia tidak pernah mau mengakui dirinya sendiri jika ia adalah Ayah kandung dari bocah itu.

Kai semakin tidak kuasa untuk menahan tangisannya lagi ketika mengingat masa lalunya yang tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan anaknya sendiri. Kai menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengusap airmatanya dengan kasar, hingga akhirnya ia dan memutuskan untuk bangun dari posisinya untuk mengejar Tae Oh.

Ingin sekali rasanya ia mendekap tubuh anaknya dengan Kyungsoo yang berjalan di sampingnya. Dengan senyuman yang begitu hangat yang mereka semua tunjukkan. Namun semuanya tidak mungkin terjadi, karena kebodohannya sendiri dan ia merasa sangat menyesal saat ini. Keluarga kecilnya sudah ia hancurkan hingga begitu hancur dan tidak berbentuk lagi. Keinginan hanya akan menjadi sebuah keinginan, dan ia..

..menyesali semuanya.

Brakk!

Kai membuka pintu sebuah ruangan yang ia ketahui itu adalah ruangan Tae Oh di rawat. Dengan langkah yang bergetar dan terlihat sangat menyedihkan, Kai mendekati tubuh mungil sang putra yang tengah terbaring lemah di sebuah kasur yang cukup besar untuk tubuh mungilnya, dengan dikelilingi oleh beberapa Dokter. Tae Oh tidak sadarkan diri. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat, dan terlihat sangat kecil disana. Kai sama sekali tidak tega jika Tae Oh pergi meninggalkannya, sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan membiarkannya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Lakukan apapun untuk anakku agar ia bisa kembali bernafas. Aku rela menyerahkan ginjalku atau bahkan jantungku untuknya, kumohon pada kalian.. buatlah anakku hidup kembali"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Jika aku menjalani hidupku tanpa dirimu disampingku**_

 _ **Hari-hariku terasa hampa**_

 _ **Malamku terasa sangat panjang**_

 _ **Bersamamu aku melihat selamanya**_

 _ **Dengan sangat jelas..**_

 _ **Aku mungkin pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya**_

 _ **Tapi tidak sekuat rasa ini**_

 _ **Impian kita masih singkat dan kita berdua tau**_

 _ **Itu akan membawa kita kemana kita ingin pergi**_

 _ **Aku akan mendekapmu sekarang**_

 _ **Aku akan menyentuhmu sekarang**_

 _ **Aku tidak ingin hidup tanpamu..**_

 _ **Tidak ada yang akan merubah rasa cintaku padamu**_

 _ **Kau seharusnya tau sekarang betapa aku mencintaimu**_

 _ **Dunia mungkin merubah seluruh hidupku**_

 _ **Tidak ada yang akan merubah cintaku padamu**_

 _ **Jika jalan di depan tidaklah mudah**_

 _ **Cinta kita kan jadi penerang kita seperti bintang pemandu**_

 _ **Kau tidak perlu merubah apapun**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu apa adanya**_

 _ **Jadi ikutlah bersamaku dan berbagi ini semua**_

 _ **Aku akan membantumu melihat selamanya juga**_

 _ **Aku akan mendekapmu sekarang**_

 _ **Aku akan menyentuhmu sekarang**_

 _ **Aku tidak ingin hidup tanpamu..**_

 **[ 6 bulan kemudian.. ]**

Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya dan menerima bibir Chanyeol yang sudah mendarat tepat di atas bibirnya. Berawal dari sebuah kecupan ringan yang lama kelamaan berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan-lumatan kecil. Baekhyun tidak hanya diam ketika Chanyeol memagut bibirnya lebih dalam, iapun mulai memberanikan dirinya membalas lumatan tersebut tak kalah lembut.

Disini, didalam sebuah kotak kaca berukuran tidak terlalu luas yang akan menjadi saksi permainan panas yang akan mereka lakukan. Sebuah shower box yang berada didalam kamar mandi dirumah mereka. Baekhyun yang awalnya tengah membersihkan tubuhnya seorang diri disini, tiba-tiba tersentak saat ia merasakan ada sebuah tangan besar yang melingkar di pinggang telanjangnya. Sontak ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan ia tersenyum dengan sangat manis ketika sang suamilah yang melakukan hal itu terhadapnya.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak mematikan kucuran air shower yang terus mengalir membasahi tubuh mereka. Air hangat yang begitu menenangkan dan juga menggairahkan. Dengan cepat Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan tanpa di duga, ternyata Chanyeol mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Sepertinya keduanya tidak mampu menahan nafsu mereka masing-masing, terlihat dari reaksi Baekhyun yang justru menikmati setiap sentuhan tangan Chanyeol pada seluruh bagian tubuh telanjangnya yang basah. Membiarkan Chanyeol menyentuh kulitnya sesukanya dan jika Chanyeol menginginkan hal yang lebih dari ini, Baekhyun pun tidak akan keberatan.

Chanyeol masih mengenakan kaos polo tipis berwarna putih miliknya, sedangkan Baekhyun sudah benar-benar telanjang bulat dengan tubuh licinnya. Ini masih sangat pagi, dan sepertinya morning sex terdengar menyenangkan.

"Cpkh cpkhh umh"

Baekhyun melenguh ketika lidah Chanyeol sudah menjelajahi rongga mulutnya yang hangat dan juga manis tersebut. Diam-diam Baekhyun tersenyum ketika matanya tidak sengaja menatap wajah Chanyeol yang khas orang baru saja bangun tidur dengan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan, menambah kesan seksi di mata Baekhyun. Kemudian Baekhyun mengalihkan tangannya untuk menangkup rahang Chanyeol guna mempedalam ciuman mereka, sedangkan tangan Chanyeol masih menggerayangi seluruh bagian punggung Baekhyun bahkan saat ini tangannya sudah meremas-remas bokong sintal Baekhyun dengan gemas.

Sudah lama mereka menantikan moment indah seperti ini. Semenjak Baekhyun melahirkan tiga bulan yang lalu, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuh istri cantiknya tersebut. Bayangkan betapa tersiksanya ia harus menahan hasratnya dan jika memang ia sudah terpaksa yang mengharuskan dirinya untuk bermain solo. Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol lebih menyukainya penisnya di manjakan oleh lubang sempit Baekhyun ataupun bibir Baekhyun.

Meskipun Baekhyun sering menawarkan diri untuk memblowjobnya jika ia sedang dalam keadaan darurat, tetapi tetap saja ia tidak tega menyuruh Baekhyun melakukan hal keji seperti itu, ditambah Baekhyun baru saja melahirkan. Dan Chanyeol tau betapa sakitnya melahirkan secara caesar tersebut. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya ia menyentuh kembali tubuh istrinya, dan ia pun yakin jika Baekhyun menginginkan hal ini sama seperti dirinya. Jadi, moment ini tidak akan ia sia-siakan lagi dan ia akan menikmatinya sebaik mungkin.

Brukk

Tubuh Baekhyun tiba-tiba terbanting pada dinding yang ada di belakangnya ketika Chanyeol mendorong bahunya dan semakin kasar menciumnya. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin kalah dengan sang suami dan mengambil alih ciuman panas mereka saat ia rasa Chanyeol tengah melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri yang sudah basah tersebut. Kini Chanyeol sudah topless dan menyisakan celananya saja.

Cpkh!

Tautan bibir mereka terlepas dan Baekhyun membuka matanya untuk membalas tatapan Chanyeol yang sudah menatapnya dengan tajam. Baekhyun menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya namun Chanyeol masih bertahan dengan tatapan intensnya yang seolah menelanjangi Baekhyun.

Tek!

Chanyeol mematikan air shower tersebut dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun. Tangan besarnya terangkat untuk menyibak poni Baekhyun yang menghalangi dahinya lalu mengecupnya singkat. Kecupan di dahi Baekhyun perlahan turun ke hidung, lalu pada kedua pipi Baekhyun dan berakhir di bibir manis berwarna merah muda segar itu. Ciuman panaspun tak terhindarkan lagi, dan Baekhyun pun kini tubuhnya terangkat dan reflek ia kembali mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol. Pagutan mesra itu terus berlangsung, bahkan dibawah sana diam-diam Chanyeol mulai melesakkan penisnya yang sudah tegak sedari tadi masuk kedalam lubang sempit Baekhyun.

"Akh-"

Baekhyun memekik tertahan merasakan sebuah benda tumpul mencoba masuk ke dalam lubang hangatnya. Sedikit merasakan sakit di awal namun tidak berlangsung lama karena rasa nikmat yang kini mulai ia rasakan. Begitu nikmat ketika milik suaminya yang besar dan panjang itu memenuhi lubangnya. Terlebih pada saat Chanyeol menumbuk titik kelemahannya secara berulang-ulang seperti ini. Sungguh kenikmatan dunia yang tiada duanya. Dan hanya Chanyeol yang mampu menunjukkan kenikmatan ini padanya.

Chanyeol pun merasakan nikmat yang sama, bahkan lebih nikmat dari yang Baekhyun rasakan karena penisnya saat ini serasa di peras dengan kuat dan itu menimbulkan rasa yang sangat nikmat dan juga hangat. Begitu nyaman penisnya bersarang di lubang sang istri yang sialnya selalu saja terasa nikmat dan sempit itu. Tidak ingin terlalu lama berbasa-basi, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan melingkarkan kaki jenjang Baekhyun yang putih mulus itu di pinggangnya. Tentu saja pergerakan itu membuat penyatuan tubuh mereka semakin dalam dan intim.

Dan Baekhyun hampir pingsan ketika Chanyeol semakin menekan-nekan titik itu secara berturut-turut. Baekhyun hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Chanyeol karena jujur saja ia tidak sanggup untuk melayani ciuman Chanyeol karena rasa nikmat ini. Ia hanya ingin mendesah dengan bebas menikmati apa yang di lakukan oleh Chanyeol terhadap tubuhnya. Luar biasa nikmat dan tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh kata-kata.

"Eunghh Chanh ahh ahh akh!"

"Ya, mendesahlah untukku sayang. Aku begitu merindukan desahanmu"

Baekhyun merona, namun ia tidak mampu berbuat banyak karena sudah tidak tau lagi bagaimana caranya untuk mengekspresikan semua ini. Ia hanya membuka bibirnya dan mengeluarkan suara indah seperti yang Chanyeol inginkan. Tubuh mereka saling menyatu satu sama lain, dan menurut mereka seks ini jauh lebih nikmat daripada seks-seks mereka yang sebelumnya.

Lihatlah, tubuh Baekhyun yang putih mulus menjadi terlihat begitu berkilau karena air yang membasahi tubuhnya tadi. Selain membangkitkan gairah Chanyeol secara drastis, pemandangan tubuh indah Baekhyun pun membuat Chanyeol ingin memperkosa istri cantiknya ini berkali-kali. Jika ia mampu, mungkin ia akan memperkosa Baekhyun hingga malam nanti.

Chanyeol melemahkan tempo genjotannya ketika ia merasakan tubuh Baekhyun bergetar, dan ia tau jika Baekhyun sudah meraih orgasmenya. Namun ia belum, maka jangan berharap jika ia akan berhenti untuk menyetubuhi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun tau jika Chanyeol masih belum puas, dan ia berusaha untuk melayani Chanyeol sebaik mungkin dan tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol kecewa. Dan dengan jeda beberapa menit saja, Baekhyun memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk melanjutkan genjotannya.

"Kau istriku yang paling sempurna" bisik Chanyeol.

Kemudian ia kembali menggenjot Baekhyun seperti tempo kecepatan yang sebelumnya. Tubuh Baekhyun kembali terhentak-hentak dan Baekhyun hampir saja terjatuh jika Chanyeol tidak dengan cepat menahan tubuh mungil istrinya tersebut.

Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol merasakan penisnya sudah siap untuk menumpahkan spermanya didalam sana, dan dengan beberapa hentakan keras lagi, Chanyeol meraih orgasmenya. Tentu Baekhyun merasa senang karena telah membuat Chanyeol puas dan itu berarti ia menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik sebagai seorang istri untuk Chanyeol.

"Eumhh hahh hahh~"

Baekhyun melenguh panjang ketika merasakan hangatnya cairan Chanyeol membanjiri lubangnya. Ia membiarkan Chanyeol menumpahkan kembali spermanya kedalam tubuhnya hingga cairan itu benar-benar habis tak tersisa. Nafas Baekhyun terengah-engah karena ia begitu lelah, begitupun dengan Chanyeol. Nafas mereka beradu, dan Chanyeol kembali meraih bibir Baekhyun dan membawanya pada sebuah ciuman manis di akhir seks luar biasa mereka. Tersenyum satu sama lain karena mereka merasa sangat bahagia saat ini.

"Terima kasih karena telah bertahan dengan cintamu bersamaku selama ini. Aku begitu mencintaimu, Park Baekhyun"

"Um.. aku juga sangat mencintaimu Park Chanyeol"

Akhirnya Chanyeol membilas tubuh mereka yang berpeluh dan membawa Baekhyun untuk berbaring di atas ranjang mereka.

Ah iya, hampir terlupa. Sepertinya kalian harus tau jika bayi mungil yang sedang terlelap dengan tenang disamping Baekhyun adalah bayi mereka yang bernama Jesper. Wajahnya terlihat begitu mirip dengan Baekhyun, tetapi dilihat dari hidungnya Jesper menurun dari sang Ayah. Chanyeol begitu bahagia melihat keluarga kecilnya saat ini. Lalu ia mengecup dahi mungil Jesper berganti mengecup dahi istri cantiknya dengan sayang.

"Kau tau apa yang membuatku merasa begitu bahagia?" tanya Chanyeol yang saat ini sudah mendekap tubuh Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun hanya menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Memiliki keluarga kecil seperti dirimu dan Jesper. Kalian sumber kebahagiaanku"

"Jika begitu, kau tidah boleh menyakiti kami atau meninggalkan kami. Berjanjilah dan jalani kewajibanmu dengan baik. Akupun akan menjalani tugasku dengan baik sebagai seorang istri sekaligus ibu dari dirimu dan juga anakku" ucap Baekhyun dengan lembut dan manja.

Cup

"Tentu aku akan berjanji. Seperti aku berjanji pada Tuhan untuk selalu menjagamu dan menyayangimu seumur hidupku" ucap Chanyeol setelah mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun.

"Jangan merayu. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan rayuanmu itu, Park"

"Aishh baiklah cantik"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **[Yuta anjurkan/? untuk part ini lebih enak kalo sambil dengerin lagu Davichi - Cry Again. Kalo kalian belum Punya lagunya, download dulu sana biar gregets wkwk *digampar]**

Sepasang kaki itu terus melangkah dengan perlahan tanpa memperdulikan apa yang terjadi disekitarnya. Senyuman manis nan cerah tak lepas dari wajahnya sepanjang ia melangkah di tepi jembatan yang besar dan indah ini. Udara disekitar begitu menyejukkan dan angin sore hari membelai wajahnya dengan lembut. Cukup dingin karena saat ini akan memasuki musim dingin.

Tubuh mungilnya terbalut dengan sebuah mantel berbulu hangat yang tebal, sungguh cocok jika ia yang memakainya karena terlihat begitu nyaman. Ekpresi wajahnya menunjukkan keceriaan yang begitu besar, lengkungan di bibirnya menggambarkan betapa ia begitu bahagia dengan kondisi ini. Ingin sejenak ia menikmati kebahagiaan ini untuk lebih lama lagi.

Mata indahnya yang bulat yang menangkap suatu pemandangan indah, membuat langkah kakinya terhenti. Entah kenapa pipinya terasa memanas dan jantungnya berdebar begitu keras saat ia menangkap sosok itu. Reflek kedua tangan mungilnya ia topangkan pada pagar pembatas jembatan dan danau tersebut, lalu perlahan memejamkan kedua matanya. Sekali lagi, ia hirup aroma menenangkan yang menguar dari daun-daun yang gugur berjatuhan di sekitarnya.

 _ **Aku berjalan**_

 _ **Hanya berjalan**_

 _ **Aku tidak tau harus kemana melangkah pergi**_

 _ **Dan air mataku mulai terbentuk**_

 _ **Kenangan kau dan aku**_

 _ **Menjadi seperti satu sama lain**_

 _ **Kenangan sakit hatiku**_

 _ **Semua itu sangat berharga bagiku**_

Tes

Tes

Tes

Lelaki manis berwajah pucat yang memiliki bibir berbentuk hati tersebut tanpa sadar meneteskan airmatanya bertubi-tubi. Jantungnya kembali terasa sesak ketika bayangan itu muncul di pikirannya. Ia menangis seorang diri di tepi jembatan itu, tanpa tau harus melakukan hal apa. Pikirannya hanya terfokus pada di satu titik yang mana itu memberatkannya dalam masalah perasaan.

Lelaki itu..

Lelaki yang ia cintai..

Satu-satunya lelaki yang ia inginkan didunia ini..

Akan selalu terngiang di pikiran dan hatinya.

Takkan pernah terhapus dan terlupa sedikitpun.

Kenangan kisah cintanya bersama lelaki itu terlalu banyak, bahkan tidak bisa disamakan dengan betapa banyaknya airmata yang ia teteskan untuk lelaki itu.

 _'Kim Jong In'_

 _ **Airmataku yang menetes membuatku tersadar**_

 _ **Jika kurasa aku masih mencintaimu**_

 _ **Meskipun penuh dengan airmata**_

 _ **Meskipun penuh dengan bekas luka**_

 _ **Jangan tinggalkan aku**_

 _ **Jangan tinggalkan cintaku**_

 _ **Semua kenangan kita**_

 _ **Begitu berharga bagiku**_

"Kai.."

Aimata itu berhenti menetes, namun meninggalkan tatapan sendu yang sama. Tanpa sadar bibirnya menggumamkan sebuah nama yang begitu arti di hidupnya. Begitu bermakna dan nama itu akan terus mengalir bersama darah dan hembusan nafasnya.

"Kai.."

Sekali lagi, ia bahagia ketika ia menyadari jika ia masih mampu menyebutkan nama itu. Ribuan atau bahkan jutaan kali, ia akan terus memanggil nama itu selama ia nafasnya masih berhembus belum meninggalkan raganya.

Dan ia memiliki satu keinginan..

Ia ingin di sepanjang hidupnya yang tersisa, lelaki yang ia cintai itu selalu berada di sampingnya menemaninya dan ia ingin lelaki itu selalu ada untuknya.

"Kau tidak tau betapa aku merindukanmu?"

"Kyungsoo.."

 ** _Inilah cinta.._**

 ** _Inilah rasa sakit_**

 ** _Saat waktu berlalu semuanya menjadi pudar_**

 ** _Aku bahagia meskipun air mataku terus mengalir_**

 ** _Saat aku mencintai seseorang_**

 ** _Semuanya terasa berubah_**

 ** _Berjalan bersama di jalanan yang sunyi_**

 ** _Disana kita berciuman hangat_**

Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat ketika si pemilik hatinya membawanya pada sebuah ciuman yang begitu hangat. Bisa ia rasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya yang memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Terlihat sekali tidak membiarkannya memberontak atau bergerak sedikitpun.

Kai yang melakukan itu semua..

Kai mencium Kyungsoo ketika ia berhasil membalik tubuh Kyungsoo dan menekan tubuhnya hingga tubuh mereka benar-benar berdekapan.

 _'Aku harus melakukan ini untukmu, Kyungsoo..'_

Kai pun memejamkan kedua matanya dan semakin dalam menyesap bibir yang ia rindukan itu. Dan saat ini, ia bersumpah jika tidak ada ciuman lain yang mampu mengalahkan manisnya ciuman mereka saat ini. Diam-diam ia mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dari sakunya, masih bertahan dengan lumatan lembutnya pada bibir Kyungsoo.

Ia semakin menahan tangan Kyungsoo ketika Kyungsoo sedikit memberontak. Ciuman mereka masih harus terus berlangsung, karena Kai begitu menginginkannya.

 _'Cinta kita bukanlah cinta yang singkat, Kyungsoo..'_

Kyungsoo kembali meneteskan airmatanya ketika Kai menyematkan sebuah cincin di jari manisnya. Nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah karena dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Bukan karena ciuman ini yang membuat nafasnya sesak, tetapi karena ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang berkumpul memenuhi rongga dadanya yang itu ketahui jika itu adalah cinta.

Cinta memenuhi hatinya dan Kai lah yang melakukannya.

 _'Aku mencintaimu..'_

Cpkh

Ciuman itu terlepas, dan dengan cepat Kai memandang jauh kedalam mata Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku.. semua adalah salahku. Aku mencintaimu.." ucap Kai dengan lirih.

".. bukan hanya untuk saat ini, tetapi untuk selamanya"

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Kyungsoo meraih wajah Kai dan mengecup bibir itu kembali. Airmata masih mengalir deras membasahi wajahnya, namun ia tidak khawatir karena airmata ini adalah airmata kebahagiaan.

 _ **Kita saling mencintai**_

 _ **Kumohon jangan membuatku menangis**_

 _ **Bagiku, hanya ada dirimu**_

 _ **Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku**_

 _ **Kau adalah seseorang didalam hidupku yang gelap**_

 _ **Seseorang yang begitu berharga**_

 _ **Kita telah melalui hari yang berat**_

 _ **Tetapi aku bahagia karena melaluinya bersamamu**_

 _'Kau.. kau yang aku inginkan, Kai'_

"Pada akhirnya, kita akan kembali. Dan hati ini terus mendesakku untuk mengatakan jika aku terlalu menginginkanmu.. Kai"

"Menikahlah denganku. Tae Oh begitu menginginkan kita kembali bersama"

"Demi anak kita dan cintaku. Aku bersedia menikah denganmu, Kai"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _Ku langkahkan kakiku yang terakhir untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu_**

 ** _Ku jatuhkan semua harapanku padamu_**

 ** _Perlahan waktu mulai menjawab segala perjuanganku_**

 ** _Pada akhirnya aku bisa melepaskan semua itu dan terikat denganmu_**

"Aku.. Kim Jong In. Bersumpah di hadapan Tuhan akan menikahi seseorang yang aku cintai bernama Do Kyungsoo. Dalam keadaan apapun, aku akan tetap mencintainya dan selalu berada disampingnya hingga ujung usiaku"

Kyungsoo menatap wajah tampan Kai yang sedang mengucapkan janji suci di hadapan Tuhan untuk menikahinya. Detik ini.. adalah detik-detik yang paling berharga di dalam hidupnya, karena pada akhirnya ia mampu bersatu dengan lelaki yang ia cintai seumur hidupnya. Perlahan senyuman manis itu muncul dari bibir berbentuk hati miliknya ketika Kai meraih tangannya dan menatap kedalam bola matanya.

 ** _Jantungku berdebar-debar_**

 ** _Bagaimana bisa aku mencintaimu disaat aku terjatuh?_**

 ** _Bagaimana bisa kau membalas cintaku ketika kau terjatuh?_**

 ** _Dengarkan aku.. aku mencintaimu_**

"Aku Do Kyungsoo, bersumpah di hadapan Tuhan ingin menikah dan hidup bersama seseorang yang aku cintai bernama Kim Jong In. Dalam keadaan apapun, aku akan tetap mencintainya dan selalu berada disampingnya hingga ujung usiaku"

Airmata Kyungsoo menetes bersamaan dengan kalimat tulus yang terucap dari bibirnya. Murni dari dalam hati dan dengan keyakinan yang terus mendorongnya untuk mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya pada lelaki yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya tersebut.

 ** _Segala rasa bimbangku mendadak hilang_**

 ** _Kita sudah melangkah melewati semuanya_**

 ** _Aku hampir mati karena terus menantimu_**

 ** _Namun jangan khawatir.. karena aku rela mati untukmu_**

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam ketika Kai mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Tidak ada alasan lain, tidak ada yang mampu menghalangi cinta mereka lagi dan tidak ada yang dapat menghentikan perasaan cinta mereka yang terus mereka salurkan melalui ciuman manis yang di saksikan oleh puluhan orang yang menghadiri acara pernikahan tersebut.

 ** _Selama itu kau telah membawa hatiku_**

 ** _Dan selama itu aku berusaha menemukanmu_**

 ** _Membawa hati itu kembali pada hatiku_**

 ** _Tetapi kau menambahkan hatimu yang kini masuk ke dalam jantungku_**

Cklek

"Kau sudah resmi menjadi istriku, Kim Kyungsoo"

Brukk

Kyungsoo masih membungkam bibirnya ketika dengan tergesa-gesa Kai menggendong tubuhnya menuju kamar yang sudah di siapkan untuk malam pertama mereka. Bukan malam pertama bagi mereka, tetapi akan menjadi malam pertama karena mereka saat ini sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri.

Tubuh Kyungsoo di baringkan begitu saja diatas ranjang yang tersedia di sana oleh Kai dan Kai menidurkan tubuhnya di samping Kyungsoo sambil terus memandangi wajah cantik istri barunya tersebut. Keduanya tersenyum satu sama lain, saling memandang dengan tangan Kai yang mengusap lembut rambut Kyungsoo sedangkan tangan Kyungsoo terangkat untuk mengusap dada bidang Kai.

"Kau sudah resmi menjadi suamiku, dan kau sudah resmi menjadi Ayah dari kedua anakku.. Kim Jong In"

Kai tersenyum mendapati jawaban manis dari Kyungsoo dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, ia segera melahap bibir penuh Kyungsoo lamat-lamat hingga Kyungsoo sedikit kewalahan untuk membalasnya.

Cinta memang akan terasa indah jika menjalaninya dengan tulus. Tidak ada paksaan maupun keraguan dari masng-masing pasangan, dan inilah yang sekarang Kai dan Kyungsoo rasakan. Membuktikan kembali jika mereka saling mencintai dan menunjukkan sekali lagi jika cinta mereka benar-benar cinta.

"Umphh cpkhh~"

Cklek

"Cpkh ah!"

Kai dan Kyungsoo sontak melepaskan ciuman panas mereka ketika pintu kamar mereka terbuka. Kai dan Kyungsoo saling pandang lalu tak lama kemudian mereka tertawa lepas cukup lama.

"Hahaha malaikat kecilku ternyata.."

Kai bangkit dari atas tubuh Kyungsoo dan berjalan mendekati seseorang yang membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

"Appa.."

"Kenapa kau bangun nak?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur dan ingin tidur bersama Appa dan Umma"

"Baiklah jagoan Appa boleh tidur bersama Appa dan Umma jika jagoan Appa mengecup pipi Appa terlebih dahulu"

Cup

"Sudah Appa!"

"Ahh arraseo. Tae Oh sekarang boleh tidur bersama Appa dan Umma"

"Yeayy!"

"Kemarilah, Umma sangat merindukanmu, Tae Oh"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Luhan Luhan Luhan! Oh Luhan! Apa kau mendengarku?"

Dengan wajah jengkelnya, Sehun terus mengejar Luhan yang tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkannya setelah acara pernikah Kai dan Kyungsoo dilaksanakan. Sehun tidak tau apa alasan Luhan bersikap seperti ini karena seingatnya ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, tetapi kenapa Luhan merajuk dan menjauhinya seperti ini?

"Berhentilah memanggil namaku dengan Marga mu, Oh Sehun! Kita bukan suami istri!"

Ow~

Sepertinya Sehun tau apa alasan yang menyebabkan kekasih cantiknya tersebut marah-marah seperti ini. Kemudian Sehun menyeringai dan memeluk tubuh kurus Luhan dari belakang dengan sangat erat. Meskipun Luhan terus memberontak, namun pada akhirnya ia bisa membuat Luhan sedikit tenang dan mau menatap matanya untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Ya, apalagi jika bukan karena alasan Luhan yang merasa iri dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sudah menikah? Luhan pasti begitu ingin Sehun melakukan hal romantis seperti apa yang Kai lakukan tadi terhadap Kyungsoo. Sangat kekanakkan memang, tetapi begitulah Luhan dan Sehun sudah benar-benar mengetahui sifat kekasih cantiknya tersebut baik luar maupun dalam.

"Luhan tatap aku.."

Luhan bedecih, namun tidak bertahan lama dan akhirnya ia menatap mata Sehun tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

"Menikahlah denganku, Lu. Apakah kau mau menjadi pendamping hidupku? Selamanya?"

"Kau bodoh, Oh Sehun"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Luhan menghempaskan tangan Sehun yang melingkar di pinggangnya, lalu beranjak menjauhi Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sehun yang sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan maksud Luhan kali ini. Kenapa Luhan mengatainya bodoh dan pergi begitu saja? Bukankah seharusnya Luhan menghisap bibirnya sambil memeluk lehernya?

Ini sungguh aneh.

"KAU SUNGGUH BODOH!"

Luhan menangis ketika Sehun berhasil meraih tangannya dan mencengkramnya dengan kuat tidak membiarkannya bisa lepas sedikitpun.

"Luhan!"

"KAU BODOH! BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN AKU BISA MENOLAKMU? TENTU SAJA AKU MAU MENIKAH DENGANMU, OH SEHUN!"

Sehun menjatuhkan dagunya mendengarkan jawaban Luhan.

Ini sungguh luar biasa!

"Hah.. syukurlah. Aku akan segera menikahimu, Lu"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Lucunya mereka" Baekhyun terkikik disamping tubuh tinggi suaminya ketika ia menyaksikan Sehun dan Luhan yang baru saja memainkan peran seperti drama-drama yang sering ia lihat. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol ikut tertawa dan membenarkan perkataan istrinya tersebut.

"Mereka akan segera bersatu. Sahabatku, Kyungsoo pun sudah bersatu dengan separuh hidupnya"

"Ya, begitupun denganku. Aku sudah bersatu dengan separuh hidupku, Baek"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya berjalan keluar gedung mewah tersebut. Diikuti dengan Chanyeol yang berjalan di belakangnya sambil memperhatikan punggung sempit Baekhyun.

"Aku begitu bahagia melihat Tae Oh akhirnya kembali sehat dan bisa tertawa lepas ketika ia menyaksikan kedua orang tuanya bersatu"

"Aku yakin anak kita juga bahagia menyaksikan kita bersatu"

"Aku sangat bahagia melihat Kyungsoo telah menikah dengan Kai lelaki yang dicintainya"

"Kau mengabaikanku, Baek"

"Apa kau tidak bahagia melihat mereka akhirnya bisa menikah?"

"Aku sangat sangat sangat bahagia.."

Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya malas ketika Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatapnya saat ia mengatakan kalimat barusan.

"Hya, kau marah?"

"..."

"Chanyeol. Aku sedang berbicara denganmu. Jangan mengabaikanku"

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang merasa terabaikan ketika Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menjawab perkataannya.

"..."

"Chanyeol!"

"..."

"Park Chanyeol!"

"Kau membentakku? Kau membentak suamimu sendiri, Baek?"

"Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini, Chan? Sangat sensitif"

"..."

"Heungggg Chanyeooool~"

"..."

"Baiklah, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau membuka bibirmu untuk berbicara"

"Cium aku. Dan aku akan membuka bibirku"

"Ne?"

"Ci-um a-ku"

"D-disini?"

Baekhyun mulai celingukan menatap arah sekitar mereka yang terbilang masih cukup ramai, karena mereka saat ini berada di taman rumah mewah milik Kai tersebut.

"Ya, disini"

"A-apa k-kau yakin, Chan?"

"Aishh terlalu lama!"

Grep

Cup!

Bibir Chanyeol terbuka dan menuntun Baekhyun untuk membuka bibirnya juga. Dengan tangan besarnya yang meraih leher Baekhyun dengan sangat kuat, Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun tanpa ampun, karena jujur saja ia tidak mampu menahan nafsunya ketika ia melihat Kai mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Rasanya ia ingin mencium bibir Baekhyun saat itu juga, namun ia tidak bisa karena tempat ini sangat ramai.

Dan saat ini, tidak ada alasan bagi Chanyeol untuk menahannya lagi dan maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk menyesap kuat bibir tipis nan manis milik istri cantiknya tersebut.

"Ummhh nghh cpkh cpkh!"

Baekhyun bergumam tidak jelas di sela ciumannya dan terus membiarkan Chanyeol mengusai bibirnya sepuas yang Chanyeol ingini. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menunjukkan senyuman kemenangan ketika ia melihat pipi Baekhyun yang merona dengan sangat cantik hanya karena ciumannya.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak peduli jika banyak orang yang menyaksikan adegan mesum mereka. Demi Tuhan, ia hanya ingin menikmati moment ini saja. Hingga cukup lama mereka berciuman, akhirnya dengan terpaksa Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya ketika ia merasakan nafas Baekhyun yang sedikit terengah-engah karena perbuatannya.

Cpkh!

Kedua belah bibir itu benar-benar terlepas, menyisakan bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit bengkak berwarna merah akibat ulah suaminya tersebut. Namun dengan santainya, Chanyeol tersenyum bangga ketika mendapati kondisi istrinya yang sedikit mengenaskan tersebut.

Huh! Suami yang hanya mencari keuntungan dalam kesempitan.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, Nyonya Muda Park?" goda Chanyeol sambil terus menatap intens wajah cantik Baekhyun yang masih mengatur nafasnya disana.

"..."

"Ya? Aku menunggu.."

Baekhyun berdecih, namun akhirnya ia melingkarkan kedua tangan mungilnya pada pinggang Chanyeol lalu memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Baiklah. Aku menyukai ciuman tiba-tibamu tadi dan aku mencintaimu"

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol tersenyum bangga.

"Aku juga menyukaimu sayang"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan justru melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dengan sedikit berjinjit.

"Chanyeol.."

"Ya?"

Cup!

Baekhyun mengecup singkat bibir Chanyeol, dan hal itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol sangat terkejut.

"Baek-"

"I LOVE MY HUSBAND"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END. FIN.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Judulnya ganti jadi I LOVE MY HUSBAND wkwk

Hey, ini udah beneran END ya.

OK, disini Yuta mau sedikit ngasih penjelasan untuk kalian yang masih bingung sama endingnya. Di chapter terakhir ini emang sengaja Yuta bikin membingungkan. Ada yang tau dimana letak bingungnya/?

Yaps, masalah Tae Oh wkwk

Di awal, Yuta bikin yang bener-bener hurt banget! Kalian ada yang nangis pas bagian itu? .g

Sengaja Yuta bikin ambigu tentang masalah Tae Oh yang katanya udah meninggal. Padahal Tae Oh belum meninggal, itu karena Yuta sengaja Yuta bikin sedih dan biar lebih greget aja. Jadi, semua Pairing yang ada disini HAPPY ENDING yaaa~ yeay!

NO SEQUEL.

Nah, sekarang giliran Yuta yang mau minta tanggapan kalian dengan FF I LOVE YOUR HUSBAND ini. Baguskah? Atau sinetronkah? wkwkwk

Yuta sadar diri kok kalo FF ini emang gaje dan abal banget. Tetapi setidaknya Yuta udah berusaha untuk selalu memberikan yang terbaik, meskipun hasilnya sering gak maksimal dan ga seperti yang kalian inginkan.

FF INI MURNI PEMIKIRAN YUTA. Dan karena pemikiran 'aneh' Yuta ini, terciptalah FF I LOVE YOUR HUSBAND :'D

Yuta bersyukur banget akhirnya bisa selesaiin FF Yuta kali ini. Di luar dugaan, FF ini adalah FF Yuta yang paling banyak diminati diantara FF Yuta yang lain *eeaa*

Last, Yuta mau sedikit curhat ya. Tema FF ini di ambil dari pengalaman pribadi yang Yuta bikin sedramatis/? mungkin. Kalian mungkin bisa nebak sendiri apa yang terjadi sama Yuta melalui FF ini wkwk *digampar* pokoknya.. I will said "I Love Your Husband" aja deh buat seseorang yang jauh disana :'D *eeaa*

Udah ah, kebanyakan curhat. Yuta akhiri aja sampai disini.. semoga kalian puas dan Yuta mau ucapin terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat kalian yang sukarela/? membaca FF Yuta dan nunggu-nunggu FF Yuta selama ini. Terima kasih banyak.

MY READERS~

MISS KISS LOVE YOU~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!

LAST REVIEW JUSEYO~

REVIEW TERAKHIR DARI KALIAN BAKAL YUTA TUNGGUIN SAMPAI KAPANPUN HEHE :'D


End file.
